


Always Use Protection

by Turtlefriedrice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, OMG FLUFF, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSanZo, extreme fluff, make the fluff stop, more zosan, sanzo - Freeform, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 121,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlefriedrice/pseuds/Turtlefriedrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is really safe from the abnormalities of the Grand Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story will include Mpreg (male pregnancy). If you are not comfortable with that I suggest you don't read further! Please don't send hate either and ruin it for anybody else. If it's not your cup of tea, it's not your cup of tea! Thanks!

Sanji groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He could feel the bulk of his lover resting on his chest, keeping him from getting up.

"Ngh," He moaned, trying to push him off. "Move you shitty Marimo, I gotta get up."

Zoro scowled in his sleep, stubborn about staying where he was. He was comfortable dammit, the priss cook could wait a little longer for once, damn. Sanji propped himself a bit, glancing over at the shitty swordsman. He wasn't going to budge eh?

He put his hand on his shoulder and began to push, this time much more focused and more awake than just seconds ago.

"Come on, I gotta start breakfast." He explained. Surely the subject of food would make the moron move.

Zoro relaxed his face, letting out a deep sigh. His slumber had been interrupted anyway. He pulled his arm from where it lay, freeing Sanji from his grasp.

"What you makin'?" He mumbled, half asleep still. He moved to rub at his eyes then.

Sanji rolled out of his hammock, watching in the corner of his eye as Zoro swayed in it a few moments. It was so much colder now out here in the open and away from the human furnace. He really did hate leaving so early, but he had a job to do. The cook strolled over to his clothes and began to get dressed. Everyone was mostly still asleep except the other morning birds, so he continued to speak lowly. Not that that could wake up these stubborn rocks. "Not sure."

He was buttoning up his pants when his mind drifted to think about Zoro's question. What would he make for breakfast today? They had plenty of options to choose from, including all that fresh fruit from the last island if only- Sanji's eyes widened, his hand moving to his stomach. Something didn't feel right. Not again! He pressed his lips together quickly, kicking off the one shoe he managed to get on and high tailed it for the door.

Zoro's eye peeked open at the rush of movement. Why did the cook run out like that? Weren't they talking or something? Sheesh. He glanced around, noticing the rest of Sanji's clothes out and on the floor. He didn't finished getting dressed? Now he was a little concerned. Sanji cared way too much for his appearance to just rush out like that. He slipped out of the hammock and grabbed his pants, rushing out after.

It didn't take him long to find Sanji, he was lucky enough to not get too lost on their own ship this time. Sanji had fled to the bathroom and from the noises Zoro could pick out it didn't sound good. He winced knocking on the door, turning his chin towards it to better listen.

"Oi, Cook." He began, knocking with his knuckles. "You okay?"  
Sanji glared at the toilet bowl. How many times was this going to happen? How long did these persistent food poisoning's last? He knew it hadn't been from his own cooking, there was no way. It had been nearly over a week or so since they made their last stop too, so it made no sense. Sanji didn't get sick and if he was now it shouldn't be so effective.

He grabbed a wash cloth and wiped his mouth, exhaustively sitting back. His chest felt sore from all the oral disposing. "Yeah..." He replied, his tone annoyed with the situation. "I'm good."

Zoro stared at the door a little skeptically.

"I'll go get Chopper."

"No! Don't." Sanji was up in lightning speed, moving to the door and opening it. He met face to face with Zoro.

Zoro looked him down. The cook did seem a little paler, but considering how he probably felt it only made sense. He held out the shirt he had grabbed from Sanji's pile, feeling it wasn't the right time to really tease him for running off without it. Sanji looked down at it and sighed, taking it and nodding his head in a silent thank you.

"Why don't you tell him?" Questioned the Marimo. He was equally as stubborn as Sanji when it came to seeing the doctor, but always when it was someone else he felt he was entitled lecturing rights.

Sanji pulled his arm through his shirt and glanced off to the side. "Eh, it's not bad. I can handle it." He muttered. Shitty Marimo being all concerned and shit. He could still feel him watching protectively.

It wasn't until Sanji had begun buttoning his shirt and Zoro stood around awkwardly, unsure if he should go back to bed or make sure the cook would be alright for a little while longer, that they had company. Chopper had made his way out of the men's quarters, ready to go spend the day in his infirmary. His eyes widened at the sight of his two nakama up, one of which he was more extremely concerned about.

"Sanji!" He called out, moving towards them while half yawning.

Sanji let out a small groan. Just who he wanted to run into. He didn't hate Chopper, not in the least bit, but the ship's doctor finding him while he was trying to play off being sick to Zoro wasn't helping. Zoro raised his eyebrow glancing at the Cook. Why the hell was he groaning?

"You're still getting sick?" Chopper continued, coming to a halt. He gazed up at his two crew mates with big chocolate eyes. The sight made a shiver run up Sanji's spine, or perhaps it was just the morning breeze.

"Still?" Repeated the neanderthal to his side.

What had he been missing? This wasn't the first time the cook was getting sick? That's not right though, wouldn't he have noticed if the cook was running off like that? Chopper seemed to read his expression.

"Yeah. He's been getting sick every morning for weeks!" The little creature cried.

Sanji wanted to melt, the glare that he was receiving from his side. He laughed nervously, his eyebrow twitching and patted the doctor on his hat.

"Ha, Chopper, what did I tell you? I'm fine, it's just a bad bit of food poisoning..." He tried to explain, but the two other men were having a conversation of their own.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Zoro scowled, turning back to Chopper.

"Well, this is the earliest it's happened... it's usually after breakfast! It's not normal! Please Sanji let me do some tests."

Sanji had finished buttoning his shirt and almost completely turned around to leave when the attention was back on him. He froze when Zoro's tan hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oi, curly." Zoro's deep voice was suddenly much closer to his ear. "You deaf? Infirmary's that way."

Sanji turned to give Zoro a stink eye. Shitty swordsman, trying to tell him what to do. What was Zoro thinking motioning somewhere with his thumb? He had absolutely no sense of direction, was he retarded? He pushed away Zoro's hand.

"The hell I'm taking directions from you." he spat.

Chopper still watched them, his arms crossed closely on his chest. His eyes met Sanji's in worry. "Please Sanji, it shouldn't take too long."

Sanji sighed. Why did this feel like some sort of intervention? Least it wasn't about his smoking anymore, that had gotten old quick. Ah, memories from years ago.

"Fine." He finally gave in. It would just end up happening again the next day probably. Sanji couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't food poisoning. Could people put curses into place to make people sick? Pfft, who would do that to him? At least this way he could probably get a medication to help keep it away. "Just let me finish getting dressed and start on breakfast."

Chopper smiled, excited Sanji finally was letting him give him an examination. "Okay! I'll go set everything up!" He announced before running off toward his infirmary.

Sanji glared at Zoro, running his fingers quickly through his fringe. Zoro eagerly met his gaze with an annoyed expression.

"Weeks?" He growled. "The hell?"

Sanji looked Zoro down. The swordsman was standing before him in only his pants and it made him grin smugly. Had that bastard ran out of bed just to see if he was alright? What a moron. He began to walk past him, brushing a hand by his chest and giving a slight pat.

"Food poisoning Marimo." He explained. "Food poisoning."

Breakfast that morning went by pretty quickly, as mornings usually did. Accompanied by Brooke's melody playing, the crew enjoyed a creatively constructed spread of fruits, breads and juices. After the ladies had filled their plates of what they knew they would want before needing to battle for more with their other crew mates, Sanji added some basic selections of meat to keep a certain Captain happy.

Zoro watched as Sanji paraded around the table serving the females of the crew. He had gotten used to this earlier on, so he wasn't particularly jealous, more concerned. Sanji and Zoro had an odd relationship, that was certain, but they were never one's to keep things from one another. The Marimo just couldn't wrap his head around why Sanji wouldn't let him know about being sick.

Perhaps, he wondered, it was for the sake of not bothering him? But Sanji loved to bother him! It also didn't help when he heard Robin to his side ask the cook over to softly inquire whether or not he was feeling better. Even she knew? Before Zoro, his lover, knew? It just made Zoro tense, steaming angrily to himself. He was so lost in his thought that his eyes widened when he noticed the absence of food on his plate. The crew, having watched as he was victimized, laughed as he glared at Luffy.

"Luffy!" He growled, ready to launch himself over the table at the Captain. He was pulled down into his seat again by the back of his shirt's collar though as the love cook slid into the chair next to him with his own plate.

"That's what you get for day dreaming you shitty Marimo." He teased, practically displaying his food to the swordsman. It was practically the fullest plate at the table, simply because the cook always decided to eat last.

Sanji leaned back in his chair, listening to the commotion of his nakama around him. He reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving his lighter and cigarettes. He paused only for a second before lighting it, the slight threat of nausea lofting around again. In all honesty he wasn't that hungry.

He picked at some things, mostly moving them around the plate as his friends began leaving the kitchen to start on whatever it was they were doing. Chopper gave him a wave on his way into the infirmary. When it was just Zoro, Franky, Brooke and the Cook, Sanji finally set his fork down and shoved his plate to the side so that it sat in front of Zoro.

Zoro stared at it questioningly at first, looking at Sanji for some kind of hint behind the gesture. Sanji was too busy trying to keep a cool composure, staring off at something else while exhaling his smoke. In all honesty, he wasn't feeling too hot and hating to waste food he knew the moron would finish it for him.

"What's this? You aren't gonna eat?" Mumbled Zoro, eyeing the full plate.

He was talking kind of hush, as he usually did when it was out of concern. Franky and Brooke were too busy discussing a song they wanted to compose with their instruments to notice anyway. Sanji glanced over at him, pressing his lips into a thin line. He sighed, lowering his hand and cigarette before pushing himself up off the table, his chair scooting back.

"Nah, not hungry." was his subtle reply, as he grabbed some of the dishes from the table to put on the island. He'd have to deal with cleaning those later.

Zoro shrugged then, beginning to side feed food into his mouth while he watched the cook in observation. Franky and Brooke finally got up to leave, thanking Sanji on their way out. Sanji gestured the same grin before freezing in his work again. There was that feeling! What was happening to him? It was so annoying.

He set another stack of plates down then turned towards the door.

"Where you going?"

Sanji stopped in his tracks. Really? The Marimo couldn't just eat his food and shut up? Now what the hell did the guy want? He lazily rolled his head around to look at him.

"The hell do I have to tell you?" He questioned irritably, then took a long blink. Alright, so the guy was probably just worried about him. "Bathroom."

Zoro rested his chin in his hand, chewing his bread loudly. His eyes were studying Sanji down and it made him uncomfortable under the gaze. Usually it would have been flattering, but he knew it was for different reasons.

"Feeling sick again?"

Sanji winced at the brute's motherly concern. "No!" He snapped, starting off for the door again. "Taking a leak, jeez. I told you I'm fine."

Zoro wasn't buying it though. Now that he thought about it, the cook really wasn't eating a lot in the mornings anymore. He could recall several times Sanji sliding it onto Luffy's plate. What was going on here? Was the morning sickness that bad? It only made him want to physically grab the blonde and shove him into the infirmary, but the Cook had already left in his agitation.

Instead Zoro looked around at the dirty dishes around the kitchen. There was one thing he could do to get that Cook to hurry up to Chopper. He would just need to get rid of anything else that could be a distraction. He quickly got up from his seat, collected a bunch of plates messily and rushed to the sink to get to work.

Sanji ran his fingers through his hair again. He had taken a little longer to get back from the bathroom, the light headedness clouding his mind with several false alarms. His hand hesitated right in front of his mouth, as he tried to come to terms if the spell was over or not. It had seemed to pass but the cook could never be sure. He was about to open the door to the kitchen when a frightening sound of a dish hitting the counter roughly made his heart jump. Who the hell was touching his stuff?

He swung the door open in a hurry; his eye's jumping straight to the culprit. Sanji however wasn't prepared to see who he did. Zoro looked over his shirt at him, his hands deep in sink water.

"Yo."

Sanji had to take a moment to come back to reality. Zoro? Doing the dishes? He was still on the same boat right? He wasn't dreaming? He wondered over, dramatically stunned and eyed Zoro's hands on his china.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally, right next to the swordsman and the sink. His hand was lying on the counter as he peered over at his work.

Zoro lifted a plate out of the water and began to scrub it. "Washing these."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, his curiosity still peeked. "Why?"

"So you can't stall going to see Chopper."  
Sanji's head fell back. Ugh! It just always kept coming back to his doctor visit, didn't it? It was slightly frustrating. But then he grinned, finding this a perfect moment to tease his marimo. It was the least he could do for that bastard after he trapped him into this.

"Wow marimo." His eyes lightened. "You look good domesticated."

The growl that escaped from Zoro was just the reward Sanji was trying for.

"Watch it, shit cook." Warned Zoro. His moments of kindness were few, the bastard should be cherishing his concern a little more.

"Alright, Fine! Shitty marimo. If you wanted me gone that bad for your rendezvous with the sink you should've let me know." Sanji gestured to the sink before he began to turn around and head for the infirmary. "I'm going now."

"Oi wait." Zoro said suddenly, pulling his hands from the water.

Sanji turned on his heel to see what he wanted, only to meet with Zoro's lips on his own. It made his cheeks flush and he pulled away. "Bastard... what was that for?"

Zoro grinned. "If you're dying I'll kill you. I mean it." He lightly nudged Sanji on the shoulder.

Sanji scowled, shaking his head. "You're an idiot you know that. I'm not dying."

This time, adamant about not being interrupted he made his way to the other side of the kitchen and towards the infirmary door. "Don't break my china, Marimo." He called out in warning before finally slipping into the Doctor's room.

* * *

Sanji yawned, closing the oven for lunch. He had already left Chopper's infirmary, a light pink band aid on his arm as proof and started back on his cooking duties. Luckily his mystery illness only seemed to bother him in the mid-morning hours, now he felt absolutely fine. Well, except for a sudden spill of drowsiness.

The Galley door opened again, catching him in another mid yawn. It was the last person he wanted to see – well no maybe that was a lie. Alright, it was the last person he really expected to check up on him. Really, the Marimo was losing his touch. Zoro watched him as he came in, wiping his sweating forehead with a towel.

Sanji didn't mind that view at all, the sweaty swordsman after lifting his weights, standing in his kitchen. Zoro moved over to the island and automatically Sanji knew what he wanted. He shot an annoyed glare, but decided to comply just this once. He went over to his sake stash and picked out a bottle that was close to being empty before tossing it at the green haired man.

Zoro grinned, clasping the bottle. He tilted his chin slightly in thanks before popping off the top and beginning to drown it out. Sanji started on another cigarette.

"Tired?" Asked Zoro as he sat down, peering over at the cook. When had he become such a stalker?  
Just mentioning him being tired made Sanji want to yawn. It didn't make sense to him; he'd gotten a full night's rest. He shrugged in a half assed reply, bringing his cigarette to his lips. He let it settle there a moment before glancing back at Zoro, tucking his carton away.

Zoro pursed his lips, holding his bottle inches from his lips, contemplating on continuing talking or taking another swig.

"How was it with Chopper?"

Sanji made his way around the kitchen island to where Zoro was. He turned so that his back faced it and leaned against it, letting out a drag into the air.

"Worried about me marimo?" pondered the cook out loud. A smile tugged at his lips. He'd just love to hear Zoro admit something like that.

Zoro snorted. "More like checking for liabilities."  
Sanji wrinkled his nose, his eyes narrowing. What a bastard. "Only liability here is you, you shitty swordsman."

The marimo let out an irritated growl. To take the cook's bait or not to take his bait. Instead he sat down his bottle and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"It'd be bad if we lost our cook this far in." He finally decided on the words.

Sanji grinned, standing up and moving behind Zoro. His cigarette tucked in the corner of his mouth he wrapped his arms around the marimo's shoulders, his face close to his ears.

"Getting all sentimental on me shit-head?" He whispered into his ear.

Zoro averted his eyes downward, a flush regretfully heating at his cheeks. So what if he was concerned, did he not have every right to be? Sanji hummed lightly, one of his arms retreating and wondering downward and around Zoro's exposed chest. The swordsman was so warm and inviting, his scent practically begging Sanji to come closer.

"Don't worry," He teased, his fingers playing with the waistband of Zoro's trousers. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zoro had turned his face away; not wanting to give Sanji any satisfaction, but the words of the chef whispering into his ear wasn't helping his physical state. The cook wanted to tease did he? Well two could play at that. Zoro was just about to make his own move when the door to the infirmary slammed open abruptly, making Sanji jump away and Zoro freeze as his head jerked to look.

Chopper was staring at them wide eyed. Sanji blushed, turning his face slightly away. The little reindeer hadn't seen them had he? Oh fuck what was he thinking doing something like this when everyone was still around – and the doors were unlocked! What was getting into him? He met eyes with Chopper. What could he need? Were his test results already back?  
Chopper took a step out, glancing between both men before clearing his throat. "Um." He began, crossing his hooves in front of him shyly. "Sanji, can I see you a moment?"

Sanji's eyebrow rose a moment, but he didn't protest. He glanced at the marimo once more before moving towards Chopper. "Yeah, what's up?" Why was he so nervous? Was something really wrong. "Something wrong with those tests?"

Chopper shook his head, looking away from the blonde. He seemed tense. "No, no of course not, I just need to do some more tests is all."

Sanji watched him a moment, thinking. More tests? Hadn't the guy done enough? He sighed.

"Jeez, alright." He gave in, moving and opening the door behind Chopper. "But don't bleed me dry."

There was a perverted part of him that wondered if the doctor would be able to get any at all, the way it had just been circulating below the belt.

Zoro watched as they left, taking one last finishing swig of his sake. More tests? Well, doctors did take tests to get the right diagnosis, didn't they? It was probably nothing to worry about. He set the empty bottle down before grabbing his towel, getting up and heading back to training.

* * *

The cook seemed off during dinner. Zoro usually wasn't so observant, but now that there were reasons to be somewhat concerned, he could tell. It worried the marimo. Twice Chopper had come to find the cook and ask him to participate in more tests. What kind of illness took so many tests to confirm? Was something wrong with him?

He stayed behind again after everyone had left.

"What's going on?" Was his only question.

Sanji stopped washing the dish he was on and set it aside. His hands rested on each side of the sink, his shoulders dropped. Hell, he wasn't even sure.

"Don't worry about it shit head." He mumbled. "It's nothing, he's just trying to confirm something."

That's what it was. That's what it had been. The little doctor was just thorough, that's all. Sanji shouldn't be alarmed just because he's only come out to eat and get him for more tests. Chopper was dedicated to his work, this was normal. Sanji felt fine now, so he was fine.

"Oi, I'm just wondering-"

"Well stop it." Snapped Sanji, turning his head back around. "It's fucking annoying."

Something about just hearing the marimo at that moment was so infuriating. Why did he keep asking him what was happening when Sanji himself didn't even know? But shit! He was just concerned? Why was that annoying the hell out of the cook? He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a slight hiss.

"No wait, shit." He looked Zoro down, his face softening. "I didn't mean that."

Zoro rose from his seat, a little perplexed. First the cook wanted to know if he was worried, now he said it was annoying? Alright, that's fine, he knew when he wasn't wanted around anymore. He glanced up at Sanji, meeting his eyes for a few moments of understanding. Then, he looked away a little defeated on his way out the door.

"Well, just let me know, I guess."

Sanji wanted to slam his head into the wall when he saw the marimo leave. What was he doing? What was up with him getting all irritated like that? Was this really stressing him out that much? He looked back at his dishes in the sink. Ugh, he didn't even want to be bothered by that. He wanted to smoke, that's what he wanted.

He shakily took his carton from his jacket pocket again, but only to clumsily let it tumble out and onto the floor. He cursed out loud, hurrying to grab at his addiction.

The door to the infirmary opened again then, causing Sanji to shoot up, leaving his cigarettes. "More tests?" He groaned, looking at the doctor.

Chopper stared at Sanji a long moment, seemingly fighting a battle within himself. What was he hiding? He shook his head. "No, no more tests. Sanji could you come in here a minute?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that a lot of these beginning chapters did not have Beta's. I apologize!

Sanji's heart began to race. Oh great. This was it? Chopper knew what was wrong? He wasn't sure he should be relieved or worried since it took that long to confirm it. What if it was some rare incurable condition that was killing him slowly?

The cook grabbed the corner of the counter and pulled himself up. He was over reacting; he needed to be calm about this. He knew it was nothing. He felt absolutely fine, this was ridiculous. He walked around the island and over to Chopper.

"Yeah, what's up? Find something out?"

"Sort of," came the squeak of a reply.

Chopper held the door open for his friend, his eyes staring low still. After they had both entered he shut the door and jumped up and onto his rolley chair. He spun around to grab the chart he was working out, all of Sanji's results clipped to the top.

Sanji climbed up and sat on Chopper's examination table. He glanced around, taking notice that everything seemed a lot messier than before. His books and documents where all over the place and if Sanji didn't know any better he could have sworn some of the books were Robin's from the library.

"Is it... bad?" Sanji found himself wondering out loud. Everything about this atmosphere was giving him chills.

Chopper frowned again, turning back to him. He took a long look over Sanji's image and sighed. "No, I wouldn't say...bad."

The blonde swallowed hard. He wouldn't say it was bad, but he wasn't saying it was exactly good, either. A chill ran up his spine in the anticipation.

"So then what is it-"  
The other door to the infirmary kicked open, piercing dark eyes peering about the room. A grin spread across Luffy's face as he spotted his two nakama. He walked in happily, his sandals clacking and sat next to Sanji.

"Eh?! Luffy! What hell are you doing here?" Growled Sanji. He was about to get answers dammit, he didn't need Luffy coming in here.

"Chopper told me to come." Responded his captain, totally care-free. Sanji shot the doctor a confused look.

Chopper seemed to squirm in his seat. "Well, you see, this is something the captain should know too about his crew members..." He began whispering.

The blood drained from Sanji's face. So bad that Luffy had to be called in to be told about it? What was coming next, that he needed to find a replacement cook? Holy shit, it wasn't like that right? What was it?

Luffy next to him had absent mindedly started picking at his nose. He flicked away whatever gold he found and turned to look back at his friends. "So what's wrong with Sanji?" His voice changed the moment his eyes landed on Chopper.

Chopper glanced down at the charts in front of him, his eyes gazing over what he had highlighted. "I don't know how to say this..." He began honestly. "But..."

"But?" Repeated Sanji, finding himself on the edge of the table.

"Congratulation's Sanji." Chopper said, keeping his head low as he offered the chart to the blonde. Sanji stared at it. "You're Pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence in the infirmary. Sanji took the chart from Chopper and laid it in his lap in silence. Chopper peeked up to spy at his expression. It had gone blank and serious. Sanji finally glanced up to meet him with his single blue eye.

"What? Sanji's pregnant?" Luffy said, bewildered. He sat up straighter and snatched the chart from Sanji. "No way! SUGOI."  
Sanji's eyebrow twitched and he snatched the clipboard back, smacking Luffy back into the wall in the process. "No I'm not you freaking idiot!" He explained, turning back to Chopper before glancing back at the clipboard. He had no idea what the hell any of these medical notes meant, or the charts and reading but he knew that that diagnosis was impossible.

"Chopper, I'm not pregnant." He corrected him. "I'm a guy, it just doesn't happen."

He trusted his little friend with his life and usually trusted his medical abilities but this... this was too much. Didn't he know at least the basics of human reproduction? How could he have passed that in a text book? "You must've read one of your tests wrong."  
Chopper stood up in his seat onto his hooves, ready to defend himself. "No I didn't! I did every test possible! I did them three times! It's the only possible answer!" He began, jumping from his seat. He rushed over to a book he had separated from the pile and opened to a page that had been folded. Then he turned it around, displaying it to Sanji.

He pointed to the notes he'd actually written inside the book. "It also explains all your symptoms! Fatigue, Frequent Urination, Morning Sickness..." He pushed the book closer. "Moodiness!"  
"I'm not MOODY. I was sick!" Sanji snapped, taking the book from him. He scanned it over; it was like he thought about female pregnancy. Chopper had taken a few steps back, hiding a bit under his hat from the sudden outburst. Luffy was still grinning ear to ear.

"Sanji's gonna have a baby?" He asked again, gesturing with his hand for Chopper to look at him. "Really?"

Chopper nodded his head, putting on his most determined expression. "Yes! I'm certain of it! The facts do not lie!"

Sanji shut the book he was holding and placed it down with the clipboard to the side. Luffy of course just grabbed it, flipping through the pages. "Chopper, this is ridiculous. Only women can get pregnant, dammit."

Chopper shook his head, motioning to them to just wait one moment. Then he dived into his pile of books, grabbing one that looked worn to the brim. "I borrowed this history book from Robin!" He announced, showing it to his captain and cook.

"According to this it's not uncommon for men on the grandline! In fact..." He licked the tip of his hoof and began to flick through the pages until he found one he liked. "A lot of famous pirates had male mothers- Hey!"

Sanji had stood up and taken the book from Chopper. He took a deep breath and then set the book aside with the other ones. He glared at Chopper, something he really hated doing, but this was really too much. "Chopper. Either way,  _I'm_  not pregnant. It's not possible. Now are you going to give me a real diagnosis or not? I've got cleaning up to do."

Chopper looked pretty defeated. "That... that's the only diagnosis that fits."

Sanji gave a slight nod. "Alright then I'll be going." To be honest, the cook was kind of disappointed in his friend.

Chopper watched as Sanji started going towards the door. Why didn't he believe him? He had done all the tests three times just to make sure. There undoubtedly was no way it was something else. How could he prove it to him? It was killing the doctor, he didn't want to look like a liar? What could he do?

Well it was obvious Sanji was stubborn and not willing to believe him. Until he could make him believe him though he had to do something. "Wait!" He called out to Sanji. He ran back to his desk and moved some of his bottles of supplies around. He found a small container and rushed it back over to Sanji.

Sanji looked at it suspiciously. If this was some bull shit prenatal crap he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold in the anger he was feeling. "What's this?" He said as he acknowledged the container, taking it from the doctor and looking its pill contents over.

"It's something to at least help with your morning s- stomach issues."

Sanji sighed. What was he doing getting all flustered and annoyed by Chopper? This was Chopper he was talking to. Even if the guy had missed the mark, he still cared about him. His face softened. Now he felt like an ass, but still his test results had to be off. It just wasn't possible. He clenched his hand around the bottle and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Chopper." he mumbled before going to head back out, and then he noticed Luffy staring at them. "You tell anyone about this and you'll be going vegetarian, you got that?"  
"Sanji!" Cried his Captain in return, watching sadly as he left.

Sanji hid the medicine away with his clothes so that he'd remember to take it in the morning. He sighed again. What was Chopper even thinking? Though, it was just a simple mistake, nothing to hold against him the cook decided. Given a week Sanji probably would forget all about it and be feeling loads better.

He turned towards the bunks that occupied his sleeping nakama. His eyebrow twitched upon realizing a certain Marimo taking up most of his hammock. He hissed, bringing up his leg to prod at him with his foot until he moved over. When Sanji climbed in, his cheeks flushed irritably as a warm arm wrapped around him.

He could feel the swordsman's breath at his ear as he whispered. "So?"

Sanji half contemplated telling Zoro what Chopper had told him. Perhaps, they could laugh about it and help the mistake blow over faster. Then again, it seemed rather foolish even giving it any attention at all. He closed his eyes.

"Gave me some medicine, that was it."  
He decided he'd let that thought die there tonight. No one needed to even bring up the ridiculous notion. Never again did he want to hear something so silly. Really? Him? Pregnant? Hell to the freaking no.

* * *

Sanji had honestly wanted to forget it and totally planned to, that was until a week later when things began to change. After the notion had even been suggested, it was planted inside his mind. Anything that happened to him that could be linked back to possible pregnancy did happen and frequently enough so that he couldn't over look it.

After the medicine he took during breakfast ruled out his morning stomach fits, the rest of his symptoms became clear. He was finding himself visiting the bathroom a lot more than usual. At first he didn't really care, if you had to go you had to go and he really did splurge on his fine wine here and there, but after what seemed like he had just returned from the bathroom that he needed to return.. That was odd.

Then there was the fatigue. He'd be working flawlessly in his kitchen, cooking feasts for his crew when all of a sudden all his energy was zapped clean. It was so foreign to him. Not to mention the mood swings he did seem to get. Yes, he always had certain mood swings that were normal, like instant rage around a certain green haired neanderthal, but this was different. This was about minor things that usually he wouldn't give a damn about. What if he were to snap and be in the presence of one of the ladies?  
Then the final thing that shoved Sanji into the pit of doubt. He pulled up his pants in the early morning, about to head to the Gallery to start on breakfast like any other day except... except he was having difficulties buttoning his pants. He stood there, dumbfounded, a cigarette resting in the corner of his mouth. He didn't gain weight. Sanji was very adamant about keeping his diet strict and this pair he had worn just days ago.

It was those thoughts that haunted Sanji's mind as he leaned over the Sunny's railing, staring down at his cigarette carton in deep thought. Was he pregnant? No how... it just wasn't possible! But the signs... and Chopper had never been wrong before. He gripped the cardboard box. Was he just being stubborn and refusing the truth because he didn't like it?

The most terrifying part of all of it was Sanji's uncertainty. His brain screamed logic, it wasn't possible and yet for some reason Sanji actually felt that the suspicion was true. It scared the living hell out of him. Why was this happening to him?

He furrowed his brows. And if he was, what was he supposed to do? Obviously it wasn't something common and it was a problem. If it wasn't a problem, Chopper wouldn't have requested Luffy's presence when he was breaking it to him. Could Sanji's condition lead to his removal from the crew? That scared him the most. But what the hell was he thinking that for? He was definitely NOT PREGNANT.

He pushed away from the rail, letting out another annoyed sigh. He lowered his arm and turned to his side before freezing, spotting Chopper standing a few feet from him. Ever since that night talking to Chopper had been an awkward thing. The cook could tell his doctor friend wanted to tell him more, give him advice, plead with him about his condition, but Sanji just wasn't ready to hear any more of it.

He tried looking away, but ultimately the guilt of being upset with his friend pulled his eyes back. It made him wonder if Chopper knew he was becoming uncertain. Made him wonder if Chopper was noticing his symptoms getting more obvious, at least to those that knew.

"Got something to say, Chopper?" Sanji said quietly. He was debating whether or not to light up a cigarette, until of course he noticed the way Chopper's eyes perked when he made the motion to do so. But then Chopper forced himself to calm down and keep a straight face. Sanji narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in curiosity, encouraging Chopper to say what he wanted.

"Your cigarettes..." Chopper said softly. Sanji glanced at his box. Yeah, what about them? "They can be really harmful to the baby."

Sanji swallowed thickly, clenching his teeth. So he was still on about it. He wasn't going to give up was he? But then again he was Chopper after all, the doctor that never gave up on a patient. His patient this time must've been Sanji's imaginary baby. He awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

"Hey Chopper listen..."

Chopper lifted his head up, sniffling and that's when Sanji noticed the red marks around his chocolate eyes. The doctor had been crying? Hell, he was even tearing up now. He made Sanji take a step back in shock. He'd made Chopper cry? No, wait that's not what he wanted to do-

"Sanji." Chopper sniffled. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

Sanji's eyes shifted around the deck and he thanked the heavens no one else had been around. He would have never recovered from the hate of being a person who made Chopper cry. He lifted his hand out, gesturing him to calm down. "Oi, Oi not so loud!"  
"I did everything right and all the signs point to it so what can I do to make you listen?"

Sanji pressed his lips tightly together then bent down so that he was closer to Chopper's height and he began to lightly coo him. But nothing he did seemed to work; at least it wouldn't until he gave the doctor some kind of answer. He let out a small groan.

"I don't know Chopper, Shit. Maybe some actual proof?"

"Proof? But the books and the tests..."

Sanji shook his head. "No, I mean like... real proof, not just numbers and stuff. Visuals, I don't know! Listen it's just not possible!"

"Not numbers... and stuff?" Repeated the doctor, his eyebrows lowering in sudden thought.

The fact he stopped being upset for a moment relieved Sanji. Had he finally found the right words to calm him down?  
"So if I can show you proof, that it's real, you'll believe me?" His tone had a tint of hope that made Sanji's stomach churn.

Oh great, he was going to try and prove it to him now. Sanji gave an awkward half smile. "Uh yeah, sure, whatever you say Chopper."

"And you'll stop smoking?" Continued the doctor, glancing at the cigarette package.

Sanji's eye followed his and then closed for a long irritated moment, but then he nodded. He would assume if someone were pregnant cigarettes would be bad and he wouldn't have a choice...

The cook however didn't know how to react to the smile that spread on Chopper's face. It was frightening. "What...?" He mumbled in shock. Had he just been played? He didn't agree to anything he didn't mean to...right?

Chopper reached out his hooves and placed them on Sanji's shoulders. "Sanji I know how to prove it to you! I just recently read an article about this new machine that's able to take pictures of the insides of people's bodies." He explained, tempted to start jumping up and down. "If the next island has a medical facility we can ask to use it and I can show you! You'll believe me! You'll see for yourself and... and we'll be able to monitor how far along you are and-"

Sanji's eye was wide. He had seriously gotten played into going along with this didn't he? A machine that could look inside human bodies...? What kind of sick fantasy did that come from? His jaw continued to clench then. He had to be confident still. This is what he needed to prove to Chopper he was wrong when he won't find any weird ass marimo baby inside of him. So then why did Sanji keep getting this feeling that, that's exactly what they'd find?

Perhaps it was just over thinking it, but still it didn't explain why suddenly he kicked Zoro out of his hammock and forbid any sexual activities. If the marimo was the reason behind this...he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He'd want to murder him.

In fact over the next few days a lot changed between the cook and swordsman. The more Sanji began to doubt his sanity and logic, the more he avoided Zoro on purpose. What if he was pregnant... what would Zoro do? He'd think it was crazy just like he did. He may be a shit head, but he was rational.

Zoro however wasn't taking to being avoided quite well. He'd glare at the Kitchen door through the crow's nests window while he worked out. What was with the cook lately? Did he just suddenly decide to be repulsed? It seemed highly unlikely but the way he kept getting pushed away and denied affections was driving Zoro insane.

Mostly it worried him though. He didn't show it, but Zoro had become pretty attached to the blonde. What if suddenly he wasn't able to please him? It made him want to growl and say fuck it, he wasn't trying to please him, but still it made him wonder if something was really wrong. At least, he could conclude, the cook's health had gotten a little better. Not that he was watching.

Sanji had stored away his cigarettes, a feeling in his gut (though not literally) telling him it would probably be for the better that he didn't smoke today, despite needing one really bad. They had all arrived to the island that morning. It was a small inhabited place, though big enough for a hospital, which made Sanji squirm a little inside. He wasn't sure he was ready for this – whether he'd be right or not.

* * *

The crew gathered on the deck to hear which jobs they'd be receiving from the lovely Nami-swan. Chopper however was looking over at Sanji, beaming and it was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Sanji glanced off to look at something else, like Nami.

"Okay and Sanji you can take Z-" Nami had begun until Luffy jumped up in alert and interrupted her. His finger was digging in his nose yet again and he adjusted his straw hat.

"Sanji and Chopper are coming with me." He announced happily.

Nami stared at him a long moment, trying to wrap her head around his strange and sudden demand. She furrowed her brow. He was the captain so she really couldn't protest, but she was still very skeptical. Finally she just shrugged and changed around her plans.

"Alright then... You guys can go stock up on food supply."

"YOSH!"

"But don't eat it all before it gets here!" She warned him.

Sanji swallowed thickly, feeling the scowl he was receiving from Zoro on his back. Usually they went out and did that job together...just feeling his irritation made Sanji feel small. Least it appeared like he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter – Luffy's word was law here. He dared to turn his head back and meet the marimo's glare.

"What's wrong with you, shit head?" he mumbled, slipping his hands in his pockets. He knew what was wrong with Zoro, he'd caused it. But right now Sanji just needed this space...things were getting too weird for him that he didn't even know how to react around the swordsman.

Sanji's words only seemed to ignite Zoro's annoyed mood more as he lowly growled. "Nothing, shit cook." He replied, storming off somewhere else.

Sanji sighed when he was gone. At least he had replied to him. If Zoro was truly angry he wouldn't have replied at all, merely just staring him down more. A tug at his pant brought his attention back. Chopper and Luffy were standing on his side, expectantly waiting with gigantic grins on their face. That's when Sanji knew he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked through the town for a while, just trying to get a feel for locations. Luffy complained as per usual about when they could eat, his arms bent behind his head. Chopper was gathering information from the shop owners about where the medical facilities were. For a small town it was definitely very lively.

It had some pretty beautiful women too, Sanji noticed, his inner love for them threatening to come out. He had to hold himself back though, reminding him of the situation that was possibly at hand. He doubted he'd be any sort of attractive to a woman if he ended up...pregnant.

Just the thought made his spine shiver. Even if he was technically in a relationship and shouldn't do it anyway, he hated to think that if pregnancy were the case someone would look at him differently for it. Chopper had to tap him out of his confusion again. He held up to Sanji and Luffy a badly drawn map someone in a shop had made for him.

Chopper smiled happily. "They said it's a new facility with a bunch of fancy equipment." He explained.

Great, just what Sanji needed. If it had all new equipment it was bound to have the one Chopper had mentioned. Had he mentioned he was so screwed? Yeah, cause' he was.

"Though they say it hasn't opened yet." Chopper's smile faded. "But maybe if we ask them nicely enough, they'd let us in to try it..."

Sanji sighed in relief. Oh good, it was closed and they probably still wouldn't be here to wait around and see it open. "Ah, I'm sorry Chopper. I know you wanted to try it out but maybe we should just go-"  
"Let's break in." Luffy said straight faced. Chopper looked at him, his eyes a little wider.

"Break in?"

Luffy shrugged. "It's for Sanji right? Let's just take it. We're pirates."

Chopper giggled in his excitement the way he usually did the moment he was reminded he was a pirate. He grinned and jumped up in his joy. "Yes! Alright! Let's go!"

Sanji however, just sulked, glaring off at something else. How was it things just seemed to keep working in the little deer's favor? Was fate really against him not wanting to know this? Or perhaps the opposite where it really wanted him to know. He sighed. Why couldn't fate once just continue to grant him a normal life? Always sending him out on adventures with a rubber pirate. Oh and it could send him All Blue, that'd be much appreciated.

Luffy took the map from Chopper and twisted it around for a better look. Meanwhile the doctor turned to glance at Sanji, who appeared to be in his own world.

"I'm sorry Sanji, were you saying something?" He titled his head.

Sanji's eyes snaked over to look at him and he had to force himself not to glare like he wanted to. He knew the doctor was stubborn about his patients taking care of themselves, but he never knew he'd be so good at playing the game. Sanji was beginning to doubt his talents at getting out of things.

"Nah," He mumbled, turning over and taking the map from Luffy. He handed it back down to Chopper. "Just let's get going."

He slid his hands into his pants pockets. Why did he feel like he was walking to his own grave here?

Chopper smiled at him again with a little giggle then started off on their way. The medical facility wasn't that far away from where they had ported, so it didn't take that long to arrive. It was closed, just as the shop keeper has told Chopper. It was located kind of off to the side from the village, a newly created building and everything. Dirt from the construction still lined the outside.

Sanji raised a skeptical eyebrow at it, but his comrades had already made their way over the fence. He growled slightly at their impatience, because let's be honest he was taking his time for reasons. He took a small running start and then leapt over the fence with ease. He let out a small huff. Let's see someone pregnant do that.

Chopper transformed into his heavy point as he and Luffy plastered their faces against the windows glass. Sanji was half tempted to scold them from smudging their faces on the new glass but what the hell, he didn't feel like it. Instead he stood behind them and just watched.

"Ah! I think I see it!" Chopper said, pointing to a room down the hall. There was a weird shaped machine colored in white. Half of it, except its little monitor thing was blocked by a sheet though.

"Oooooh." Luffy cooed, seeing what he meant. "And it lets you see what's inside?"

Chopper nodded, but then realization set on him. He probably shouldn't have let Luffy know about that... it would probably end up with him digesting whatever he could find just to see it on the screen. But surely, Luffy wouldn't do something dumb like that right? Right?

"Yosh!" Luffy took a step back, readying his arm to punch through. Chopper's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wait! Wait!" He started fiddling with something in his backpack. Luffy raised an eyebrow and watched him.

Sanji, who had been listening from his spot a few steps back, leaned over, stepping on his tippy toe for a better look at what they were looking at.

Chopper finally found something, a tool of some sort neither his captain nor cook really cared to know. It seemed like something Usopp or Franky had probably made. "I still have this in my bag from when I was helping Usopp out." He explained. Welp, that solved that.

He lifted it up to the lock on the window and did his dirty work, snapping it clean off. Both the cook and captain seemed impressed. Chopper just giggled at their reactions, storing it away, mumbling something about how he couldn't wait to tell Usopp it worked.

Then, without hesitation the tiny reindeer and Luffy pushed through the window and climbed in. Sanji just shook his head. Really, what was he doing here? He peeked his head in, looking around before grabbing the windowsill and also jumping in.

Just like they had talked about before, it was pretty dead. But it was clean and suspiciously so. But really it didn't matter so the small group of straw hats made their way down the hall to where they'd seen it. Chopper pulled back the curtain and began to look it over.

Sanji stared it down skeptically. It looked pretty intimidating with its big dark screen. That's where they'd get to see his insides? How did they even discover how to do that? He glanced around though. How did it even run?  
"Oi, Chopper." He looked over at the doctor who had found some supplies to use with it in the cabinet. "How do you get it to work?"  
If Sanji knew one thing about machines he knew they didn't just work on their own. Be it from coal or from Cola like Franky, they needed to work somehow. Chopper furrowed his brows. Sanji was right, where did it gets its source of power? That's when he saw a generator conveniently on the other side of the room. Honestly how did a small town like this afford this crap?

"Ah! A generator!" He said like a child on Christmas morning. He rushed over and flipped the switch. The body scanning machine came to life. Luffy made another sound of amazement, obviously entertained.

Chopper couldn't stand still in his excitement. "This is going to be so great to have!"

Sanji looked down at him though, pressing his lips together. As much as he hated to rain on the doctor's parade, he kind of really wanted to.

"Chopper, these people probably worked hard to get enough money for this machine. Think of all the injuries they'll be able to save with it. More than we will for sure." He said softly, so that his intentions weren't completely obvious.

Chopper's smile slowly faded away as Sanji's words began to make sense to him. Sanji was right. He didn't want to steal something away from people that they could use for their own benefit. It was theirs after all; he just wanted to borrow it.

"You're right. We'll just use it instead..."  
Luffy let out a whine. "Nya, Sanji! Why'd you say that?" He complained. He had plans for that, but ultimately knew Chopper wouldn't steal it in the end. He'd just really wanted to get this far. He moved and sat in a rolley chair all doctor facilities seemed to have.

Now that things were up and working, Chopper pressed a few buttons. Sanji just stood around awkwardly. How did the thing work? He didn't see how a machine was going to get a look inside him. Perhaps it made special kinds of glasses? Chopper turned and looked at him. Though, where he looked Sanji didn't fancy. He was staring at his abdomen.

"Okay Sanji, I need you to come lay down on this table." He gestured nicely to the exam table near the machine. Sanji looked at it and approached cautiously. What was the catch though?

"And lift up your shirt." Ah. There it was.

Well, he could only hope it didn't hurt. He climbed up onto the examination table and slowly lay back against it. This one was unique compared to the one in the Sunny. It had an angle in the back similar to a lounge chair. Then, hesitantly he undid the last few buttons of his dress shirt and rolled the fabric back.

It didn't look like his stomach had really changed. If anything, it could have been a tad bit bloated – but even then it wasn't noticeable. His abs were still in place and toned quite nicely. Chopper lifted off something from the machine that was weirdly shaped. It almost looked like some sort of round nun-chuck on a wire.

Chopper squeezed some kind of lotion he found in the cabinet on its edge. The motion made a flood of weird white specks appear on the black screen, surprising Sanji for a second. Chopper just smiled at him comfortingly.

"This is the wand part of the machine. You put this lotion on and then your stomach and the picture shows up there." He gestured to the monitor with his nose. "Now we'll get to see if there is really a baby in there."  
Sanji clenched his teeth, moving his hands away from his stomach. He really couldn't believe he was doing this. This was absolutely ridiculous. He stared up at the monitor's black screen. It would just stay black dammit. Luffy stood up from his seat and approached to get another look.

Chopper moved closer to Sanji's stomach, applying some of the lotion to his lower abdomen. Then he placed the wand. Sanji held his breath. What appeared on the screen was nothing but a mess. He couldn't tell what was what; things were going everywhere as Chopper began to move the wand.

"What's that?" He asked, scowling at it. What the hell was inside him?  
Chopper, whose head was turned toward the monitor while he moved, narrowed his eyes, trying to focus. "That's just all your other stuff... I've got to try and find the right place and..." He stopped the wand.

Sanji turned to look at him, confused. Why did he stop? What was wrong now? He looked at the monitor and his heart sunk. Chopper just grinned.

"There it is."  
Luffy's mouth dropped.

On the screen, which was mostly black, there was a slight flicker. Chopper leaned over and pressed a button, the screen intensifying on the spot. Around the tiny flicker was an interesting shape, similar to a peanut. But they all knew what it was. Sanji didn't even move. He was too in shock. How was this even happening...?

Chopper messed with another knob and suddenly a noise filled the room. It was really tiny and sounded like one of Usopp's suction cup shoes, but it made Sanji's face soften. Oh god. He was having a baby and...there was its heart beat. That was his baby's heartbeat.

"It sounds pretty healthy!" Said Chopper, who was holding himself pretty triumphantly. He looked at Sanji's shocked expression. "Do you believe me now?"

Although it clearly wasn't, Sanji's stomach and chest felt empty. He wasn't even there; his mind had escaped somewhere else just so it could scream. That monitor thing showed him! It was real! There was something inside him, living! It was a baby! It shattered all logic he knew.

One of his hands shakily moved to touch at his stomach. How was this happening...?

Luffy crossed his arms, a pleased expression on his face. He laughed. "You and Zoro are gonna be fathers!"

* * *

Zoro was lost. Well no he wasn't lost because he didn't get lost, things moved, but he still wasn't sure where in the area he was. He didn't really have any orders of what to do from that witch Nami, so he was free to browse around and find the nearest pub. His only instructions, not to wander off to far from town.

He'd growled at how no one seemed to trust his sense of direction. And then there was the situation with that shit cook. That just made his blood boil. What was with him lately? They had been getting so much closer and now he hardly acknowledged him on a romantic level. It was really getting on his nerves.

Zoro stopped walking a moment, coming to a halt when he saw something strange down the road from him. It had been the very person he was complaining about inside his head, Sanji. He was talking to someone over a fence of a giant empty building.

The swordsman tilted his head in curiosity. What the hell was he up to? Wasn't he supposed to be with Chopper and Luffy? He scowled. Because Luffy had requested that he go with them...he began walking again, looking to see what was going on. He watched as the Cook ran and jumped over the fence, walking over to look inside the buildings with their other crewmates, whom Zoro could now make out.

Zoro took another look at the building. Why would they need to go in here? It was a hospital, so that explained Chopper, but why Luffy and Sanji? Something wasn't wrong with them, right? Then again, now that he thought about it, Sanji had been talking to Chopper a lot more since his sickness a while back.

Was Sanji hiding something from him? Was he still sick? By the time Zoro was able to catch up with them they'd moved on inside, leaving the window they broke in open. Zoro looked around, making sure no one was watching before doing just as the others had. He hoped the fence then climbed in through the window.

After entering the building he could hear the other's muffled voices down the hall. Chopper's and Luffy's seemed pretty normal and excited, the cook however was mumbling almost miserably. Good, Zoro didn't want him to have that much of a good time. He approached the curtain that they had pulled around where they were working and hesitantly reached out to move it.

"You and Zoro are going to be fathers!" He heard Luffy laugh, and he froze.

What? What about him? Him and Sanji? Fathers? What the hell did that mean? What was going on here? He grabbed the curtain and yanked it to the side, startling his three friends. His eye widened. Sanji was laid out on a medical bed, where Chopper was pressing something on his stomach. His eyes trailed down the wire that connected the device to the machine and his face paled.

Zoro didn't know a lot about medical things, but he knew what being a father meant. It meant having a child. Chopper was holding a device to Sanji's stomach, where if he were able to have a child it would be located. On the screen was a tiny odd shaped figure which Zoro knew wasn't supposed to be located in Sanji's stomach. Inside it, a tiny flicker. Then that soft noise that their talking voices had muffled before, a heartbeat.

He looked back at Sanji, whose face was mortified. His eye was pleading with him to wait, but Zoro was inches away from freaking out. Sanji was pregnant? How was that even possible?

Sanji sat up, causing Chopper to lose his spot where he'd found the baby. He studied Zoro's shocked expression, his chest hurting at just seeing it. He didn't want Zoro to find out this way- Hell he didn't even want to find out this way.

"Zoro-" He whispered, only in time to see the swordsman turn around quickly and run out.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, a little disappointed in the reaction Zoro had had. Why did he seem angry and running off. "Zoro!" He called after him. He wasn't just going to let him storm off like that! Babies were a good thing.

He began to go after him when Sanji reached out and yanked him back by his shirt.

"No Luffy don't." He pleaded, staring where Zoro had stood.

Luffy looked at him confused. "But Sanji he..."

Sanji shook his head, grabbing a towel from Chopper and wiping the gel off his stomach. "It's alright; I kind of knew it'd be like this."

Yes, he knew it'd be like that when Zoro found out. Because like Sanji, Zoro believe in a thing called logic, which this obviously did not fall under. Sanji would be lying though if he said that reaction hadn't hurt a bit, even if this was all too weird for his liking.

Luffy's face softened. He didn't think that was alright at all. Everyone knew this was Zoro's baby after all, or least they had to know if Luffy of all people knew. He couldn't just run away like that. Chopper frowned at Sanji.

"Sanji..." He said softly. He had wanted to prove to Sanji of his diagnosis, but never wanted Zoro to take it the wrong way. Sanji ignored him though.

The blonde shifted his legs over the side of the bed and glared at the floor. He took a deep breath. Well, this diagnosis changed everything. He was pregnant, that much was clear now. He glanced back at Luffy who was still staring at him.

"Alright Captain," He began lowly. He hated this part but knew it needed to be done. "I'll get my things and be off your ship by morning."

It was the most logical thing to do. Luffy wanted to be Pirate King after all; he couldn't afford to have some vulnerable pregnant cook on his ship. Then later an actual snot nosed crying baby – it just didn't happen. Sanji had gotten into this mess; he couldn't bring everyone down with him. It was probably good Zoro didn't approve, it'd help him be able to leave, knowing he wasn't holding him back from his dream.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Eh?" He said confused. "Why?"  
Sanji lifted his head looking fully at his captain. Really? Had he not thought this far ahead? But then Luffy shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "No Sanji, you won't leave." He decided, then moved a hand. He pointed obnoxiously towards the cook's stomach.

"Because I've already decided. That's going to be our new Nakama!"

Sanji didn't say anything. His fist formed on its own and he stood up. He walked to Luffy then, similar to Nami-swans precious punches, lifted his fist and hit Luffy hard on the head.

"You moron! You can't just decide things for people!" He snapped. He let out a deep breath while watching Luffy as he whined, holding his head, and then smiled a little. So he didn't have to leave?

"Thanks Luffy..."  
Luffy rubbed at his head through his hat then looked up at the smile Sanji was wearing. He returned it with a toothy grin and a laugh. "Yosh! Let's eat and tell everyone!"  
Bam! Two rare hit's from a cook's hand. Sanji glared at him. "Nothing about this leaves the room, got that?"  
"Nyaaaa Sanji! Why did you hit so hard?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of their outing was pretty normal, except for the spaced out Cook. Sanji trailed behind them, pointing a little less enthusiastically at which groceries and supplies he needed for the kitchen. When they got back to the ship Zoro wasn't in sight. Sanji pressed his lips together tightly, sighing to himself when he noticed. Chopper frowned, watching his expression.

The little deer helped him bring in the supplies to the kitchen, the least he could do since Luffy couldn't without eating the whole supply. When they were done putting things away, Sanji stored his cigarettes in a drawer then turned to turn on the oven. Chopper was settled up on one of the kitchen island's seats.

"Sanji." He said looking at his hooves. He didn't want to say anything to upset him, after Zoro had acted and all, but he was still his physician now that it had been decided Sanji and his baby were staying in the crew. "We will need to go over some information and start planning about your health."

Sanji sighed again, his free hand hesitantly moving to his stomach. It still felt normal and his suit jacket wasn't tight or anything, but he knew what was really there. It made him pause before glancing over at Chopper. He forced a smile.

"Alright." He agreed. After finding out the hard way Chopper is always right when it came to medical things, he wasn't about to protest. "Let me place a few things in the oven to set and I'll be in, yeah?"  
Chopper wrinkled his nose a little then nodded, sending the cook a warm smile. "Okay. I'll start getting things ready!"

Sanji watched as the deer jumped down from his seat and trotted off into the infirmary. Then, Sanji cracked under the pressure. His hands rested on his counter, his shoulder's tense and his head fell. He closed his eyes. Today... what was even going on here? Everything was just so surreal.

He clenched his teeth, remembering what had happened with Zoro. In all honesty, he could handle being some kind of freak and being pregnant, but a rejection from him... His knuckles were going white against the marble. He was half tempted to strike it, only the will to always protect his hands holding him back.

Sanji was so lost in his thought's he didn't even hear the Gallery door open and someone step inside. It was until they were a few feet away from him, their boots scuffling that Sanji's eye widened back in attention and he turned around quickly.

Standing before him was Zoro, a scowl still on his face as he looked Sanji down, his eye hesitating on the cook's stomach. His body was tense and he held the handles of a paper bag tightly in his hands.

Sanji swallowed thickly. Here it was, the confrontation, there wasn't an escape route he could take. He'd have to just face it. He nodded slightly in gesture to the swordsman, putting on a fake expression of irritation to match his.

"Zoro." He acknowledged him. "What do you want?"  
There were tons of thoughts still running through Zoro's mind. He wasn't exactly sure what to feel about what was going on. If he really still believed that was what was going on – though having actually seen the small bit of life inside the cook there wasn't any use denying it. All he could do was accept it and put the weirdness aside, look at the bigger picture. This was his Sanji, who was now having his baby. There was no reason to suppress his excitement.

Then again, why hadn't the cook told him in the first place what was going on? Luffy and Chopper knew but not him, the father? Unless there was a reason Sanji hadn't let him in... perhaps, he was going to try to get rid of it? Didn't want to start a family with Zoro? In a way the swordsman felt really betrayed and isolated. He hated being the last to know, certainly when this had something to do with his lover and now his child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first thing to come out of the Marimo's mouth.

He moved closer and leaned against the island, the bag he was holding completely out of focus at his side. Sanji could feel him analyzing his face for any indications. The blonde averted his eyes.

"What's it matter to you?" Sanji said rather harshly. If Zoro didn't want it, didn't want to hear about it, he wouldn't bother him with it.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. What was the cook saying? Of course it mattered to him – it had everything to do with him. "It's mine, isn't it?" He snapped back. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to play around with Sanji's games about this.

Sanji's heart began to speed up and he half turned his body around. For some reason he really didn't want to be visible in front of the Marimo. Didn't want to feel the tenseness flowing around him in the atmosphere.

"It's not." He lied through his teeth.

The least he could do is give Zoro an opening out of this. If he thought it was someone else's, he could be at peace. Wouldn't be tied down. He could hear as Zoro shifted his weight on his feet. Was he leaving already, satisfied with that answer?

Actually, no he was far from it. Everything that was coming from the blonde was complete non-sense. There was no other way it could be someone else's. Last he checked he was the only thing without boobs on earth the cook would bat an eye at.

"I'm not fucking retarded, Shit Cook. I know it's mine."

Sanji's back tensed again and he softly closed his eyes. Instinctively without himself really noticing a hand went to his abdomen, just to feel. Why was he suddenly really sad saying these things to Zoro. Wasn't he trying to give him a get out of jail free card here, let him enjoy his freedom without commitments? He had a set goal in life to be the best, he couldn't be held down by such things.

"It doesn't have to be." He finally said. There, that was the Marimo's chance.

That took Zoro back a few notches, his chest filling a little empty as he began to wrap his head around what the cook was getting at. Did he really think he'd be alright with that? Pretending to not know the obvious? When had the cook become so naïve?

He lifted up his hand with his bag, glancing at it a moment before tossing it to the cook. Sanji wasn't paying much attention, trying to ignore the swordsman's movements, but his reflexes were fast and he grabbed the bag mid air. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"What's this?" He asked himself, quietly out loud.

He peeked into it, his eyes widening at what he found. It was clothing. He reached in and pulled it out. Not just any clothing though, baby clothing. It was a one piece with a tiny ship embroidered on the side. The rest of it was pretty neutral, consisting of white and yellow stripes. Why, had Zoro bought a baby's outfit? That made no sense... he had fled earlier looking so angry. Sanji slowly glanced up and gazed into Zoro's intense expression.

"I'm ready to step up to the plate." The Marimo explained. "and be a father to my child."

Then he jerked his head away, trying to hide the slight blush working at his cheek. Damn, that line sounded so cheesy coming out of his mouth, but he meant what he said. In truth when he had finally understood what was happening, Zoro became ecstatic. Settling on just an outfit was hard enough.

Sanji couldn't control the quiver that start on his bottom lip as he looked back down on at the gift. Damn hormones doing this to him! This wasn't even an appropriate time to cry and yet, water was beginning to gather at his lashes. His small sniffle brought Zoro's attention back to him. Zoro promptly looked surprised. Had he done something wrong?

"Fucking shitty Marimo bastard." Whined Sanji as he brought his palm up to wipe at his eyes.

Zoro awkwardly looked around the Galley, a slight panic at what the do. He'd honestly never seen Sanji so emotional over something. It was just an outfit, shit! He'd never buy something ever again. He took a few steps forward hesitantly, then wrapped his arm's around the cook. He brought him in close for an embrace, resting his chin in his hair as Sanji's face rested against his chest.

"You shit head. This was your chance to get away." The cook mumbled, sniffling again while fiddling with the gift in his hands.

Zoro clenched his jaw. There was something about hearing the cook talk while he cried that just made him extremely uncomfortable and maybe even a little protective. Like perhaps he should just go destroy the dinner table out of spite to try and feel better... though in all honesty that'd just make the cook more upset.

"Nah," he muttered softly, giving an experimental pat to Sanji's back. That's what people did in these situations right? He'd need to get used to this.. if Sanji was going to be more, hormonal. "I wont leave. Just wish you would've told me sooner."

Sanji pulled away from Zoro, looking up at his face. The blonde's cheeks had gained a little color, but his tears for the moment had stopped. He pressed his lips together faintly.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you idiot." He swallowed hard. He moved away and put the baby's outfit back into the bag and glanced at the time on the oven. "I also just... found out."

That took Zoro by surprise. The cook hadn't even known? So then... he wasn't keeping it from him? Dammit! Way to make him feel like the biggest asshole in the room. If he had known that... ugh if he had known anything!

"I'm still kind of freaking out so.. I wouldn't have blamed you if you were angry." Sanji continued onward, turning back to Zoro.

Zoro watched him a moment. "It is... really weird, Cook."

Sanji nodded slightly, tilting his chin down to look at his abdomen. "Doesn't help every where I look Chopper's there with shitty pregnancy fun facts." He scowled, looking up at the swordsman. "He guilt tripped me to even go into that freaking place, you know that?"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at that. Sanji's words explained a lot and it relieved him. It wasn't some plot against him to keep him out of the loop. The loop was just forming. He scratched the back of his neck.

"So... What happens now?"

Sanji shook his head, giving a half shrug. "No clue." He admitted. Honestly, he was confused. All he knew was the Marimo knocked him up, Chopper was thrilled and the neanderthal wasn't mad. He actually was accepting of the idea? Should that bother Sanji a little more? He's the one that got them both into this mess and all he had been stressing about was knowing what was happening?

Sanji sighed. He couldn't get all riled up again, that would be letting these new hormones win. Though, he doubted for long he'd be able to battle against them. Dammit this sucked ass! The Marimo was excited, why couldn't it have been him with the thing in his belly?

"Chopper asked me to come see him though while dinner was cooking though." He thought he'd mention. "Said we'd need to come up with a plan or something."

Zoro gave a slight nod in understanding, glancing over at the oven's timer then at Chopper's infirmary door. "Alright." He decided. "Let's go."

Sanji tilted his head slightly. Eh? Zoro.. wanted to go to that too? It made his cheeks flare up again like some teenage girl, which he cursed at. It was almost weird seeing Zoro all dedicated, when did he get so whipped? Though, the cook wasn't complaining. He smiled a little in silent understanding. He opened another one of his kitchen drawers, a place he knew no one but him, the chief, should be looking and placed the first item for their baby in it for safe keeping. Then they awkwardly headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

"EHHH?"

The look of surprise when Chopper saw Zoro coming into his infirmary with Sanji was to cute. He'd never pictured that they'd be coming in to make the plan together. He thought the same as Sanji had, that Zoro had been really upset and taken the new's the wrong way. He gulped nervously, watching as they argued over sitting on the examination table. Something about how the cook didn't need any special treatment, 'dammit I can get up on the table myself' and how Zoro was grinning and insisting that in his delicate condition he let them help.

Finally, they stopped, settling to just shoving each other lightly with their elbows and sat side by side, looking at Chopper. Chopper took a few moments just to blink then came back to reality. He turned and gathered the things he'd pulled aside for his discussion. He cleared his throat.

"Okay." He smiled, turning on his chair to face them. "Now that you believe me and understand, Sanji you are pregnant."

Sanji made a tiny noise of irritation, averting his eye's from the doctor. Zoro, watching him from the corner of his eye, just hummed slightly at the cooks 'misfortune' of being the one carrying the baby. Sanji's hand moved to lightly grace his stomach, a habit he hadn't been noticing form.

The gesture made Chopper's heart warm. He was glad Sanji was finally accepting this. He moved to the first information he'd gotten together for Sanji. It was a book that talked about pregnancy he'd picked up at the town. It displayed what to expect and random facts during the nine month journey.

"Now a male pregnancy is somewhat different from a female pregnancy, but from what I've read it follows some of the same symptoms." Explained Chopper, handing the book, that was opened on a certain page already, to the lovely couple.

"From what I was able to tell on the ultra sound it seems like you are somewhere in your second month, early third." He gestured to the page.

Zoro leaned over Sanji's shoulder a little as they glanced down the page. There was a tiny drawing of what the baby apparently looked like accompanied with some facts.

Sanji winced, reading some of the descriptions, it sounded really gross, reading about what organs and stuff were forming. Even Zoro seemed a little weirded out by reading it, looking away first. He figured the cook needed to read about that stuff more. Sanji's eyes dared to scan further down it until one caught his interest.

He brought his finger to it, just so he could re-read it again. The sentence made him raise his curly brow and almost brought a smile to his lips, if it wasn't so weird.

"It's..." He began, gathering the swordsman and doctor's attention. "The size of a peanut?"

Zoro couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips when he heard that. He leaned back over to read the line. How random did it seem to be in all the tense atmosphere the day had brought.

"Ha, look at that Cook." He snorted and glanced up to meet the blonde's eye. "We made a peanut."

He stopped laughing though at the glare Sanji gave him, shutting up and sitting back next to him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chopper giggled at the display.

"Yes for this week it's about the size of a peanut. But that'll change fast! It's always growing!" He beamed.

Until of course Sanji's glare met him. It seemed to scream 'Growing...?!'. He squirmed a bit in his seat, nervously laughing and scratching at his head.

"Well you see, Sanji, it's only normal that during a pregnancy you'd gain some weight... It's to be expected and all."

The expression on the cook was something so bad that they hadn't seen since the first time he got a bounty poster. Zoro had to repress some chuckles again, watching as he moped to himself. He knew how much of a priss the cook was, always caring about his appearance and wardrobe. Zoro however found it idiotic, there were much more important things. Either way, he didn't like seeing him as upset.

He reached his arm out behind him and grabbed his arm farthest away. Then he brought him close. He didn't say anything, but it was enough to bring the cook's face back from ghostly to just normal disappointment. Zoro did him the favor of not watching him either. All he did was whisper a calm, "It'll be worth it."

Sanji sighed, done with his comical episode and looked back up at Chopper. He furrowed his brows. "How much time do I have before...you know." He gestured towards his stomach. "I can't hide it?"

Chopper tilted his head a bit, pursing his lips in concentration. All he could give was a slight hum and a shrug. "It's hard to be sure. Every pregnancy is different but you should start to see some changes soon. It's going to be great!"

And then the daggers were back and Zoro had to tighten his grip on Sanji to keep him from lunging forward.

"Well... until then I think I'm going to keep it from the others." he decided.

Most of the rest of the time they had before Sanji needed to go off to dinner was the basics. Chopper loaded Sanji's hands full with some prenatal vitamins, things Sanji just knew he had put aside for him. They had all agreed that they'd wait before letting the others know. This was really important to Sanji. Things were moving so fast in just a day he wasn't sure he could handle the reactions of five other people.

Dinner that evening went by pretty normal, though Sanji was particularly more quiet. A lot of what had been discussed with Chopper and the swordsman was still bouncing around in his mind. He was relieved when he was done cleaning everything up, he was exhausted. It had to be a pregnancy thing though because he'd cleaned up after feasts before without breaking a sweat.

He dragged himself into the mens quarters, instantly walking to a room full of snores and sleep talk. He glared down at his hammocks contents, a man with a moss head. Sanji lightly kicked him, causing the swordsman's face to strain before his eye opened to glance at Sanji. He let out a soft grunt then motioned for Sanji to just climb in with him.

Zoro had missed sleeping with his Cook during the time he was being pushed away. He missed sleeping beside him. So while he still could, he wanted to. Sanji rolled his eyes. Stupid Marimo, acting like some overly attached puppy. The blonde sighed, admitting defeat and climbed into the hammock, being sure to shove at the swordsman when he could as he tried getting comfortable.

It was a skill they had mastered how to do, fitting in the same hammock. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, holding him closer to his chest. It always made Sanji scowl, he didn't like being man handled, but eventually he melted into it and settled down. This time though was different. It was the first time sleeping together in such a while and with new circumstances.

Sanji could feel Zoro's breath at the back of his neck as the Marimo inched closer, kissing softly at his flesh.

"Enjoy it Cook." He heard him muttering, it was the only noise that wasn't a constant snoring. "Soon you'll be to big to fit in here."

Instantly, he was no longer on Sanji's good side for the evening. Sanji kicked his foot backward and into Zoro's shin, waking him up more and causing him to grunt in discomfort. Sanji closed his eyes irritated and rested his head on his arm.

"Fucking Marimo." Whose fault did he think it was that he wouldn't get to enjoy his bed soon?

Sanji's eyes didn't stay closed long though when he felt as a calloused hand peeked up his shirt and rested on his abdomen a moment. Sanji's eye widened, his cheek beginning to warm. How was he suppose to react to Zoro being like that?

Zoro's face was calm and he took a deep breath before whispering again, though this time to no one in particular.

"Goodnight, Peanut."


	5. Chapter 5

Thing's didn't change that much after wards on the Sunny. It had already been a week and things were still the same. They hadn't reached an island yet, but Nami-swan was sure one was just on the horizon, which left all the crew in high spirits. They all loved each others company, but even they sometimes needed some distance.

One of which was the Marimo. Sanji wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or what, but he was getting on his nerves playing over protective. That morning when they had gone through a cold front, the ugly mug of a man stalked him down, offering a second coat. Sanji just rolled his eyes, explaining to him with a nice 'no' that he was fine.

It didn't stop there either when another day when Sanji was working with a tall fire on the grill, that Zoro actually offered to help him so his stomach wasn't so close to the flame. Sanji was flattered for a moment, but then realized it also questioned how he worked and his safety techniques. It ended with Zoro kicked out of the kitchen with an even nicer 'no'.

Though those instances were just once in a blue moon. Really the swordsman had been kind of awkward. It was obvious he wasn't sure how he needed to be acting and if he needed to be doing something more for Sanji. It got to the point that Sanji actually sneaked up to the crow's nest (Much to Choppers distaste as he felt an expecting mother should not be climbing ladders) to let him know.

He explained to him in the nicest way he could that he didn't need to treat him any differently. He told him he was still the same Sanji, as he pushed Zoro down onto the outer seating of the watch tower. All he wanted in return was the same Zoro, as he took his lips. That changed though when Zoro's hand slipped under Sanji's shirt, reminding him for a moment he was still pregnant despite trying to live life normally and maybe it'd go away.

Sanji kicked Zoro across the room and descended the ladder cussing, wishing he could smoke again. At least his message had been received and the Marimo wasn't as smothering as before. Sanji really appreciated that because the rest of the crew had began to notice how much more than usual he was favoring him.

They all were silent enough about their relationship and how they slept in the same bed, but if the affections got to loud they were bound to make comments. Or worse, they might investigate why he was getting so much attention lately and find out about his pregnancy. That thought worried Sanji the most. What would they think? Would they treat him differently? He didn't want anything to change with them either.

Thing's weren't changing though either. As Sanji was walking away from giving Robin her specialty drink, he heard the loud splash of their captain falling over board.

"Luffy!" Ussop shouted in shock from his place on the deck, having watched Nami punch him off.

Nami flexed her arm a little before placing it back at her side, taking a deep breath to relieve her anger. Luffy had a way of pissing her off especially. She smiled when she saw Sanji walking towards them and called to him sweetly.

"Sanji-kun~" She began, tucking some of her orange hair behind her. "Can you go get him?"

Sanji melted at her voice and nodded his head. How could he deny his precious Nami-swan!? He dropped his tray, hurrying to the rail. He kicked off his shoes, pulled his socks off with ease and dived on in. The water met him gracefully, wrapping around him and inviting him in deeper.

He opened his eyes, welcoming the sight of the ocean's blues. He really did love the sea. He moved quickly though, sky walking into the sea to better grab Luffy before he got to deep. Then, grabbing the rubber man whose mouth was spewing air bubbles, he turned and moved towards the surface. He could've sworn he heard him try and speak his name. He just rolled his eyes, pulling Luffy up with him to break the surface.

They both gasped and Luffy, regaining some strength, clung to Sanji. He was still trying to mumble something to him that was incoherent with the water dripping from his mouth. Sanji ignored it, shaking his head at his behavior and headed back to the Sunny. He climbed up the side and tossed Luffy back onto the lawn.

As he stood up, Sanji couldn't help but groan a little at his drenched clothes. He liked wearing this outfit too, for reasons. He picked up his shoes, the socks tucked away in the soles and grabbed his plate before heading towards the men's room, dripping as he went. For even more reasons he wasn't about to take his shirt off in front of the others.

He slid off his jacket before going to work at his shirt's buttons. It wasn't as noticeable yet as he knew it would be soon, but it was noticeable to him and that's what bothered him most. He slid his dress shirt off next, letting it fall on top of his jacket on the floor. Then, his fingers relaxing on his abdomen, the blonde glanced down.

It was amazing how much things could start to change in just a week. He had looked slightly bloated then, but now his stomach was definitely bloated. His abs, that used to be tight, were loose if not completely gone, leaving him with just a lean stomach in their place. It was unnerving how much things were changing on his body. It made a shiver run up his spine, until of course..

Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde's frame. It would seem he hadn't been paying attention where the Marimo had decided to nap that particular hour. He watched as Sanji came in drenched and could not help his curiosity when he found the Cook checking himself down. He wasn't dumb enough that he didn't understand the blondes concern about his frame and being found out by the others.

His tan hand gently clasped over Sanji's fair skin and he hummed into his ear. Sanji had been surprised at first, his eye widening slightly, but then he was just annoyed. Since when did the Marimo sneak around?

"Peanut's growing isn't he?" The Marimo whispered loud enough to hear.

Sanji knew what game he was playing. Zoro had been referring to their baby like that for so long now, not knowing what else to call it in front of everyone else, that Luffy kept sneaking into the kitchen trying to find the 'peanut stash' Zoro keeps talking about. He also knew he did it just because it irked the hell out of Sanji. The blonde's narrow eye's glanced to the side where Zoro was kissing at his neck.

"Shitty Marimo." He cursed, pulling himself away. The feeling of warmth from Zoro's hand leaving his abdomen made his stomach churn a little. "It's not even that size anymore..." He dropped his voice, regretting he was about to say this as he'd rather not acknowledge it still, "It's bigger."

He turned around, looking back at Zoro, cursing at the smile he was wearing on his face. He was about to say something more to him, when another shout from outside of Captain overboard stopped him. Really Luffy? Again? He cursed out loud, meeting Zoro's gaze before rushing to the men's door, forgetting of everything else, including grabbing a shirt.

Sanji rushed to the railing and looked at Ussop who was watching their captain sink again. "The hell Ussop?! Stop letting him go over!" He yelled before diving back in a second time.

Nami chuckled at her seat on the upper deck where she sat with Robin. That time at least hadn't been her fault, but she still shook her head. It was so troublesome having a captain that found himself a hammer most of the time. She sipped at her drink Sanji had brought her earlier and watched as the blonde yet again tossed Luffy on deck, scolding him openly.

Nami narrowed her eye's though, noticing something about the crew's cook. She looked over at Robin, who was currently reading.

"Hey Robin." She called out to her.

The beautiful archeologist glanced up at the navigator and offered a polite smile, encouraging her to go on now that she had her attention. Nami gestured her chin in the direction of the boys, that now included Zoro who came out of the men's room and then Chopper with his bag in case Luffy needed some medical attention.

"Does Sanji look alright to you?" She asked, holding her drink's straw a few inches from her lips.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Sanji just seemed off. His hair was the same, his skin still pale... But maybe. Ah, that was it. His stomach was different. The muscles he usually had weren't as visible as they used to be.

Robin followed Nami's gesture with her eyes, studying Sanji down. Then she sighed, turning back to the book. "No, he seems pretty normal."

Nami watched as Robin went back to her book. Didn't she notice it? Come on she couldn't have been the only female here to check him out once in a while when they graciously gave them opportunities. She shifted which legs she crossed in front of her and pressed her lips together in thought.

"When's the last time he like, worked out?"

She felt silly asking about it, because really why was it her business, but she couldn't help but think about it. If Sanji was getting out of shape, it could really hurt the others when a time came and he couldn't be his full potential. Robin paused again from her book and gave a soft chuckle.

"Nami." She said softly. "I think the cook is keeping up with his training the best he can."

Then Robin stood up and wandered off toward the library. Nami watched her go, a little confused. Had she said something wrong? She sighed. She was just being concerned was all! She glanced back at Sanji who was slipping back into the men's quarters. It wasn't her fault she didn't want anyone getting lazy on the team, it was for the better.

That's what she kept telling herself later when they finally reached the island. Everyone was on the deck waiting to be told their agendas. She named off some of the usual ones but paused when it came to Sanji. She smiled sweetly.

"Sanji, I'd like you to come shopping with me please." She batted her lashes.

Zoro glared at her from his place by Sanji. He didn't know what she was up to, but he knew Nami wouldn't just ask Sanji to come and hold her bags for nothing. Certainly when he needed to be worrying about food rations.

Sanji was a little surprised by the request, though it didn't feel like he had an option. He smiled, his usual hearts coming to his eyes to even think Nami wanted to spend time with him. He let out his usual 'Mellorine!' in agreement and noodled around. Zoro rolled his eyes. What a moron.

Nami smiled and when the time came, entered the town with Sanji. He was happily following her per usual. She began visiting the little shops among the main strip, buying clothes for herself and the crew as she went. It was important that even as pirates, they looked good. Sanji would wait outside, his hands getting more and more full of bags.

At first it wasn't so bad. Sanji was used to carrying much more with heavy groceries and even then he wasn't motivated by helping a pretty lady. But then things started to drain on him. He was getting tired again, something to do with the pregnancy no less. He could practically hear Chopper's warning of not lifting anything to heavy, but he dismissed it.

He only felt bad when he had to leave his Nami-swan to go on his frequent Bathroom breaks. After getting back from his latest one though, Nami was waiting for him outside of a store. She smiled, handing him a smaller bag than any of the other he'd been carrying yet. What could that be?

He looked at it curiously, lifting a tired arm to take it to add with the others but Nami shook her head.

"No, this one's for you." She explained, taking something out of the bag. It was a carton of cigarettes. She then offered that towards Sanji. "You've been out right?"

Sanji's hormones were touched. He could almost cry, it was such a sweet gesture, but he toughed it out. It wasn't strange she had noticed the lack of smoke drifting around the ship. Sanji felt really bad though. It's not that he wasn't dying for a smoke, oh lord he wanted one so bad, he just couldn't. Couldn't because of the.. the damn peanut.

"Ah, Nami-swan..." He said softly, his face softening in his guilt. "I actually..."

Nami raised an eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip. "You quit?" She finished his sentence for him.

Sanji bit his lip a little and just nodded. Nami was confused though. This seemed so unlike Sanji. First letting his appearance, well his body anyway, go to waste and now he was quitting smoking? Sanji loved smoking, he smoked like a train. It just didn't make sense. Her gaze made him want to squirm.

"Why?" Finally she asked, putting the cigarettes back into the bag. She could get a refund, it was no big deal really, she was just doing something nice was all. It was better if she could just have the money, his cigarettes were costly to their budget.

"Chopper linked it back to some.. issues I've been having." Was his carefully put together answer.

Nami didn't seem to be buying it but sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She knew Chopper had been trying to get Sanji to quit since they left Drum Island, so if he was able to finally get him to do it, more power to him. "Alright Sanji, just let me return these then."

Zoro watched as they approached the ship while he was on his watch duty. He growled at the sight of Sanji carrying all of Nami's bags. So much so that when they were close enough he was about to jump off onto the land to help him but Nami stopped him, raising her hand. She laughed a little.

"It's okay Zoro, Sanji's got this." She smiled, confident in Sanji. Besides she was sure his gesture would only make them end up arguing, Sanji defending his strength and how he could do it himself.

Zoro backed away from the railing and watched her closely as the two climbed back aboard. What was that witch up to? Making Sanji go with her just to hold all her junk. It didn't seem right. Not to mention the cook looked pretty exhausted. He watched as they brought the bags to their respectable places then as Nami pulled Sanji aside. She grabbed something out of her wallet and handed it to him.

"There, that's for the ships rationings. Thanks for coming with me Sanji-kun!"

Sanji smiled at Nami a little brighter than he felt like doing so. He couldn't hate or be mad at Nami, he was more mad at himself for getting worn out like this. It didn't help his tiredness that now he had to go back out into town to buy groceries. The day never ended.

Zoro of course was right there to offer his assistance. He blocked him on his way out, glancing down at the money in the blondes hand.

"Need me to come?" was his low question. He wouldn't willingly go, of course, but maybe if Sanji said he wanted him to...

Sanji was relieved that the Zoro thought about it and was about to accept happily when Nami came back out. She raised an eye at Zoro.

"Zoro? What are you doing? Sanji is fine to go on his own. I need your help in here, come on." She narrowed her eyes, daring Zoro to decline her.

Sanji laughed a little nervously at Zoro's scowl and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Go on Marimo, I'll be fine." He lied nicely, walking off.

Zoro's mood only darkened though. Nami was really onto something, he just knew it. But did she realize what that was yet? He followed her into the girls room, annoyed. Nami held the door open for him and closed it after he left, amused by his anger. Then she walked out into the open.

"What?" Zoro finally huffed out, glaring at the things in the room.

Nami let out a little hum, also looking around before she pointed to the beds. "Could you move our beds to the other side? The way the wave's have been riding it's been slamming the beds back into the wall and Franky will loose his shit."

Zoro looked at her like she was an idiot. Really? That's why she called him to help? He groaned a little then went to work, easily pulling hers and robins beds out and to the other side. Shouldn't Franky be bothering with Ship design things? After his work was done, he looked back up at Nami.

Nami was making a box with her thumb and pointer finger of her hands, looking around. Then she settled on the couch. "Oh move this too."

Zoro grumbled some more, cursing to himself and did what he was told. It continued on for another ten minutes until finally Nami sighed, placing her palm on her forehead.

"You know what, why don't you just move it all back. I should really just ask Robin what she thinks."

Zoro took a large deep breath to hold himself back from physically hurting her before moving everything back to normal. Then, one last time, he glared at her as if expecting more demands. It was at that point Nami felt a little guilty.

"Sorry Zoro, I really just was trying to keep you away from Sanji." she admitted.

Zoro's brow furrowed. Why the hell did she want to do that? His thought must've been evident on his face though, because Nami read it and continued, walking and sitting on her bed.

"I've just noticed he's been a little off lately. Not really training anymore and keeping in shape. I thought maybe I could help by having him do some things."

Zoro clenched his teeth. No, she was wrong, completely wrong. Even if Sanji tried, which he did, to stay in shape it was useless. Things would only get more off. They both knew it was going to happen but the last thing Sanji needed was Nami trying to work him harder just because she thought she was helping him as he 'slacked' off.

"That's not your job." Was all Zoro could say that was remotely polite.

Nami looked a little puzzled at that, tilting her head at Zoro. Zoro was ready to continue on though. "You're job is navigating our crew. If Chopper thought there was something wrong with Sanji's heath, he'd deal with it, it's his job. If Luffy didn't think Sanji was strong, he'd deal with it."

Nami frowned a bit. She guessed he was right, but she had had good intentions. She just didn't want anybody to get left behind as they all traveled in the New World with their stronger abilities. But she guessed Zoro and even Sanji knew about that just as much as her. Sanji was probably just having a bad week. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Zoro."  
Zoro turned away from her and moved towards the door, then he paused. He was mad at her sure, but he could see why she did what he did. He supposed if it hadn't been for the circumstances that were there and if these things were happening, he'd be the same way. He also didn't want anyone on the crew to fall behind and become a liability. But then again this was his family, he knew them all so well. In this crew, even if something happened, none of them would ever be a liability.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji was so tired by the time he got his bags to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, resting his eyes, trying to ignore the nausea swimming around his head. Chopper was going to kill him if he found out about all the lifting he'd done during the day. If this became something frequent, he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it long.

Slowly and with a pout on his face he began to get to work and start putting things away. All he could think about is how he still had dinner to complete also. So he wasn't exactly thrilled when yet again that moronic green head peeked through his kitchen door. He just knew from the earlier occurrence with Nami that the Marimo was probably fuming and he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear it.

Perhaps though he was just surprised to see that he came over by him silently and began to help him unbag his supplies. Sanji stopped what he was doing, tilting his head a little to study Zoro down. If, it was Zoro. Finally, feeling his good deed being analyzed and just building up in annoyance, Zoro stopped and glared at Sanji. To the untrained eye, he might have looked angry, but Sanji knew that wasn't the case. Jeez what a worrywart.

"What were you thinking?" Zoro finally sighed, glancing away from Sanji's face. That blue eye could really stare through a person.

Sanji groaned, leaning his hip against the marble counter. He ran his fingers through his bangs, rummaging through his thoughts. But Zoro continued.

"You could've hurt yourself.. or you know." He gestured towards Sanji, which only produced a nice hiss from the blonde.

"I know that. I'm fine." Argued Sanji, grabbing something and turning his back towards Zoro to put it away. "I was just helping out Nami-swan."  
Zoro's gaze rose back up to him suspiciously. "You know she was doing that on purpose, right?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. He wasn't as thick headed as some of the people in the room. Yes he knew. But just because of his 'condition' he wasn't about to not serve the ladies. He was a ladies man to the core, except the organ in his chest that decided Zoro his soul mate. He gave a soft shrug.

"It's not a big deal. It was just carrying some things, don't get all paranoid Marimo."

Zoro growled in frustration. To the normal person maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but he had been in the same lecture as the blonde when Chopper was explaining what he should and shouldn't do and the consequences of Sanji overworking himself. The blonde could lie all he wanted but Zoro could tell he was exhausted. Sanji wasn't a normal person anymore, he'd have limits for awhile. Why was it he, the apparent 'moron' here could get that, but the guy in the center of it all couldn't.

"It is a big deal you shitty cook. You can't just go around doing that shit anymore like its nothing." The blonde was just going to get himself, or their child hurt, he was sure of it.

Sanji jerked around to glare daggers at the Marimo. He didn't need Zoro constantly reminding him of what was going through his head. He knew that he was pregnant now and with that came every fucking restriction that could Chopper could think up. But he wasn't about to just agree that he couldn't do something as simple as hold bags for Nami anymore. It wasn't fair that even that simple of a task was becoming tiring for him. He was a man dammit.

And here he was going again. Another thing that was frustrating him to the core, his new emotional state that made his face soften and his jaw clench. He shifted his face away in panic, feeling his emotions gathering. Fuck, not in front of Zoro again. He was becoming such a mess and it'd become humiliating.

The sight made Zoro's face go straight though, his eye widening as he questioned if what.. he said might've been to rough. But that was alright, right? He was just being concerned? His fingers curled into fists. Damn.

"I know," Sanji began carefully, trying not to hit a word or tone that could set off the emotions he was fighting. Man he was a lost cause. "I shouldn't but... I just can't.."

How was he suppose to just drop who he was and change everything like that? Everything just felt so sudden and unfair again. He wasn't mad at being pregnant, apparently those things happened and secretly he was happy to an extent he'd never admit, but the control it was beginning to take of him already was crazy. How was he going to do this?

His hand brushed against his stomach. Damn it. He wasn't made for this and it frustrated him. He needed to be able to do more, Sanji wasn't someone to just sit around and let something control his life like this! Zoro sighed, hanging his head low.

He knew what Sanji was saying. He felt bad that so much was changing for him, but he also felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to change it. He could only hope to help him get through it. After all, they were becoming a family soon. It was something he couldn't wait for.

"I can't even carry bags anymore without getting tired." Sanji observed sadly. "This is bull shit."

Zoro didn't say anything, fearing he'd just prompt the cook the wrong way. Sanji continued, his mood changing to mad. He stared piercingly at the Marimo.

"I'm not letting this win. I can do both." He decided. "Geez, I'm pregnant! I get that, whatever. But I'm still going to do what I want to for as long as I can. So cram it Marimo! How does something as stupid and simple as that even hurt the stupid thing?"

That's when Sanji froze, the thought of him having actually harmed their baby terrifying him to the core. He hadn't... hurt it had he? Because he was being selfish? His expression changed back to the one before, his sad eye glancing back at Zoro in concern. Shit... This was scary. Not to mention his slip of the tongue to call their creation stupid. Damn, no he was the stupid one here, wasn't he?

Zoro sighed instead, standing up straight and moving to Sanji. He wrapped his arms quickly around the cook and hugged him tightly, just knowing what he was probably freaking over. Sanji rested his face on Zoro's shoulders, his eyes slightly watering against his control. Damn this so much. Zoro took a deep breath, releasing Sanji and then gazing into his face.

"I'm sure it's fine, Cook." He assured. "But it wont be if you keep pushing yourself."

Sanji nodded. Perhaps, the Marimo was right. How was it that, that was something becoming more frequent as they started getting into this whole 'soon to be family, Sanji got knocked up' situation. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes because he doesn't fucking cry. Then he pushed him away. Sanji didn't need to say thanks out loud, the shitty Marimo probably knew he meant it.

"I gotta get started on dinner." He mumbled under his breath.

Zoro was about to respond when the door to the kitchen swung open, their captain strolling in dreadfully, a hand on his stomach as he groaned.

"Sanji... I'm so hungry... I want some meat..." His sandals clacked until he was a few feet away from him until his attention peeked. He noticed Sanji's red eyes and Zoros scowl, even if it was always there, he noticed it for angry. He narrowed his own eyes, his brain processing the situation. His nakama, Sanji, who was having a baby, was crying. Zoro, next to him, angry scowl, baby daddy, probably made him cry. For some reason it totally ticked him off.

Both the cook and swordsman's eyes widen, seemingly realizing how it looked.

"Wait Luffy I-" Zoro began but WHAM, he was already punched across the room.

Sanji's mouth dropped and he didn't know whether to laugh or scold him. He instead looked at Zoro who was jumping back to his feet after caving in an impression on his kitchen wall.

"Don't make my Cook cry!" Luffy shouted, lifting up his imaginary sleeve.

Sanji blinked for a few moments. "Wait Luffy it's not like that-" He tried to defend, but it was useless. Zoro was already up with a sword out.

"You wanna go Luffy!?"

Sanji slammed his foot down before promptly kicking them both out of his kitchen, announcing he wasn't even about to deal with their shit.

Entering the third month brought changes for Sanji. For one, his toned stomach was definitely gone by now and was beginning to protrude outward a bit. He had a small little pouch snug to the bottom of his stomach, reminding him of the inevitable. He sat back in his hammock, staring down with a frown at it. It wasn't even enough to blame as just bloating anymore. There was definitely a curve as any extra pound or so he gained seemed to only go there.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do, so instead he rubbed at his temple, one hand resting on his bump. He was still confident about holding off on telling anyone but all his clothes were already getting uncomfortable. So much for getting everything tailored made to fit like a glove. Even what did fit made things awkward because the fabric would move around his tummy.

"You're killing me here peanut." He whispered softly, a pinch of annoyance. Then felt dumb for even using that nickname again when it was bigger now and the fact it was something Zoro had started.

Sanji took a deep breath, pulling himself onto his feet. Luckily he seemed to find one thing to help him out. It was a vest he hadn't worn in forever, he almost forgotten he even had it. He slipped his arms in and swiftly buttoned it up the front before looking in the mirror. It was heaven sent. The black fabric and tight glove of a fit as it clung around him made his pouch 'disappear'.

He grinned, checking himself out in the mirror in relief. Then he patted his stomach through his vest.

"We're looking good today."

Sanji hadn't meant to make it a habit to talk to his stomach in private, but after Chopper mentioning to him once in casual (though not in front of anyone else) conversation that it could probably hear him at some point, Sanji found that to amusing not to try. Though lately all he seemed to tell it was horrible things about it's other father when he wasn't looking once in a blue moon.

This week the weather was incredibly hot. They were headed towards another summer island, but if you were to ask Sanji, he'd probably say it would be some sort of desert. It almost made him regret deciding to use his vest again, but dismissed it. He had to or else everyone was going to find out. Yes, it was a given they'd find out anyway since the stupid Marimo's baby wanted to gain weight fast, but the more he could put off the awkward reactions of his nakama, the more comfortable Sanji felt.

While everyone else went on doing whatever it was they did after breakfast dispersed, the cook headed to his new usual spot in the beginning of every week. He was just thrilled it was much cooler inside of the infirmary than outside, opting not to complain as much today. Chopper was already working on something on his desk when he entered. He stopped though, to excited that his newest specimen was back for updates. They went through their usual tests, much to Sanji's distaste. The doctor measured around his abdomen and took his weight also. Sanji... didn't want to talk about it.

Chopper couldn't stop smiling. "Things are going along great Sanji!" He announced, glancing over at Sanji.

Sanji had crossed his legs as he sat on Chopper's table, staring at him with a bored, almost angry expression. He let out a small grunt and looked away. Whoop-de-do. Chopper sighed.

"Sanji? Aren't you happy? You're having a baby! It's a miracle!"

The question made the blonde's eye perk a little before he pressed his lips tightly together. Was he happy about his body changing and his mood out of whack? No, not really. Was he happy to be having a baby? Well that was pretty weird... But, was he happy he was going to be a Father? He was going to have a baby with that Marimo though.. It kind of made his cheeks blush.

Other than that he wasn't exactly sure what to think. He frowned, unfolding his legs and standing up. He offered his reindeer friend a soft smile though before reaching over and ruffling his hair. By that time they could hear the announcement of land being yelled around the deck. They headed outside, gathering with their other nakamas. The island seemed pretty inhabited, beautiful stone structures making up the village at the front. A jungle wrapped around it, traveling to a few large mountains.

They all split into two teams. The exploration team, who planned to go in and see the village, consisted of everyone but Franky and Ussop, who claimed they had some repair work they needed to do. The village surprisingly was welcoming to them, which was becoming a rarity the more known they became on the sea.

As soon as they got into town though, merging in with the usual life, Luffy began his cries for food. Sanji rolled his eyes. It's not like they had just had breakfast a while ago or anything. They were able to find the towns main market place, where village vendors sold supplies and random amenities. Their group began to disperse a bit, each going to their own shops as they past them and their interests wavered. Sanji, painfully aware of being stalked by a retarded Marimo, tried to enjoy himself. He had his hands slipped into his pant pockets as he glanced around at things.

He unconsciously found himself speeding up past anything to do with little humans. Finally his eyes met one of the shops towards the end. Well, mostly its owner. She was very thin and tan, beautiful and had long brunette hair flowing down across her shoulders. She was dressed tightly in several colorful cloths. Sanji's eyes practically melted into hearts as he watched her put out her open sign, totally ignoring the fact it said fortunes.

He had already noodled his way over and was about to wash her in praise when familiar voices behind him brought him back to reality.

"Fortunes?" Nami read the sign, her eyebrow raising in skepticism. Robin, beside her holding her hand lightly in front of her lips just let out a soft chuckle.

"Interesting. Shall we have our palms read?" She mused.

Before any of the men could say a thing, they had already entered through the makeshift cloth door. Luffy wasn't as nearly interested as them though, continuing to travel on his own where ever he smelt food cooking. Sanji sighed before hurrying after the ladies, calling out to them as he too entered.

Chopper squinted his eyes at the sign, then looked up at Zoro who hadn't really been paying attention. He wasn't particularly following anyone, or so he'd claim, so it was just coincidence that he was standing there. He had been watching something else though.

"Zoro what are fortunes?" Chopper asked his swordsman friend, giving a tug at his haramaki.

Zoro's eye perked back to attention and glanced at Chopper then their surroundings. He let out a snort. "Bunch of bullshit." He explained.

Their skeleton friend laughed beside them. "Ah, Chopper-san, they see the future! As could I if I had any eyes, but I'm just bones! Yohohohoho!" Laughed Brooke happily before he strolled in.

"Futures...?" Repeated Chopper, his eyes becoming lighter in his excitement. He wanted to know the future too! He ran in.

Zoro narrowed his eye. Bunch of morons. It was probably just some sort of rip off artist getting a quick buck. Then again if it was someone who could tell the future... A possible scenario came to mind that urged his entrance. What if she read Sanji's and let the cat out of the bag? He'd be pissed. Welp, better to have a first row seat at watching it then. He too entered.

Inside was interestingly bigger than the outside. The fortune teller sat on her knees behind a table, smiling at them as they piled in. She gestured to the pillows on the floor she'd set up, as if seemingly expecting them. They all sat down around her low standing table and watched her.

"Hello Pirates." She smiled. "I can tell you've traveled a very long way to get here."

The crew exchanged looks before turning back to her. Chopper, still excited from before jumped in his seat.

"Is it true you can see the future?!" He beamed.

The lady laughed to herself, then bent her arm on her table, resting her chin in her hand. She looked Chopper down with half lid eyes.

"Yes, I can. But that's not why you are really here is it? Aren't you here for..." Her dark eyes moved over to Nami who was staring at her determinedly. "The treasure?"

They could all just imagine the Beli symbols on Nami's eyes. The woman just laughed again and shook her head. "No not that kind of treasure, I should really be telling you." She shifted her head to Robin, who only opened her eyes a little wider in curiosity.

"Oh? A Treasure for me?" Robin purred lightly.

The fortune teller nodded, staring down at her table. With her free hand she began to trace a circle in the wood a few times. "Are you not the one searching for the Rio Poneglyph?"  
The whole crew was taken aback. Okay so some random person couldn't have just known that. Sanji swallowed nervously. That was kind of freaky, but adorable at the same time. He was about to swoon but stopped, feeling a hilt of a katana in the center of his back. He sent the Marimo a glare and then the middle finger behind his back before continuing to listen.

Robin sat up a little straighter, her interest exceedingly peeked. "You, have a poneglyph here?"

The Fortune teller nodded. "It's our villages greatest treasure. We've protected it for centuries it seems but no one can read it anymore. We only assume it speaks of some of the many practices and beliefs we still hold today." She explained, pulling her chin from her hand. She fiddled her fingers, seemingly distracted though she was speaking calmly.

"Though I had hoped you'd be arriving much sooner, as you see you are not the only ones coming to our island today."

Nami tilted her head to the side, interested. "Who else is coming?"  
The Fortune Teller's eyes seemed to glance over as she took a deep breath and looked out a window to the side. "I had a vision of this day. The Navy is coming to destroy our poneglyph."


	7. Chapter 7

Robin pressed up off her knees and stood. Chopper looked up at her, a little surprised to see her get up to suddenly with such a look of determination.'

"Robin." He whispered.

Robin's face soften again as she willingly decided to put up a mask. "Then I shall get going. Where is this poneglyph located?"

The archeologist didn't want to miss any opportunity to see it, especially if it was going to be in danger particularly soon. Normally she didn't believe in people who claimed to see the future, but unless it had been written on her face without her knowledge, there was no other possible way the woman before them knew about her and the Rio Poneglpyh.

"Oh." The woman sat up straighter, like she wasn't expecting her to want to leave right away. "There's no hurry, you'll get there just in time... It's near the top of the mountain, at our temple."

Robin gave a slight nod and turned to exit. Everyone else kind of sensed this was the end and were getting up when the fortune teller beckoned them to stay.

"Oh no please don't go yet. I still owe you your fortunes. The least I can do for you saving our poneglpyh."

Nami narrowed her eyes, looking the fortune teller down. "We.. aren't going to save it."

The fortune teller laughed, moving her hair back from her shoulder, exposing enough flesh that Sanji almost went wild.

"Oh, of course." She grinned before looking over the others.

Chopper frowned again. He had really been exciting about hearing about his future. Brook glanced down and noticed the disappointment on his face that they were already leaving and placed his cane down.

"Ah, Nami-san, surely it wouldn't matter if we stayed behind for at least one fortune." He suggested.

Nami looked at him just as skeptically then noticed Chopper. She smiled slightly, recognizing the expression of hope drawn on his tiny features. She nodded her head before trying to exit.

"Yeah sure. I'll grab Robin and we'll go get some supplies so we can make the trip. You guys have fun." She playfully winked and exited, making her way after Robin.

Zoro let out a huff at the gesture. Was she purposely trying to rile the cook up? Really? Sanji's face seemed to be blushing just from the wink and it wasn't even for him. What a trip. Chopper happily spun back to look at the fortune teller, staring up at her expectantly. She smiled widely that her eyes seemed to close and she ruffled his hair.

"You'll be experiencing your biggest medical discovery soon." She told him soft and kindly. Her eye's couldn't help but glance upward at Sanji, then rest at his stomach. Chopper followed her gaze, putting two and two together. "Don't worry, you'll know what to do. You're the best." She continued.

That relieved the Doctor as he giggled. He'd been worried about something in the future he'd have no choice but to deal with, a delivery of sorts. Still, that wasn't why he was noodling around.

"You bastard! Calling me the best does not make me happy!"

Sanji took a step back, a chill still lingering on his spine from that glance up. He felt like some open science experiment or something when it was put that way. The fortune teller stood up straighter and turned to him, giving him a comforting but all knowing smile. Sanji felt awkwardly aware the attention was now on him. It confused him though that she'd glance past him.

"I"m sorry, I'd like to give you your fortunes, but that will have to wait." She glanced back over to Brooke. "I can't show you my panties either, I can only hope that you will hurry on your way to the temple now."  
Sanji released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Zoro's eye was watching him closely, observing the way his body seemed to untense. So the Cook had been just as concerned had he? Well, it had been avoided for now.

Brooke threw his head back and laughed, his only questioned seemingly already been heard and answered.

"Ah, well, thank you Miss Fortune Teller! We must be getting on our way then."

Chopper laughed and jumped happily again. "Yeah thanks!"

Sanji, whose cheeks were still a bit rosey in embarrassment from that near scare, just let his hands fall back to his pockets and for once opted to just nod to her in acknowledgment instead of swooning. She hadn't needed to say anything and Sanji already felt exposed. The fortune teller didn't press for anything more though and she followed the boys outside her shop.

"You'll find the path to the temple at the end of town. Please hurry though, although I know they are coming I cannot judge a precise amount of time."

* * *

"Alright guys," Nami started, holding her grip tight on their overly indulged captain.

The rest of the crew just stared on in mild amusement, this a sight they'd constantly seen before. They were all ashore now, standing just a few feet away from the docked Sunny.

"We don't know how much time we have but we've got to find this poneglyph. The gypsy said it was in the temple in the mountains so lets get going, kay?"

"Time? Why? What's.. what's going to happen when it runs out?" Asked Ussop, his brows furrowed in mild concern.

He and Franky were just as confused as their Captain in regards to what they were doing. They just heard the word poneglyph, knew it applied to Robin and signed on. Not necessarily the part that had risk. Though, Ussop was probably still the only one who had a problem with that.

Zoro, who had his head lowered slightly with his eyes closed while he listened, came back to life and looked at their sharpshooter friend. He grinned slightly in amusement at his usual worry and concerns, since Zoro had nothing but anticipation for their arriving guests.

"The Navy's on their way."

They could all see the visible sweet on Ussop's temple at that. Robin chuckled, holding her exploration bag a little tighter. She was excited and although it didn't show, very pleased everyone would be joining her on her trip. However she couldn't help but take the opportunity to express her usual morbid humor.

"It might even be a trap to gather us all up there." She chuckled.

That totally made Ussop shake, but this time even Chopper joined in.

"T-Trap!?" They both whimpered in unison.

Nami face palmed, releasing her grasp on Luffy, who just laughed as he stood up straighter.

"Sounds fun! Let's go!"

"Eh, Luffy, Don't you think that someone should probably stay back and watch the ship?" Ussop began to ramble.

Luffy's eyes traveled to him, his face still determined as he simply stated. "Nope."

Welp, that settled it then. They all began on their way, passing through the village again through its market. Sanji tried his best to avoid looking at the fortune tellers place, his body tensing again just at the thought that she  _knew_. It was one thing if Zoro, Luffy or Chopper knew but when it was a stranger it was ten times more frightening. It felt like she had something over Sanji, in a way.

He jerked forward though when there was a poke in the center of his back from an agitating bastard. Sanji shot Zoro a dark glare, but the swordsman wasn't wearing a teasing expression he was expecting. It was more, concerning, a rare sight that Sanji was beginning to see much to often these days.

"Oi..." He muttered harshly.

The swordsman didn't even have to finish his sentence. As weird as a couple Sanji and Zoro were, it only got weirder at the fact they could just read what the other one wanted from their expressions. Which at first you wouldn't believe, they both usually just looked pissed off, but perhaps that's just how used to one another they'd become. Zoro's scowl was still soft as he scanned Sanji's face, asking him if he would be alright.

Sanji's eyes jerked away in annoyance. Always worrying about him, sheesh! When had he become made of glass? But then again, he wasn't really doing that hot himself. The sun was beating down on them and he wasn't exactly in sport wear. His vest seemed to just be getting tighter but he dismissed it. Some things were worth pushing through, as long as it was a small victory.

He didn't even have to look to know Chopper's ears were twitching as he made a motion to over listen, no doubt just as concerned as Zoro. They had no idea how tiring this trip to this secret ponyglyph temple would be and then later the Navy might be showing up... Of course their over protective radars were sounding.

Sanji slid his hands into his pockets further and sent the swordsman a half second glance before turning back towards where they were headed. No one else in the group seemed to be listening, focused on their own discussions.

"I'm fine." He hissed lowly, though to Zoro it was more a comforting reassurance.

It kind of embarrassed Sanji, the way they kept prodding him about it. He wasn't even that far gone yet, he'd be able to handle himself. Surely he knew his own limits. The group came to a halt though once they reached the more vegetated area of town.

"Seriously?" Nami said with a frown.

She said what everyone had been thinking. How was it that conveniently there would be three pathways up into the forest to these mountain temples. Robin brought up her hand, lightly chuckling at their expense.

"I don't suppose she mentioned anything about which path after we left?" She asked, eyeing at the others.

The boys all shook their head, Ussop just shaking in general. Luffy stuck his finger in his ear, staring blankly ahead at the paths, as if about to just choose any given one.

"We'll have to split up." Franky said, lifting up his shades to look down the paths. He rolled his shoulders a bit, glancing at the crew before lifting three fingers. "Three paths, three groups of three."

Robin just hummed more in her amusement. "How convenient."

Chopper pressed his lips together worriedly, glancing around. "You don't think it really is a trap right?" He said softly.

Zoro reached down to pat at his hat and glanced down another path. His eager and adventurous grin was back. "One way to find out."

Luffy's grin seemed to match Zoro's enthusiasm. It wasn't until long that Nami had pulled out their famous crew straws to decide who went where, so of course it'd only be fair.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Pick a straw and that color will be your team." She announced, holding out her hand.

One by one, each with either excited or far less excited expressions, picked out their straws. It went pretty simple, the Yellow team, the main Robin exploration team, consisted of Robin, Luffy and Chopper. The second team, also known as the red team, was Nami, Zoro and Ussop. Which awkwardly left Sanji in the company of Franky and Brook. Not that he was complaining, it might be nice not to have people who would worry about every step he took.

"YOSH!" Luffy annouced, throwing his arms in the air. "Let's go!"

He was very excited it seemed and he decided to take the closet path too him, running before Nami could even finish their speech about what they should do if they find it instead of the others. She cursed at him while Robin just idly followed after. Chopper wasn't as excited though. He was, but his doctor conscious was bothering him.

"Hold on." He told Robin, glancing up at her before running over to Sanji.

That made some eyebrows raise on what he might need to give or tell Sanji. Sanji's eyebrows rose. The hell was Chopper doing? Trying to get the spot light on him? Chopper motioned for him to bend down, which he did. Then the small doctor whispered in his ear.

"Please don't fight Sanji." He whispered sweetly.

Sanji lowered his eyes, standing back up straighter. He wasn't making any promises. Chopper seemed to have knew he'd feel that way, sending him a warning glare before hurrying off after the rest of his team. Sanji glanced around at the remaining crew that watched him expectantly, like he was going to fill them in. He shrugged.

"Just reminded me not to taste anything local till he could test it." He lied, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

Nami stared at him suspiciously before nodding and glancing at her teammates.

"Alright well, since they went on that path we should go on this-" She had began, pointing to the one closest. She was stopped though by Zoro pointing at the other.

"It's that one."  
She glared. "No, it's not. It's this one."

Zoro looked her down annoyed. "Listen Sea witch-"  
"What was that? Want to double your debt?"  
"H-hey guys lets not fight before we have to.." Ussop squeaked.

It didn't take much though. Sanji spin his foot around to kick Zoro in the back of the head, forcing the swordsman forward. He earned himself a delightful scowl but Sanji wanted to grin. Ah how much he wanted to beat that swordsman into a pulp.

"Don't argue with Nami-swan." He demanded. "Just follow her you shitty Marimo."  
Zoro cursed under his breath. If he could attack back right now.. he swore.. Instead since he couldn't without possibly doing more damage than good, he just turned toward the path Nami had pointed out, still grumbling. Nami however smiled, thanking Sanji before they were on their way.

That left the purple group standing still at the opening. Brook was still lightly laughing to himself from the scene that had unfolded only moments ago.

"Alright, let's get moving." Suggested Sanji, taking the lead down the last and final path.

* * *

Sanji was beginning to sweat as they entered more of the humid forest and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. Needless to say though even that was becoming difficult. It had to be Sanji's hormones, or so he hoped, that made the hike up so unbearable. Usually he could put up with a lot, but seriously having a traveling band moving with him was a bit much. Brooke had brought his violin, which he was playing pleasantly as they moved. Franky was singing along, making up a song as he went.

They stopped though about half way through the path, or at least Sanji honestly hoped it was half way. It had already been forever it seemed and now it was painfully obvious their path was definitely not the right one. It would seem they went a back way, completely around one of the mountains to the backside where they were close to the sea opposite the side they docked.

The sight just made Sanji groan. Because out on the sandy beaches below in the distance, at the waters edge, several marine ships were docked. Well, shit. Who knew how long they had been here since no one thought to check the backside. They could already be out and in the mountains themselves.

"Shit. Do you think everyone else knows?" Franky asked roughly, scanning over the ships, his eyes studying their designs and cannons.

Sanji gave a half shrug. "I'm sure they've probably found out." He breathed, catching the attention of his teammates.

Franky's eyes sort of widened at Sanji's redden face. He was breathing harder too. Brook turned also in alarm, no doubt staring at him even though he hadn't any eyes.

"Sanji-san! Are you alright? Perhaps you should sit down." The skeleton stepped to the side, offering a rock that he was close to on the path.

Sanji took a deep breath and shook his head. Shit well there goes being incognito. "Nah, I'm fine. It's just so fucking hot." He chuckled softly, trying to play it off.

Franky's eyes had narrowed though, knowing their cook was lying.

"Maybe you should take off your vest or something then, cause it feels mega super outside to us."

Brooke nodded. Sanji glanced between them again. His vest? Nah, not an option. He jerked his head away.

"No, it's fine." He assured them again, though his back was turned to them.

He peeled off his bag he was traveling with, relieved the weight was off his back. He'd packed lunches for everyone's bags before they had left, being it his cooking duty, but luckily remembered to store himself a clasped bottle of water in his own bag. He pulled it out, lifting it up to gesture to the other two.

"Just need some water is all."

He wasn't able to drink his water though. When Sanji was just about to bring the heavenly liquid to his lips, there was a rustle in the trees and bushes ahead. He lowered his glass, scanning outward while Franky and Brooke came to alert.

A few Navy men emerged, their eyes growing wide at spotting them.

"P-Pirates!" One shouted out, pointing obnoxiously.

The one closest to him made an awkward sound of fear before yelling back to other members of their group. "Go tell the captain!"

Quickly they were all rushing into the clearing one after another, pointing their weapons up high and at the straw hat men. Sanji's eye scanned over them. They weren't even the strongest of the pack, he knew, but something about imagining kicking their asses actually exhausted him more, which only led to frustration.

"Sanji-san, we can handle this!" Brook announced, taking a step forward.

The fro man withdrew his sword from its cane sheath. Franky took a step forward on the other side of Sanji, cracking his enormous knuckles.

"Yeah, we got this curly bro."

Sanji looked over at both of them, unsure how to respond. How was it they didn't even know of his condition, but because he looked a little under the weather he yet again got shoved to the back? He didn't need protecting damn it.

At that point it appeared the squads captain broke through the crowd, surrounded by several other large intimidating marines. Ah, here were the main group then, not just your ordinary recruits, the one that really proved a challenge. And, as fate would have it, there were enough for each of them to have some fun.

"Well, isn't this shitty fantastic?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro was glaring holes into the back of Nami's skull as they walked. He was also using a skill he had thoughtfully developed of tuning out Ussop's stories while they traveled. He was scowling, climbing up the path with these two when he felt he was needed elsewhere. Given, the cook would probably flip out if he flat out refused to travel with the team method and go with him, he still couldn't take his mind away from Sanji and this situation.

Yes, his expecting lover on some other part of the island where the Navy was set to come. Zoro had nothing but pride and respect for Sanji's craft and powerful kicks, but ultimately he shouldn't be fighting in his condition, as Chopper kept reminding him time and time again. He just knew that stubborn blonde wasn't going to listen until it was to late and that was enough to make Zoro's fingernails stab into his palm.

"Zoro!"

It was enough to pull him out of his trance and he stopped, turning over and looking at who shouted at him. It was Ussop and Nami, of course, looking at him like he was dumb. Apparently he had started to go off course in his distracted state. He shrugged it off though, only slightly grumbling as he started to move back to the path, however he stopped, sensing something in the brush around them.

His hand moved to his swords.

"We aren't alone." He announced.

Nami clenched her teeth and pulled out her weapon, glancing around. Ussop took a deep breath, looking around a bit more dramatically.

"What? Really? They're here already?!" Ussop asked. "Then lets get out of-"

He didn't get to finish as several marines made their way out of the forest behind the trees. They spotted him almost instantly, shouting and making a fuss.

"It's Roronoa Zoro! The straw hats!" were their cries.

Nami was already stepping into action and sending black clouds up into the air. Ussop was ruffling in his bag for his things, but Zoro was fast. He zoomed in towards the group of marines, swinging out his two swords in front of him. He didn't even have to slice, a force so powerful leaving his blades and traveling, sending all the marines back and into trees and plant life.

The others not effected stepped up to the plate though, opening fire. Zoro dodged them effortlessly, watching the bullets as they traveled closer towards him. He need only side step or turn the edge of his blade to glint in the light and send them off course and away. His eye narrowed at them.

"Alert the Captains!"

"They went the other path!"

"Shit!"

It was just ordinary yelling from his under powered foes, a few squads in general heading up towards the top no doubt, but that was enough to perk Zoro's ear to attention. He was moving so fast in his clearing that he paused, extending his katana to one of the mens neck. Their captains, mostly likely also a vice admiral, were not here on this path. If they were on another path he wanted to know immediately, his mind instantly jumping to certain blonde.

The Marine in question nearly pissed his pants. In fact, he might have but Zoro wasn't really interested in glancing down to check. Instead he let out a small growl under his breath before giving his demand.

"Which path?"  
The Marine looked like he might actually keep silent, acting as if he had any integrity at all. Zoro glanced to the side, feeling more enemies approach from the back. Luckily, someone had his back though he wouldn't acknowledge it, as there was an explosion when something met their face sending them back. It had even began to slightly drizzle, no thanks to Nami, as a roll of thunder echoed in the close distance.

Zoro applied pressure to the Marine's neck. He wasn't one to actually murder someone in cold blood, mostly for self defense, but he wanted his answer. The Marine closed his eyes, his face wrinkling up in fear as a small wail escaped him.

"The Sea! The Sea path!" He cried before begging.

Zoro quickly retreated his sword, only turning which side, slamming his hilt into the man's head and knocking him unconscious. The man had given him what he wanted, he'd spare him anything else. He glanced to his other team members, seeing them stand on their own against the marines headed their way. It made him clench his jaw, trying to decide what to do. Did he stay and fend off here with them, or trust in their abilities to go check on Sanji? There was an awkward feeling in his chest, something telling him he needed to go.

So, without giving it much more thought, he left, sheathing his sword and sprinting off.

"Eh? Zoro! What the hell!" Nami shouted out, watching the green haired man leave in a blur.

She moved to look at Ussop who was just in shock as her, maybe even angrier.

"Where's he going?" He yelled back to her.

Nami pressed her lips together, tightening her grip. "Asshole! You could at least go the right way if you're ditching us!"

* * *

Sanji's group wasn't waiting around though. The marines had acted as soon as they were able to get into the clearing, one after another. Franky took the left flank, Brook the right. They were both exquisite in their fighting, as usual, but Sanji's fight turned a little differently. The usual marines were nothing but a blimp on his radar, taken out easily from the front.

However, the captain was a bit more difficult. Sanji found himself away from his teammates, on a lower level of the forest where their fight had taken them. Sanji was sweating, his heart pounding so hard inside it was pounding at his temple, all of his senses on high alert. He'd tried to keep his over extravagant attacks to a minimal, taking out the squad in his way quick and attempting the vice-admiral, until of course his body decided not to comply.

He wouldn't be bothered to continue fighting, but something was holding him back. It was the words of his doctor, Chopper. He'd warned Sanji that he shouldn't over exert himself or stress. That the baby was completely relying on him during the pregnancy and that, to Sanji's horror, even the simplest of complications can result in termination. Sanji could loose the baby.

There was a bitter part of Sanji that hated his pregnancy for that. It was changing his life in all the ways he hated, he had never planned for any of this. But there was another part of him that was frightened. This was his baby, his and Zoro's baby. Sure they'd never talked about it before, starting a family together, having children, never even considered the possibility, but it was still a life they created and Sanji... couldn't risk that.

He was stubborn but there was a line. Even so, he couldn't just let himself be attacked. This was his fight and he didn't flee, he couldn't flee. But he knew one thing he had to do. Sanji's leg flew up as the Captain swung his enormous blade towards him, his foot bouncing off it and thanking god it wasn't some specialized blade and was no sharper than the marimo's who he'd avoided day after day before.

Sanji jumped back, sliding a bit in the dirt, his hand out in front of him to balance himself out. He glared at the son of a bitch. That swing was totally aimed toward his abdomen.

"You keep staying on the defense, pirate. What are you hiding?" The marine purred, raising his gigantic blade and resting it for a moment over his shoulder. "And you're far more reactive when I aim at your chest. What are you hiding, a weakness?"

Sanji had never wanted to kick someones slimey face in more than in that moment. He let out a deep breath, the air that escaped his mouth flipping his bang back to its side.

"Everyone's weakness is their chest, shit head." He pointed out, keeping his composure. He was waiting for the right moment to strike, or so he was telling himself.

The Captain narrowed his eyes, sizing Sanji down. No doubt probably internally bitching him out for being such a smart ass. He lifted his blade again, daring to point it at the cook.

"Yes, but only if that man lived in fear. I can tell you have experience and you are holding back. What is it you hold your arms out in front of you for?"

It must have been obvious, how much Sanji had to move out of his element. Usually his legs were all he needed to keep an enemy at bay. He was a cook, he never used his hands and they stayed secure in their places in his pant pockets. However he here was, somewhat awkwardly holding his arms out before him. It took Sanji a moment to even notice he'd done it.

Who knew that even like this his mothering instincts, oh god how could he even admit to having those, were kicking in. Unconsciously, arms and hands, which he had done so hard to train to protect at all costs as a cook, were in front of him, willing to take any blow instead of letting one of the marines attacks land and damage his offspring.

Damn it, he was being sappy and motherly and he hadn't even realized it. Sanji wasn't sure to be pissed off or what , nor did he have the time. The Captain took his moment of distraction as an opening and swung out towards Sanji. Sanji was still nimble though. He jumped back, landing on his hands as he usually did for a nice party table of sorts, but instead turned it into a full tumble, launching himself back further.

He hated being one to run away and not face his threats head on. It seemed cowardly and it frustrated him. He wasn't sure what he'd do when Franky or Brook finished their fights and came to find him, only to discover he wasn't able to do such a simple thing as take out a Navy officer. Sure, he looked like hell because he was exhausted, but they knew he was capable of far more. Sanji knew it too, which made it sting just a little more than it already had.

If things couldn't get worse, the Navy man launched himself into the air, lifting his two handed blade higher. Sanji's eye widened, and he turned his head only a moment. He needed to stop just being a defense. If he couldn't go directly towards the man to beat him down, the least he could do was something minimal that although took energy, it didn't take to much.

He swung his leg backwards and into the trunk of a nearby tree. It uprooted with ease and flew with Sanji's shoe as turned. The captain's face went blank upon noticing a fucking tree coming at him, but his blade was ready and it slashed it in half. He fell back to the ground with a thud.

"You're running! I didn't know the straw hat pirates were such cowards!"  
Sanji gritted his teeth. He wasn't a coward, he just had reasons damn it! Instinctively without realizing it his hand traveled to the side of his stomach, as if naturally wanting to feel if it was alright. Nothing had come into contact with it yet, but the combined pressure from the vest while he tried to move was becoming irritating. The action only proved his opponents suspicions though. He felt those ugly eyes watching him down.

"Are you injured? Is that why you wont fight?" The marine continued to beckon.

Sanji just wished he'd shut the hell up for a minute so he could effin think. He ran his fingers through his hair. If only he had a smoke. His mind was trying to scan back to anything Chopper told him before. Although all he kept getting in return were the constant worries and warnings of over exerting during the most important time. Then, the worst thing Sanji could possibly imagine in that moment crossed his mind. If something happened to the baby.. and Zoro's reaction.

* * *

Zoro ran through the trees, cursing at this stupid mountain side. Everything looked alike and he was struggling to find his way. He'd already ran past Nami and Ussop once again, who were more than a little mildly angry at him. After escaping them again he barely dodged something being thrown from far away, no doubt rubble from one of Luffy's monstrous attacks. Even he had begun to loose his breath as he scanned around.

He did though make a motion while in his lost, but totally not 'lost', state to take down any enemies he came in contact with. As he slashed down another group he'd come across the swordsman cussed and sheathed his sword in frustration. Where the hell could the blonde be on one single frustrating island? A voice to his side caught his attention.

"Zoro-san!"

It was Brook. Apparently Zoro had taken care of his work for him as he too was sheathing his sword. Franky wasn't to far away, finishing his too. He ran over when he could.

"What are you doing here?" The older man asked.

Zoro looked up at Brook and then at Franky. There were Sanji's teammates, but where had Sanji gone?  
"Where's that shitty cook?" He mumbled.

He had tried not sounding to concerned, but wasn't aware of his poor acting performance. Franky and Brook exchanged glances before looking around and noticing the absence.

"He was just here but I guess that big dude must've knocked him further down." Franky explained, motioning down the hill with his thumb.

Zoro glared. The big dude? Down the mountain towards the shore? Seriously what the hell was that cook thinking letting that happen? He didn't even let his cyborg companion ask him why before he was leaving.

* * *

Sanji landed on the blade only a moment after dodging before jumping off again and to the side. The Captain was infuriated at this point at his acrobatics, swinging aimlessly, not even giving the blonde a moment to check his surroundings. He cursed, smacking the front of his foot into the ground and sending a rock flying upward and into the mans face.

He roared in response, slamming his foot down and swinging his blade. Sanji was just as annoyed if not even more. Really, was anyone who picked up a sword a swordsman these days? Though then again he should be more upset at the situation than comparing everything to the Marimo. He went to take a step backward but his eyes widen, feeling as an uproot caught his heel.

"Shit-" He began, feeling himself falling back.

His heart seemed to stop as he fell and landed harshly on his backside. His eye closed only a moment and when it finally opened again so that he could assess the situation, he knew he was screwed. The blade was high directly above him, excitement in the eyes of his enemy that he'd finally caught him. Sanji did something he'd never done before. He froze, putting his arms out in front of him, closed his eye and braced for hell.

Instead the sharp edge of a blade never came. He gasped out for air, feeling a sensation of relief around his chest and stomach. His eye opened up wide and he stared down. The blade was there and uncomfortably close, but had spared his skin. His vest though hadn't been as lucky. It's front sliced clean off him.

He gazed up at the shadows hovering over him. His opponent was standing still, holding his weapon very still. Sanji swallowed thickly, confused on how he missed, until blood began to splattered out and around. Sanji's arms kept it off his face at least. As the brute feel over, defeated and out of the way with his sword now fallen on the ground infront of Sanji, the blonde was able to get a better picture of what had happened.

It wasn't to hard to figure out though, considering the bandana wearing Marimo standing a few feet off in one of his attacking positions. He slid his sword back in its place with a small clack before standing up. He turned slowly to look back at Sanji, his gaze demonic. Sanji stared at him blank faced until the swordsman dropped his malicious expression, letting out a deep breath and returning to his usual scowl.

Zoro's heart was racing. He had barely made it and all because this fucking forest didn't want to comply with him. He'd never been so terrified in his life, or so much that he could remember. Stupid Cook making him feel this way, he never felt it before. Shit everything was changing now wasn't it? He just wanted to rush over and embrace him or something but.. he couldn't help his eyebrow as it started to twitch and rage crept up his back as he crossed his arms.

"The hell was that Cook!" He growled, motioning to the man on the ground. "What part of don't fucking fight didn't you get?"

Sanji took a moment to close his eyes and come back to terms with what had just happened. He was relieved in more ways than one, his arms falling down across his stomach. Zoro, regretfully, had made it in time to save him, thank god. Didn't mean that changed anything. He got up slowly, brushing dirt off his pants. He hissed lightly in disapproval at the fact his vest, the one he particularly liked at the moment had been ruined. He doubted he'd find another one like that in his wardrobe.

He bent down and picked it up, disappointingly. Not to mention that damn blade had gone through and cut up his dress shirt underneath. He touched his bare little pouch, a shiver up his spine just from feeling it. He glared up at Zoro.

"The fuck did you expect me to do? Sit around and let that guy slice me up? Are you freaking retarded to Shitty Marimo?"

He frowned a bit at the piece of material, looking back and forth from it and his stomach and he groaned, face palming. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just walk over to where Frank and Brook were like this. They were bound to be suspicious already considering the way the Marimo just ran through. He held the remains of his vest over to his stomach.

Zoro's agitation wasn't fading though. Yeah he didn't want the blonde to get minced, no shit, but if he had just avoided fighting and left it to the others... Damn his stubbornness! He glared at Sanji's movements, watching the cook struggle with whatever he was trying to do. He grunted.

"The hell are you doing?"

Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat, boring a hole in Zoro's skull.

"I'm trying to fucking cover this." He griped, motioning to his tiny pouch. "Else they'll see."

Suddenly a lot of Zoro's anger seemed to fade at the sight and he began to remember what was really important. So.. was the baby still alright? His shoulder's relaxed and he sighed, unfolding his arms.

"Are..." He began, averting his eyes. "You alright?"

Sanji stilled at the question, a little confused. Then again he shouldn't really be considering how often he's had to hear that lately. It still didn't change anything. At most it brought back the fact Zoro had saved him from a very close encounter. His cheeks were already flushed, but had they not been that would've changed.

"Jeez Marimo are you ever gonna get off my back?"

Zoro wasn't backing off though. Sanji could sing how he 'was fine' and all that stuff, but he looked like shit. It was obvious he was over pushing a limit of some sort, he looked exhausted and tired, which only made Zoro more willing to force him to rest. He'd need to talk to Chopper about that.

"I'm fine." Sanji finally said though, taking a few steps away from Zoro and the Captain's corpse. "Now lets go...idiot."

Zoro didn't say anything more as he started walking, following the cook who was grumbling to himself some more. Up above back on the path, their crew mates were waiting. Franky had his shoulder's held back as he watched them approach. His head was slightly cocked to the side and his lips were moving, something being said to Brook. It was easily assumed about them.

"Hey, What happened?" He asked once Zoro joined them, his arms crossed.

They watched as Sanji hurried over to his back where he'd left it, holding his vest to his stomach.

"Did Sanji-san injure himself?" Questioned Brook.

Zoro looked away from the blonde and back at them, lightly shaking his head.

"Damn Diva." Was his only response.

Sanji straightened bag. There was no way he was about to stroll around with his shirt ripped open from the front and his growing stupid baby bump out for all to see. He closed his eye tight before glancing down at it again. Damn, no matter how many times he tried closing his eyes and willing it to go away, it was still there when he opened them. He sighed, it was useless.

He lifted up his bag, but instead of throwing it over his shoulder and walking over to the others he held it in front of him, hugging it. It earned him a few raised eyebrows but he just kept cursing inside his head and assuring himself it didn't matter, they'd be going back to the ship soon. He walked over to them, his face scowling. They continued to stare at his bag.

"The hell are you shit heads looking at? Shut up!" He grumbled lowly, embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone back at the ship was being extra careful about not accidentally going anywhere near the mens quarters. Since they had returned Sanji had slammed open the door, tossing his bag roughly to the side and looking nothing but infuriated when he had to wait for Zoro to come in also before slamming the door shut. Lots of colorful words followed, the wooden walls failing to muffle them.

After awhile the other members of the crews began returning. Ussop and Nami came first, Nami demanding to see Zoro so she could kick his ass but it seemed someone was already handling it. Robin's team came back last, the sun already beginning to set. It was the only time anyone else was brave enough to open the door.

Chopper was this brave soul. His eye's bugged out of his head though at the side before him. The two men were wrestling. Zoro had an arm lightly around Sanji's neck, holding him in a headlock as Sanji, now redressed in a different outfit with another vest (he'd hit the lottery finding another in his old things) was bent down, one of his legs angled upward, his foot resting on Zoro's head. They paused seeing Chopper. Chopper's jaw dropped.

"ZORO! What are you doing to Sanji?!" He squealed, anger building up in side him.

"Oi! Chopper no this isnt-"

Chopper raised his arms up and changed into his heavy point before rushing over and prying Zoro off. He showed the man attacking his patient, be him his lover or baby daddy, no mercy as he threw him across the room and into the wall, creating a minor dent. Nami laughed lightly outside.

Sanji stood up straighter, his eye wide as he looked as Zoro peeled himself off the floor. He felt like he needed to say something to his defense, but he was a little shocked at the moment.

"Sanji are you alright?" Chopper said, returning to normal and grabbing the cooks wrist to monitor his pulse.

By that time their noise was bringing the attention of others who came to check out what had been going on. Luffy stretched himself inside. He still had some scuffs around him from an earlier altercation, apparently when they met their own group of marines, but otherwise seemed fine. He clung around Sanji.

"Sanji! How's Peanut?" He laughed loudly.

Sanji gawked at him. The retard! What was he doing asking something like that out loud? What part of keeping it secret didn't he understand? Also how the hell was he smart enough to put two and two together that that was their secret nickname for the baby at the moment.

"Peanut? Why does everyone keep talking about these peanuts?" Asked Nami from the door frame.

"Peanuts? I've always heard they are great for healing properties. Once, on my adventures at sea I cured a whole village of the chicken pox using-"

The Navigator shoved him out of the door frame. "Yeah yeah."  
Sanji took his hand back from Chopper and shoved the Captain off.

"Get off of me you Moron. And what do I keep telling you guys? We are out of peanuts, now go!" He grumbled, praying his attempt at a lie would pass the Nami suspicion.

Robin laughed as she too appeared in the door way.

"My, the way they keep talking about Peanuts, you'd think it was the meat we ran out of."  
Luffy, who had been knocked down to the floor, sat up and looked around.

"Someone say meat?"  
Meanwhile on the outside of the room a short yell could be heard from their blue haired cyborg.

"The hell happened to this wall!?"

"Yohohohoho~! That fortune teller is back!" announced the skeleton man, also outside.

The crew inside the cabin exchanged looks before exiting the room. They walked over to the railing of the ship, glancing down in surprise. It would appear that there were more than just the fourtune teller there. In fact it appeared most of the village had made their way down to the docks just to cheer at them. In the front was the fortune teller and an older woman.

"Pirates." The old woman began to announce, holding her weight against her cane. "Thank you so much for saving our poneglyph. Please, allow us to thank you in a celebration."  
The crew didn't even have to look to know that Luffy, who was crouched on the railing in his excitement, was grinning ear to ear. This was his favorite part, when somehow they did something the people appreciated and they got a feast from it. As if they even needed to wait for a response. He jumped up, raising his arms to the sky with a load exclamation of,

"MEAT!"

* * *

That night was alive with the sounds of cheering and celebration. It seemed that the towns people had already known about their being saved, probably thanks to their super weird fortune teller, having had a lot of it prepared. It was slightly suspicious, but as usual those things never went noticed and never had to be. The main celebration stayed in the center court yard, torches and lanterns lighting the streets.

The crew was scattered about, Luffy stuffing his face at a cooking station, Chopper and Ussop dancing on a table with their arms linked, Brook standing tall playing his violin and Franky was singing his new ballad. Robin was sitting down somewhere more distant from the noise, discussing something with the native's elder. Nami was gambling and playing cards with older men.

The Cook and Swordsman however, where else where. Sanji was sitting off away from the crowd, holding a glass of water in front of his mouth. He longed for his expensive wine, hell any type of wine, to drink and celebrate. He was also itching forever for a cigarette. He glared at the Marimo sitting lazily against the wall, one hand scratching his chest while the other was holding a bottle of sake, chugging it.

He let out a satisfied gasp when he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning over at Sanji and his glass of water.

"S'wrong Cook?" He asked a little teasingly, knowing full well that it was the restrictions bothering Sanji again.

Sanji sighed, looking back out on the crowd. Instantly his eyes went to the dancing ladies and it was killing him not to go swoon over them, but currently there was a weight holding him down, almost literally. So here he was, hanging out with the only person he knew he could share his misfortunes with. He turned back to the Marimo before reaching out and snatching the bottle and setting it off to the side away from him.

Zoro scowled. Grumpy ass cook, out to rain on his parade yet again.

"What's got your panties twisted?"

Sanji looked him down, his eyes narrow. "If I can't smoke or drink, you can't either." He instructed.

Zoro just gave him a confused, 'huh?' kind of expression. That made no sense, of course the cook couldn't do those things, didn't mean he couldn't.

"Says who?" He challenged him, raising an expectant eyebrow.

The cook shrugged, looking back to the crowd.

"Says me you shit head. The least you could do for getting us in this situation."  
"Tch!"

The altercation was just a moment away from getting much louder and vocal when someone approaching gathered their attention. It was a random woman Sanji had been watching. He blushed as she approached and wholeheartedly accepted the glass she handed to Sanji.

"This is our islands native brew. Please enjoy!" She said with a smile, then glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, the fortune teller is ready to tell your fates, please you must join her."

Sanji glanced into the drink just for a moment, eyeing the purple liquid before following her glance.

"Ah! Yes , of course, we will join her soon Mademoiselle!"

The girl giggled before returning back to the crowd. Sanji sighed watching her go, envying the him from the past that would have followed her into that mass of people to celebrate, in more possible ways than one-

"The hell you shitty Marimo!" Sanji shouted, standing up and looking at Zoro.

The damn swordsman had snatched the drink from him in his moment of reminiscing and chugged it. He grinned satisfactory as he too got up from his seat.

"That was for me you neanderthal."  
"To bad, it's got alcohol in it cook, so off limits." Explained Zoro triumphantly, relaxing his shoulders and beginning off toward where the rest of the crew had begun to gather.

"Still! It wasn't for you!" Growled Sanji in return. Did this guy really think he was just entitled to anything that had alcohol in it?

Zoro shrugged, setting the drink on a table as they passed it.

"You're the one that goes on about not wasting." He muttered slowly.

It seemed to shut Sanji up, just for the moment. He definitely wasn't a slight bit flattered Zoro even remembered that from his daily ramblings or anything. Still! He needed to stop being such a damn alcoholic! Nami waved them down to the last two remaining seats at a table the fortune teller had set up.

On the ends candles were being burned into the night sky. The Fortune Teller was wearing a tad bit more make up on her skin, with markings that appeared ceremonial. Unfortunately it would seem she had already started down the line telling some of the others their fortunes before the couple sat down. Sanji's nervousness that had vanished only momentarily began to creep back up his back. Maybe he could pretend sick and get out of having his fortune told?

Though he wouldn't have time. He was so instantly immersed in his concerns he hadn't realized his turn approaching. It was until the Fortune teller lightly took his hand into hers and stroked his palm that his eye seemed to widen, everything coming to focus. She met eyes with him and he pleaded with her silently, all the while still sending her quite the compliments. Everyone, of the crew at least, as the villagers were still going mad in celebration, seemed curious.

Zoro and Chopper were very still, holding their breath also. They knew about Sanji's condition openly and wouldn't really mind everyone else knowing but.. the wrath they'd face of a Sanji who was exposed was enough to scare them still. The fortune teller let out a soft hum.

"You don't have to continue keeping it a secret from your friends. They will still accept you." Her words were kind and sweet, but caused a shattering sensation inside Sanji.

His heart began to beat very fast. She hadn't even said it out right but how to put him on the spot like that! Now it seemed, hell now it was obvious he was hiding something from them! If the crew hadn't been suspicious before they certainly were now. Nami narrowed her eyes as she sat next to Sanji.

"Sanji." She began, a bit of seriousness to her tone.

If something was wrong with Sanji she felt they all deserved to know. Though she wasn't the only one to believe that. Ussop and the others who weren't already aware had a growing curiosity, but also a nervousness of the importance of said secret. Could they handle any betrayal? They honestly hoped it wasn't that. So the navigator continued to ask what they all were pondering.

"What Secret?"

Zoro clenched his jaw and glared at the table. Okay so the fortune teller knew enough not to open her mouth about the pregnancy, but what the hell was that? Was she trying to start chaos among them? He glanced at Sanji concernedly. Great, he knew this wasn't how Sanji wanted to come out with it but he wasn't sure what the hell he'd need to say to get out of that one. Because if he didn't, life on the crew would only get tremendously harder if doubt was implied.

Chopper stood in his seat, glancing down the table at Sanji. Internally in his head he was pleading with him to just tell them. But his legs were also threatening to shake because of how outright nervous he was about this confrontation. What would Sanji do? Sanji's face flushed and he looked down at the table then back at the fortune teller.

His mouth was open slightly as he tried to search for the words, several lies trying to make their way to his lips. He needed to tell them something, but he couldn't tell them that! After repeating the same introduction word, I, several times, finally he decided to add to the confession. It wouldn't technically be a lie, but definitely something he'd never admit to otherwise, even if it were painfully obvious. He secretly crossed his fingers in his mind.

"I..." He closed his eyes momentarily, digging his nails into his palm. "Zoro and I are dating."

He braced himself for the response. It wasn't the real secret, per say, since it was something the crew had to already know, but it was also something he'd never said out loud or admitted to under any circumstances. They had to all know though, simply because it wasn't normal for two men who fight nonstop to suddenly climb into each others hammocks at night, regardless if for supposed 'body heat' or not.

There was a bit of silence and then the rest of the crew, minus Luffy who was stuffing his face with more meat he'd snatched off someones plate, burst into laughter. They were smiling and relieved, making their 'we knew that', 'it was obvious', comments. Sanji's face grew more red and so did the top of his ears. He wanted to shrink. Even if it was an already known fact that had been so embarrassing, he wanted to die. Who knew what they'd do in response after he told them the real news?

Zoro was kind of dumbstruck. He'd honestly never expected Sanji to say that. Yes, he was quite aware of that fact but still, Sanji had been pretty resistant to admitting to it before. He felt sort of bad that the cook had been placed in such a situation that he had to resort to telling that and gaining just laughter. He gave him a pat to the shoulder.

"Come on now cook. That wasn't hard was it?" He tried playing it off as well.

Chopper nervously laughed at their attempt. The others seemed to be buying it though so he tried going along with it. He couldn't help but notice the Fortune Teller watching them all, kind of confused. Yes, she knew that wasn't the secret but it seemed she could finally see he was trying to keep it from them still. She sighed a little, forcing a small smile of encouragement. It made Chopper smile though. If they looked passed how she had put Sanji on the spot, what she said was very encouraging, if Sanji would only listen.

The Fortune Teller turned then finally to Zoro. Chopper and Sanji were instantly reminded that he hadn't been the only one at risk of getting the secret out. If she mentioned anything about becoming a father... the whole crew would be all over that! She studied his face and held out her hand, as if requesting it from Zoro. The swordsman looked her hand down but then lightly shook his head, his expression hardening.

"No." He said, making Sanji want to kick him for not being more polite about it. "I make my own future, I don't need anyone else to tell me how it goes."

For once Sanji was relieved at Zoro's idiotic outlooks. The Fortune Teller stared into Zoro's eyes before smiling, something that wasn't expected. She just got told no yet she seemed satisfied, as if something she'd seen or predicted came true. She nodded.

"Very well then.." She said softly before turning back to look at them all, studying their expressions. Everyone seemed very satisfied with their answers, certainly Luffy stuffing his face with the meat he was promised to soon have. "I hope that you will choose to honor us with your presence as long as you can. Your log pose has not set yet, is that correct?"

Nami's eyebrows rose a little bit as she lifted up her wrist to glance at her log pose. The woman was right, it hadn't set yet. She lowered her wrist before tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah that's right. How long do the log poses usually take to set?" She asked.

The Fortune Teller glanced down at Nami's log pose and offered a polite smile.

"One week."

* * *

So, even if they wanted to leave they were virtually stuck on the island. Not that they did, Luffy was being pampered like some sort of king with his plates of meat at every meal, Sanji cooking or not. They were offered some rooms in the local hotel a few days later, still being treated as special guests. Nami of course had no complaints, she quite enjoyed staying at hotels when she could to get away from the cramped ship and it helped when it was free.

She began to hand out their room keys. Sanji was secretly hoping that since the first celebration night, where he had announced the already obvious relationship he had with the swordsman, which only led to the impression the crew was allowed to remark about it, he'd catch a break with this. Please no obvious swordsman rooming situation. He was just going to annoy the hell out of him when they were alone again.

However, his hopes were crushed once he was handed their key and without saying anything else and bitching about the snickers that got along with some comments about not being to loud, he strolled inside the hotel room and fell face first into the beds comforters. He made a sound of annoyance into the fabric before sitting up and glaring at Zoro while he walked in.

The swordsman just stared back at him a little dumbfounded. He hadn't been having nearly the bad time Sanji was apparently. Was it really that annoying that they got roomed together? Shouldn't Sanji think of it better for his secret? Zoro was kind of excited about it, but maybe he was just getting ahead of himself. He dared to approach and sit on the bed next to Sanji.

Sanji took a moment to catch his breath, realizing yet again his hormones might've gotten the better of him. He wasn't really mad at Zoro again, he was just frustrated at the chain of events and needed to keep reminding himself that. He just sighed and his face softened, quietly motioning to Zoro his fit of anger was over. So the swordsman moved to ensure it came back. He lunged forward, wrapping an arm around Sanji and bringing him back with him into the bed.

"The hell Marimo!?" Sanji spat in his surprise.

Zoro just chuckled, moving up to hover half way over the cook, a grin on his face. He watched as Sanji came to a decision on how to react, but only to pin his hands down. It made the blondes blue eye widen a little more.

"The Fuck!?"

Zoro leaned down, pressing his lips into Sanji's, earning him a mouthful of muttered threats. They eventually died down though, the blonde molding his own lips into Zoro's before the swordsman pulled away, studying the blondes face.

"It's been days since the last time we were alone like this..." He began lowly, his eyes trailing down Sanji's inviting neck and chest. That dress shirt would need to go. "You think I was just going to let you get away?"

Sanji swallowed thickly, scowling up at the green haired idiot. What was he getting at? There were other ways to go about this dammit. Maybe there was a reason he had been avoiding him! He forced his head up to look in a slight panic where the Marimo's free hand began trailing. It moved to his vest, teasing before beginning to unfasten it.

It made Sanji really wish that damn idiot wasn't applying his weight to his legs so he could kick him the fuck off. He wanted to, hell he probably still could, but ultimately wouldn't. His cheeks started to flush.

"Zoro..." He whined, still annoyed, it earned him a pleased Marimo expression.

The vest was no rocket science to the swordsman. Hell, actually he had become quite the master of getting Sanji's fancy suits and clothes off him. However he was always, like now, still a little pissed at the need for so many buttons on a dress shirt. Really, why were these needed?

Sanji turned his face over into the comforters of the bed, closing his eyes a moment in slight humiliation, feeling the last buttons of his shirt be undone. Then, came silence and the release of his hands. His eye opened again, a little confused at the lack of noise and he moved his face back to peer at Zoro.

Zoro had moved his hands to rest lightly on the sides of Sanji's hips. He knew the cook was watching, but didn't really mind, he was focused on something else. He bent down slowly to Sanji's growing pouch, which had already grown bigger since the last time he'd seen it in private like this, much to Sanji's distaste. Then, sincerely he placed a single kiss on Sanji's soft flesh.

It sent a shiver down Sanji's spine and he glanced away embarrassingly, propping his arms on the sides of him so he could watch Zoro as he finally gazed back up at him, that grin still returning.

"Geez you shitty Marimo.. You could have just asked.. to see."

Really, what was the need to act like that just because he wanted to see Sanji's diminishing figure. The cook just couldn't wrap his head around it. Perhaps Zoro just liked being a total asshole and putting him in these situations?

Zoro shook his head a bit before rolling back over on the bed at Sanji's side. He lazily placed an arm around the front of Sanji and dragged him closer, feeding off the cooks discomfort at the affectionate display. He nuzzled at the blonde's neck a little.

"Just checking my boy." He explained, though Sanji wasn't buying it.

He lowered his chin a little, feeling the warmth from Zoro's arm around the top of him, holding him in place. He was thinking of all the things he could do to get back at Zoro once he was in the clear for fighting again from Chopper.

"You don't even know if it'll be a boy." replied Sanji bitterly. "Damn you're so cheesy, stop worrying so much."

Zoro just laughed in his ear. "Alright, when you stop Cooking, curly brows."

Sanji turned his agitated face over to look into Zoro's eye. "Tch! Bringing up the eyebrow now? You don't know when to quit do you shit head?"

Zoro didn't have much to retort to that, instead leaning in to give him another peck. It was the usual but also most dangerous way to try and shut Sanji up. This time though it worked flawlessly, both of them sitting there a moment with their eyes trailing elsewhere, feeling the others body close, thinking of many different things, but all revolving around each other.

Sanji was exhausted though. It was something that was becoming more frequent much to his annoyance, though the reassurance that in the next few months he'd have his energy back from the doctor was a nice touch to keep him sane. He rested his eyes a moment, secretly enjoying the hold that was on him. It was comforting and the swordsman had been right. It'd been forever since they could do something like this, usually it was just closeness in a hammock, not so much holding each other.

Being able to listen to Zoros breathing alone without the added slumber noises of the rest of the crew and then smelling his own special musk. It was embarrassing to admit to but even if he was constantly on the swordsman as such filth, he actually enjoyed Zoro's personal scent. The smell of alcohol loafing around him, along with the smell of outside where he'd been training or the smell of the Sunny... Then of course the always personal Zoro only touch to it.

Sanji's cheeks warmed again and his eye flew open, much to the surprise of the other who had also closed his eye and was tempting sleep to take him. The blonde sat up quickly, pushing Zoro off of him. What was going on? How was that of all things making him excited? One minute he was just observing the noises and thinking about shitty things and then out of no where, he gets turned on by the stench of  _that_ thing next to him?

Well obviously there was no way in hell he was about to let the moron know that. He had enough things over him and knowledge of how to torture him already, this wouldn't fly at all.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Came Zoro's voice as he sat up in slight alarm, watching as Sanji tossed his legs off the side of the bed to get up, his shoulders low as he tried holding his shirt together.

"Just gotta go get some fresh air is all- The hell?!"

Sanji wasn't fast enough. Zoro wasn't stupid, he wasn't just going to let the cook get away, certainly if hes acting like some weird idiot in the process. He grabbed Sanji around his waist and pulled him down again. The cook began squirming and kicking to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go you moron!" Another hopeless demand from the cook.

Zoro scowled, trying to look down at the Cook's face, whom he dragged into his lap refusing to let go. The hell was up with him? Was something wrong? He wasn't just going to let him walk off without telling him shit anymore. But then, his eye caught sight of something and his anger drained from him. His face softened, his expression blank.

Sanji stopped squirming, feeling the pause in Zoro's frame. He dared to glanced up at the swordsman, seeing his glance locked on something. Just that made him nervous, because he had a feeling what had been caught in that gaze. He followed it and looked down at his pants that were still tightened on him. Sanji could die at what met them, his nice pitched tent. All because the swordsman smelled like alcohol or some shit. Well Fuck.

Zoro's face came back to life slowly as he raised an eyebrow, a smirk threatening on his lips. He peered back down at the blondes face.

"Really?" He asked, his curiosity peeked. "I never knew you liked cuddling so much, Cook. That's cute."

Sanji's face flushed more, even if there wasn't any more room for that to be possible. He clenched his teeth, hating every inch of the swordsman's shitty face staring at him in that moment.

"As if! Don't flatter yourself shit head, it's not voluntary!"

That probably wasn't the best choice of words from Sanji's part, it only seemed to fuse Zoro's interest more. The Marimo lowered his hand past Sanji's exposed pouch to the rim of his pants, slipping his hand underneath. Sanji let out a noise of surprise in response, squirming again while trying to ignore Zoro's touch. It would end up being another long night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sanji woke up wrapped in the grasp of warm and inviting tan limbs. His eyes opened just slightly and he glanced around the sunlit room, hearing the birds outside. He sighed, remembering what had happened the night before. What had come over him? Getting so turned on by something like that, he felt so foolish about it. A blush returned to his cheeks. Though that damn swordsman didn't mind a bit.

A snore rang into his ear, reminding him he wasn't alone. Slowly he began to pull himself away, letting Zoro's arms roll off of him. For personal reasons and the memory of last night fresh in his mind, Sanji was not in the mood to get suddenly excited again. He slipped his legs off to the side and sighed, eyeing at his clothes that had been thrown across the room.

Then he glanced down to his small baby bump, narrowing his curly brows at it. This was the reason he didn't even have the motivation to drag himself to the other side of the room. Damn, this pregnancy was tiring him out more than Zoro was with his naps. He wouldn't let that get the better of him though. He pulled himself off the bed, scratching softly at his chest before bending over and gathering his first article of clothing.

It was his pants, which he just had to take a moment to sigh at. These were such a great pair, but although no one else noticed it, He'd done some alterations with its buttons to.. allow room. He grumbled while slipping his legs inside, reminding himself they were indeed just clothes. His shirt and vest were on the other side of the room, but for some reason the tired cook didn't make his way towards them.

Instead, Sanji moved to the window and carefully pulled back the blind. The room lit up considerably, the muffled noises of outside life filing in. He couldn't tell what time it was though and that made him hiss lightly to himself. If he forgot to get up and take care of the breakfast arrangements...well, Luffy probably got his meat regardless so that was good. His eye glanced around at the view before he decided to go back to getting dressed.

However, something in the corner of his eye made him stop. They weren't necessarily up high or anything. In fact they were on the first floor, their view horizontally located in an alleyway next to the main courtyard. He hadn't even being paying attention to the other side to the alleyway, away from the main part of town. A woman, someone he hadn't see before, was staring at him in shock.

Sanji's cheeks instantly blushed. She was pretty average looking, but beautiful none the less. The need to swoon was racing up his back. But then he realized her trail of sight. Fuck. He wasn't wearing his shirt! Sanji dared to glance down. Well, surely to a stranger or something they'd just imagine him fat.. right? Maybe?

The woman nearly dropped her things, her wide eyes meeting Sanji's finally before she spun on her heel. She looked almost... terrified before she fled. Sanji's heart began to race. She knew.

"No wait!" He tried calling out to her through the window, but it was no use.

Being sure to cuss every word he knew as he went, Sanji dropped his hold on the curtain and rushed to his shirt. If he was going to go out after her to stop her from doing anything rash, he was not about to get caught again by someone else and make more trouble. By this time the green hair peeking from the covers, which he had somehow raveled further into after the cook left, perked up.

Zoro yawned loudly, his eye blinking a few times as he watched Sanji panic while getting dressed.

"The hell are you doing?" He mumbled tiredly. He'd have liked to say he cared as much as he should, but at that moment he was so deep in his tiredness he just wanted the noise to stop.

Sanji shot him a scowl as he quickly buttoned up his shirt and vest.

"Someone saw me." He explained, his voice almost vanishing on him. Shit, when had he gotten so terrified?

That woke Zoro up a little more as he furrowed his eyes. "Saw you? Wait. What?"

Slowly he began to take the blanket off of him, the covers sliding down and revealing his exposed flesh. Sanji hissed, turning away from him. Dammit he didn't need to see that either right now!

"Just go back to fucking sleep Marimo, I gotta go do something!" Yelled Sanji over his shoulder.

He was right in front of the door, reaching out and opening it when his stomach sank. He lost the balance of his feet and instantly was pushed back onto the ground. Zoro's eye was wide now.

"SANJI!" Chopper roared, holding the cook down in his heavy point, being gentle though, of course. He looked like he was struggling between being upset and worried. "You tried fighting!?"

Sanji just stared up at Chopper, a little shocked. What? He parted his lips slightly, studying the reindeer's face.

"U-uh yeah, I guess... a few days ago..."

Chopper growled, rolling off Sanji and changing back to his adorable normal appearance. He began to pace around, holding his medical bag tighter.

"Why did I just now learn about this from Brook and Franky?!" He cried, looking a little betrayed. But then he seemed to remember this was the disobedient pair he was dealing with. When did they ever tell him anything? He slid his bag off and began rummaging through it. Zoro snorted from his spot on the bed, easing back again.

Sanji sat up slowly, running his fingers through his hair a little aggravated. What was he just about to go do before that happened? Dammit! Why did Chopper have to surprise him like that? He looked over at the doctor as he got out his stethoscope.

"Because you didn't need to know. I'm fine."

Chopper just shook his head. "Sanji! What did I tell you! Even the slightest overworking can cause a multitude of problems! I told you not to fight!"

He rushed back over and before Sanji could even push him away he pressed his device to the cook's abdomen. He placed it around in different places before furrowing his brow.

"I can still seem to hear the second heart beat but..." He experimentally pulled at the vest and his eyes widen.

"Why is this vest so tight!?" He squealed. Was the blonde trying to scare the hell out of him!?

Sanji reached out, grabbing the doctor by his shoulders and making him look him in the face.

"Chopper." Sanji started, lowering his chin. "Calm down. I'm fine, it's fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Chopper shook his head though, frowning at Sanji's fashion choices.

"But Sanji..." He said softly, calming down slightly. "You can't be restricting yourself like that! You need to have room to grow or things could go wrong..."

Sanji rolled his eye, hissing slightly and trying to ignore the snickers of amusement coming from the swordsman as he climbed out of bed to get dressed. Sanji stood up, patting Chopper's hat. Reminders of his ever growing self were getting old fast, but he did appreciate the concern.

"It's just for a little while longer." The cook lied. "Until the others find out."

It sounded like a plan, but nothing Sanji hoped to go through with. Obviously once it got way to big to hide he would have no choice but to find other options. Ugh, it bothered him he didn't know for sure how much longer he could hide this.

Oh shit. That was right! Finally the cook remembered what he had been doing on his way out of the room. That woman had seen him! He was almost back to the door when Chopper called out to him again, having his equipment back into his bag.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys in the lobby."

Sanji froze, mentally cursing the fact everything kept getting in his way. There was no way he could just causally walk by them all to leave and find that woman. Damn this hotels set up. He could go out the window but then he'd really look strange, wouldn't he?

Zoro finished bringing his shirt down around him and then looked curiously at Chopper.

"Waiting for us?" he parroted.

Chopper nodded, looking up at him with calm eyes. Zoro glanced at the cook who was opening the door again and heading out. He shrugged, glancing back at Chopper, apparently taking that as the signal to go. They followed him out. The Marimo raised his eyebrow though at the way the Cook walked, his hands shoved in his pockets and shoulder's tensed. What was his problem?

First thing that happened though that irked Sanji to no end was yet another introduction of a member of their crew. This time it was Ussop approaching them, though he was half paying attention to something else. He held it down at his side, cocking his head at Sanji and the others as they came near.

"There you guys are." He began, his eyes moving to Sanji. "Everyone's been waiting for you. There's some chick in the lobby yelling about how you are cursed or something."

Sanji's face went pale. That woman.. She had already gone to tell someone!? And she decided to go into the lobby and tell his crew instead!? His heart was racing in his chest. He had to escape now, there was no way he was about to have that confrontation. But dammit, if he tried fleeing in front of Ussop that would probably just make suspicions worse-

For some reason he wasn't sure, Sanji's feet were moving forward and past Ussop. The sharpshooter watched intently before glancing at Zoro and Chopper for any hints to the blondes weird behavior. Their expressions didn't provide any answers though. He took a deep breath before also following them. Chopper and Zoro exchanged glances, though Chopper seemed the only one worried here.

Sanji could see them all scattered about in the lobby, the crew, but there were other guests among them. The Fortune teller was there still, looking as stunning as ever as she held onto the cane that belonged to the town's elder woman. The older woman was settled into a chair across from their archeologist, no doubt further discussing things from the poneglyph. However, a familiar face that made Sanji freeze in place was also there. What was worse was she seemed to have everyone's attention.

It was the woman from outside the window and she was crouched down speaking to the elder with urgency, who was listening with interest. Sanji couldn't hear them, but apparently the crew could. Zoro nearly bummed into the Cook while he stood in the door way.

"The hell Cook? Don't just stop." He scowled, pushing Sanji forward a few steps into the room.

Sanji wanted to murder the man. His words drew everyone's attention back over to them from their places on chairs and couches. Luffy grinned ear to ear.

"Sanji's up! Let's go eat!" He announced.

The villager woman gasped, standing up straighter and looking at him horrified. She tugged on the elders shirt.

"There! That's him!" She said, a little louder than Sanji thought was needed. "The cursed one!"

Everyone had glanced at her to look, but then were to confused where to look. Sanji? Cursed? How so? Was it a devil fruit thing? Nah, he didn't have a devil fruit. Nami furrowed her brows, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm telling you this is ridiculous. Sanji? Cursed? What are you talking about?" She asked plainly.

She wasn't proud of it, or hell maybe she was, but she knew an awful lot about her crew for... personal black mail reasons. If Sanji was cursed in some manner, there was no way in hell she'd missed it. This explanation ought to be good. Robin chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it cursed..." The archeologist spoke softly under her breath, which surprised Nami. Robin knew something she didn't?

Sanji had began to back up unconsciously. Oh no. It was happening. This was how they were going to find out? Shit shit shit! What was he suppose to do? Chopper looked up at him in concern. So much for trying to keep Sanji calm, he could just hear Sanji's heart racing a mile a minute. The same for Zoro who seemed a little confused at what to say.

They could feel the elder inspecting them. The fortune teller frowned while watching Sanji, feeling a bit sympathetic after watching how hard he tried to deny something like this nights before when his fortune was read. Franky glanced over at Brook, silently asking the expressionless skeleton if something they'd be curious about had just been confirmed.

Ussop walked out and plopped down into a plush seat. "You mean like with a devil fruit? Sanji doesn't have one of those." He tried pointing out.

The villager woman looked around and read everyone's faces. Why did they seem to doubt her? Was it not completely obvious what she meant and was seeing? Of course she knew what a devil fruit was and knew to her knowledge there wasn't one that could particularly do that. She tightened the fist at her side, still pointing a finger at Sanji, who wanted to shrink and vanish.

"No! He is cursed! Can't you people tell? He is with child!" Her finger moved down to Sanji's abdomen.

Zoro had to catch Sanji as his legs betrayed and let out on him. She'd said it. That bitch just had to open her mouth and do this to the cook. As if he wasn't stressed already, Zoro felt bitterly. Yeah they could get away with saying and doing whatever they want but he was the one who always felt the consequences later.

Sanji wanted to die. He wanted to be invisible or to shrink and be stepped on. The feeling of all those pairs of eyes on him, analyzing him, criticizing him. He wasn't ready for this. This had been what he tried to avoid this whole damn pregnancy so far. Knowing what everyone else would think. Obviously they weren't dumb, they'd think it was the weirdest thing on the planet. Because it was! It was fucking weird!

Nami, being as perfect as always, was the first one to pull her glance away from Sanji back at the village woman.

"That's insane." She pointed out, not sure to be concerned or annoyed. "Sanji's a guy."

Ussop swallowed thickly, still staring at Sanji. He wasn't sure he believed that. It sounded pretty far fetched, that shit just didn't happen. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Ha, Sanji, she thought you were a girl." He joked awkwardly.

Franky's eyes widened and Brook put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly they were in mutters again. That would explain a lot about Sanjis odd behavior and covering his stomach the other day..

Luffy picked at the inside of his ears with his finger, his face a little stressed. He let out a moan about how hungry he was and how they needed to go eat, even if it had only been a few hours since their makeshift breakfast.

The silence of the elder, fortune teller and Robin, combined with the growing anger of the villager who was being ignored were beginning to worry the crew. It couldn't possibly be true, right? They looked at Chopper, all expecting answers. He after all had been caring for Sanji and watching him like a hawk lately. Chopper squirmed under their piercing eyes, lowing his head. Then all eye's traveled to Sanji.

Sanji met each set of cautious eyes painfully. He couldn't do this. This was to much. He didn't even know what to say to them. Yes he's a freak and he's having the Marimo's baby. Yes he had lied to them all and kept it selfishly from them. Yes he was only going to gain more weight and become a liability to the crew.

"I'm sorry." He said breathlessly finally. "I can't."

He pressed up on his heel, getting his balance back from the Marimo and spun around. That window in their room looked like a pretty good exit. However the Marimo wasn't going to idly step aside. He held onto Sanji as he tried pressing through.

"Let me go you asshole!" Sanji pleaded through his teeth, his humiliation growing.

Zoro scowled down at him. Didn't he realize if he ran away now instead of confronting his problem he'd just be making it worse!? Obviously that didn't matter to Sanji though as he kneed Zoro in the gut to gain passage. He fled down the hall and into their room to the window. The swordsman, ticked the Cook had even got in that lucky shot was not about to let him just flee. He chased after him.

That left Chopper with all the attention. He whimpered slightly, shifting his weight on both feet. Did he stay and explain things or flee with the others? Obviously they were the only ones , minus Luffy who didn't seem to give a flying fuck, who were in on this and if they were abandoning ship he felt like doing it too.

"I have to go check on my patient!" He squeaked before changing into his reindeer form and trotting down the hallway as well.

All was silent with the rest of the crew as they exchanged more confused glances. That totally confirmed everything but they were still so confused. How were they suppose to get to the bottom of things if the people it revolved around ran off? Nami faced palmed, standing up from her seat.

"Alright well.. for now everyone let's just meet up at the Sunny in an hour. We've got some things.. to discuss." Said Nami, obviously confused. Man, she really needed that hour to grab a drink.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Sanji did when he was free of the hotel was go to the Sunny. He hadn't really anywhere else he could flee to and apparently since being pregnant was some curse around these parts he didn't really want to get caught by someone else somehow. That and there was something Sanji needed more than anything right now. He hurried into his kitchen and over to the drawer he kept the last box of cigarettes in. He lifted it up, scanning it over with bitter happiness at seeing an old friend.

Chopper would kill him, no he was definitely going to kill him for doing this, but Sanji needed it. There was so much he could take and this was already putting him over the edge, he needed the support. His hand was shaking with the cigarette between his long fingers while he exhaled a drag. He rejoiced in the flavors he hadn't tasted in so long.

Outside on the lawn of the Sunny, Chopper's eyes widened. He sniffed at the air, noticing the familiar scent of nicotine.

"Oh no." He cried, following the trail up to the kitchen. "He's smoking again! Zoro we have to stop him, he's gonna hurt the baby!"

Zoro clenched his teeth. Dammit Cook, what was getting into him all the sudden? Weren't they passed the point where he got stressed out about the inevitable? Now after having so many times where they thought about how careful he needed to be with the baby, he was throwing it away for a single cancer stick? He growled a bit, gesturing to Chopper to stay back.

"I'll stop him. You just go let the others know where we are, yeah?" He looked down at Chopper.

Chopper nodded, trying to be hopeful. If his doctor advice didn't seem to work with the blonde, surely the annoying lover and baby daddy advice would. Zoro opened the door to find the kitchen lights dim. He shut it behind him and glanced around for the sight of his pregnant cook. When he didn't see him in the initial scan his gaze followed the smoke trail to the floor and in the corner.

Sanji had his back rested against the wall, his legs bent lazily in front of him while he puffed away on his cigarette. His eye was wet and staring up at Zoro. Zoro pressed his lips together tightly and moved over to him. Sanji knew what he'd do. He practically held the cigarette out with his hand for Zoro to grab. He was surprised though that instead the swordsman dropped down and wrapped his arms around him.

It was enough to shatter the mask Sanji had but together. His lip began to quiver and he was angry. Angry at how emotional he got and how easily he crumbled in Zoro's presence these days. It just simply, as he always seemed to conclude, unfair. It was only then when his arms were around the Marimo, when he was tempted to bring his cigarette back that Zoro leaned in closer to his face, causing him to hold it further away.

"Zoro.. I .."

Zoro brought one of his arms back, his hand brushing against Sanji's arm and keeping it extended. His eye was narrowed and looked straight into Sanji's, his face calm but sincere. The cook needed a different addiction. The Marimo's hand traveled up the cooks arm and hand, taking the cigarette. Then he pressed it hard into the kitchen tile. Sanji almost hissed at him for what he was doing but opted not to. He had other things to stress about.

He was freaking out about the crew knowing. It wasn't that he didn't trust them or anything, but he couldn't help his nerves. He was terrified of them not approving, of them being repulsed, male pregnancy wasn't exactly normal. He could just imagine, the ladies finding out. Laughing at him, seeing him less of a man and feeling him fragile. Everything he worked for diminished at something he had little control over.

No doubt Ussop would try to make some lie about hearing about something like this before. But Sanji didn't want to hear that. It would just be a joke, like the situation. Then of course the reactions of Brook and Franky... They were already thinking of him as off of his game and now this. His head fell forward against Zoro's chest.

"Marimo.. I can't face them." he whispered.

Zoro sighed. "Cook I thought we were over this." He said hushly in return. "They need to know. We can't keep avoiding this."

Although it was becoming more common the swordsman wasn't sure he'd ever get used to trying to have words of wisdom for his lover. Sanji reached and grasped onto the swordsman shirt tightly.

"What do I even tell them.. How do I begin..." Sanji asked out loud, squeezing his eye tight whilst clenching his teeth. Dammit.

"I never wanted any of this or to have to do this." He continued. Zoro's eye closed for a moment. Although it stung, he understood. This pregnancy wasn't exactly planned. It brought risks and obviously, he was getting to see first hand how much it was tearing apart the cook's pride and changing his life. The worst part being they were only a few months in. But the Marimo was confident, after this, when the rest of the crew understood, things would get easier. He stayed there for Sanji in silence, supporting him as he had his mental break down, until finally the blonde spoke again.

"I love you Zoro."

The cook felt it was the least he could do for immediately being washed in guilt of what he said, expressing his feelings. He hated admitting to the dark feelings inside him that did reject this, that didn't want anything to do with it. The feelings that totally trampled on his... 'motherly' instincts or the love he held for Zoro. How was it that in all his drama and complaints, he always ended up insulting him and hurting him the most.

But Zoro had long ago learned not to take anything the cook said to heart. Anything he truly meant was easily read in his actions. What the Marimo saw here was his precious cook, confused out of his damn mind what to do. He thought, perhaps he was partly to blame for this, other than the whole reason of the pregnancy- that was definitely all his doing. He meant though in terms of not being there totally for the cook.

They had only been together so long, maybe half a year before this had happened. If perhaps, he had been more forward and set something in stone with Sanji, the blonde wouldn't constantly be feeling confused and alone, terrified that everyone was going to turn against him at any moment. He wasn't a freak, not to Zoro. Zoro could stand his personality better than anyone, so really if he had three more heads it'd probably be acceptable by the neanderthal's terms. The swordsman would still see him as desirable.

He leaned down and lifted the cooks chin up to look at his face. Sanji was angry, he knew he would be, but also upset if the glazed appearance of those blue eyes were any indicator. His cheeks were obnoxiously red too. Zoro kissed him nice and deep, silently returning the cooks affections. Then when they finally pulled away he licked at his lips before glancing down towards the other problematic member of their new 'family'.

Sanji shivered under the gaze of those dark eyes on his abdomen, the reminder at what he had just done for his own selfish reasons. As if the things he had been doing the last few weeks weren't enough to danger the life they were badly attempting to bring, he'd gone and done something worse again, willingly. He ran his fingers through his hair, watching as Zoro got up from where he was crouching on the ground.

Zoro offered his hand to him, which Sanji shakingly took. Not a lot of words had even been spoken between them, but already an understanding seemed to have been made and Sanji was calmed. He was still nervous as fuck about seeing everyone, hearing what they had to say, but was overly reassured by at least one idiot he'd still be around. He didn't even protest when Zoro asked sternly where the rest of the cigarette pack was, instead he merely pointed to the drawer.

It was at that point when Zoro left to rid the kitchen of the harmful nicotine sticks, that Sanji allowed Chopper inside. The tiny reindeer was very concerned, but he understood how stressed out Sanji was becoming. It was extremely dangerous that he would see to the baby's health but he wasn't going to jeopardize it with meaningless comments about how Sanji needed to be more careful that he'd already heard and only stress him out more.

Honestly he knew that Sanji knew he should be more careful. But he also understood the limits people possessed. He could not sanely imagine what the cook was going through, he could only imagine he'd be just as nervous. But, Chopper thankfully was also a doctor. He was able to give the cook something to at least somewhat calm his nerves. It worked just in time as the swordsman returned, a few more people in his shadow.

Members of the crew had appeared on the deck of the Sunny randomly since the cook and swordsman fled into the kitchen. Of course they were nothing but a jumble of questions, which Chopper struggled to avoid. All the doctor could do was just keep insisting they give Sanji a moment before they could discuss anything and that Zoro was calming him down.

It didn't help when Zoro came out with the pack of cigarettes to get rid of, when the questions where then thrown at him. He though was a little stronger at being able to ignore people, going through with his job of throwing out the trash. He only spoke when he got back to the kitchen door and let them in.

Sanji, after being given something to settle down and told by Chopper at that moment the baby was not in any intimidate danger was beginning to accept his fate of being found out. If they were going to find out and freak he was at least going to create a nice environment for it. He had begun to brew a pot of coffee. His mouth was resting in his palm, his elbow resting on his counter that he stared intently at, trying to avoid glances.

The rest of the crew, minus Zoro and the Fortune teller, who was the only non-crew member to arrive, sat along the table. She was apparently taking the place of the elder. Zoro was leaning against the other side of the kitchen island, his arms crossed, almost protective like. Chopper took the seat furthest the end of the table, a few documents he'd grabbed from his office in his hands.

Sanji looked up at him dreadfully. If he was about to give some demonstration about his anatomy he was already going to consider leaving again. There was only so much humiliation he could take here. Luffy had his head on the table boredly.

Nami narrowed her eyes, peeling her glance from Sanji, who was conveniently slouching and out of view, before turning to the doctor. "Okay, now is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Chopper exchanged glances with the cook, not able to with the swordsman because the bastard was closing his eyes listening, basically avoiding any guilty stares to be the one stuck explaining. Then something surprised them both. Luffy sat up in his seat, his arm in the air.

"Oh! Me! I will!" He said cheerfully. He was grinning, probably finally relieved he'd get to talk about peanut without being kicked.. though there weren't any promises.

The clueless part of the crew glanced at him confused.

"Wait." Franky said, his face scowling. "Were we the only ones that didn't know?"

He gestured to himself, Brook, Nami, Ussop and Robin. Robin chuckled.

"I knew."

"R-Robin-chan?!" Sanji squeaked in his shock, standing up straighter, his hand smacking down on his counter.

She already knew? Just knowing that made him blush. Why hadn't she said anything.. or how did she know? Was he already showing that obviously? His short panic ended though when he realized by standing up straight he was giving everyone a clear view to his stomach. He sunk down again.

Luffy didn't care about anything Franky had mentioned though, or that Robin apparently knew. He was just growing more excited by the moment, looking at them.

"Sanji's gonna have a baby." He explained, using the tone that unnaturally began to soothe everyone. "I've already decided it's going to become our nakama!"

Sanji buried his face in his hands. His captain was a moron.

"But Luffy-san, how is that even possible..." Brook began, getting a quick look at the unusual pair that was Zoro and Sanji. Even Zoro's eyebrow seemed to twitch in slight annoyance.

"It's actually a really odd phenomenon." Explained Chopper, grabbing everyone's attention then. He moved some of this papers on the table at his end. "It's only been recorded a few times though, most..." He laughed softly and awkwardly.. "ended up badly. Though I'm sure that wont happen with Sanji!"

"Gee thanks Chopper." Sanji breathed bitterly to himself.

The fortune teller, who had seemingly been forgotten in the commotion within the crew cleared her throat. "That's why we refer to it as a curse." She justified.

Chopper frowned. "But.. how is having a baby a curse?"

For some reason just talking about a baby being on the crew was confusing the hell out of everyone, especially picturing it from their male cook. But they decided to listen intently. They weren't sure about the pregnancy thing, but if Sanji was cursed or whatever it was something that needed to be dealt with, quickly.

"Robin could probably explain this better," The fortune teller continued, surprisingly casual about their archeologist. They must've talked this over already. Perhaps that was how Robin knew? "but it used to be a for sure death sentence on the seas years ago."

Nami scratched at her head, nodding though she didn't really get how that tied in. She glanced to Robin, saying her name softly in hopes that she might pick up the subject and further explain. Robin grinned, sitting back in her seat. Yes, she knew all about this now, thanks to a certain poneglyph.

"It's quite interesting." She explained. "It would appear that back in the days when only men truly sailed the seas, a certain abnormality would occur. It was thought as a cursed gift from the sea to the men who admired it and sailed it wholeheartedly. Some men began developing unique fertility abilities. However, when one of these men decided that, in their long voyages of the sea to seek solitude with another, this tragedy would strike."

Zoro opened his eyes, having only listening sparingly at the conversation at hand. For some reason something about hearing one of them being abnormality fertile to the point that one of them would become pregnant.. well that was a wake up call to him. He turned to look at the mortified cook who was still listening, no doubt dying at the words describing his seeking solitude with Zoro.

"You are never allowed to top." The Marimo whispered harshly, earning him a glare that relieved him the cook was still intact enough to hate him. He meant it though, no way in hell was he about to be surprised fertilized. No one else seemed to hear this though and Robin was still explaining.

"Though they were given the gift, their bodies could never deliver the child. Their adultery was their death sentence. There wasn't the same medical advances as there are today. This island, Hamel Island, is one of the few places that would harbor these men with this condition many years ago. It's described as one of the curses of the sea on the poneglpyh."

She laughed at the blank expressions watching her. She hadn't really expected them to understand, since a lot of those curses were always debunked as something else. She gestured them to look back to Chopper. "Though we know now that this is nothing more than a genetic condition."

Chopper had to blink a few times to come back to reality. He nodded holding up some of his papers. "Yes! And that is why Sanji was able to get pregnant!" His voice was back to being chipper. He offered to his crewmate's a few papers showing positive test results.

Nami looked down at her paper, not sure how to respond. "You guys really are serious?" She found herself saying a little awkwardly.

Ussop turned in his chair to look at Sanji and Zoro. "So then the father is..." He stopped, a shiver running down his back at the glare Zoro gave him, daring him to say something about him being the father. What was wrong with that?

"Something to say long nose?"

Ussop shook his head. Franky scratched his head looking at it, glancing back at Robin a few times who just kept nodding sweetly in return, assuring him it was the truth.

"Okay so if..." Nami began talking in pauses, feeling how weird the words were coming off her lips. She placed the papers back in the certain of the table. "Sanji is pregnant, how far along is he?"  
Chopper pressed his lips together. "Well, I can't get an exact reading of how far along he is but from what I've been able to tell he is in his late third month... almost fourth month."

"EH? Already so far?" Nami's eyes widen a little. "Then shouldn't he be... you know.. showing?" She blushed a little at how silly that sounded.

Sanji meanwhile was dying a slow painful embarrassing death. His forehead was down against the counter, Zoro was nudging him on his shoulder.

Luffy stood up from his seat. "He is! It's really neat!"

Sanji didn't stand a chance. The Captain rushed over, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him out from his hiding spot for all to see. He ignored Sanji's curses of letting him the fuck go. Sanji's face was flushed at this point and certainly so when Luffy gave his vest a pat.

"It's inside here and it looks just like a peanut!"

That's when everyone at the table who wasn't in on the secret seemed to let out a small 'ohhh'. Suddenly the conversations lately about peanuts made since.

"That's... that's the peanut?" gulped Ussop.

Sanji's body tensed and he glared at Luffy.

"You bastard you think you can just-"  
"I don't see anything though." Nami's voice always brought Sanji back to attention. He secretly thanked his vest for concealing it nicely. Nami pressed her lips into a thin line though. This kind of information made her feel intensely guilty about what had happened not to long ago. No wonder Sanji had quit smoking, or how he seemed to be getting out of shape. Robin's comment about Sanji doing all he could to try and stay in line came back to her. He couldn't have helped it and now she was realizing how much damage she had probably really done at that point without knowing before.

Chopper gave another awkward laugh, scratching at the back of his neck. "Ah yeah, Sanji has been trying to hide it with that tight vest of his..." He narrated. Sanji sent him a piercing stare next. The little traitor!

"Ah, allow me to assist then." Robin hummed in her amusement.

Sanji's eyes widened at the always foreign feeling when random arms sprouted from his body. They were lovely and feminine of course, belonging to the lovely archaeologist, but their goal was still cruel. They bent forward, unbuttoning Sanji's second vest against his will. The crew's eyes all widen.

Sanji squirmed and turned away when the arms vanished. Dammit he wasn't some sideshow! What happened to them being accepting or something? That swordsman was full of shit. Though still there was a part of him that wanted to defend himself, say that it wasn't showing that much. Though yes, the absence of the vests restraint did show his nice.. curve.

"I believe congratulation's are in order Sanji-san." Brook broke the awkwardness, being the gentleman he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Sanji had his head buried in his arms at his seat at the end of the kitchen table. It'd only been maybe ten minutes since everyone found out but already the tables had turned. The Fortune Teller left, having played what she believed to be her part in the reveal and went back to the village for whatever personal reasons. That left the crew to stay in the kitchen and talk about their latest big news, Sanji's pregnancy.

Honestly, it was nice to know the crew wasn't going to abandon him about this, but now it was down right humiliating. They just kept talking about it and it embarrassed him so much. It also wasn't really working in his favor. It just seemed like they were all backing up Chopper and the precautions he wanted in place. Sanji dared to glance up from his arms and scowl at the swordsman napping against the wall. This was his problem too! Why wasn't he in the center of attention here?!

"Alright so we only have a few months until this baby is actually here." Nami reminded everyone. She had brought in some papers she planned to write on. "We've got to get ready.. We're going to need a crib, clothes, toys... Ah where are we even going to keep this um.. baby?"

Sanji frowned staring at the beautiful navigator. How she hesitated to say the word baby. Well, in a way until they actually got used to it he supposed it would be like that. At least they weren't calling it peanut.

Franky scratched at his head. He had gone and fetched a blueprint of the Sunny he had and was looking down at it. "There's some extra space in the hull over here, I may be able to extend into it and create a room for them." He paused though, replacing his focused expression with a grin and looking up at them. "Nah I totally can. It's gonna be Super." He shot his grin towards Sanji who just narrowed his eyes.

Robin was reading a book, totally not phased by the newest announcement. She paused at her spot, marking it with her finger before turning her head towards Nami. She was trying her hardest to tune out the chimes of 'We're going to be uncles!' from the captain and sharpshooter.

"Clothes and toys can be picked up along the way. We'll need bottles and diapers..."

Ussop turned away from his chanting to look over. "I'm not changing any diapers!"

Sanji glared at him, raising his head. "No one asked you to you moron! And shut up! You aren't going to be uncles!" A flustered cook growled. It only made Luffy laugh at him more and the rest of the crew ignored his moodiness.

"Come on Sanji! This is going to be fun!" Luffy reassured, walking back over to the cook and patting his back. "We're going to have a baby!"  
Sanji couldn't help but keep scowling, mostly at the way he'd loosely said 'we're'. They weren't having anything, neither was that damn swordsman, it was he who was going through this! He rubbed at his temple, opting to just nod and agree with Luffy rather than to argue about it. That's when the noise from Chopper dropping his notebook caught everyone's attention. He was standing up on his seat.

"Now that everyone knows about Sanji's condition, I'd like to suggest some rules. I know we need to start getting ready for the baby but its very important Sanji be careful too!" He said softly, almost nervously. Maybe at the way Sanji's eyebrow was twitching at him, cursing him more silently about being a traitor.

None of the rest of the crew seemed to have complaints about that though. They wanted this to be a healthy pregnancy for Sanji and the baby. They nodded.

"First... I don't think Sanji should be wearing any more of his restricting clothes. I know you just wanted to keep it hidden Sanji but its really important for babies development-"

"Done." Answered Nami for him. Sanji looked at her pleadingly but she shot him down with just one gaze. "Robin and I will go through and find what we can for Sanji to wear."

Chopper smiled at her. He just knew Nami would help out with his cause!

"Next It's not safe for Sanji to be sleeping in the hammocks anymore. He could fall out at any moment and-"

"Don't worry about it Chopper bro, I've already planned it out." Assured Franky with a thumbs up. Chopper giggled.

Ussop sat back down with the group and scratched his head absentmindedly. "If we're worried about him falling he probably shouldn't be allowed in up the ladder to the crow's nest too right?" He mentioned. He might have instantly regretted it though at the morbid cook's eye. Though no one else in the crew protested.

Sanji gritted his teeth. What was this? The rules against Sanji committee? He glared over at Zoro again. That damn bastard was totally faking it. Before he might've been resting, but he knew, just knew he wasn't now. The Marimo was closing his eyes and listening, his mouth occasionally twitching upward in possible agreement. Sanji wanted to just kick his ass so bad-

"Oh! And no fighting!"

Sanji froze, turning back over to Chopper. Dammit! It was like the little guy had been reading his mind! Brook however sternly nodded.

"Yes, I agree Chopper-san. Sanji-san was already having a much difficult time going up the mountain and facing the marines."

Chopper frowned and sat in his seat. "Yeah he shouldn't have done that. It's very important that Sanji rest a lot and take it easy. No heavy lifting, No really hot baths or anything like that that could be stressful to him and the baby."

Sanji continued to massage his temple. Really they should just be making a list of what he can do. Nami seemed to be parroting what he was doing, rubbing at her head while she looked down at the list she had made.

"Alright so he needs to rest a lot." She hummed in thought. "Then I think we should go ahead and take away making snacks definitely, so in between the three meals he can rest while he still can."

Sanji dropped his hand. "Ah, But Nami-swan the snack making really isn't-"

Robin chimed in to stop him. "Sanji, we can handle our own snacks." She assured with a smile then looked at Nami's list. "Perhaps just in case, we take away his nightly watch duties. We are trying to give him rest here."

Sanji's fingers pulled at his eyes. What was this now!? The beyond normal special treatment!? Zoro was grinning at his misfortunes, though getting out of watch wasn't really one. The Marimo's eyes were open and he was watching. Sanji flipped him off. Nami watched the whole gesture.

"You're right Robin and then Zoro should have to help him in the kitchen." She smiled sweetly at the irritated expression that painted the Marimo's face at that suggestion. "Since, he is the father and he should be helping out the mother of his child too, don't you think?"

Robin chuckled, enjoying that view just as much. "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree."

Sanji would've been satisfied at the swordsman's expense, except for the fact it meant he'd be stuck with him more. He groaned slightly, looking away from the swordsman's annoyed expression. He didn't need to see what he already was feeling. He was about to say something, tell them they were all over reacting and that the ladies needn't worry about him, when a shout from outside caught their attention. They recognized the voice as that of the Fortune Teller. She was back? Now what did she have to tell them?

The crew moved out of the kitchen, all with mixed expressions about her calling them out. Sanji looked pretty pale still, trying to stand towards the back, already feeling considerably exposed. Zoro stood by him though, their shoulders brushing. They watched as Luffy jumped down in front of the woman, Nami and Robin close behind.

"Straw Hats." The fortune teller began, her breathing a little strained. "You must leave as soon as possible."

Nami titled her head, lifting up her hand to gesture to her poses. "But the log pose hasn't set yet, we can't. What's the rush?"

The fortune teller pursed her lips, looking past them all at the village. "The Marines have gathered and will strike again. They know that you are here and will try and stop you as well."

Luffy didn't look to phased, Robin crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"If they come again, aren't you all in danger? Your Poneglpyh?"  
The fortune teller smiled then, something they weren't expecting and nodded. "Our poneglyph will be destroyed, but I see that, that is the best outcome. So long as you were able to read it, the fates tell me we've played our part. Now please."

She looked down at her waist, moving her skirt to reveal a small pouch. She fetched something from inside it and took Nami's hand, sliding it inside. Nami looked down at unsure at first, but realized instantly what it was.

"You can use this log pose. It will lead you where you need to go now."

Nami graciously took it, but still seemed confused about something. "If you knew all of this and had this, why didn't you just give it to us in the beginning?" She reasoned.

The fortune teller let out a dry laugh, her gaze traveling to the cook, which the crew followed intently. It flustered Sanji and he slid a bit behind the swordsman, glaring at the male portion of the crew.

"The hell are you guys staring at!?" He barked, cheeks burning. Zoro laughed beside him.

"There were things that needed to be said." The fortune teller smiled and then began backing up towards the edge of the ship. "Please take care of yourselves," she gave another quick glance in Sanji and Zoro's directions. "And thank you Straw Hat crew." And with that she unboarded the Sunny.

Ussop and Chopper glanced at one another, hanging off the second floor railing.

"So, are we going?" The sharpshooter asked. Chopper nodded.

"Yeah she was right about everything else!"

Nami stared down at the log pose. They didn't even know where this went but the woman had a point. The Navy could possibly still be on the island and reforming. They had had a few days of peace but it was about time that they moved on. She tightened her grip on it and then looked back at the crew and Luffy.

"Ready Luffy?"  
Luffy stared at the village a moment then back a Nami. His grin slowly formed on his face.

"Let's GO!"

That's all anyone really needed to hear to know to get into positions to prepare leaving port. Everyone began moving to do their jobs, including a certain cook, who was stopped instantly by a reindeer pulling at his pant leg.

"No Sanji! You can't over exert yourself!" He pleaded.

Sanji scowled down at the deer. He blamed him just as much as Zoro for having to go through such a humiliating table meeting. With a twitching hand that he had to keep back from strangling the plush creature, he patted Chopper's hat.

"Chopper.." He hissed through his teeth. "I think this is fine if I'm just-"  
"Sanji! Get in the kitchen!"

"Yes.. Yes Nami-swan."

Robin kept looking at the village though as they began drifting back off into the sea. Her eyes were narrow and set on the mountains where she'd seen the poneglpyh. She knew its secrets now, yes, but something about what the Fortune Teller had said confused her. She had said that it was fine so long as Robin knew the information. The archeologist couldn't help but wonder if it was foreshadowing something much greater in her future that the teller had not expressed.

She turned her chin, glancing at a Sanji who was hanging his head while being scolded by the doctor and navigator to go inside for now. The teller had also made a clear gesture to stare at Sanji when asking them to take care. Was Robin thinking to much about this or had that been foreshadowing as well? Would Sanji be in danger? She opted not to think to much into these things, it was quite possible still that the fortune teller was a fraud and the village was simply running out of meat stock to suit their captains tastes and therefore wanted them to leave.

* * *

Only a few days since their last departure and from finding out Sanji's secret and the cook was going to go mad. He knew of course that everyone had good intentions, sure they did, didn't mean he liked them though. After seeing he'd try to get out of every rule he could, the doctor and sharpshooter got to work in Ussop's workshop.

They made a nice lovely chart to be displayed in the kitchen. At the top of it was a badly drawn Sanji, though Zoro said it looked just like him, with the hand painted words 'Sanji's do's and don't's'. Under the don't, were words written large and in red.

"Don't lift heavy things, Don't wear tight clothes, Don't make snacks, Don't smoke, Don't fight, Don't drink, Don't take hot baths, Don't stay up." Sanji gritted his teeth.

He'd heard these all once before, but now they had to make a sign to hang up in his kitchen as a constant reminder!? They were proud of it too, since both Chopper and Ussop had signed their names on the bottom, right next to the very tiny section of do's. It only listed Rest but someone had gone and scribbled another rule of 'meat' under that catergory. It didn't take much to guess whom.

"Luffy! That doesn't even make sense!" Whined Ussop, a little bitter his creation had been altered. "Do meat?"

Luffy just shook his head, saying something about how Sanji's meat was the best that the cook just couldn't be proud of right now. He was wiping down his counter, catching glances at his exposed bump that was now evident to everyone. It still wasn't that large yet, but still regretfully bigger than it had been a week or so ago. A curve off his thin frame.

And since he was no longer allowed to wear his vests, it was becoming more evident how soon his tailored suits weren't going to hold out. That alone made the blonde a little bitter. He could only imagine what kind of plus sized clothing the crew could find for him, as they were all excited to reach the next island and shop for him and baby.

Ussop and Luffy had been talking still though without him realizing it, surprising Sanji when he glanced up to find them staring at him while sitting at the counter. He was a little embarrassed to have been lost in his thoughts, but stared at them blankly, a signal for them to repeat their question.

"Can you feel it yet?" Ussop asked curiously. His eyes moved to the bump, Luffy's gaze soon followed. "Does it have your kicks?"

Sanji scowled, moving his hand with the towel across his front to try and conceal it. "No I can't feel it yet." He said lowly, trying to be open about this. "And it better have my kicks." He was sure to add, not even wanting to think of the baby getting one of the Marimo's distinguishing traits.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Ne, Sanji, is it a boy or a girl?"

That made Sanji pause for a moment. Crap, he'd forgotten that babies eventually had genders. Fuck. He half shrugged, a little heat on his cheeks. He wasn't sure when they figured that kind of stuff out. Hell he wasn't even sure he wanted to know, the nervousness already creeping up his back.

"The hell, don't be asking me that stuff. Take it up with Chopper, he knows all that stuff."

Ussop raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? But it's your baby. I mean.. what if it was twins and you didn't even know?"  
Sanji glared and reached out, grabbing the sharpshooter by the collar of his shirt.

"ITS NOT TWINS." He snapped, ignoring the fit of laughter Luffy was having.

He only dropped Ussop though when the kitchen door opened and in walked in the handy dandy annoying swordsman. He sighed, still wearing his intense glare when he looked over at him. He lifted his chin slightly in greeting to him.

"And what do you need shit head?" He scoffed.

Zoro looked over at him amused. He did love seeing an annoyed cook and couldn't help but grin at his expense. Although Sanji felt it an absolute hell that everyone knew about their little secret and was being bossed around, Zoro was feeling the opposite. He felt really proud with everyone knowing he was having a baby with the cook and excited by their involvement. He was branded a traitor instantly for agreeing with the cook's new do and don't's chart, however.

"Nothing." He mused in response. "Just thought you'd want to know something."

Sanji's eyes widened a little bit before narrowing suspiciously. What was the swordsman getting at? That he knew something he didn't? He was the main attraction here lately, there was little he didn't know or that didn't revolve around him. He watched as Zoro approached the counter as well, ignoring the sharpshooter and captain. He rested his arms on it and leaned over towards Sanji, who was resisting the urge to beat him for getting his germs on his cleaned counter.

"Marimo I already know your IQ's lower than dirt. Now what is it?" Sanji interrogated.

Zoro's grin faded a bit at the insult, but all he needed to do was glance at Sanji's lower front to know he already had the trump card to hold against the cook. The Cook flushed realizing this, hissing and leaning against the counter to hide his tummy. Zoro instead brought a hand to his chin, fingers tapping on his cheek.

"Give me a kiss first, Cook." He teased, feeding off the blonde's embarrassment and the laughing support of their crew mates.

Sanji was livid, wanting to kick the assholes teeth in. Another annoying habit the swordsman had established after Sanji's quick save with the fortune teller, which eventually became worthless with the crew finding out their real secret, unintentionally gave the green light for Zoro to act openly affectionate.

"You wanna die Marimo?" was all that ghosted its way from Sanji's lips as he gave Zoro a malicious stare.

Zoro chuckled some more, standing back up from the counter.

"Calm your shit, just wanted to tell you the girls are going through your crap."


	13. Chapter 13

Sanji's demonish aura dropped and his face went blank. What? The girls? Nami and Robin? Going through his stuff? He was about to ask why but the Marimo seemed to have read his expression.

"Through all your prissy outfits." He continued on, almost in a sing song way.

In only a split second did Sanji throw back his cloth into his sink and started towards the door. His clothes? No no no, those are expensive suits! Tailor made! He understood the rules, one of which being about the clothes but hopefully the ladies wouldn't be rash... like throw away his suits right? Right?

Zoro followed the blonde, clearly entertained by his change of course and using him to find the men's quarters. They opened the door and Sanji swallowed nervously, watching as Nami, who was half way into his locker, threw out clothes onto the floor next to Robin, who was chuckling softly. He stepped in.

"Nami-swan," He began, his eyebrows lowering. "What are you doing to my clothes?"

Nami stopped herself from throwing another shirt before standing up and glancing over at Sanji. She pulled her bang back and shrugged her shoulder.

"We're enforcing Chopper's no tight clothes rule." she answered.

Sanji ignored the swordsman who had already gone to sit at the low table in the beginning of the room where the clothes were beginning to land. The cook reached down to grab one of the shirts on his way. Robin smiled at him and took it from him, only to put it on the top of the pile.

Nami glanced down at Sanji's size then at the shirt she was wearing, tossing it to the side.

"Sanji none of these clothes look like they are going to fit. Don't you have anything thats more... I don't know.." She paused. "Stretchy?"

Sanji sent Zoro a glare, having heard him snort then turned back to Nami. He didn't really know how to respond to that, having already been mentally stabbed by the words. Him? In stretchy clothes? Hell no. Pregnant or not- hell no. But he wouldn't mention that to Nami. He turned to his small pile, mostly his dress shirts and picked through.

"Some of these probably can fit for a while." He tried to plead his case.

Robin rested against the wall, her arms still crossed in front of her.

"Chopper said nothing you had to button up." She explained.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the pile of clothes. That pretty much took away all of Sanji's wardrobe that would need to go to some sort of storage, if they were keeping it. Zoro lifted up one of the shirts, a little amazed at how many he had and how he managed to fit all of them in the locker. Then he could picture it, the cook folding and pressing it all into the tight space. He shook his head.

Sanji scratched at the back of his neck and then looked through his pile. He retrieved only a handful of things, cursing Chopper and his button up rule. If it fit what did it matter if it was a button or not? Did the doctor think one of the buttons might fly off at some point and hurt someone? Sanji dreaded that. He hoped it didn't get that bad that buttons would pop off him.

He looked down at his blue hoodie, something he'd worn before a few times that actually survived his wardrobe change after their two year absence. It made him wonder why he didn't try using it to hide with before instead of the vest, then again if it fit or not was up in the air. Nami made her way over, glancing at it.

"Oh that might work. Try it on."

Sanji's face instantly went scarlet, something that would have never happened before. If Nami had ever wanted him to strip before this he would've been down to his socks in no time but like this... It was bad enough they could see it all through the clothes, but to see the naked bump first hand. His heart began to race but he nodded. He couldn't chicken out like this over something so trivial! Didn't help the lovely Robin was also waiting and watching expectantly. That neanderthal was too but he'd kick him for it later.

"Uh alright." He mumbled softly, moving his fingers down to his shirt and unbuttoning it slowly.

He could feel them all watching, as he was the center of attention. It was so weird that not even a few days ago Sanji would have rathered died than have them find out about this bump. He slid the shirt off his shoulder's, purposely not looking up at any expressions before moving the hoodie to put it on. He froze though at the soft sound of 'awww'. Sanji dared to look up and at the Navigator.

Nami slightly giggled having seen the bump. It was kind of cute, if she took away the fact it was totally weird and unlogical, there was a little baby in there. Robin smiled, agreeing with her. Sanji's heart kept pounding though as Nami approached, cautiously holding her hand out and brushing her fingers against it.

"Wow, there really is something there." She found herself saying in surprise.

It's not that she doubted Chopper and she had seen the bump through the clothes, but actually seeing it like this... It was no smoke and mirrors, no just looking bigger because of how the shirt fabric folded. There was something there. Sanji nearly chilled at her touch and pulled away, quickly pulling the hoodie over his head, desperately needing to remind himself to calm down. Nami did not just touch him for him, it was for a completely different reason he didn't want to support!

Zoro scowled though. Something about that witch having just reached out and touched Sanji on his stomach. After trying to take his clothes away no less. He wasn't usually protective of the cook, he could handle himself (sometimes), but that was his child in there. Shouldn't he have some say? Though looking up at the blushing cook, he remembered the beating and bitch fits that came with Zoro ever thinking he had a say about anything. He was more relieved as Nami took a step back, gathering the pile of Sanji's clothes together in a bag they'd brought in with them.

Sanji adjusted his hoodie around him. It wasn't tight, which was god sent. He wasn't sure what he'd do if this also was taken away. If you took away buttoned up shirts he barely had any and then those were tight fitted as well so the hoodie was his only option. Which reminded him of something. He glanced up at the girls, gathering his things.

"So wait, I can only wear this from now?"

Robin and Nami exchanged glances, then Robin peeled herself from off the wall and strolled over. "It might be some time before we reach another island..." She began.

It slightly got Sanji's hopes up that he'd get his clothes back again but instantly it was shot down, brought to life again and run over.

"Perhaps you could borrow some of Zoros?"

Zoro had to bite into his lip to hold back the burst of laughter dying to come out. Instantly he tried imagining the cook in his clothes. It was a mix of interest, finding it kind of hot, then finding it absolutely comical. He silenced himself though upon seeing the cook's expression.

"Zoro's?" He parroted, almost squeaking out in disbelief. That guy didn't bathe! He had the worst fashion sense ever! The hell if he'd even be caught dead...

"Unless of course you'd rather wear something from Franky."

"Alright I'lll look through the Marimo's things." Sanji decided, running his fingers through his bang. Damn this was stressful! But he could always wash anything of Zoro's he planned on wearing, unlike Franky's clothes that were huge and unforgiving to the figure.

"Okay Sanji." Nami said, lifting up the slim bag of Sanji's clothes. "We'll be storing this away until after your pregnancy okay?"  
Sanji couldn't help taking a step forward, his hand inching out. He took it from her gently, wary of her confused expression. He sighed, furrowing his brows. This is where he was drawing the line. He knew everyone had the right ideas at heart but this was beginning to really stress him out. All of the rules, he understood them, he wouldn't protest them, but this... He really appreciated the support but he just needed a moment, some space.

"Please." He said softly, glancing at the ladies faces and giving weak smile. "I can do this, I'll handle everything...Stop worrying about me."

He stood up straighter then before heading out of the room. Nami was still looking where he had gone then glanced over at Robin and Zoro. Had she said something wrong? She thought she was helping... Her face stopped at Zoro who was staring at the door.

"I think that Sanji finds all of this overwhelming." Robin said, from her place.

Nami glanced over at her. Overwhelming? But they were just trying to help. They all were excited about the baby coming, now that they all knew it was coming and wanted to do all they could to help. Her eyes moved back to the nearly empty locker though. Perhaps, they had been over the top with their rules. It was no good trying to get Sanji to rest if they just kept stressing him out when they tried enforcing them. This was their nakama after all, not a child, they should trust him to know what he was doing.

It was then the door opened again, Chopper making his interest. He just yawned, looking up at everyone a little confused until he glanced at Sanji's nearly cleaned locker and then he understood. The girls had gone through Sanji's wardrobe like he asked. He weakly smiled, only to yawn again. It was getting late and time for bed, the doctor had just finished his watch.

Before anyone could even acknowledge him the rest of the male crew began crowding inside. Dinner had ended a few hours ago and now they were all on their way to sleep. Brook stopped next to Zoro on his way in.

"Ah, Zoro-san, it is your watch now I believe." He informed. The swordsman just nodded.

Franky was covered in who knew what and joined in.

"I've been working on your new room and bed and man it's gonna be suuuuuuuuuper! Just wait out a little longer alright?"

Zoro watched them about to reply when Nami cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. She glanced around at their faces then back at Chopper. She was frowning.

"Hey guys," She started, looking back at Robin for reassurance. "I think we should back off and give Sanji some space for a while, yeah?"

Ussop tilted his head to the side a bit. Space? Had they been annoying him lately? Chopper seemed a little confused too. He thought that in the last day or so they'd made quite a bit of progress. Then again, now that he thought about it... He hadn't really seen Sanji smile during any of that time. If anything he looked strained and... stressed! He gasped, realizing it. They'd unintentionally been doing what they wanted to prevent! He pulled his hat down on his head.

"Oh no! I've stressed out Sanji.. maybe I should..." He began, looking for the door. How could he make this up for his patient?

Zoro huffed and caught his attention before he could try. "Just leave the cook alone for a while." He suggested. Even he might have felt a slight bit of guilt for teasing the Cook. He'd leave him alone for now as well. The crew exchanged glances and a few more words until finally coming to their last decision, it wasn't their jobs to watch Sanji, it was Sanji's job.

Sanji was kind of relieved to find that no one followed him out when he went to store his bag of clothes in to the storage. It was kind of hard parting with them but he knew it wouldn't be for long. After all it was merely just storage since they unfortunately wouldn't be able to fit. No need to get emotional when they weren't technically going anywhere. It was nice also to find when he returned up on the deck that no one was around to guide him into some different direction or to change something.

In fact, it seemed all his trailing excited shadows had vanished. When he went back into the men's room, there was no one giving him instructions on where to go or any of that. It was like.. it was like everything had gone back to normal in so little time. He didn't stay there though. Even if the crew had been stressful with their suggestions, they had some really helpful ideas. For one, Sanji now had the option to sleep in the infirmary bed, which wasn't bad. That bed could be comfortable.

When he opened the infirmary door he was surprised to find Chopper making the bed up just for him. He couldn't help but smile. Chopper seemed a little surprised and flustered at his sudden appearance though, having not expected him.

"Oh sorry Sanji! I'm almost done, I was just getting some extra blankets... you know if you want them, you don't have to have them, I don't want to stress you out or anything-"

Sanji sighed. So it would seem word traveled fast. They must have all realized their over bearing. Sanji hated that though because he knew they were all excited, hell he wanted them to be excited, just wish it was better for both sides. He lightly patted Chopper's hat, sitting on the bed.

"Chopper. You had the right intentions. It's alright." He reassured.

Chopper was still frowning, still feeling immensely guilty. "But I'm your doctor.. I'm suppose to make sure you are comfortable, not stressed out!"

Sanji took a moment to study the reindeer's face before falling over against the sheets, still smiling at him.

"Then..." He began, nearly falling asleep every blink. "Do it."

* * *

Zoro never had a problem staying up for night watches. In fact, probably something resulting from his constant day time napping, he kind of preferred it. It had to be the silence that night time brought. Not that he didn't enjoy listening to the rest of the crew, it's just the silence of working out during night watch was hard to beat. He was a sweaty mess by the time he jumped down from the ladder.

Since the Cook was no longer asked to do night watches, the lucky bastard, someone would have to pick up the slack. Being the one that made Sanji that way, as many people felt they needed to point out, Zoro didn't really mind taking the watch. He'd only wished there was more sake to match with his extra consumption.

Before the Marimo would head to bed though or even the showers though, he had something else pressing his mind. A few days ago, after Nami and Robin had slaughtered Sanji's wardrobe, the cook had began to sleep away from the others inside the infirmary. Usually he wouldn't particularly care unless they could have an interesting infirmary fling, but something about how much closer they had gotten in this ordeal already made him want to check just to make sure the cook was alright. So on night's like these, the stalker Marimo would slightly open the door, just to check.

It was probably a good thing he did too, as his stomach sank after he opened the infirmary door to find the blonde missing in action. He turned on the light, glancing around hurriedly, like Sanji had actually hid under the desk or something. If he wasn't here, where would he be? Surely not back in the hammocks?

If the Cook wasn't in his other possible place for rest that could only mean one thing. He was in a place he felt most comfortable in, even if it were the middle of the night. The kitchen. Zoro continued on through the infirmary to the kitchen door, opening it and sighing in relief at the kitchen lights being on. So he was right, whew.

Sanji didn't seem to have noticed Zoro though. His back was hunched over his work space, blocking it from Zoro's view. His hands were moving fast making something, they had to be from the way his shoulder's shook. It made Zoro scowl a little, but he approached cautiously. He'd long learned it wasn't smart to surprise Sanji, just incase he had his knives.

"Oi, Cook." He called out, his eye trailing up Sanji's spine as the cook froze.

Sanji nearly dropped what he was doing, cursing at himself. Dammit the last person he wanted to see was Zoro! He knew that the swordsman was on watch duty, hell that was the whole reason he was in this mess. He just had to feel a tad sympathetic to the Marimo for taking his watch that made his sweet loving caring boyfriend side, which was totally fucking non existent, want to do something for Zoro in return.

However in thinking of something Zoro would like, a powerful craving came over the cook. So powerful in fact that if he didn't fulfill it in that moment he thought his insides would kill him alive. He placed his arms out against the counter, hiding his masterpiece. Hesitantly he looked over his shoulder at the approaching swordsman. No! Why did he have to be here to see this! It was so humiliating to think what he'd do if he knew Sanji was up making-

"Are those..." Zoro began, stopping a few feet away from the cook, his face softening, perhaps even lightening up. "Onigiri?"

Sanji wanted to rip his hair out but he opted to take a deep breath instead. He straightened his back, wiping his hands down on his apron, only rubbing against his bump once, before wiping a stray piece of rice he'd taste tested off his chin and looking at Zoro. He clenched his teeth. If Zoro knew he'd been craving Onigiri.. the swordsman's favorite snack in like the whole universe... No, he couldn't think it. Just imagining the swordsman sprouting some bullshit out of his ass about that meant the baby would be like him made Sanji want to absolutely cringe.

He cleared his throat, sliding the plate of scattered onigiri towards the Marimo. He might have been planning to finish it all himself, so what if he did? If it made this powerful itch inside him at the mere thought of onigiri go away...

"What's it look like shit head?" He harassed, trying to play it cool and even leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. Because a bad ass pregnant cook in an apron resting his hip on the counter of course was all the sex appeal he ever needed to pull something off without being thought of as suspicious. "I made them for you, or something."  
Zoro raised an eyebrow, still studying the cook. Made for him eh? That didn't sound very Sanji like. Though then again Sanji was all about feeding the crew and what not. And after everyone had given him more space he'd been a lot happier, which usually lead to him cooking... Perhaps he had actually thought Zoro would get hungry after staying up so late and would needed the energy? Then again, Onigiri would be considered a snack, yeah? But the cook only made snacks for the ladies. And the Cook loved the ladies. So, was this in some odd cute way the cook confessing his love yet again?

Zoro snorted, reaching out and bringing the plate of onigiri towards him. He knew he had spent way to much time with the cook if that's how his train of thought was beginning to work. That however was also how he couldn't help but notice the spare rice that wasn't compacted into the rice balls, as if some had already messily been eaten. He grinned. Wait a minute, the cook had made these and was totally acting suspicious. He let out a small hum, grabbing one of the rice balls and biting into it, his eyes never leaving Sanji.

Sanji didn't much like that hum. What was that suppose to mean? Did the asshole have something to say? He pierced a hole through the neanderthals skull with his stare.

"What?" He spat.

Zoro half shrugged, making sure to eat his rice ball affectionately slow. Teasing at the craving blonde, even if he didn't even realize how much of an addiction he was facing.

"Didn't know you liked Onigiri, Cook." Was his only reply.

Sanji rolled his eyes. He had to keep playing this off. He got this far, couldn't back off now. He slowly took his apron off, folding it over his arm and then setting it to the side. This would've been the part once upon a time he'd grab a cigarette and watch the swordsman eat the food he'd prepared. It was similar in a way, since he'd still be watching the Marimo eat it, just while silently pouting to himself to not get to eat it himself. It kind of scared Sanji. What was he becoming?! A fat pregnant onigiri eating machine?!

"Nah, I don't. Just had some extra rice is all." Yeah smooth, lie about one of the things they would always have an over abundance of. Sanji nearly hissed as he realized the swordsman was following him to the table with his tray.

Zoro sat down across from Sanji, finishing off his first rice ball and licking at his fingers, watching as the cook watched him intently. If he knew anything though, he'd realize that lust in the blonde's eyes were for something in Zoro's possession and not the swordsman himself, as it might have been just moments earlier.

"You sure?" The Marimo continued to speak.

Dammit if he'd just shut up so Sanji could focus on something else other than the damn rice balls. They were just rice balls! The hell! Okay fine, after Zoro ate the first batch he'd just wait and make some more for himself, done. It was decided.

"You look like you're kind of hungry... Want some?"

That bastard! He even had the nerve to push the plate out and offer it to Sanji! Sanji had his arm on the table, his chin resting in his palm while covering his mouth, as if covering it would stop any craving. His mouth was dry as he studied Zoro's face. Why did this feel like a trap? He scowled darkly, moving his hand down and hesitantly reaching over and cuffing one of the rice balls.

"Fine, since you can't appreciate exquisite taste." he grumbled as a petty excuse.

If it hadn't been obvious before, it certainly was now that Sanji was a lost cause. He tasted and enjoyed every bit of that Onigiri, satisfying only a little of the craving he had for the stupid thing. He didn't know if it was for some stupid reason that he was desiring Zoro's favorite treat or what put him on it, but man was he so glad he was good at making them. He blushed though, licking at his own finger tips and the surprised yet highly amused expression of his partner. Regrettably, it would seem he'd been caught. He growled lowly in irritation.

"Alright, alright! Shut up you fucking neanderthal, I made them for myself! There happy?" He reached out, snatching another one, hating every moment as Zoro just continued to smirk. It made him want to completely yell his face off. But it also, for some unsure reason he was probably just going to blame on hormones anyway, made him want to defend himself. He frowned, swallowing a bite and looking at the perfectly shape rice ball, decorated by his bite mark.

"Oi, I've had a stressful week alright? Hell I've had a shitty week! Chopper and his stupid.." He shoved some more in his mouth, something he'd never do normally with his proper gentleman style, before continuing between bitter chomps. "Do and don'ts chart. The hell do they think they are putting that up in my kitchen?" He glared over at the chart in question, then back at Zoro.

"And this makes me feel better."

The Marimo wasn't buying his rambling though, considering each of the crew had gone about apologizing to Sanji in their own way and giving him the space he needed. So instead, he looked at what had to be the underlining cause to this situation, the one Sanji didn't want to admit.

"So you were..." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in his seat whilst still smirking. "Craving Onigiri then?"

Sanji paused, staring at him like he was the shittest stupidest thing that had ever walked the planet. The hell did he just say? Was no one listening to him? He wasn't just craving onigiri..no. It was emotional eating, like he said, nothing more and nothing less. Hell he wasn't craving anything at all! He was just hungry! No need for the swordsman to get ahead of himself and accuse him of that. To grin and associate it with this pregnancy stuff.

"No, moron I wasn't craving Onigiri. I don't even like it that much." He was on the defense again.

Zoro gestured to the tray though, causing the cook to glance down. When.. had he eaten that much? He could have sworn he'd only been working on one while he was talking but somehow all but like one had vanished. What kind of witchcraft was this shit?

"The whole tray Cook? Really?"

Sanji decided to stay silent for a moment. The next thing he did was going to make this or break this. He was either going to get off the hook or he was never going to hear the end about finally having pregnancy cravings and stupid shit like that. Though, it seemed due to his silence and taking a moment before replying, that decision was made for him.

"So you're starting to have cravings?" It was almost touching, how much excitement and hope was in Zoro's tone. Stupid Marimo, enjoying this pregnancy and becoming a dad thing to much.

Sanji sized the swordsman down then sighed. He got up out of his seat, grabbing the tray. Then, right in front of Zoro he took a nice clean bite.

"Fuck you Marimo." He muttered, walking over to the sink and putting in the tray.

Zoro wasn't sure why he was so happy knowing this new fact about the cook having his cravings. Something about another symptom of pregnancy made everything more real. Either way, he just knew it was only going to get more entertaining as the days go on.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sanji was nothing but relieved to be back in his kitchen without the shitty Marimo. Though, as there always seemed to be, there were hints of him around. Since his wardrobe only consisted of like one hoodie these days and he'd worn it during his onigiri crave fest, he had to resort to going through a certain brute's locker. How he survived the horde of random crap and stench, Sanji wasn't sure, but at least the swordsman had just plain shirts he could borrow.

He blushed though after he put it on and he could smell the swordsman. Shit that was an awful smell these days. Not that it stunk, but more so for the shiver it made run up Sanji's spine or the warm feeling in his chest. He didn't need any of that right now! It didn't help that the guy was so much... broader. The shirt fit the waist, around his bump or whatever (he didn't want to talk about it), but was loose around his shoulders.  
Luckily, though, the swordsman had been sleeping after his longer night shift when Sanji had to go through his things. Though, things weren't much different from last night for Sanji. He was having another miniature panic attack, looking at the food he'd prepared on the counter. All of it a mess. Well, not necessarily a mess, everything by itself would be delicious no doubt, it was the fact that he decided to pair them together.

He couldn't even begin to understand what had come over him to just start making such random entrees. All he could think of is the damn craving excuse, but shit! What was happening to him? He could only hope that each of the crew could find something in this random assortment to eat for breakfast. If not, Luffy could finish it off. He sighed, irritably scratching at his hair. Finally, giving up because all he could think of making were more awkward and unique creations, he called the crew in.

The crew tried to stay optimistic but Sanji knew what they were thinking. They were totally labeling him as insane. He nearly wanted to kill Ussop when he jokingly asked when they'd have pickles and peanut butter. It wasn't funny! But regardless the crew had no complaints, random as the meal was it was still good food. Sanji, satisfied at least with that, glanced around though.

He'd been fine not seeing the Marimo that morning but now that he hadn't come in for breakfast he was kind of concerned. After making sure the ladies drinks were filled, he headed out of the kitchen to find his baby daddy. First he checked the men's quarters, only to be disappointed. Next he moved towards the crow's nest. He scowled though at the warning poster against it's mast reminding everyone but Sanji could climb up. Damn that doctor was thorough with his rules.

He stared up at the crow nest from below, sighing. Well, he wasn't sure if the Marimo was there or not and there really wasn't a way to find out. He could call out but damn did the idea of yelling for the Marimo to come down make him wince. Sanji took a deep breath, about to do the deed when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced over, his mood brightening to see the swordsman. He quickly scowled to hide it, though.

"The hell have you been, Shit head?"

Zoro met his scowl with his own, gesturing up to the crows nest with his eyes and totally ignoring the Cook's question.

"You know you aren't allowed up there, curly." The swordsman dared to lecture.

Sanji rolled his eyes, gesturing to the sign. "No shit. I was looking for you." He cringed as Zoro grinned, seemingly satisfied with that answer. It made Sanji take a step back, which Zoro was quick to fill.

"For me, eh?"

Sanji side stepped out of Zoro's path, giving him a nice stink eye. "Oh shut up that's not what I meant."

Zoro caught the cook though around his waist with his arms, bringing him in closer.

"Then what did you mean?" He purred, loving the tint warming the blonde's cheeks.

Sanji wrinkled his nose, pushing Zoro away almost immediately. He brushed off his clothes as if Zoro had dirtied them, whether they belonged to him originally or not. Did the swordsman even notice that?

"Ugh! The hell, Marimo? Did you forget to bathe again? You reek."

Zoro shrugged, lifting up his arm and taking a sniff like an experimental sniff. Then he looked at Sanji blankly, as if asking him what he meant. The blonde just let out a hiss before forcibly grabbing the shitty swordsman and beginning to drag him towards the bath, the marimo yelling complaints the whole way. Finally, Sanji opened the door to the bathroom and shoved Zoro inside first.

Zoro sent him an even more annoyed glare, only satisfied when he was about to drag Sanji inside too, to the cook's dismay.

"The fuck are you doing, Shit head?" Sanji protested, trying to push away the asshole already trying to take off his shirt. He was too close for comfort… the cook really didn't need to be taking in his musky scent right now, for his own good…

Zoro just rolled his eyes. Really, the cook had to even ask? He grinned, stepping forward again even after being pushed away. He had a tight hold on the cook's shirt, about to take it off when he looked down at it curiously.

"Oi, is this mine?" He wondered out loud.

Sanji's cheeks flushed. Oh now the moron noticed?! He averted his eyes, trying to ignore their reflection in the mirror over the sink. He forcefully pushed the swordsman into the bath house. The reaction quickly fueled Zoro's desire more, though as he moved a still protesting cook against the wall and out of his shirt, his lips meeting with Sanji the moment the damn thing hit the floor. Sanji tried to protest into the Marimo's lips and push the brute off, but it wasn't long until it was a lost cause, having already fallen into Zoro's pace, melting with the kiss.

His relaxation didn't last though as a spray of water dosed them, nearly causing the cook to jump as he pulled away and look open. The Shitty bastard had turned on the water when he wasn't paying attention, leaving all of their clothes drenched to their skin. He glared back at him.

"You asshole! You could've at least waited until our clothes were off!" He snapped. He didn't have a lot of dry clothes he could exactly change into these days!

He only hissed more, watching the swordsman down as he took off his own shirt, flinging it to the side and then ruffling his hair like some wet dog, his earrings jiggling lightly. He couldn't help but feel warm at that grin the Marimo was wearing. Sanji loved catching that grin, a truly legit happy Zoro shining through. The swordsman chuckled, moving back in close around Sanji, embracing him close as the water ran across their skin.

"Sanji," His voice lowered a bit, taking a more gentle tone to it, it made Sanji's heart flip in his chest. "You should smile more."

Sanji's eyes widened a bit at that, as he was nuzzling his face in the crane of Zoro's neck. He'd been smiling? Well, he guessed if the phrase 'smiles' were contagious meant anything, then yeah Zoro's would've been. It didn't help the red staining his face any. He tightened his grip around Zoro's waist to no avail as the swordsman peeled away, taking a step back to look at him, water dripping down his nose and chin.

"We're going to be a family." The Marimo moved his hand against the baby bump, watching Sanji's expressions as he did.

Sanji was grinning, but for reasons he wasn't really sure he understood, either way he moved Zoro's hand away, interlocking his finger's with it. He knew what the swordsman was trying to do. He was trying to get out of the real objection. He thought that if he could distract Sanji, this could just be some fling in the shower and he'd get away with it. Hell no.

"First, Marimo," He began in reply, his eyes narrowing with mischief. Zoro noticed too late. "You aren't getting out of your fucking bath!"

The cook yanked on Zoro's arm, causing him to lose his balance onto the floor. Then, putting one of his feet, still in a shoe thanks to Zoro's horrible planning, in the center of Zoro's back, he held the swordsman down and squeezed some soap out of a bottle. It traveled all the way down and onto a cursing Marimo's hair.

Sanji's expression had gone back to calm, though the blush hadn't escaped. Things were getting way too hot and responsive around the swordsman lately, a lot of it revolving around the swordsman himself, so the least he could do was be civilized and clean. He moved his leg and when the swordsman moved upward, was brave enough to put his hands into Zoro's hair and begin massaging.

Zoro was scowling of course, crossing his arms.

"This isn't what I meant by shower Cook." he said bitterly. It made Sanji hum slightly.

"I told you that you reeked, the hell were you thinking I was asking for? Now finish up here and maybe if you're good later..."

The cook stepped away, moving towards the door, soaked. He furrowed his brows and glared at Zoro, who was finally stripping the rest of his clothes off, muttering something about not being a fucking dog. It made the cook grin as he left and decidedly took the rest of the towels and having no regrets about doing so.

When the swordsman was finally done with his shower and had gotten dressed, he finally made his way to the galley. For reasons he'd missed breakfast, leaving himself starving. He was conflicted, not sure he really wanted to ask the cook to make him something since that usually just ended up with a snarky expression from Sanji for asking him to do something. He didn't need to though, as he walked inside the kitchen to find a plate covered lightly at the counter.

Sanji was behind the counter and welcomed him with a three second smile, that was instantly replaced with their usual scowls. He continued to dry a dish he was working on, trying to keep his cravings sane so he could put together an actual complimenting lunch. He ignored Zoro until the swordsman was in his seat, looking at the awkward choice of content.

Sanji sighed, putting his last dish on the rack and looking over at Zoro, watching him eat with those damn hamster cheeks. He reached up, taking off the towel that had been resting over his shoulders from his hair being wet.

"Was beginning to wonder if you were coming, did you drown?" He casually asked, though Zoro didn't find the humor as funny as the cook.

"Does it look like I drowned?" He sounded bitter, but Sanji could see it was nothing more than a pout for not getting what he'd wanted earlier.

"Damn." Sanji smiled, resting his arms and leaning over the counter to watch Zoro eat his handy work.

Zoro glanced around then back at Sanji. He knew breakfast was over and lunch would be soon, but it still seemed a little awkward for them to be alone. After everyone had found out about Sanji's pregnancy, there always seemed to at least be someone traveling behind to ask retarded questions or embarrass them.

"Where is everyone?" The Marimo finally grunted. Sanji sighed, standing back up straight.

"I think Franky's almost done with our room." He said softly, kind of embarrassed still that they were even doing that for them. "They all went down to look at it but we aren't allowed to see it so it'll be a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Ah, I bet Nami-swan and Robin-chan are adding the finishing touches right now."

Zoro snorted. "The same Nami-swan and Robin-chan who took all your stuff?" He pointed out. Sanji glowered. "Shut up. They did it 'cause they care." He explained in his ladies defenses.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Sanji was about to attack the asshole over the counter when the door to the kitchen opened, happy members of the crew peeking inside. The couple glanced over in the middle of their quarrel, spotting their sharpshooter, shipwright and doctor grinning at them.

"It's ready!" They all three announced, happily.

Sanji glanced back at Zoro once before heading over. He smiled, their excitement contagious.

"Alright, show me then."

It was more than either Sanji or Zoro were expecting. They moved down to the bottom of the hull, where half of Franky's storage room, where he kept the extra Adam wood and what not. Instead, it had been converted into a bed room just for the expecting couple. Sanji's eyes were wide as he gazed over the bed in the center. How the hell did he make a mattress in the middle of the sea?

His eye's traveled around it. Against the side wall of the room, there was something that made his heart race. It was a finely crafted crib. Zoro, who had been standing next to him, already began traveling out towards it, letting his hand brush up against its sides as he inspected the craftsmanship. Sanji followed over, looking at it in absolute awe. It was beautiful, but why did Franky make that? Oh yeah, that's right they were having a baby weren't they.. but still he hadn't needed to go to so much trouble.

Franky stepped in to the doorway, grinning. "I made that crib extra super! It'll convert to it's own bed for when the little dude grows up."

Zoro grinned towards Franky, thanking him and complimenting him on the work before going to lay down on the bed. Sanji glanced up though, curiously finding where something in the wall was different. There was what appeared to be a sliding door. He moved to it, sliding it open and then slightly gasped, smiling.

"Oh sweet." He laughed.

It was a large closet built into the wall, split into three sections it seemed. Two biggers ones and a small one. Any stranger would assume the bigger spaces Sanji and Zoro's, but the cook knew better. It was for himself and their future child.

Franky just nodded his head, crossing his gigantic arms. "Yeah yeah." He kept repeating, super excited to see all of their reactions to his hard work. He knew what his crew wanted! He stepped out of the room though, grabbing the door handle on his way.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

Sanji was about to stop him, to tell him he didn't have to go, but the door shut before he could. He sighed, glancing over at the lazy Marimo who was already making use of their bed, tucking a pillow between his shoulder and head and watching the cook expectantly. Sanji rolled his eyes, snatching the pillow away just to piss Zoro off.

"Oi! Cook! The hell was that for?" The Marimo griped.

Sanji threw it back at him, moving to the door himself.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to get."

Zoro tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrow. The hell did the cook need to go? They just got a room all to themselves, practically given permission to break it in and he was just leaving? What a buzz kill. He watched the door with a bored expression, waiting until the Cook returned. When he did, he didn't know what to say. Sanji came back into their room with something familiar in his hands. His cheeks were flushed, mostly because he couldn't believe he'd actually gone to do this.

He moved back to the closest and lifted up the item, the baby's outfit that Zoro had brought him, the night after he found out about the baby. He settled it inside the closet nicely, trying to avoid the way Zoro was beaming at him with pride that he'd remembered it. Before Sanji realized it though, those arms wrapped around him and brought him back onto their bed. Zoro kissed down Sanji's neck, sending shivers up his spine.

"Peanut's first item." Zoro mumbled under his breath, hand adjusting over Sanji's tummy.

Sanji's hand moved up to gently caress Zoro's face as he turned himself inward to the swordsman, stealing his lips. When he pulled away he was still grinning, staring right into Zoro's gaze.

"We're in our very own room." Sanji reminded.

Zoro moved in to steal the blonde's lips again, his tongue inviting itself in. Sanji's face was burning hot at this point, as much as it embarrassed him, but all the things he had been trying to avoid about the swordsman were coming back to him, like his smell. It gave him a fluttering feeling in his abdomen that – Sanji's eyes widen in embarrassment. That wasn't a fluttering feeling at all. He pulled away, nervously laughing. His stomach had growled right in the middle of their moment.

Zoro watched the cook's face, having heard it himself and couldn't help but laugh.

"Got onigiri on your mind again, ero cook?" He chuckled.

Sanji shoved him away, standing back up and holding his stomach. How humiliating! Now it was messing with his intimate times too? It growled again and the cook frowned, daring to look at Zoro who just lightly shook his head.

"It's alright." He said with that shitty smirk still on his face. He winked. "We can break it in later."

Sanji let out a slight moan. "But I really wanted to do this..." He whined quietly to himself. Dammit Peanut, way to be a buzz kill!

Zoro's smirk softened to just a general smile and he stood up next to the cook, since there didn't seem to be any bed related activities happening soon here.

"But you're hungry..." He teased the Cook.

Sanji winced and fell lightly against Zoro, his head resting his chest. "But I'm sooo hungry." He regretfully agreed.

Zoro put his hand on Sanji's shoulder, lifting him up again to face him. "It's not gonna go away."

Sanji glared at him and then shoved off his hand, storming to the door. "Yeah yeah, I know. Shitty freaking.. Marimo." His stomach growled again. "You shut up too!"

And with that Sanji left out of their brand new room for the kitchen, trying not to literally steam at how infuriating the swordsman's laughter was, still coming from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MyLadyDay for betaing!


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile somewhere else along the Grandline, quite a distance behind the Straw Hat crew but finally having docked from Hamel Island, a navy ship was battling a storm. It's marines were running around above the deck, desperately trying to get to their positions to face nature's beast. Below the deck, in a small infirmary wing, a marine doctor continued to ring out a cloth over a bucket before placing it back over his captain's forehead.

"Sir, you're fever is still high and your wounds aren't all the way healed." He explained, glancing over the freshly stained bandages that laced his Captain's chest. "I recommend we put off this chase until further notice. Let someone else follow the Straw Hats."  
A loud grumble came from inside the massive captain, his face shadowed by a scowl. He wasn't in the best of shape and hadn't been since his men had decided to stop lolly gagging and help him. They had found him in the place Zoro and Sanji had left him, severely sliced in the middle of the goddamn forest.

"No." The Captain growled, glaring furiously at his doctor. "We aren't that far behind. I'm going to catch that straw hat."

But there was another motive the Captain had. All he could see replaying in his mind was Sanji, fleeing away and protecting his abdomen in an odd matter. The coward! He had even planned to have his crew mate, the pirate hunter Zoro finish his battle. It was extremely dishonorable and the Captain wanted nothing more to get his revenge on that smack talking blonde. He glared up at the wanted posters he had his crew bring down and hang onto the wall, those of the Straw Hat crew. They were his motivation to hurry up and heal, so he could rid them while they were still in his grasp.

* * *

When they finally reached the island the Fortune Teller's log pose pointed them to, Sanji was already well into his fourth month. No one had imagined the trip to take so long, but none the less they were greatful. They could only see the island in the distance, but could already tell it had a huge city on it. Just what the girls had been waiting for. Sitting on their lawn chairs after having spotted the island, they glanced at one another, grins painting their beautiful features.

Zoro, who was choosing to lift his weights on the deck, totally not because Sanji couldn't visit him as much in the crow's nest or anything, paused a moment to gaze over at it, wiping the sweat from his brow. He grinned at his Captain, who was cheering from his spot on the Sunny's head and then turned towards the kitchen. He was just about to go and alert the Cook of their arrival when the two ladies, now getting up from their seats, called out for him to stop.

"Don't worry about it Zoro, we'll tell him." Nami assured.

It wasn't minutes later the navigator swung the kitchen door open, nearly startling the blonde Cook. Sanji had to nearly juggle just to keep the glass he was putting away from falling and breaking. It usually would have been an easy task, except for some reason he seem to just be clumsy with everything these days. He turned to see the girls, slightly blushing at his earlier charades.

Sanji flattened down his apron bashfully, as if it could even hide the protruding tummy, which had no doubt grown bigger since its discovery by the crew. He casually leaned up against his counter, trying to hide the plate that held a certain rice related treat he'd made himself.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Robin-chan!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry I can't make your treats would you like me to make you something-"  
"No Sanji-kun." Nami stopped him with a gesture of her hand, her bracelets jiggling. "We just came to let you know we've reached the next island."  
Sanji raised his eyebrow, slightly nervous. He'd kind of been dreading going to the next island. Everyone on the crew had been so excited about the news and getting things for Sanji and baby, he wasn't sure he was going to be ready for this. Then again they were getting low on the food rations again and restocking was needed.

"Oh?"

Robin nodded, smiling warmly before tucking a strand of her raven hair back. "Yes. I believe its about time we got you some of your own clothes, Sanji."  
Nami, still beside her nodded, crossing her arms. "And some stuff for the baby."

Sanji still stayed in his place, determined not to show them he'd been snacking. It was bad enough they knew he would be, but finding him in the act was just as embarrassing. Nami looked at him suspiciously though. It was quite obvious, the way he leaned over the counter that he was hiding something. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Sanji, You've got rice on your face still. Just finish your snack and then come out, yeah?"  
Sanji's hand moved straight to his face to wipe away the stray piece of rice, his cheeks reddening. He nodded, having been caught and stopped leaning against the counter, to embarrassed to say anything more to the ladies as they exited. He glared at his tiny snack, shoved it to his mouth, cussing the whole time while he untied his apron.

After cleaning that up and placing away the rest of the glasses, there weren't that many left, Sanji left his kitchen and joined the rest of the crew on the lawn. He gazed over, slightly impressed at the city coming into view as they progressed quite nicely. Everyone looked excited to get off the boat again, the need to get away from each other most likely high and the need for adventure. However, Sanji wasn't sure he liked this adventure that was in store.

The last few days there had been so much talk about what they would need to get, some revolving around things for their newest crew member. Sanji though, just really wanted to focus on the food stock. Before anyone could decide where they would be going and what they would be doing on the island though, nearly all of them instantly volunteered to go into town with Sanji. It surprised him, well no actually it didn't, he knew they all wanted to splurge and be exited again.

He sighed. It would seem there was no way around it. At least if the whole crew was helping, they'd get it done much faster. He glanced over at Luffy, who was of course grinning before announcing some words he honestly never thought he'd hear him say.

"Let's go shopping!"

It was an interesting sight to say the least when they did eventually get into to town. Sanji just watched as his crew mates, wearing some goofy disguises no doubt because they'd all gotten famous, walked around among the crowds of people and glanced into store windows enthusiastically. Sanji watched them, enjoying their excitement as he walked down the street himself. He glanced at the shops. Most of them were for travelers but they did seem to have the usual lot of blacksmiths, clothing shops and pubs.

Sanji wasn't very excited for clothes shopping himself for obvious reasons. He felt more comfortable in a tailored suit then anything else, but knew that was out of the question. Peanut was growing steadily, his hunger pains making sure of that. In fact, Sanji didn't want to admit it, but that might have been a second reason he was itching to head to the market. Without realizing it he'd stopped, having had been watching the rest of his crew. It was then he realized the presence next to him. He rolled his eyes, glancing at the swordsman, wearing his ridiculous mustache.

"The hell do you want Marimo?" He said lowly, trying not to give him to much of acknowledgment.

It seemed every time he was in the swordsman's presence, the more things he'd never want to happen, that could embarrassingly happen, happened. And the damn Marimo fed off all of it. Zoro let out an amused huff, raising his brow and looking the cook down. It would seem the blonde hadn't heard him when he approached and had mentioned something, falling on death ears. It didn't matter he supposed, now that it seemed he had caught the Cook's attention. He grinned, side stepping closer to him, ignoring Sanji's growl of a question.

"Spying on girls now ero-cook?" He pointed out, gesturing with his head where Sanji had been staring.

At first he'd been watching his crew, but they were quick ones. That and there were quite a handful of people about that there were new people staring in that location. This time a group of beautiful women that Sanji would have loved to run over to and swoon. He narrowed his eyes though, glaring back over at Zoro. Shit head! It made his cheeks slightly flush and he turned abruptly from Zoro.

"Oh fuck you, ya' shitty moss head. If anyone's spying it's been you." He said bitterly before starting back down the street.

Zoro watched him go amused, starting to trail behind as well, his hand resting on the hilt's of his katana. He slightly shrugged. Alright, he'd totally been checking Sanji out from afar since they'd left the ship. Fifty percent because he was using him to follow the group, not that he got lost or anything, the other fifty percent because...

"It's not my fault..." He began, speeding up a bit so that he was walking beside the blonde. "Wearing my clothes like that, you were asking for it."

Sanji couldn't help himself, he let out an irritated noise, glowering over at that fucking swordsman. It wasn't his fault even his poor hoodie couldn't be worn anymore. The one at fault here was this fucking Marimo! He was the sperm donor here! If he had just stayed a lover of the ladies, then he'd probably smoking happily in his suits right about now, flirting with those ladies they had just passed. But no, now he was being checked out while wearing his boyfriends clothes because some Marimo baby was growing inside his stomach and he couldn't for some god damn reason stop blushing! He growled out.

"I need to get out of these dirty things. I can feel my IQ dropping." He gritted through his teeth. "Next thing you know they'll be handing me some shitty swords and putting me in a haramaki."

Zoro glanced down, playfully pulling out the top of his haramaki. "That's not a bad idea Cook, it could keep the baby in place."  
Sanji spun on his heel at that comment, grabbing Zoro's shirt to lash out in his face. "Shut up you Shitty Marimo! You think this is funny?"

Zoro wasn't phased though, he was admiring the view of a flustered Cook holding on to him, both his eyes, since his bang had been misplaced, staring at him. He pointed towards the eyebrow. Sanji looked at the gesture confused until it made sense. He dropped Zoro's shirt instantly and turned back away, his hands frustratingly messing his hair.  
Zoro frowned slightly though watching Sanji. He knew that the cook really needed to release some steam, but knew he shouldn't be over exerting himself right now. It didn't help everything was starting to set him off. What Zoro had said had been a compliment though. And pointing out the eyebrows was being helpful, after all the blonde made sure to hide one of them for some reason right? Zoro shrugged at his mental conversation. Though he didn't understand why, they were kind of irresistible on the blonde when he was embarrassed like that.

Sanji finally calmed himself down with some deep breathing. He glanced back at the Marimo, meeting his eye. He didn't speak, but not strangling him was enough to tell Zoro enough that he didn't mean to be so reactive. Though, he did honestly really want to kick the bastard to a pulp. He looked down at the haramaki on Zoro though. That really was the last straw if anyone was going to suggest him wearing that!

"Sanji-kun! Zoro!" A call from off to the side caught their attention.

It was Nami and Robin, standing half way out of a shop. Nami had her arm up and was attempting to wave them over. Zoro glanced over at Sanji.

"Guess they found your size."

Sanji rolled his eyes, glaring at him. "You do realize shit head that I'm going to kill you as soon as this baby's out, don't you?"

Zoro gave a solid nod. "Better to enjoy life while you can, right curly?"

The cook was about to walk off to the shop when Zoro reached out and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him closer, stealing his lips once. He didn't want the Cook to be mad at him. He loved to tease him, that was obvious enough, but he didn't want the cook upset. They were about to start a family together after all, everything was a new page of this adventure. The two of them were a team now.

Zoro pulled away, walking ahead and leaving a breathless Sanji in his shadow.

* * *

Sanji had many reasons he supposed he could believe in miracles and fate. Some he would admit to, some he wouldn't. This was one he'd accept wholeheartedly. When they had shown up at the shop with Robin and Nami, he was blessed enough to hear that he wouldn't have to stay for the clothes shopping he'd dreaded this whole time. Instead, Nami just place a few shirts against his back, trying to get a good feel for what sizes to get. It was a little different, considering it wasn't a normal sized store, but a big and tall.

Then again it was better than actual Maternity wear. Ussop had been teasing him for days about getting a bun in the oven shirt and he swore he was about to break that nose, no fighting rule or not. But the real miracle of the occasion was that after getting his size, Nami shooed Sanji away.

"You need to go to the market right? Go on ahead, have Zoro carry your stuff. We can meet you guys back up at the ship." She smiled.

Ah, an angel in human form! So that was settled. While Nami and Robin did their Sanji clothes shopping, which Sanji would be lying if he wasn't still a little concerned, and Luffy and the rest of the guys were doing god knows what, Sanji would be dragging Zoro to a beautiful market place. It was huge, several little shops open along the sea street, wonderfully colored and smelling foods on display for sale. Zoro didn't even have to glance over at Sanji to know he looked like he'd just woken up to Christmas morning.

Within moments Zoro was getting stuck lugging around a few bags of groceries. Though he didn't mind, this had become the norm. Usually when he came to the market to carry whatever crap the cook bought though, it had been quite a boring trip for himself. He wasn't as excited about food, needless to say, as much as how it made Sanji smile. Though there was something about this trip he did seem to enjoy. It's something he noticed quite fast.

Instead of going to the places and getting usual things that he always got, it was almost as though Sanji was following his nose. He'd approach the booths enthusiastically and even seemed to be taste testing a lot of produce. It made Zoro grin. That idiot cook, he could deny it all he wanted but there was no way in hell it wasn't painfully obvious his new craves and hunger had kicked in. It was endearing to watch.

So when Sanji was lightly flirting with a girl at a stand of fruits, sampling a fresh grape from a vine, Zoro couldn't help but hover over and tease. It was like his sole purpose to infuriate the Cook, a burning desire.

"Oi, love cook, leave some for the rest of the customers." He said low enough for Sanji to hear, his chin turning and he glanced around, as if acting inconspicuous.

Sanji let out a minor chuckle, trying to keep his composure and a smile to the lovely miss in front of him. However his own inner desire of killing the swordsman was back. The fuck was he getting at? The stupid Marimo should just shut his trap, he hadn't even sampled that much, jeez...Had he? Well, it was always good to sample anything you could before you bought it was it not? Dammit! Why was he even trying to defend himself?

The young lady tried not to giggle as she accepted the payment from Sanji, looking back and forth between the Duo, unknowingly to them catching all their conversations.

"Shitty Marimo, what did I tell you about just standing there and looking pretty, yeah?" he whispered bitterly, turning and handing Zoro another bag.

Zoro took it, looking Sanji down as he did. "Thought a diva like you'd want that job."

Sanji shook his head lightly, turning and starting off towards the next booth that caught his eye. "Go off and scare some more kids with that ugly mug again, Shit head."

The swordsman couldn't help but let out a growl at that remark. That had happened maybe on one occurrence and the girl wasn't even crying because of him. What kid isn't petrified when pirates and marines are running around in every direction in their town? It was just in that moment when Zoro stumbled upon her that Sanji also ran past, catching sight of him looking down at her worriedly.

It made Sanji sort of snort just remembering that scene and how the swordsman wouldn't stop mentioning that night how he hadn't made her cry. The blonde knew Zoro didn't, but it was nonetheless still fun to bother him about. Though the Cook knew also that the swordsman was good with kids, he somehow got along with them in an awkward way. He'd be a good father.

"Dart brow."

"Marimo bastard."

"Shit Cook."

The two were insulting each other, growling and glowering each other down while Sanji, now distracted, went back to doing his craft and finding fresh ingredients. The old woman behind this booth though couldn't help but smile and laugh at their display. Two young men babbling insults at each other, it made her old heart warm. The two of them stopped though, having heard they had an audience and glanced over to her. Sanji cleared his throat and stood a little straighter.

"I apologize for that madam. Please pay this neanderthal no mind."

The old woman shook her head. "No, no it's quite fine. You two are together aren't you?"

Zoro nearly choked on his own spit in laughter and Sanji violently shook his head.

"No we aren't we are just..." His voice drifted off though at the silence coming from his side.

Well shit. Now he was in some sort of situation wasn't he. The man he loved and his baby's father was watching him expectantly to hear what exactly they were. No pressure or anything. He just lowered his head, regretfully placing out his hand with payment.

"We are." he finally admitted hushly, ignoring the smug expression of the bastard behind him.

Though, it didn't end there.

"Ah I knew it! So then how far along are you?"

Both men tensed, Zoro's eye widening slightly. Could she have asked an even worse question? As if the cook wasn't self conscious enough about his appearance and then having to wear his clothes, now she had to ask something like that? First off how did she freaking even know? Were they possibly the only crew on the Grand Line not knowing about this male pregnancy thing? Or perhaps it was just the weird old tribal women. Either way, he brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of his noise, sighing.

Sanji seemed still frozen a bit, oblivious to what was going around in the market around them or even, not really acknowledging what he'd been asked. But that was what it just appeared to be. Sanji was internally having his own crisis. He just smiled at her though, no need to let a tiny old woman know her words had bothered him. After all, women probably usually were really chipper talking about this sort of stuff and asking questions.

"Four months." He told her, his voice still calm.

After hearing some more kind things from the woman and some advice about what he should eat, which Sanji already knew himself, they left the market. It was unsettling to Zoro, who was carrying the bags and following the cook. He kept expecting any moment for the blonde to lash out and be angry. But he wasn't. They traveled in silence the whole way and it worried the Marimo. The Cook wasn't beating himself up that much just because someone found out was he?

They got back onto the ship to find only some of the crew had returned. Robin and Nami were still shopping in town. The guys had come back though. When Zoro had put the things down on the counter, they all rushed in to greet them, excited with some news. Except Brook, whose music could be heard coming from the aquarium.

Chopper jumped up and down seeing the cook and swordsman, rushing over to climb up onto the chair with his exciting news.

"Sanji! Sanji! Guess what we found in the market today!" He begged.

Luffy slid into the one next to him, laughing. "It's one of those picture machines!" He announced, giving away the answer already.

Ussop let out a small groan, nudging Luffy in the side. "Luffy! We were going to have him guess!"

Sanji, who had already began to put things away, stopped for a moment then turned around, that forced expression Zoro could see through coming back.

"What? You guys found an ultrasound machine? Here?"

Chopper nodded. "Yeah! There was this store with medical supplies and they had one! It was this tiny portable one-"  
"But that other one had to be hooked up to a generator. How the hell are you guys going to get that to work in the infirmary?" The blond had to point out.

Ussop shook his head though, taking one of his stances that were reserved for the best story telling or when he was absolutely proud, his thumb pointing back to himself.

"Nope! We don't need one! Me and Franky worked out a way to make it run without it! With Cola!"

Zoro let out a huff at that. Of course it would run on Cola. Well, it wasn't his drink of choice but if it worked. Speaking of drink he took this moment of the cook's distraction to reach for one of the bottles of sake- Nope. Sanji turned, blocking him and grinning evily.

"No Marimo, I'm still watching you." He warned.

Zoro retreated his hand, mumbling nonsense about the cook under his breath. At least Sanji wasn't upset enough to let that slide, he was still doing normal things. His eye's traveled to Sanji's abdomen for a quick peek before walking away.

"What do you need an ultrasound now though for Chopper?" Sanji had to question. He'd seen the baby once already before, why did he need to see them again? Another reminder just in case? Though he supposed if the rest of the crew really wanted to see..

"If we can get it to work we can tell what gender it'll be!"


	16. Chapter 16

Zoro took off his shirt, flinging it off to the side before falling down onto his and the cooks bed. He stretched out, grabbing one of the pillows and propping it beneath him. His eye trailed over towards the blonde. They had heard some pretty exciting news just a few hours ago before dinner. Tomorrow was the day they'd find out what they would be having. It was extremely exciting, Zoro himself couldn't wait but... he couldn't help but watch Sanji still with some concern.

The cook had been acting fine a little more, hell he'd been acting a lot more since the old woman called him out at the market. Zoro clenched his jaw together, watching as Sanji turned his back to him and began taking off his top, putting it with the rest of his laundry. The Cook was silent now, ignoring the marimo as he glanced down, lightly patting the curve from his frame. To think that weeks ago he was hiding this and doing a good job at it too. Now even strangers on the street could tell. It was foolish but... for some reason it did bother Sanji.

Sanji took a step back, his hand resting on his exposed abdomen before he sat down on the corner of their bed and sighed. He wanted to be a bit more thrilled about it, not letting the changes of his body bother him that much but.. It did. Everyone was beginning to notice now.. It would only get worse. It didn't help no one else seemed to see it this way. Sure it was fun now but.. soon he wouldn't be able to do anything. His condition would render him useless on the crew.

"Oi." came the low growl of the Marimo from behind.

Just hearing it made Sanji run his fingers through his hair with his freehand. Stupid Marimo had been concerned about him since the market incident. Sanji wasn't blind, he could always feel the swordsman's concerning gaze on him. He shifted his chin to look back at him, gazing into that eye with his own. His real irrational fear laid here, with Zoro. There was a part of him that felt maybe he would find him unattractive soon.

"What are you thinking now, Cook?"

Sanji clenched his teeth, sighing and looking over at the door. "Wondering what you'll do when I wont be able to fit through that door." He joked rather bitterly.

It made Zoro raise his eyebrow. So that was it. It wasn't necessarily about being pregnant and showing.. as much as worrying how he would react? Well that was stupid. The cook should give him a little more credit than that. He wasn't with him for just his looks, it was more than that. Zoro recalled a thought he'd once had earlier where even if the cook had a few more heads and it wouldn't change a thing, might be a little more than annoying though. Certainly it wouldn't change a thing when in sacrificing his body for a few months, Sanji would be bringing in their child to the world.

That was something Zoro wasn't sure he could ever be brave enough to do and he was already seeking out a dream with great odds. He admired Sanji for that. He pulled himself up, moving slightly closer to the Cook. He wrapped his arms around him, something he always did these days. The feeling of his body heat usually seemed to calm the blonde down. And then, when he breathed down the curve of his neck, there was something about his very being that set the over sensitive cook off.

"Then I'll cut the doorway and roll you through." The Marimo explained, taking the time to nip at Sanji's earlobe.

Sanji's face was flushed by now, but involuntarily so. Fucking Marimo had been taking notes at what set him off lately had he? Though.. he didn't mind the closure and embrace one bit. He couldn't help a sarcastic laugh at Zoro's response though. Was slicing things always his method of solving things? The sad part was he could totally imagine Zoro going through with that. He held his breath, a slight shiver running across his back at the nips to his ear. He pulled away, extending his neck to look away. Damn horny Marimo trying to get him off his focus!  
"Shit head, you think I'd let you get yourself killed by Franky? You'll just have to leave me down here and I'll just.. vegetate."

Zoro narrowed his eyes before tightening his grip around Sanji. The blonde's eyes widened, feeling as he was pulled from his place at the corner onto the bed, finding himself moments later back down on the center. He gazed up a little surprised at Zoro, who hovered above him.

"Oi the hell are you-" Sanji had began but lips met his, causing his brow to furrow but none the less enjoy the kiss.

Zoro pulled back, studying the Cook's expression with mild amusement and licking a bit of saliva off his lips.

"I'd miss you to much." He spoke sincerely, moving himself back a ways.

The flushing cook rested up on his elbows, watching where Zoro was going with burning cheeks. Sanji watched as the swordsman brushed his fingers across the pout of his abdomen before lowering himself and like many times before, kissing just above the blonde's bellybutton. It made Sanji clench his teeth. Fuck why did he have to go and be all gentle and shit like that, it drove the cook insane.

It didn't help either that the swordsman decided to advance and quickly. He moved to the cook's collarbone, leaving a trail of sweet kisses and a spare nip here and there, which made Sanji hiss, glaring at that head full of green. He liked to tell himself that if he weren't pregnant he'd kick the bastard off or something, that this was the only reason Zoro got to get away with these things, but he might as well be lying.

While distracted by the lip work above his collarbone, Sanji could feel Zoro's hand venture downward, slipping past the beginning of his pants and into familiar territory. He mentally cursed himself for ever trusting himself to get undressed, or start taking his pants off at least, in front of the Marimo. With one of his hands resting on the swordsman's back, Sanjis eyes widened as Zoro's hand didn't stop at his spry erection, but took advantage of the way he prevented Sanji from closing his legs. The tips of Zoro's fingers teased at Sanji's entrance.

Sanji's lips parted, a small vocal releasing from them at the touch, but Zoro was quick to silence him again using his own lips and ignoring the curses that muffled into his mouth almost ceremonially. He trailed away with the saliva, traveling back down Sanji's body, a spare kiss here and there, his fingers dancing at the entrance to the cook's backside. He grinned, watching how Sanji's expression altered in response to his tease.

"If you're going to do something, do it bastard." The words were music to his ears.

He leaned over, reaching for the bottle he'd cleverly already given a hiding spot underneath their bed. Sanji glared at the whole action, a face of horror about how he'd store it under the bed, but opted to just keep his mouth closed. Zoro was quick, lathering up his fingers and returning back to Sanji. It wasn't time yet, but there was always time to go exploring. He blew lightly against the opening, humming slightly at the way it twitched and Sanji shivered. Then, excitedly, he edged the tip of a finger inside Sanji, observing.

A deep breath left Sanji's nostrils, accompanied with a slight moan he'd resisted, his eyes lazily moving to the swordsman's face. Zoro slid his finger inside deeper, watching the way Sanji's teeth scraped against his bottom lip before clenching all together. The way his hips tried to buck when Zoro curved inward, the blonde's face burning.

"Relax," Zoro cooed, brushing his other hand against Sanji's abdomen then lightly against his face.

It was a hard thing to do though watching that mischievous grin. It killed Sanji that he couldn't much do exactly what he wanted to the bastard, but the thrusting feeling of Zoro's finger guiding into him further. He had to grip onto the bed covers, his head resting back as he cursed to the ceiling and told him if he was going to do it, to just do it.

Zoro chuckled lightly. He knew quite well what the cook liked, hell he liked that the cook liked it. He loved how he craved it from him though. He leaned in closer to Sanji's frame, his tongue dancing along his chest until it found the pout of a nipple. That's when he wagered the second finger, giving Sanji only a preview of what he really wanted.

"Ask for it." Zoro suggested, his tongue tracing flesh.

Sanji closed his eyes, struggling another sound before jerking his head to the side. Bastard! Always toying with him. He was not going to beg but... but his body was betraying him, wanting, no needing more attention from the Marimo.

"Just do it." He snarled on deaf ears, trying to ignore the feeling of teeth lightly on his nipple.

Zoro stopped for a moment, gazing up at the cooks face. "Hmm. I dunno cook, maybe you are just big and useless." He gave the pouch a pat for emphasis.

That made Sanji raise his head, glaring at Zoro. He knew exactly what that bastard was doing now. Trying to provoke him as always. Ass hole! It might've got him hot but Sanji was not even about to play games. He reached up, grabbing the swordsman's nipple and giving it a twist. He watched as Zoro's mouth opened, letting out a hiss and leaning towards the grab.

"You'd miss me to much." He parroted in an annoyed matter. "Now get to work Marimo."

Zoro grinded his teeth as Sanji let go. So pushy and demanding, how could he hate that face? But still he couldn't help but scowl, his nipple sore, but at least it provoked him enough to go back to the blonde's. Finally, to grant Sanji's demands, he slide his second finger inside, scissoring hard to give the cook a taste of his own medicine.

He felt as Sanji bucked up against him, a moment of friction between their arousals. It made Zoro roll his eye slightly, grinding down in return against the cook, growling against his flesh. He entered a third finger quickly, rejoicing in the cook's unsuspecting curse. Like hell if he was going to ask for permission this time after what had happened at the second finger.

He felt as Sanji bucked up against him, a moment of friction between their arousals. It made Zoro roll his eye slightly, grinding down in return against the cook, growling against his flesh. He entered a third finger quickly, rejoicing in the cook's unsuspecting curse. Like hell if he was going to ask for permission this time after what had happened at the second finger.

He continued to harass Sanji's nipple until he withdrew all of his fingers, much to the distaste of the cook, should the slight whine be any hint. He lifted himself up more, guiding forward and close to his blonde's handsome face, even though he was glaring at him. He didn't even need to speak for the swordsman to know he was wondering what the hell he was doing. Why the fuck was he stopping during the good parts?

The expression amused Zoro more than it should, he pecked Sanji's lips once, before moving to them closer, more hungrily. Sanji seemed irritated, but allowed the kissing nonetheless, opening his mouth to allow entrance to Zoro as even their tongues fought for dominance. Sanji still bucked his hips forward against Zoro, delighted in the deep breathing it invoked during their kisses. Though it reminded Sanji of his flustered face as it continued to burn... the way their bodies met each other in the moment, his curve against Zoro's abs..

The Marimo grabbed Sanji's hand, slightly surprising him. When had he unconsciously been trying to push Zoro away? Or was it the opposite... had he been pulling him closer? Either way, it seemed the swordsman was missing the beautiful music which was Sanji's moans, though the whines were nice.

"Were you always this needy, Cook?" Zoro had the nerve to ask, bringing Sanji's hand to his lips and kissing at the back of his knuckle.

"Fuck you." Sanji panted, scowling at him and yanking his hand back.

He didn't know what had come over him, perhaps it was his new found hormones and senses, but he really did desire the swordsman on an out of ordinary level. He reached up, bringing Zoro forcefully down against him and to his lips. He felt as the Zoro followed cue, lowering his pants and boxer's off him. Then he heard the desired zipper off the Marimo himself.

Knowing his way around more bottles than he should, Zoro clicked off the top and recoated his fingers. He stuck one inside, feeling around to make sure his prepping for earlier hadn't gone to waste. It earned him a messy kiss, but that told him it was working. He slid the other two inside, scissoring and curling around until he was confident. Then came the noise of the bottle again.

Zoro pulled away from Sanji's lips, his chin narrowing downward, forehead lightly against forehead as he coated himself. His breath lightly faltered, having finally acknowledged his throbbing neglected excitement. He lifted up his chin the same time as he began angling himself until finally, he meet the prepped entrance of the Cook and began sliding himself in.

Sanji's hand reached for Zoro's shoulder's, digging his nails into his flesh at the sensation, only mimicing the way the Marimo held him at his thighs. A moan grew from deep inside his throat, escaping through his teeth. Zoro was breathing hard now, having always admired how the Cook felt around him, the way he tightened like a fucking tease. They made eye contact again. It was time to move.

Zoro began slow, recalling the awkward conversation with Chopper about how to be careful about this. He angled himself inside, listening closely to the cook's breathing and noises for any indication of pain. Then and only then did he move faster. Sanji's nails were going to leave bruises as Zoro found his sweet spot, sliding ever so slick over Sanji's prostate. It made the blonde's toes curl, digging the side of his face into the blankets, his eyes closed to heighten his senses.

He moaned again as he felt the wet hot tongue of the swordsman at his neck while he worked, his hand wrapping around his erection. It made him open his eyes barely, snaking their gaze to the swordsman, biting into his bottom lip. Zoro sent him a grin, thrusting a little harder, his calloused fingers moving up and down Sanji's shaft until temptingly resting at the head. His thumb brushed over the top, ending at the tip. He carefully took a risk, dipping his thumb inside and watching Sanji's reaction with raised eyebrows, tempting him to protest.

As if Sanji could even manage a word. His senses were on over drive. Everything was so sensual and... real. The smell of Zoro, the heat from his body, feeling his touches all over, the feeling of being full, he was surprised his heart wasn't about to burst. So when Zoro thrusted once more into the peek of his prostate, Sanji couldn't take it anymore, moaning out several crude things to the Marimo. His back arched him forward, his hips slightly bucking as a shudder ran through him, his body instantly tensing afterward. His release finding its way between them.

Zoro could feel Sanji's body through his orgasm, how he shivered, how he wrapped tighter around him. It made him cuss under his breath, the feeling of needing to move taking over. He wouldn't make it far however. Only a few more thrusts until Zoro was there himself, experiencing quite like Sanji had, releasing himself into the tightness that was the cook. He moved forward, gasping out, his forehead resting against the cook's shoulder.

Sanji's nails left the poor swordsman's shoulder alone then, his hand falling sluggishly off to the side. He turned his chin to peek lightly at Zoro's forehead. The only job well done he'd ever be experiencing. Zoro stayed there a moment longer until he knew any moment would be a complaint from the cook to get the fuck off. This had happened many times before, of course. He sat up, releasing a deep breath and staring at the Cook, watching as his chest rose and fell quickly. Zoro pulled himself out of the blonde, not feeling the slightest bit of guilt at the trail of release following him out. In fact, it made him proud and he always loved a pissed off dirty Sanji.

He collapsed down on the bed beside the blonde, watching him as he began to prop himself up by his elbows. The way he brushed his hand over his abdomen, cursing and mentioning how disgusting it was, since of course he hated having any of that shit on him, before glaring at Zoro. Sanji didn't say anything more though, just looked over the side of the bed and grabbed the swordsman's shirt, that had been tossed over on his side thoughtlessly. He brought it up and used it as a makeshift towel, wiping himself down.

Zoro scowled. "Oi." He mumbled grumpily at the act.

Sanji rolled his eyes and threw the shirt at him. "No fuck you. What was that? Big and useless huh?"

Zoro peeled the somewhat damp shirt off his face, growling and tossing it yet again over at the side. The cook was still thinking about that shit? Couldn't take a stupid joke? Though then again there was probably so much pregnancy crap running through his veins, the swordsman could be a little more careful. Still, he wrapped his arms around the Cook's waist, intentionally dragging peanut into the situation.

"Oh shut up dartboard." He said, pulling the blonde down with him. He nuzzled his face into those gold locks, his voice lowering. "I think your beautiful."

If Sanji's face still hadn't calmed down, it would have already been red again. He glowered at the ceiling before closing his eyes a moment, trying to get his eyebrow to stop twitching. Finally though, he elbowed backward and into Zoro, causing the swordsman to release him.

"Handsome asshole, I'm handsome." He mumbled bitterly, pulling back the blanket and climbing under it.

Zoro had to sit up, rubbing at where he'd been elbowed. Jeez, why did he have to go after such a feisty one? He reluctantly laid back down, facing towards the cook who was purposely showing him his back. He studied, or more so glared at Sanji's posture before reaching a hand out and lightly placing it on Sanji's shoulder. He began to massage it lightly, not something he did usually, but had the sudden urge to do it for the cook.

Tomorrow was a big for them afterall. They would get to see their baby again through Chopper's weird machine. This time Zoro wasn't planning on running away either, he wanted to get a good look. Not to mention finding out the gender. It made becoming a parent so much more real. Although the cook didn't show it, there wasn't any possible way he wasn't feeling the same aniexty in the pit of his stomach. Among other things..

Zoro's eye's widened though as he heard the blonde hold his breath, his body tensing under the swordsman's grasp. The blonde moved his hand straight to his abdomen to feel, prompting Zoro to move closer protectively.

"Oi, what is it? What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He asked. Fuck! He hadn't done any damage by getting intimate with the cook had he? It never changed anything the other times they had! Still, it was alarming, because from what he could see from the corner of his eye was the cook's face as it slightly paled.

Sanji moved his gaze to Zoro's, bewildered. He swallowed thickly. "No I..." He found himself saying rather calm, though his heart and thoughts were racing. "I think I felt something."

He turned so that he was on his back, gazing down at his bump, feeling where he thought he'd felt it. It had been so fast he could've imagined it, but no he knew he hadn't. What had that even been? Sanji watched as Zoro's face shifted from panic to... well annoyingly excited and grinning.

"You... felt it?"

Sanji averted his eyes. Damn it. He had just gotten the swordsman slightly off his back by giving him a night of fun and now he was just going to be attached to the hip again. He turned quickly back on his side, yanking the blanket up over his shoulders.

"It was nothing shit head, go to bed." He instructed, closing his eyes.

Zoro wasn't buying that though, staring at the outline of the cook's body through the covers. He laid back down, still smiling. It was a rare occasion, but even the swordsman was finding it hard to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, which one you hoping for curly cook?" Franky grinned before chugging down his bottle of Cola.

Sanji was cleaning up the aftermath of that morning's breakfast. He glanced up at the men sitting at his kitchen island, Franky and Brook. They had stayed around to offer help, which was politely denied by the blonde, because he wasn't that far gone that he couldn't clean up his kitchen. Everyone's moods were still brightened from hearing the possibility of knowing the baby's gender.

To be honest Sanji hadn't really thought about it. He been so focused over freaking about being pregnant, then experiencing the first 'joys' of it that he hadn't even thought about having a girl or a boy. Or giving it a name. It was nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time.

"I'll be fine with anything." He found himself saying, a little difficult to hide his smile.

Cause now that he did think about it, either would be exciting. He could have a little girl to spoil rotten or a son to teach his methods. It made him curious, what was Zoro hoping for and if he was hoping for a particular something. He scowled to himself. That was the worst thought he could have possibly had it would seem though.

The images of a sweet little darling inside his head or his strapping young son changed in front of them into mini Marimo's, Zoro look a likes. It made him swallow thickly. Back came the thoughts of what the hell was he getting himself into?

"Ah, I bet Sanji-san would love a baby girl." Brook mused, nodding his head.

Franky couldn't help but agree. Since well, they all knew how he treated women. If he had a daughter he'd be wrapped around her finger in absolutely no time.

They turned their heads when the door to the kitchen opened again, a Marimo bastard strolling in. Sanji couldn't help but glare. Not because of what happened the previous night though, no that was quite nice, but because the bastard was suppose to be helping him around his kitchen or something due to those rules the crew at set, but instead went off. Not by himself either! The brute had the nerve to drag Nami off to talk or something.

The hell was that about? Sanji wiped off his hands and took off his apron, being sure to straighten out his new shirt. It was one of the shirts that Nami and Robin had purchased for him during the outing. It thrilled Sanji to no end that his darlings bought them for him, then also because they weren't pink and didn't have any awkward phrases. They were just normal clothes with normal patterns that he could wear... with room to grow in still.

"The hell did you go?" He asked, resting a hip on the side of his counter, watching the swordsman approach.

Franky watched over the rim of his Cola bottle. Were they about to watch another couples dispute? Was it about to get good up in here? He'd be disappointed though. Zoro just scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it cook, now let's go."

The Marimo was already turned and moving towards the infirmary. They had told Chopper that after breakfast they'd come see him for the check up, it seemed now was the time. Sanji pulled himself up and followed after, glaring at the moron. He shouldn't think he would get off the hook that easily. If Sanji found out he'd done something to upset Nami he'd be pissed. Equivalent to Zoro sleeping on the hammock tonight mad, since he still can't kick him. He gave a slight nod to their shipwright and musician as they wished them luck, then went inside.

Chopper was excited to see them enter the room. Ever since Franky and Usopp had tweaked the ultrasound machine to working with Cola, he had it up and running with practice trials. But now his patient was here! He'd get to use it for something medical and not Luffy eating another thing he shouldn't. He gestured right to the examination table, ready for Sanji to start their normal routine.

Zoro joined him, sitting beside him like he had many times before. He had a nervous lump in his chest though. It was an exciting day after all. He watched as reluctantly, the cook pulled back a sleeve and allowed Chopper his arm for the usual vital tests. The reindeer couldn't stop grinning, no doubt matching the swordsman's excitement.

"This is going to be so fun." The doctor tried to explain, wanting to get rid of the nervousness that was evident behind the cook's eyes.

Sanji pulled his arm back after Chopper had withdrew blood and he sighed. "Yeah.. yeah it is." He agreed, but his voice was sort of quiet.

Chopper smiled up at him before taking the vial away and storing it. He could run those tests later, now it was time for something extremely important. He stepped in front of the two, beaming.

"Do you remember how the process works?"  
Sanji nodded, since well Zoro was a dud here. The shitty swordsman had only gotten a glimpse of this stuff last time, having flown the coop at first glance. But now he'd get a better look as well.

"Just gotta lay back right?" The blonde mumbled, moving to lay on the table, but stopping to stare at Zoro, as if expecting him to move.

Zoro grinned at him though. He might not know what was going on here a lot of the time but he wasn't going to move. Instead, just because he knew it would piss the cook off to no end and he felt a bit more endearing than normal today, he patted slightly on his lap.

"S'matter cook?" He teased.

Sanji glowered at him but allowed the swordsman to work as a makeshift pillow. It was fucking weird and he hated him for it, regardless if the weird way his lap was comfortable, but Sanji only needed to put it down on his mental list of things to get Zoro back for when this was over. Surprisingly, it was also comforting having him so close. He didn't even say anything when the swordsman found his hand hidden at his side.

It surprised the cook a little but he was sort of happy that the crew let them have their space a bit while they discovered this. He knew how much they really wanted to see the baby, even if it was through a blurry image. Still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting to see an ear or eye randomly appear on the wall for a quick peek.

Sanji swallowed thickly, watching as once again Chopper peeled back his shirt from his protruding abdomen and set to work, smearing it with the cold gel and apologizing for it. If he knew it would be cold why was he apologizing? He should've warmed it up! Though, that was useless complaining the blonde was thinking to himself to get off the fact how much bigger his bump looked exposed since the last time he'd been in this position. He let his head rest back with some force, hoping to snap the smug expression off his new dumb ass pillow.

Both their eyes glued to the screen though while Chopper went to turn off the lights. When he returned he picked up the machine's wand and approached Sanji. They all three watched as nothing but black and white spec's became images and shapes. Sanji couldn't help but slightly roll his eyes, feeling as Zoro's hand around his out of view kept tensing, as if every shape they saw while Chopper tried finding the spot could be it. They both did tense though when it was quite obvious peanut had been found.

Sanji had to clench his jaw, his expression softening. Peanut... had done some growing. The cook was absolutely speechless. What were words? There was no time for that when he was staring at his child. It was far more than just a humanoid blob. It had a normal head shape, a cute little nose poking out from the front and some darkening where it's ear should be. Then, next to the babies mouth, the little image of a fist resting. It squirmed a bit, causing Chopper to loose his spot and have to recover and Sanji could almost swear he felt it move.

Zoro was amazed. He had only gotten a peek at the last one but this was totally different. It had grown so.. so much. No doubt because he had good genes. But it was such a weird feeling to think that, as he glanced over at the stunned cook, this baby was inside the cook and they were getting to look at him. Even if there hadn't been any in quite some time, now Zoro had absolutely no right to doubt this.

"So there...really is something in there." He muttered, furrowing a brow.

He regretted saying that though at the elbow back into his side from a certain expecting blonde.

"You asshole! The hell did you think it was? Huh?" Growled Sanji before turning back and looking at Chopper.

The small doctor had already began zooming in on certain places and taking down notes the machine gave him on paper. Apparently some doctor crap that the two of them didn't need to know or would only get more confused hearing. Chopper giggled slightly at the to bewildered faces in front of them, awaiting a report.

"It looks like the baby is doing really well! I can't count all the fingers and toes but... at least there aren't two heads, that's good. Though it seems like I was a little wrong about some things.."

That made Sanji's ears perk. "Wrong about what?" His voice had that sudden hint of concerned mother leaking through.

Chopper shook his head, still circling the wand around to get a better look. "Nothing big Sanji, I promise. Just looks like you are closer to your fifth month than I thought." He laughed again happily, not forgetting to add a nice, "You'll be growing a lot soon!"

He stopped though at the sudden change in aura from under his wand. Zoro was still mesmerized by the screen in front of them, actually reaching out to brush against it lightly. It was so enchanting to see their child this way, with this technology and yet there was a part of him that couldn't help but be proud the baby already appeared to be meditating. He glanced back over at the doctor though.

"So Chopper, boy or girl?"

Chopper looked down at Sanji pleadingly, already regretting his earlier words. "Well lets see if it'll cooperate with us. Sanji can you turn a little bit for me?" He tried asking in his more apologetic and polite voice.

Sanji complied, but only because he wanted to know more, even if moving had him glaring at the ceiling and turned towards the Marimo's chest. He waited a moment where Chopper was holding him still to get a good image, listening for any changes in their breathing or body language. Though it was he that really had to hold his breath when Chopper finally announced he got a good image.

"Ah! Okay! I found it! Now let's see..." The reindeer began, peering in close, then his eye's widened. He pointed his finger to something and gestured for Zoro to look. "Do you see this?"

Zoro looked at the screen, scowling. He didn't know what the fuck he was looking at, why was the doctor asking him? But he supposed if Chopper was pointing it out to him it had to be of some importance. He rolled his shoulder's into a shrug. "Yeah..." He said, though it wasn't really confident.

Sanji's eye's darted around and he tried looking over his shoulder at the screen. He could only see the top corner without anything worth seeing though unless he moved out of the position Chopper needed him in.

"See what? What's wrong? The fuck you guy's looking at?" It was killing him not to know. It was in his body – It was his baby dammit!

Chopper looked back at Sanji. He could tell them outright what they were having but for some reason he felt like he should make it a little more special for the blonde, if at all possible. He let up his grasp on the wand when he leaned over to whisper something into Zoro's ear. Slowly, the Marimo's lips began to curl and he looked proudly at the doctor, asking him if it were true. Chopper just nodded.

By this point Sanji was getting ticked off. It'd been like two minutes of them looking at some shit on that screen and he hadn't been told jack. He was about to open his mouth to speak his mind but suddenly his shitty pillow began moving underneath him and helped him back onto his back. Sanji's eye stared up at Zoro's face.

"Oi Cook." The grinning swordsman began. "Told you I'd be having a son."

Sanji's eyes widened and he sat up so fast he nearly hit the Marimo head on. He looked at the screen where Chopper somehow kept the frozen image up and was waiting to confirm it.

"It-" Sanji nearly choked on his own spit he tried talking to fast. "It's a boy?"

Chopper just nodded and a warm feeling invaded it's way into Sanji's chest.

He was having a baby. A baby boy. Sanji was going to have a son. Holy shit! A son he could teach how to cook or how to treat the ladies. Oh fuck, he could just imagine him getting his good looks, because screw the Marimo. Then when he was old enough passing on the black leg style. A son. Sanji would've loved a daughter but had always wanted himself a son. His face soft, he glanced over at Zoro who was on cloud nine.

Zoro was certainly thrilled. He loved the idea of having a son he could teach everything to as well. Besides, knowing the cook he'd probably just spoil any girl rotten. It would be no question that their son would be strong too, considering his parents. Now all Zoro could think about was how he could get his hands on some training swords, because there was so much he could teach and tell him...

Sanji bit down into his lip and had to avert his eyes downward. Dammit, dammit dammit. Hearing news like this then seeing that bastard so fucking happy... It was totally messing with those shitty hormones. His tear ducts had already become his worst enemy. Chopper frowned upon seeing that though, worry consuming him.

"Sanji I'm sorry! Having a boy is just as good as-"

Sanji lifted up his hand to silence him though, smiling at him. Silly innocent Chopper, thinking he got upset because he was having a boy. Far from it, he was overwhelmed with shitty emotions begging to be released or something. They wouldn't be though as a loud excited yell was heard from inside the kitchen. All three of them turned to look as they heard the sound of sandals clacking toward the door.

Then it slammed open, Luffy excitedly staring at them. Sanji knew it, Robin had been listening in for them. He was to excited to mind a bit.

"It's a boy?" Luffy asked to confirm. There seemed to be a layer of wonder and curiosity to his voice.

Chopper, now understanding that having a boy wasn't Sanji's reason for discomfort, jumped up with his hands in the air, one holding the ultrasound's wand, as he announced it yet again.

"It's a boy!"

There was an echo of seats moving and people getting up from the kitchen, no doubt wanting to come for a look see.

"SUGOI!" Luffy chanted out at the news.

Usopp was the next one to pop his head in through the door way. "Can we see?" He asked, cautiously looking around.

It was amusing, but yes moment's later the rest of the crew packed themselves into the infirmary, watching the screen as Chopper went to find the nice clearer outline image from before. Sanji was blushing slightly, back up against the swordsman, abdomen fully exposed for all to see. Though he knew it was childish, since everyone's eyes were glued at what the ultrasound was picking up, since he was going to try and get a better view of the side for them.

The two technical junkies, Usopp and Franky were already discussing the good work they did trying to modify it. Luffy was explaining this was his favorite part because they were able to see what exactly Sanji had eaten to Nami who was half listening, other half telling Luffy to shush and just watch the screen.

They all let out a small coo when the couple's baby boy was clear on the screen.

"Look at him! He's so tiny." Nami couldn't help but swoon, pointing her finger outward towards it instinctively. "His little hands!"

Sanji closed his eyes a moment. Nami-swan swooning over the baby inside him. How was he supposed to react to that again?  
"Ne, he doesn't look like a peanut at all." Luffy's complaint was ignored.

Franky had to turn his face away from the screen, slightly hiding behind Robin as he announced how he was most definitely not crying. Because it wasn't a touching moment or anything, getting to see their new nakama. Brook made some comment about how it was the most beautiful, or rather should he say handsome, baby he'd ever seen, if he had eye's to see him! That was followed with a relieving yohohoho.

"Skull joke!"

Usopp was just still amazed. "Are you sure this is real...?" He couldn't help but ask, since the whole experience was undoubtedly unique and felt surreal. Sanji tried to ignore the comment.

Robin chuckled slightly. "It is quite real. And if I remember correctly, he can hear us talking about him. Isn't that right, Chopper?"  
That seemed to interest the couple some more. Their son could hear them? Since when? Crap they had thought they had more time on trying to quit cursing, though that was a lost cause they weren't sure they were going to even try learning. Somehow both of their minds couldn't help wandering to the previous night and how that must've sounded. Sanji's face was red anyway so it wasn't that noticed by anyone else.

Chopper nodded, taking the wand off Sanji and keeping the image on the screen. He handed Sanji a towel to start cleaning himself up.

"Mhm! Babies can hear their mother first in the first few months but around now his ears should be far enough that he can hear us." He explained to his audience. Then he kind of scowled, looking at his patient. "Didn't you read the packet I made you!?"

Sanji averted his eyes, finally pulling his shirt down after cleaning his tummy. He had meant to read that, he just kind of.. got distracted. It wasn't his fault, reading about what fingers and organs were growing didn't really count as pleasure reading.

Luffy, having already gotten over that peanut really hadn't become a peanut since the last time he got to see one of these ultrasound things, crossed his arms, looking at his crew and the image proudly.

"I bet he's going to be really strong." He said, thinking just as Zoro had no doubt. "But I wonder..."

He glanced back at Zoro and Sanji and smiled, not even aware of the chaos he was about to in sue.

"Swords or kicking?"

Sanji and Zoro both slightly chuckled, the atmosphere already thickening. Then, as the crew had been expecting.

"Swords." "Kicks."

Sanji growled, glaring into Zoro's scowl. "The hell do you mean swords you shitty Marimo!? You want him to cut his arm off?"

"Pfft! He'll be the son of the greatest, it's natural you dart board. He doesn't need to learn some crappy kicks."

Nami face palmed before glancing at her crew that were already amused at the way Sanji and Zoro melted back into arguing with one another. She could already envision the arguments the rest of the evening, or hell even the week. Regardless, she made a point that maybe now it was time for them to give the loving, Zoro gritted his teeth at that, couple some space.

"Then I'm teaching him how to fucking cook!"

"The hell! Didn't you just hear Chopper? Said it was a boy, cook. A boy."


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay okay okay. So here's what I came up with." Usopp grinned, loving how he now held his audiences attention. Then again it was dinner time and Sanji was nearly about to kill him for bringing his sketchbook to the table.

Regardless Usopp continued, turning to a page he'd obviously worked hard on. He showed the picture to the rest of the crew.

"He grows up and is the first kicking swordsman!" He gasped, for emphasis of course. "Born into the life of pirates, raised by two of the world famous straw hats, named after the great sharpshooter.. Usopp the second will be unmerciful to his opponents! Kicking down anyone who dare enter his path and slicing them apart with his duel blades. He will be named a hero and win all the ladies and cook them first class cuisine!"

Only Chopper, beside him seemed to beam up. "REALLY? How can you tell?"  
Though, the couple, sitting across from him with matching blank unamused faces, scowled. The hell was this shit? Was this some kind of joke? Well, then again it was Usopp trying to tell one of his stories. Usopp broke out into a cold sweat, noticing their intimidating not impressed glares. It made him sink down in his seat a little more, turning to a new page to sketch.

"Or neither of those things... He can go to the great sniper island and study as Sogeking's great apprentice..."

The poor sharpshooter wasn't able to finish his second sketch though as Sanji snatched it from him and put it into his lap.

"Oi Sanji-" Usopp began to whine but was silenced by a glare.

"He is not going to some sniper island and what did I tell you about bringing this shit to the table?"

Nami rolled her eye's, finishing her drink. She among with a lot of the rest of them were finishing up their meal now. She smiled over at Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji that was delicious." Even though it was an awkward arrangement of entrees. Though, the crew had kind of gotten used to that. It was always a surprise what they would be having.

"But I think I'm going to have to steal your boyfriend away for a little while."

Zoro nearly choked on his spit, glaring over at her, his hand still resting on the obvious sore spot on his head from his comment the previous night. Sanji glanced between them for a moment a little confused. What could Nami need that idiot for? He was nearly about to ask when the Marimo rose from the table, seemingly putting up his dish to leave. Nami did the same.

They were in a hurry too? If that wasn't the most suspicious thing ever. Luckily, he wasn't the only one curious.

"Going back into town?" Robin asked, sipping her coffee and glancing over at the boys.

Luffy had stolen the sharpshooter's notebook back again during Sanji's distracting curiosity and was now watching and discussing with Usopp and Chopper what their future nakama would do and look like.

Nami slightly laughed and nodded setting her plate down then washing her hands.

"Yup, thinking about going and getting that thing we were talking about."

Zoro scowled. He could only wish she'd stop talking about it so openly. Brook placed his tea down. If Nami needed Zoro to accompany her, it must've been something big or heavy. Perhaps, the way they kept beating around the bush, it was something for the baby?

"Ah, Nami-san, would you like me to come and assist as well?" He offered.

That made sense to Sanji. Yeah, take Brook. Why that shitty Marimo? It paranoid the hell out of him. Though really shouldn't he be happy about this? Finally getting the swordsman out of his hair? He turned back towards the table. Yeah that was exactly right. He didn't care if that shitty swordsman went into town. He was a brute, it was what he was good at, helping people carry shit.

"No, we're good. Thank you though Brook!" Nami assured, walking over to the door, an awkward neanderthal following in her trail. If Sanji wasn't to concerned with the fact they were going together, he might have noticed the small look of pleading in the swordsman's eye.

Sanji glared at him a long minute, possibly still pissed at his comment before, but most definitely warning him to behave while he was with Nami. While the other's were wishing them goodbye, he got up from his seat and began to gather the dishes. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, he just wish it could've been him out there leaving to help.. Or was that the reason?

He shook the mere smudge of a thought he might be jealous of the navigator off his shoulder and started work on his clean up. It was the lovely Robin who volunteered to assist him. Though Sanji was adamant about not needing any of their help, he could not deny his lovely ladies. That and once the kitchen cleared of morons, she was always nice conversation.

"I'm sure that Zoro is just helping her bring something back." Robin said softly as she graciously took a plate from the cook.

Sanji paused for a moment to look over at her and process what she meant by that. She didn't really think he needed the reassurance or anything did she? It made him slightly blush. Hell no he wasn't worried about that Marimo or anything.

"Ah, I'm not really concerned about him... He can take all the time." He said kind of bitterly, withholding the last dish from her so he could finish it himself.

Robin just chuckled. Yes, because the way that the Cook's body language had changed wasn't saying the exact opposite or anything. His hand was slightly shaking, his shoulder's lower and tense. His face was soft, his lips resting in a concentrated frown. He looked absolutely love sick. Though of course, she'd save the cook the embarrassment of bringing it back up.

Instead the archeologist strolled over to the table where she too had brought something. Though of course, she had special privileges to do so. It was the paper that Sanji had roughly mentioned to her and Nami he'd like to use, if he could. Robin didn't know what their intended purpose was but she was glad to help out their cook. She set it on the counter for him to see.

"Here you are Sanji. Use as much as you like."

Sanji, who by that point was dying his hands, just smiled. "Thank you Robin-chan, but I shouldn't have to use that much. A page is fine."

He explained taking the top piece. Then he watched as she left, thus leaving him alone in the kitchen on his own. Sanji withdrew the ink he had stored away for his own things in a drawer and moved to the table. He sat down with the paper in front of him and stared at it's blank face. For a long time Sanji sat there staring at the pages, only taking a couple bathroom breaks regretfully.

Finally he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. This was hard. The reason he had asked for the paper was because after finding out he had a son and was going to become a father, it made him recall his old man. The old geezer wasn't technically his father by birth but had raised him regardless like a son. A little shit of a son anyway. Sanji lazily continued to dip his quill in and out of the ink in mindless thought.

So, being his only father figure and family, he felt this sudden urge to well... Tell him he was soon going to be a grandfather of sorts. It made Sanji roll his eyes though. What the hell was he suppose to even say? Hey old man, guess who got knocked up? Remember that guy that got sliced up in front of the restaurant? Give Patty his fifty dollars, turns out I am gay? Now I'm having a baby for some reason because the grandline is freaking ridiculous. Though, Zeff was an experienced man, for some reason he had no doubt that he already knew it could happen. So much for adding that in their sex talk eh?

So he began with starters, finally taking the quill out of it's ink and meeting it against the paper. Shit. Even writing the beginning was going to be heard. Dear Zeff or Dear Old man? Or just fuck it, he was going with old man. It was all making Sanji nervous. The next time he planned to write the Baratie was to tell them about All Blue. But maybe, just maybe, this could be as exciting? He groaned again. Fucking old man. Fucking being pregnant and needing to tell him. He guessed he didn't have to, but on the spare chance he ever returned home it might be a little suspicious with a green haired midget on his hip. Because he had to face it, he just knew that marimo hair was going to be some freak dominant gene.

Did Zeff even remember Zoro? Though he guessed he didn't really need to mention Zoro at all. It wasn't like they had gotten married or anything. Oh, lovely, another detail he could add to the experience, having a child out of wedlock. Jeez, what a pain. But he guessed he should start writing. It'd been a few years hadn't it? He would start off with some generic shit, having a great time at summer camp.. Nah, more made it into the New World. Yeah, the old man should be surprised about that, he couldn't remember him ever getting that far.

He grimaced at the rest of the blank page. So he basically had just written he made it into the new world. Nice. But then he scratched it out, which he hated to do since he only asked for one paper and it didn't look clean anymore, but he didn't care. Fuck getting into the details. He wrote down the truth.

'Old Man,

Wish me luck, I'll be a Father soon.

-Eggplant'

Sanji had to drop the quill, his lip already quivering at the words he kept staring at. Old man.. He wanted to tell him so much more but didn't know how to right the words. How the hell was he suppose to be a father or something? He didn't know anything about it. How did Zeff do it? When he had taken him in he hadn't even had time to prepare, yet here Sanji was sitting with a baby resting easy inside his tummy.

He looked up a little surprised though, his lashes blinking out a tear that had built up and he moved a hand to his abdomen. He'd felt it again, the light flickering feeling beneath his skin. It made his heart roll around in his chest. He'd began to feel those a lot more recently. Sanji had meant to ask Chopper about them but after the big news and then beating Zoro around for his remarks, he hadn't found the time. It warmed his cheeks. Could this be... the baby moving?

He looked down at his small bump. It was growing, no doubt still had more room to do so, but he was finding it hard to believe that already he was starting to feel it. He swallowed thickly, taking a silly gaze around the kitchen to yet again confirm that he was alone. Then scooting away from the table a bit, he cuffed his hand around his abdomen more, giving it a soft push. It felt hard and then.. there was that tingling feeling that was barely there.

He parted his lips softly. He had done this before once, when he was alone and felt silly. But now that he knew more about his listening audience... That he could hear everything now like Chopper and Robin had said, it made him sort of nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Peanut...?" He said softly, but then shook his head. "Damn that's getting old. We need to think of a real name for you but...Ugh what am I doing?"

His face was burning now at his embarrassment. He was totally talking to himself!

"I think I've gone crazy, yeah? You'd probably think so too...though you yourself are kind of crazy aren't you?"

He let out a stray chuckle. Man this was weird, but at the same time realizing how weird it was he couldn't help but like that he could say something and his baby would hear. Though if only there was a way to muffle out all their swears. He scooted back toward the table, his hand still on his stomach and gave another look over the letter. Zeff would get the jist of what he meant and he didn't really need to go into details.

After all he wouldn't want to give the guys back at the Baratie more to laugh at then what they no doubt got with his wanted poster. He took his hand off himself then proceeded to fold the letter. When Nami got back he'd ask for an envelope, since she would be the one with them and send it on its way. It made him nervous, but he was happy he was going to get to share with his adoptive Father one of the great new joys in his life. The next one definitely would be All Blue.

* * *

Sanji didn't get to see anyone else really that day until much later. At that point he was beginning to pull everything out that he would need for dinner and start on his merry way. Though his mind still was a bit ticked at the absence of a certain moron that was suppose to be helping him out in the kitchen these days. It wasn't that Sanji couldn't handle it, he suddenly had more energy, but he did like being able to boss Zoro around.

So he was a little relieved, though he wouldn't let anyone know that, when the kitchen door opened while he was slipping a grape into his mouth. He quickly swallowed it though and put on a traditional scowl on at the Marimo's appearance through the doorway. Zoro wasn't meeting his eye contact though. Instead, he just let the blonde stare him down as he walked over behind the counter and put on the spare apron.

Sanji was definitely giving him the stink eye. Really? Just coming up into his kitchen like that and not even giving him any acknowledgment? Now he was pissed. What the hell had he been doing all day? It wasn't still about being kicked out and having to sleep in the hammock was it?

"Oi. Where the hell have you been?" He growled softly.

Zoro ignored him though and did something he probably should have never dare to do.

"Went out." The Marimo mumbled, taking the ingredients that Sanji had placed out and putting them back into the fridge.

"Oi! The fuck do you think you are doing Marimo!?" Sanji was super ticked now, reaching out to stop him but Zoro just continued.

"Did you fall on your head or some shit? I was going to cook that-"

Zoro effectively silenced him the way he knew how to most. It was the first time since he'd returned that Sanji really got to look into his eye.

"Hey." Zoro said a little hesitant, but still determined. "Go into town with me tonight."  
Sanji's face softened at that. Was it a demand or invitation? He wasn't sure but it was unexpected in the least. Zoro wanted to go into town with him? Hadn't he just come back from being in town? Why would he want to do that unless... Oh there was no way.

"Are you asking me on a date Shit head?" He asked curiously.

In the whole time he knew Zoro on a more than nakama level he couldn't recall him ever asking him out into town. It was more of a mutual understanding that just happened on their own if they met in the same place. The slight red that tipped the corner of one of Zoro's cheeks was enough of an answer.

"Just do it cook!" Zoro said slightly flustered, turning away and taking off the apron.

Sanji watched him as he stormed out. What the hell was going on with him lately? He thought he was suppose to be the hormonal one these days. He brushed against his tummy.

"See what I have to work with out here?"

Still he wasn't going to protest. If the Marimo wanted to go out and do something with him, he actually found it a little weird but also endearing. It was random which meant that it would be something fun to see. Zoro trying to take him on a date. This was bound to be entertaining.

He finished putting the rest of the things up, though he wasn't sure what that meant for the rest of the crew. He frowned, picking up the letter he wrote for his adoptive father off the counter and holding it in between his fingers. He supposed he could ask and make sure they'd be alright on their own this evening while also asking Nami to mail the letter for him.

Sanji wouldn't have to go searching for long. He opened the door and the stunning Navigator was standing outside against the wall waiting.

"Nami-swan was waiting for me!" Sanji couldn't help but swoon in his old habits. "What is it you need my Mellorine~ I will get it right away!"

Nami tucked some hair behind her ear and just sighed. Really, this couple was just to much for her to even begin to understand. She looked at the letter in Sanji's hand and plucked it from him, holding it between her two fingers.

"You need this posted right? One way trip to the Baratie?"

Sanji blushed slightly and nodded. So, they kind of already figured who else he could possibly be writing to so suddenly. After all, he never wrote anyone and hadn't many people he could write to. Okama's didn't fucking count and he wouldn't even if it killed him.

"Also Nami-swan, about tonight's dinner... The Marimo ask-"

Nami shook her head then smiled, patting Sanji on the shoulder. "Go, have some fun, live a little. We'll be fine here for tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

Sanji tried to ignore the way his eyebrow twitched. He had finally gotten out off the boat, after having a bit of a difficult time changing clothes. Because yes he was going to dress up a little nicer before going into public, he wasn't a slob like someone else standing beside him. It was bad enough trying to find something that didn't make him to embarrassed to be in public when other people were starting to notice. Or at least weird old ladies.

However, it would seem, he fancied an impulsive Marimo. As the swordsman had successfully got him to come, it didn't seem like he planned that much ahead.

"You..." Sanji began, trying to keep calm about the whole ordeal. "Didn't think past asking me out did you?"

It was kind of cute, in one of those annoying Zoro ways, but still it left them with a bit of a problem. He turned to glance at the swordsman's face, watching as he seemed to glare in concentration and process their options. What could they do on a date? Well, what they used to do was really out of the picture. They couldn't go to some bar, Sanji couldn't drink and the hell if he was going to sit around and watch Zoro and his alcoholic freedom.

They couldn't go shopping, or at least they could if they wanted. Though, anything that had to do with Sanji and clothes was out of the picture because honestly, Zoro didn't even want to go into that territory. This time he might not ever be able to get out of the hell he'd receive if he even suggested it. Then baby shopping was just to real and awkward for them. They knew it was a boy now and it was exciting but every time they looked at the baby things in the town, which they were walking through now while the sun was still halfway in the sky, they were nothing but baffled and confused. They were about to have a job neither of them were ready for.

So what exactly did that leave them to do? It made Zoro scowl more cause it was making him look bad. This was his idea after all. Dammit the girls hadn't made this sound so hard! He'd need to hurry to, because he wasn't dumb. He could see the Cook's head turning each time they passed a food vendor out on the street. If he wanted to provide for his family, which he did, he'd need to find something for him to eat and fast.

Sanji seemed to have the same idea. Unlike Zoro who was just seeing him stare hungrily at food, he felt it. Man peanut was persistent, who the hell did he get that from? He grabbed Zoro's arm and forcibly pulled him to a stop, staring at the most previous food stand they'd past. Zoro might have saw it as the next one in a line of few they'd seen, but Sanji knew it was the same one they'd been passing since they left the ship. He just didn't say anything because he was trying to be annoyed with the Marimo, but after having to see and smell it over and over again so temptingly, Sanji couldn't help himself.

It wasn't just hunger at that point, the cravings part of his body and hormones locked on. He needed it. It was embarrassing to admit to but at least it gave them an idea of where to start on their night together.

"We're going there shit head." He announced with a slight grin then dragged the Marimo in the direction. He followed dumbfoundedly.

Zoro was a little confused at first but it made sense when he'd been dragged over to the booth, glancing down at the steaming food. He then looked at Sanji, not able to hold the laugh dying to escape him at the way his face was just brightened. The cook and his food was one thing, but a pregnant cook and his craving was just fucking adorable.

Though Zoro had to admit, the Takoyaki that was being sold in the stand smelt and looked delicious. So, finally knowing what they would do in terms of food, he took out some of the money Nami let him borrow. He hated having to ask for it, but because he was in so much debt already, only digging himself in more, he hadn't a choice. He was expecting some kind of comment from the blonde about it, but none ever came.

Sanji didn't seem to notice. He was to busy asking nerdy cook questions to the person who was cooking them. He graciously took the small basket full for him, his stomach growling in anticipation as he turned away and had to fight to wait for Zoro to get his. Then, there they were, holding their meals with no where to go. Impatient, Sanji glanced up and could catch the sight of the sea. He looked over at Zoro and gestured to it with his head.

Because what part of eating Takoyaki on the beach at sunset wasn't fucking romantic right? There was an overturned palm tree that the two of them sat up against and watched the waves. Then of course neither of them, being hungry as they were, wasted time. They ate in silence for a bit, kind of lost in their own thoughts. Well, Sanji was thoroughly enjoying his food more than he should. When he was done he rested his head back and glanced over at Zoro.

He set his trash off to the side and lazily rested his other hand over his stomach. Zoro was in the middle of putting another Takoyaki in his mouth but stopped, hesitating before slowly proceeding to eat it. He swallowed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged.

"What?" He asked finally.

Sanji rolled his eyes and looked back out towards the sea. The sun was almost completely set now, a nice amber glow on the last of the waves. He was still kind of irritated about the untold curiosity he had about what the swordsman had been helping Nami with all day. He didn't even know why he was so bothered by it. Was he honestly jealous? It was so stupid, it had to be his hormones and stuff. He was having the Marimo's baby already what more did he want?

Though now that they were alone like this and he'd had a full day to himself to think..

"Oi. You think it'll be okay? When he's here?" Sanji pondered out loud.

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

That was still far off and already the cook was worrying about the baby arriving? They had so much time to prepare for that. Or at least he thought. While Sanji wasn't looking he looked down at the fingers on his hand and counted. Shit they were like at a half way point weren't they? Was kind of interesting to think about but scary at the same time.

"Shitty Marimo, Im talking bringing a baby on a pirate ship. Having  _him_  on a pirate ship. Fighting Marines and other pirates..." The blonde continued on with his usual motherly worries.

It made Zoro relax back, gazing into the sky and noticing some stars as he began to think. Yeah so it wasn't exactly the ideal place to start a family, on the sea during a great adventure. But they could make it work. They were a crew of extraordinary people and there was no doubt their child would fit in fine, coming from two amazing fathers, if he did think so himself. He trusted them with his life, he could trust them to protect his son if need be.

"He'll be fine, Cook." Zoro admitted honestly. He met Sanji's eye when the cook looked back over at him before continuing. "I mean, he is going to be strong like me so. He'll be fine. The crew will help out I'm sure. They are pretty excited, yeah?"  
Sanji let out a groan at that, running his fingers through his hair. It was so true he even forgot about Zoro's snark strong like him comment. "Very excited at about him."  
Another few moments of silence passed, only the familiar sound of the waves on their ears.

"We should name him already, cook."

Sanji nodded, sighing again. "Yeah.." Then he pulled himself up, sitting straighter and closer to the Marimo. "You should name him."  
That made Zoro's eye widened a bit. He shifted where he sitting and turned more towards him. Had he heard that right? Did Sanji just really suggest he pick the name? But that was so surreal considering he'd never figured he'd be asked that by the blonde... He knew they'd need to talk about it but to be told he should name him out right. It made his chest feel lighter.

"What?" He found himself instantly saying.

Sanji smirked. He knew Zoro would react like that, not knowing whether or not to believe him. But really the cook had had some time to think about it. He was the closest one to their child at the moment, hell their kid was growing inside him. When he would be born, he would still probably always hang tight with his mom, though in this situation Sanji was definitely not going to be called that and would be his Papa or something.

This left Zoro out of the picture a lot. He worried that maybe the swordsman wouldn't feel as.. oh shit he didn't know, included? He wanted Zoro to have this moment and privilege. Damn when had he become so cheesy.

"You heard me shit head. You should name him." He mused again. He was giving him the permission he should just take it.

"That doesn't make sense cook. Why?"  
Sanji shrugged. "You are his father. You don't have a name in mind? And to think I'm going to let you. Maybe I should take it back..."

That flustered Zoro for a minute and he scowled. "Oi! No I have one."

Sanji raised his own eyebrow at that. Really? The swordsman already had a name? No way he was honestly expecting to just get to watch a swordsman continually try and try again to think of a name. He himself hadn't even thought of any names but Zoro already had one in mind? Now he was sitting up more, shifting onto his knees and demanding attention from the Marimo.

"No way! How the hell do you already have a name picked out? What is it?" He demanded.

Zoro smirked. When was the last time he'd seen Sanji move so fast to find an answer he was keeping from him? It was highly amusing, but yes he had a name in mind. Ever since Chopper had let him know it was a boy, the names were popping up into his mind. He could have fun with this though.

"Huh? Why should I tell you? It's my choice right? I'm gonna wait until I see 'em."

That was not the right answer. The cook glared down at him. He was not going to wait another four months or so for his baby to have a proper name that wasn't fucking peanut! Zoro could sense the chance in the atmosphere and sighed.

"Alright fine I'll tell you, fuck. Just.. You aren't allowed to laugh."

"Eh? Is it something funny? The hell are you planning to name our kid shit head!?" Continued to pry the blonde. Zoro couldn't help but love the attention.

"No it's just.. a traditional name is all. Nothing fancy like you probably want." Explained Zoro with his concern. He'd always worried that the name he liked wouldn't fit the blondes tastes. The way Sanji's tongue always rolled around with the names of his fancy dishes or kicks, he wasn't sure it would be to his liking.

Sanji tilted his head a little though, sitting back down against the tree. Nothing fancy he wouldn't want? What was that suppose to mean? He had a certain style that was apparently non-traditional. Then again of Zoro was saying something traditional he could only imagine it meant it was something oriental that was going to scream swordsmanship. Though he had given Zoro the permission. Why was their something irresistible about their son having a quote 'traditional' sounding name like his father. Dammit, was this some kind of motherly way of thinking too?

"Just tell me. I wont laugh." Though he wasn't making any promises.

Zoro pressed his lips together a moment then looked back towards the city for a moment, then rolled his head back over toward the Cook.

"Satoru."

Sanji blinked a few times. "Huh? The hell Marimo isn't that one of you're attacks or some shit...?"

Zoro growled slightly. "No that's Santoryu moron. Satoru. Sa. To. Ru."

Sanji furrowed his brows. "Satoru?" He parroted. It was a little weird to say, but at the same time he didn't mind it in a bit off his lips. "Satoru." He repeated once again. He could kind of see it, maybe. He paused though, when someone else among them decided to submit their vote, a fluttery tingle at the bottom of his pouting tummy.

Zoro didn't know how to really respond the way the Cook froze after saying the name. Dammit he knew that it was a bad choice and that the blonde wouldn't like it. But he felt like it fit so much, it was a name he did really like. So like the Marimo he was he tried to explain it a little more.

"Means enlightenment..." He decided to say a little lower, throwing it out there.

Sanji let out a laugh, brushing against his stomach again. "Shit, it's fine Marimo. I like it." He said, giving him a smile to ease his concerns. "We like it."

Zoro couldn't help his toothy grin. The cook liked it? He couldn't help the way that warmed his chest in excitement. That and the way that Sanji had said 'we', meaning the baby. Had he been feeling it again? Well, the baby could hear them now right? Maybe he had let him know he liked it.

"Roronoa Satoru." He purred out in approval.

Sanji rose his eyebrow at that. "Oi, who said he can have your shitty last name?"  
"Oh? Then what's yours?"  
There was a slight pause and Sanji glared out at the ocean. "Touche."

Another pause of silence fell over them. It was later now and only the lights from the city was illuminating on the beach. The sound of the ocean though as it seemed to calm, though it was still hard to tell, soothed the couple. Until finally the swordsman moved his leg a little and rearranged how he was sitting. Sanji wasn't paying attention to that though. He was staring straight out into the ocean, wondering more about it and the future he'd have on those same waves with his future son who finally had a name. Satoru.

"Oi, Sanji."

The Cook's eyes slightly relaxed at his lover's voice in his ear. He just responded in a low hum though, still enjoying his thoughts. Now what was the Marimo going to say? He slowly turned his chin to look at him when he stopped, his eye widening at what he saw. Zoro had his arm out a little ways, offering something to him. It made his heart want to stop. It was a small box. Was that what he... thought it was?

"Zoro... What...?" He began in his stunned state, watching as the swordsman moved to open the box.

Sanji thought his chest might actually explode at what he saw. The thin outline of a ring in the dark, settled in the center. A ring. That could only possibly mean one thing. His hand began to slightly shake and his eye studied Zoro's face for the answer he already knew.

"Um.. you know...Marry- Oi!" Zoro didn't even get to finish his question.

The cook snatched the box away and tightened his hand around it, closing his eyes as his eyebrows twitched. He could almost appear angry or severely irritated, but it was far from the truth as it was visible he was clenching his jaw tight.

"God dammit Marimo..." He cursed through his teeth.

When he looked down at the box again and opened it. If he ever got asked this most important question from the Marimo, he did not, most definitely did not want to end up emotional about it. Yet here he was, staring down at a ring bought for him in his pregnant state and the tears just escaping out from between his lashes. He glared up at Zoro and for the first time in a long time lift up his leg, kicking it straight into his face. Zoro needless to say was confused as hell. So much for being romantic or something, the cook was pissed!?

"You fucking asshole! Making me all emotional and shit!" Sanji whined, glaring down at him.

He glanced down and kept opening the box and closing it again and again as if expecting the ring to once not to be there. But, then Zoro saw it and understand. There was a smile fighting to show on the blonde's lips, those tears that were streaming out might have been from his new emotional state but were definitely happy, as much as the blonde regretted it, crouching back down on his knees.

"That a yes?" Zoro asked grumpily, rubbing his face where there was no doubt an imprint, just to confirm. He received another deathly glare that sent a shivers down his spine.

"I don't know, maybe!" Snarled Sanji. He took another moment to pause and calm his breathing before leaning over close to the Marimo's face. Then he sighed. "If you tell anyone about this," He gestured to his emotional state by sniffling his nose. "I swear I'll fucking kill you."

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at his cook, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him down closer onto him. He could try and kill him if he wanted because Zoro wouldn't even care. He was absolutely on cloud nine right then and there. Sanji had just accepted his, well, somewhat awkward proposal. They'd given their baby a name. Damn he had never imagined this ever in his life or while pursuing his dream.

Sanji might have been pouting, his chin resting on Zoro's shoulder. Dammit, he was suppose to be mad at the Marimo or something and now he'd totally given him everything he could want in an evening without even realizing it. Though a lot of things made sense now. He pulled back and kissed his Marimo before ultimately pulling away and getting to his feet, still visibly annoyed, though it was clear if it was about the situation or his hormones.

Zoro watched him curiously, getting up himself and watching as Sanji got up and gathered their trash, still holding a death grip on his new item.

"You aren't going to put it on?" He couldn't help but wonder, motioning to the thing that no doubt put him so much further into debt with Nami.

Sanji blushed lightly, having finally stopped being overly emotional about it and glanced at the box in his grasp. "No not yet..." He admitted, but glancing back at the swordsman he knew he wanted an explanation. He glanced back off towards the town.

"I don't want to get dirty when I'm about to go shove my face with more Takoyaki, alright Shit face?!" He growled.

Stupid Marimo thinking he could just be full off such a small snack! He was eating for two or something! He was starving. He could've repressed it a little earlier but now being so fucking happy and his hormones high, it seemed to only intensify the hunger pains more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Sanzo moments ahead, for those uncomfortable with both ZoSanZo positions.

Zoro scowled, trying to keep a straight face when booking their hotel room, a laughing Sanji in the background chuckling at his attempt at being professional. He growled out a low thanks to the motel's manager before turning back to the blonde with a glare and dragging him (gently) toward their room for the night.

Of course on such a romantic night like this they wouldn't be returning back to the Sunny just yet. Though whether or not other activities were going to be planned, neither were sure. It was more of if it happened it happened basis, they just wanted to find somewhere to stay before it got to late to do so.

Zoro, glowering at the blonde who was more than highly amused, only took a few times to find their room right at the end of the hall.

"Nami-san should have you handle more of our money." Sanji snorted, glancing back toward the beginning of the hallway they had just traveled. "You almost made that guy piss his pants."

Zoro unlocked the door and threw it open, his shoulder's tensing as he tried to ignore the cook's taunts.

"Shut up cook! Just get your ass in side already." He said, sidestepping and motioning for him to go.

Sanji kept his smug smile, looking from Zoro to the doorway.

"My aren't we a little eager already?" He continued to tease, strolling on through.

The room was nothing but plain, though it didn't really need to have much. The most important, to both of them now that they were beginning to realize the value in sleep, or at least the Cook was finally seeing it how Zoro always had, or they were both mutually thinking of something else that involved it, the bed.

Zoro was still cursing as he walked in, looking around before wasting no time peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. That seemed to make Sanji's smile fade, his eye tracing up the line of Zoro's back that was facing him. He swallowed a little thickly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It really didn't take much of that shitty Marimo these days to make the blood run south. Fucking Hormones.

Zoro glanced back at Sanji, curious as to why he hadn't heard motion, only to grin, knowing full well the reason for the red tint staining those cheeks.

"Little eager already?" He repeated like an asshole, being sure to unbutton his pants in that exact moment.

Sanji eased his eye back open irritably, glaring at the smug bastard moving to lay across the bed like he was some appetizing course. His eyebrow began to twitch when the swordsman had the nerve to pat down on the bed beside him, invitingly. Sanji lifted his chin though, trying not to be to irritated and horny. That was just asking for trouble with the cook after all.

He eased up onto the corner of the bed, beginning to take off his shirt, still meeting Zoro's eye and ignoring his grin.

"Please. This is the best your going to get Marimo, deal with it." He sassed, the muscles on his throat tensing a bit as he watched the swordsman's gaze fall over his body, it made him flush more.

Zoro got up from how he was laying and reached out, guiding Sanji closer to him. His grin softened.

"S'okay it's what I want." Zoro assured him, taking his lips, a hand traveling down Sanji's exposed arm.

The blonde instinctively moved his own limb over his shoulder, the Marimo easing his way back into the pillows. Their tongues explored each others mouths, Sanji hovering over top of him, his front unfortunately meeting Zoro's chest. The Marimo hesitated though, pulling away from their make out fest and looking up at his face.

"Wait, this should be the other way around." He pointed out.

It made Sanji narrow his eyes. What was that suppose to mean? Though, he really did know what he meant when the asshole brushed a hand across his pouting abdomen. He was trying hard to forget for a moment that there was something attached to him he couldn't control.

"Don't want to hurt.." Zoro began but stopped, watching the cook's change of expression.

Sanji hissed, averting his eyes away. Then, letting out a huff he pulled himself off Zoro, sitting back by himself on the bed, crossing his arms. God dammit. Leave it to the swordsman to kill the mood. Zoro frowned, propping himself up. Shit. Things were just about to get heated, or so he thought. Well things still could. He was just looking out for their baby, but that didn't mean they couldn't still get intimate.

"Oi cook, I didn't mean it like that. Come back here."

Sanji shook his head. "Nah, I get it." He whispered in his frustration.

Zoro sighed, looking down at the bed's cover. "Fine" He said in defeat, turning over to lay on his side of the bed.

He supposed if the cook didn't want to, he wasn't going to force him into some sexy times. He knew now, knowing the blondes hormonal side, it was better to just go with the flow, regardless how much the tightness in his pants wanted to protest. Little did Zoro know when he turned his back to move, Sanji's image of bummed cook vanished, a new found excitement in his eye as he grinned.

Without realizing it, Zoro had been pushed down into the soft comforters, two skillful hands on his back, hot breathing greeting his ear. His eye widen as he realized the current situation. Sanji hold him down from behind. No way in hell-

"Who said we were through, huh?" Sanji whispered, using the most seductive voice he could muster before clamping his teeth teasingly on Zoro's lobe.

It sent a visible shiver down the swordsman's spine, which Sanji's other hand graciously followed with his finger, down to the back of Zoro's pants. Why the swordsman hadn't just taken them clearly off was beyond him, but he could deal with those later. He was definitely not finished with Zoro for the night. They were celebrating or something weren't they? That and once his intimate hormones had been activated, they were really hard to supress, something he wanted Zoro to be very much aware of as he grinded himself temptingly against Zoro's backside, making sure he felt the excitement below his belt.

"Oi! Cook, wait a minute."

Adrenaline was pumping through the cook. It was such an exhilarating view, being the one in control. He knew Zoro wouldn't push him off, he wouldn't want to risk hurting their precious child. This could work in both their favors though. The blonde began a trail of kisses on the Marimo's spine, his hand moving to pull down Zoro's unlatched trousers. The hitch in Zoro's breath at the air to his flesh was just mesmerizing.

It was at that point Zoro really wished the Cook wasn't settled on his legs, practically pinning him with his weight. For fucks sake was he really planning to take him? Should he even be doing that? Wasn't he thinking about how that could strain him unless – unless he was planning it this way in the beginning just so that wouldn't be an issue. He could ram however he pleased and not let his abdomen come into any rough play.

He froze hearing the click of a bottle top. Where had the blonde gotten that? He turned his head trying to glare, the smell of sweet flowers filling his nostrils. He knew that smell. Sanji had brought it with him? What was he planning exactly? Had Zoro just fallen into some sort of trap here? Wasn't this progressing to fast?!

Sanji was smirking, letting the lotion from his pocket bottle ooze out and onto his fingers. He leaned over closer to Zoro again, purring slightly in his amusement as his lotioned fingers moved to the Marimo's entrance, dancing along it. Sanji had always wanted to do this, never given the chance. So why not now before he might be unable to for quite some time?

"Bet you finally thought you had me, eh Marimo?" He asked, experimenting the tip of his finger inside.

Zoro was hot and tight and inviting, his body tensing at the unwelcomed guest. Zoro cussed out and tried to move from under the blonde, but Sanji was quick to hold him down. He moved it further inside.

"But let me make it clear..." Sanji continued, curling his finger inside the Marimo, watching as it made him squirm. "Who will have who in this engagement."

Zoro snarled. "Sanji I swear-"

He was cut off by his own attempts at feebly holding back a sound, cleaning his teeth hard. He didn't even know what to think at the feeling, Sanji molesting the inside of him, curling his finger around like that. It made him wince, his face flushing as he irritably listened to the way Sanji tried soothing him with sweet nothings in his ear.

"Dammit Cook." He let out a deep breath, scowling hard. "You can't do this.."

"Shut it Marimo." Sanji demanded, adding a second finger inside with little to no warning.

He didn't mean to come across as cruel, but there was just such passion running through him. Not to mention the need that, if he did accept Zoro's proposal, which he had, it be made clear he wasn't just some prize to be won or some wife in the shadow. Sure he might technically be having Zoro's child, but something he finally had come to realize was that he wasn't any less of a man for it. He'd prove that now, since he was running out of time. Soon he'd be unable to participate in such activities.

It was exhilarating, feeling the marimo's heat as he scissored and stretched him, a process he had only really known from the other side. The noises of a resisting swordsman were just as rewarding, exciting the blonde impatiently as he entered his third finger. He continued to thrust them in and out, curling them inside, until they prompted a reaction that shocked them both, as Sanji's long fingers found the Marimo's sweet spot.

Zoro's fingers were digging into the sheets, a growl forcing its way through his teeth. Fuck this, everything about this. He couldn't even focus on why he was mad, the way the cook kept molesting that area within him, it was driving him insane, weakening his will to protest, instead heightening his desire for more.

"A ring and giving in already, Marimo? You're spoiling me." Sanji purred, kissing along his back again.

He felt as Zoro trembled slightly once again while he retrieved his fingers from inside.

"Don't press your luck."  
Zoro could deny it all he wanted and act as though he didn't like it, but Sanji knew better. He could feel the way the Marimo's body reacted under him. Though he wasn't going to wait for any permission on the neanderthal's part. He unfastened his pants, pushing them down past his hips, hissing pleasantly at the air nipping his heated erection.

Sanji moved back to the bottle of lotion he'd brought with him, one of his favorites he'd gotten on an island awhile back. But now wasn't the time to get reminiscent. He recoated his fingers, lathering the substance onto himself while still weighing Zoro down. Then, slightly irritated at the small bump in his way but confident he had a generous amount, the blonde pulled himself up and angled himself with the Marimo, easing forward so that he was pressing against his entrance.

There was a slight cough from the Marimo, followed by a growl.

"Surprised you could find it, cook."

Sanji narrowed his eyes, not particularly feeling nice after that comment. He pressed himself in, grinding his teeth as he did. Fuck the swordsman was tight, but it was to be expected, he never bent down for anyone. Until now of course. Huffing from the heat that was engulfing him, Sanji took an encouraging deep breath, grinning at the way he had made Zoro sing, but to his distaste.

"Move!"

He pulled himself out again almost all the way before diving back in again in nice firm thrusts. Sanji never felt so in control of the Marimo before, it was no wonder the swordsman preferred such a role. He had a good aim to it would seem according to the swordsman's vocals, hitting his prostate lovingly. Though it was argumentatively Sanji who was having the better time, he couldn't help himself. His hormones driving him so sensitive and needy, combined with the constriction and heat of Zoro.

It was sort of embarrassing to release first, but by no means did it injure Sanji's pride as his back arched him forward, his body shuddering through his release. He exhaustively paused, panting to himself. Zoro took his moment of weakness to free himself thrash around quick, but not hard enough to bother or hurt Sanji. However, he wasn't particularly happy. He wasn't done and he'd just been had, oh hell no.

Zoro pinned Sanji back down onto the bed, holding him down firmly, but not so much that it hurt. Their flushed faces met one another and Zoro snarled. Sanji chuckled in his face, daring to lift up and peck at his lips.

"Sorry, not sorry." He mused.

The Marimo narrowed his eyes. It didn't matter, he was claiming his dominant role back, Sanji could last round two, couldn't he? He better as Zoro was going to make this memorable if it'd be their last for a while. Zoro wasn't about to miss out on it and got to work.

After a while longer, it ended with both of them panting, collapsed next to each other on the bed. Both having equally experienced the two positions and unfortunately made nothing but a mess among themselves and from their backsides.

"Fucking... Shitty Marimo. Just wouldn't let me have my moment would you?" Sanji whined, staring up at the ceiling.

He propped himself up though, glancing over at the swordsman after a few minutes passed without a reply. At first he had wondered if the brute had fallen asleep, perhaps he worked him harder than he had imagined, but he was wrong. Zoro was glaring intently ahead, something obviously on his mind.

"Oi. Zoro? S'wrong with you?"

Zoro's dark eyes moved to Sanji then and he took a deep breath.

"That legend..." He began lowly.

Sanji blinked for a few moments, staring at him before bursting into laughter. That's what Zoro was angry about? Not that he had totally held him down and took him in the backside, but because of that legend or something they heard on Hamel?

"You moron. That's what you're worried about? You heard Robin and Chopper. They said it was genetics, your ass is safe."

That seemed to flush Zoro slightly and he averted his gaze. "I knew that you shitty ero cook."

Sanji rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure he did. He leaned over and kissed him again though. They had successfully celebrated their engagement and he definitely wouldn't be forgetting it soon. He eased back into the covers and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sanji shook his head, staring at the lump in the sheets that was Zoro. It would never cease to amaze him how much the Marimo slept. It was already the next day, a little before noon and he still wasn't up. Hell, Sanji had already taken a shower, gotten ready even after sleeping in and Zoro still wasn't up. He growled a little, lifting up his leg and shoving at him with his foot. It provoked a nice response of mumbled half swears.

"Oi Marimo, I'm going first." Sanji announced, crossing his arms.

Zoro turned over and peeked his head out to look at him. Leave it to the Cook to wake up early while pregnant, which shouldn't that come with some lazy hormones or something why was he moving so much, and not to mention on his day off. But he knew what he meant by leaving first. An old habit they'd done when they met up before at bars and places were to leave separately, so that no one really knew that they had been together. So much for that these days though, thanks to the ring in the box.

Speaking of the box, Sanji had become quite protective of it, keeping it deep in his pant pocket, a hand over it at all times, almost as protective unconsciously as his hand rubbing against his bump.

"Where you going?" Zoro asked though, a tinge of concern making its way through his sleepy state.

Sanji was already turning towards the door. "Going to grab something in town, I'll see you back at the ship."

By that point Zoro was already sitting up in the bed, wincing at a foreign pain in his backside that made Sanji chuckle as he left, a job well done. Zoro however was only going to sleep in if Sanji was around, if he was leaving, so was The Marimo's reason of staying. In his brain he was already thinking about how he could get back to the ship and make up for loss training time. He just grunted in response, listening as the door closed behind Sanji, his hand reaching for his haramaki..

Sanji exited the hotel in a much brighter mood. There was a warm feeling in his chest, excited about the ring in his pocket and the replay of the previous night still fresh in his mind. The streets were crowded as per usual, it didn't seem like there was a weekday yet that it weren't, so Sanji merged in with the flocks of people, making his way towards the market. He had initially just wanted to go back to the ship but still feeling in a celebratory mood, he wanted to pick up something special at the market to make for dinner.

However he wouldn't ever get the chance. There was a yell in the crowd behind him and he stopped, along with other people. They began chattering loudly and Sanji's eyes darted around for the source of the commotion. His mouth dried at hearing it was the Marines. Well shit, so much for getting to stop by the market, he had to get to the ship fast because he had a feeling if the Marines were running around in town it was after a certain rubber idiot.

"There he is!" Another person shouted.

Sanji turned his head around, taking a step back. Where was who? Luffy? Did Zoro stumble out in get caught? Fuck, just what he needed this morning unless...

"You." A familiar gruff voice growled from behind him. "We've finally got you."

Sanji's eye widened as he recalled it, the face of the Marine Captain he had confronted on Hamel island. How had he not realized him coming up behind him? The crowd of people was to much for his haki.. He turned slowly, holding his breath and glaring down, staring at the tip of swords just a mere few inches from his abdomen. The Captain held his with a disgusting grin and next to him were two marines, mimicing the same from their positions. One of them moved their head and marines moved to behind Sanji as well.

They had him surrounded and he hadn't even realized it. They weren't going after Luffy, they were going after him and they'd found him. He hissed, daring to move his hand out and shove the sword closest to his stomach and his baby away. He was in some serious shit, but he didn't let on his growing anxiety, glaring the Captain down and raising his chin.

"Oh, It's you. Did you do something with your face?" He sassed, gesturing to the scar that no doubt was his fiancee's dirty work.

That enraged the Captain more but he stood his ground.

"I see why now you refused to fight me before. No matter, you will be coming with us."

Sanji turned his head looking at the other marines surrounding him. They were easy. He could have escaped if he wanted to, if he didn't have certain temporary limitations.

"You do realize I could beat the shit out of each and every one of you right now?"

The Captain nodded, pressing his side sword in closer and against the fabric of Sanji's shirt uncomfortably close, earning him a death glare.

"I have no doubt in my mind you could pirate, but you can't. You wouldn't risk this, would you?"  
A shadow spread across Sanji's face and he looked back down at the swords surrounding him, giving a deep breath. They were right. He could try and kick them away now, but if he moved he risked any moment one of the blades piercing the skin of his abdomen. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't risk Satoru's life like that. For now all he could do was comply. If he knew his crew like he did and knew his Marimo, it wouldn't be long now. The Marines didn't want to kill him for some reason, else they would have already tried.

"Fine. Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Zoro returned back to the ship a little past noon, after getting side tracked by the cities unique changing streets. He wasn't worried about the Cook. He knew Sanji enough that the blonde did need his space once and a while and after the eventful night they had, had he could give him that. He did notice, in the awkward stalking way he did notice changes, that the blonde was not on the ship when he got back.

That was no matter though, like he was certain, he wasn't worried or anything. In fact the first thing he did after another shower, trying to get the awkward feeling off his backside, was head back into his crow's nest to start on his training. Hours passed and his counting got into the thousands and finally the Marimo decided to come down from his tower.

The first thing on his list to do now was visit the kitchen. Surely that idiot cook was back by now, he only said he had to grab something. However, when he opened the door to the kitchen he was met with disappointment. There was no annoyed blonde in sight. Instead some of the crew sat on the table and glanced over at his arrival. The girls seemed particularly the most amused.

"Wow, finally you guys are back. Busy night?" Nami teased, grinning.

Zoro narrowed his eyes though. Why, was she only now asking that? Surely she talked to the cook and found out about it. But, the more he inspected, it didn't seem like the cook had been around at all yet. He looked back over to her.

"Oi, where's the cook?"

The ladies exchanged glances and Robin slightly frowned. "Sanji isn't with you?" She asked for confirmation.

The swordsman swallowed thickly, standing up straighter. "No." He said flatly, a tad bit of confusion in his tone. "He left first... You haven't seen him at all?"  
Nami shook her head and put the glass she was drinking from, she must have made it herself or perhaps robin, onto the table gently. "No we haven't seen him. Did everything go alright last night?"  
Zoro clenched his teeth and without even giving the navigator so much as a subtle hint to her question, he turned around and dashed out of the kitchen and onto the deck. Where could that Cook be? If he wasn't in his kitchen there wasn't a lot of other places to check. But Zoro tried anyway, heading to each room he could find and even double checking a few. The blonde wasn't on the sunny.

"Zoro bro, what're you looking for?" Franky asked while walking across the deck with some supplies under his arm, heading for his workshop.

"Have you seen the Cook?"  
No avail. Even Brook, who was to busy composing music had not seen him. By that time everyone else was beginning to be alarmed. They all gathered back on the deck.

"Zoro what's going on? We thought Sanji was with you..." Nami began, her gaze concerned.

Zoro gritted his teeth, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were white. "He was!" He hissed back. He was with him, he was right next to him! Why had he let him go off on his own? What he had been thinking? What could have happened to the Cook? He started off towards the edge of the Sunny.

"Ne, Zoro, Where are you going?" Luffy pondered. He'd been sitting around on the head of the Sunny and only noticed now the commotion.

"Going to go find that shitty cook!"

Though, before he could so much get a leg over the side of the sunny two familiar faces came running into view from the streets. It was Usopp and Chopper and they looked more frightened then they should normally be.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Chopper cried, stopping a few feet from the docked ship. "It's horrible!"

The other crew members join Zoro at the edge of the ship, peering down to hear them out.

"What is Chopper? What's going on?" demanded their captain.

Usopp was resting for a moment to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees until he looked up, his expression nothing but serious and dire.

"It's Sanji! The Marine's have him!"

That's when everyone's hearts seemed to stop for a moment. The Marines? They had Sanji? No way that was impossible, Sanji was way to powerful how could he have been taken captive by the Marines? Zoro wasn't going to stand by getting answers though. He jumped down from the ship, landing on his feet in front of then and snatching Usopp up by his shirt.

"Where?" Was all he needed to know. He trusted his crew mates. If they said Sanji had been taken, he would believe them but first he needed to know what direction he needed to go to get him back.

Usopp trembled slightly in his grasp, staring into his single eye with apprehension. "It-it's too late! They've already embarked!"

"And you didn't stop them?!"

Chopper tugged desperately on Zoro's pant leg to get him to let Usopp go. "Zoro Stop! They already left! People saw it! We have to go after them now!"

Nami's eyes widen. They left already? How long had they been here? She looked down at her log pose. It hadn't even set for them and they had already come, gotten Sanji and left? Robin, standing next to her was looking down at the log pose as well before looking back at the doctor.

"Do you know what direction they were headed?"

Chopper and Usopp both exchanged glances. Honestly, they hadn't a clue. Everything they had quickly gathered from the locals who had told them were mixed answers, none the same. Realizing that they didn't have the most obvious information they needed in order to chase after them, their expressions changed to panic.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, his face a little strained. So much for his nap and now everyone was freaking out? Where was Sanji, why wasn't he making them meat? Didn't he know the crew got impatient watching for it? Hell Zoro was already jumping off the ship just to find him and bring him back to get started! Was that what they were all freaking out about?

"Ne, Where's Sanji?" He asked to Brook, who was worriedly watching the scene's unfold, even if he wasn't directly involved and hadn't had a face to make expressions.

"Luffy-san." Brook said, turning to his Captain, his voice a little hesitant. Did Luffy really not know? He had only been there a few minutes himself and already he was aware of the situation. "It appears he's been taken by the Marines."

Luffy's eyes widen. His Nakama, Sanji and Peanut had been taken? His growing anger could be felt around the deck and he painfully stabbed his fingernails into his palms.

"We're setting sail now." He demanded, looking back and forth between his on deck Nakama's faces. The three on the ground had paused enough to listen and could imagine the determined and infuriated expression of their captain. "We're going to get Sanji back."

* * *

The Marine Captain grunted impatiently, awaiting outside his own medical bay of his navy ship. What on earth could be taking so long? Was that filthy blonde pirates condition not obvious enough? He hated how in some odd turn of events, he was playing a tad bit hostly to someone who irked him so much and should be in a holding cell in the hull of the ship. But for some reason that wasn't happening.

The door to the medical room opened and the Marine spun on his heels in alert. It was his doctor, standing ready and alert with a chart in his hand. For some reason he looked a little baffled and paler than usual. He sighed.

"It's just like we thought... for some reason he is indeed pregnant." The doctor explained, stepping back a little bit to reveal the scene happening in the medical bay at the moment.

Sanji had the pleasure of going through some routine tests. It wasn't anything unusual, same shit Chopper had him do the beginning of nearly every week, but he wished they'd just have believed him and skipped the trouble. He told him he was pregnant, but he supposed for a moment he had actually forgotten how unlogical that sounded. Even so through their hospitable care that was way more than a little annoying and highly suspicious, Sanji was pissed.

Probably because of the way there were marine guards in the medical room with him, demanding he get up from the examination table for transfer to his holding cell. Sanji would comply, since we was kind of snatched and in the marine's custody anyway, but it infuriated him to no end the way they felt the need to aim their weapons, guns this time, in the direction of his most precious. He growled.

"Pick your gun down you fucking morons." He snapped, stepping up from the table and rolling his shoulder's back. "I'm not going to run."

As if the marines hadn't heard that line a million times before for it to only end in the pirates trying to run. As if they would actually fall for that old trick! Instead they might've taken a step back to give the man space. There was a distinguished line between marine and pirate, but for some reason the thought of meeting the first pregnant man they've ever heard of, imagining the shit he was going through, they couldn't help but slightly sympathize as guys themselves. They would hate to be in such situation.

"How is that possible?" The Captain muttered under his breath, watching as the blonde pirate whose bounty poster he'd stared at angrily approached. He wanted to strike him so much, each step reminding him of the way he had fled and played around with their sparing match like a damn punk. But he couldn't yet, he was his gambling chip. "Is it a fruit ability?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, Not that I can tell. Everything about it is just... weird yet perfectly natural sir... his reproduction system must be so altered...this is such a break through in medical science-"

The Captain through snarled, bringing the doctor out of his scientific fan-girling and met his gaze with dark intent.

"Can you abort it?"

It was the most reasonable option he could come up with. Pirates were scum to him, the less their were the better. A baby from two pirates, since there was no doubt the father was one as well, didn't get excluded from that belief. The Captain might've regretted saying it though when he saw the look on his doctor's face at the mere suggestion. It was horrified, that he a distinguished man of the Marines, who were suppose to be the good guys mind you, would suggest killing an innocent and very unique life.

"Sir I don't think you understand.. this is incredible! This is something out of like science fiction, the stuff of legends! It's a huge medical break through!" He pleaded.

"Hm, so ol' Scar face can't kill us? Hear that asshole? I'm a medical breakthrough, walking." Sanji mused, reaching the door and easing his way through as the doctor sidestepped. The guard Marines followed.

The Captain scowled at him. Scarface? That was his nickname now? Who the hell did he think was responsible for him getting the diagonal scar along his face!? Had he just died like he deserved in the beginning that and the other scars along his body would've never happened. He would have prepared for that swordsman.

"Forget the suggestion marine." The Captain said out of the corner of his mouth, then lifted up his finger aiming for the door to the hull. "Now take this imbecile to his holding cell already, he's making me sick."

"Rest assured I was thinking the same thing." Sanji explained, willingly turning to walk towards the door. He'd rather not see that shit face either, it was giving him a bad acidy taste at the back of his throat that gave him odd early pregnancy de ja vu.

Sanji could honestly say he'd never seen a marine holding cell before in his life. To his memory he couldn't recall ever being caught before either. There was a set of them, three large barred structures, each containing a toilet and a bed. Sanji sighed. If only there were a window view then it really would be homely.

The lights were dim though, only a few light bulbs hanging from wires along the ceiling and the cook could honestly not tell if he had neighbors. Still, he strolled into the first cell then turned around. His hands were tied in front of him with handcuffs, sea stone his favorite. Leave it to the marines to use the most powerful thing they could to level the playing field. Regardless, he positioned his hands in the small rectangular slot of the cell door, no doubt where trays were slid through, before watching as one of the guards took his hands and unlatched the handcuffs and pulled them off.

Then they left and all was silent except for the lull of the waves moving against the ship and the door to this dungeon being closed after them. Sanji stood there for a moment, rubbing at his wrists and looking around, urging his eyes to adjust to the darker faster. Still uncertain whether or not he was alone, the blonde turned in his cell and walked to the cot.

He sat down on it and winced as it gave a god awful screech. Really the marines were out doing themselves in guest services. Still, he pulled his legs onto it and laid down, easing his head into the flat pillow. It made him home sick already, a faint smell of alcohol in it's fabric. It just made him think of that shitty Marimo.

Hell, had that guy even noticed he wasn't around anymore? Well surely if he hadn't the crew would have chimed in and let him know. Someone had to notice dinner not on the table right? It ached his heart a little at that thought. Would they just figure him off doing something else and go on without him? Why now, sitting in the near darkness, was he wondering what the Marimo's reaction was, or would be?

His hand moved from it's place lazily resting on his stomach and went to his pocket. Stupid Marines, you'd think they'd actually search him down. That wasn't the case though, they looked at him like such a nut job and if they touched him they might walk away knocked up themselves. He supposed he couldn't blame them, the small hill sprouting from his chest was a bit intimidating. Satoru, not even born yet and scaring people off like his father.

Sanji's fingers wrapped around the small box and retrieved it, bringing it out and in front of his face a few inches. At least in the lighting he could tell what it was now. Though he doubted he would ever forget it's image. He opened the box in the dark, staring at the rim of the ring. He'd be a fool if he ever thought they wouldn't eventually search over his person and see the box.

So finally, alone in his cell, Sanji took out the ring and held it between his fingers, the first time really holding it himself. His thumb brushed against the engraved pattern. Stupid Bastard probably paid out his ass to Nami for this. He couldn't help but chuckle sadly, imagining the expression that had to be on the Marimo's face when he was standing inside the ring shop, no doubt probably just asking for the cheapest most bland at first.

Sanji gripped the ring in his palm before settling the box on his tummy. Then, his other hand free now he slid the ring on his finger. Now how the hell had the swordsman known his ring size? Though he guessed it didn't matter, maybe it was fate or something the way it fit on perfectly. Then he snorted. Marimo Prince charming was an awful image to come to mind but it very much cheered him up.

A small smile graced his lips.

"You like it too?" he whispered softly under his breath, lightly placing his fingers over a spot on his abdomen where he felt Satoru's small flutters.

Sanji grabbed the box again, reaching down and setting it on the floor before turning on his side in the bed. It was late by now, he was sure. He should sleep. But what if the crew caught up to them during the night? Would it be better if he held out? He groaned softly. Shit he didn't know, though he kind of was tired. Not from the physical aspect as much as the shit he got into today. He was hungry too but he doubted this place had room service.

Instead he tried to ignore the grumbling sensation of his gut and close his eyes. Reminding himself the crew would be coming, cause he really hoped they would be coming, was the only thing soothing him towards sleep.

"Sanji?"

His eyes opened wide. That voice, why did it sound so familiar? He sat up on the cot. Had it come from the next cell over? Damn he knew he there were probably other people there with him, but... could it be? He stood up and walked over hesitantly.


	22. Chapter 22

"It's you..." Sanji couldn't help but mumble, furrowing his brows and trying to see better through the light.

He barely recognized the voice, only doing so because of the role the person who possessed it had played a special role in the last few months of his life. He only regretted that he'd never been able to catch her name then, back at Hamel Village. But either way, as the woman approached, he could recognize the brunette and her colorful shawls of clothing, though dulled in the light. It was the Fortune Teller.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji said.

He was honestly baffled. For what reason could the marines want her, unless she told them their future and how they'd ultimately get their ass kicked? Still, why take an innocent woman aboard?

The Fortune Teller smiled softly. She was relieved to see the cook doing well and though she knew she'd see one, she was mildy surprised at the curve to his frame that had grown much since she had last seen him and his companions. Even so, she was still stricken with slight guilt that she could not prevent his being caught by the Marines and brought down here to the holding cells.

"For aiding pirates." She explained, but her tone did not show the slightest bit of regret from her actions.

Sanji couldn't help but feel responsible for that since he was one of the pirates her village had helped. Had she come here in place of the others like the elder who had helped them? It was all he could piece together logically. He habitually ran his fingers through his fringe, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Shitty marines! To think that they would kidnap and lock away the precious..." He hesitated, shit he really didn't know her name. "I'm sorry, this is really embarrassing but I don't think I've ever caught your name miss."

The Fortune teller chuckled slightly in agreement. "Yes, because it's never been important before now. Though I suppose..."

She brushed her hand down, grabbing a bulk of her skirt and sitting herself down, leaning lightly against the bars separating the two of them.

"Since we will be for quite some time, you may call me Elisa."

Sanji pursed his lips. It was an awkward and unfortunate way of meeting each other formally, sure, but he couldn't help but obsess over the way a fortune teller mention them both being there for quite some time. Had she known he was coming? He crouched down on his side of the bars.

"Ah such a lovely name, Elisa-chan. But.. what does that mean?"

Her expression dimmed and she frowned. Again one reason she hated her fate, because she could always see the unfortunate truth, despite thriving to spread good fortune to the world, it only provoked her guilt more that she could not prevent what she ultimately saw coming. Something she had had only glimpses of, warnings about, before Sanji and his nakama had left her island weeks and weeks ago.

Sanji decidedly took her silence as an answer. Apparently it would seem that she knew he would be coming here and that he would be here for a while. He slightly groaned, finally sitting down and resting his arms out over his knees. The whole situation, about being saved, made him extremely nervous, more so than he would usually be probably thanks to hormones, and empty in his chest. Now what was he to do? How long would he be waiting? And when he finally did get out of here, would it be to see the crew again or would he be greeted with the image of a prison? What kind of life would Satoru have, he wondered, if that were the outcome.

"They are coming Sanji-san." Elisa said softly, feeling the need to reach her thin arm through the bars and softly massage his shoulder. "Please don't worry, they are on their way right now."  
Sanji glanced over at her. Ah, so sweet she was trying to console him!

"Yeah I know. I'm just a little annoyed it seems they let the directionally challenged Marimo steer."

That made Elisa smile. At least he still had his humor.

"Your abilities Elisa-chan, can they tell.. how long exactly until then?" The curiosity and need to know was killing the cook, but unfortunately the brunette shook her head.

"Unfortunately it does not work so much in my favor like that. I can only guess from what outcomes I am shown."

"I see." Sanji sighed. Welp, this sucked ass and it was times like this he missed his stress relieving smoking habit.

Then as if the conversation wasn't awkward as hell enough, Sanji's growing stomach reminded him rather loudly through the silence that he was starving. His eyes widened and he literally face palmed. Really Satoru!? His papa would definitely have to teach him proper etiquette when in the presence of a lady!

"Oh you are hungry?" Elisa couldn't help but giggle. "Here let me get you something from my tray."

Hearing her giggles at his misfortune made Sanji fluster, his cheeks warming and he lifted up his hand in protest. From her tray? He was not going to have her give him food from her dinner!

"No- It's um fine Elisa-chan! Honestly please don't worry about me-"

It was to late though. The fortune teller had gotten up, walked back into her cell into the dark where Sanji couldn't very well see still, fetched something and came back. Then she held it through the bars. It was a half of a sandwich, a mystery sandwich at that, wrapped in a napkin.

"Please take it Sanji-san, I've already eaten half and that's more than enough for me."

Sanji really wanted to protest. Like really really wanted to protest, every thought in his brain yelled him not to take it, but his stomach... His mother fucking traitor of a stomach urged his hand forward, took control and took it from her, dipping his chin down slightly in thanks and hoping she understood the gesture.

He could feel her beaming at him, happy that she could at least do this much, as he took the first bite. Alright so it wasn't really a mystery sandwich, his chief tongue knew instantly what lie in between the bread, but still it wasn't that bad. It seemed to shut up a certain Marimo child for the moment. Sanji didn't notice the way Elisa's eyes seemed to trail down though and towards his diminishing figure.

"You really have done some growing haven't you..." She observed.

Sanji nearly choked on the sandwich bite, scaring the crap out of her though. He pounded at his chest lightly, catching his breath while blushing in the dark. Then he purposely turned his body a little away, gripping the sandwich half tighter.

"Yeah well.. will only going to get worse of course." He mumbled, gesturing slightly to his current meal.

Then, in his prissy mood about it he finished it off quickly. Talk about embarrassing. He could handle brute Marines making comments and getting good looks but the lady! The beautiful lady! He could feel part of his manliness he had only just regained slightly, shatter.

"Everything will be alright Sanji. I just know it."

* * *

Thing's weren't going well on the Sunny. Tensions were high and the atmosphere was thick. It had been two weeks since they left, their goal to find Sanji and save him from the marines. Yet here they were at sea, having picked the first direction to go in that sounded logical to their situation. Although nothing changed and no marine ship ever appeared in the horizon, there was one person who believed in their navigator and archeologists logic.

No one had smiled in a while, all of them holding their own bits of guilt and worry in their gut. The more time that passed the more they couldn't help but wonder how long it would take until the marines did something drastic to the blonde. Zoro refused to believe it that way, though it was hard to tell since he said nothing more than a snarl accompanied by a glare that could kill. He stood in the corner of the kitchen, his eyes morbidly gazing across the kitchen in remembrance of a blonde that once bothered him here.

Nami was spread across the table, marking something on a map she had scrawled out. Robin was over her shoulder, pointing and whispering things softly, about how if they had gone a certain route, there was a marine base, but had they gone another way they would have been brought else where. Chopper, finding himself a little useless in tracking Sanji down, as his sense of smell could only do so much, decided to help in other ways.

For one, with shaky hooves he took it upon himself to boil water and start some of his herbal tea, offering it to whoever he walked past with his little tray. The tray he gripped tighter because it was Sanji's, the one he'd seen him swirl with daily to deliver drinks. Chopper could never be as lively and passionate like that though in delivering drinks, it was Sanji's job... they needed Sanji.

It was around noon and the door opened again. Barely anyone looked up in acknowledgment as Luffy slowly made his way inside, a shadow casting over his face from the brim of his hat. There was no doubt between them all that he was hungry, but without his beloved cook there he wasn't exactly in the mood to request for meat. Instead, he looked up and over at the ladies and the map.

"Are we close?" Was his only question.

Nami pursed her lips, her face softening as she fought an inner battle of disappointment within herself. She only silently shook her head. Robin, still next to her, stood up straighter and crossed her arms. "Not yet." Was her unfortunate answer.

Luffy fisted his hands, his back tensing as he turned his chin and got a side glance of Zoro, glowering and surrounded in his demonic aura. He had every reason to be pissed at the world right now, or more so the marines. Though, he was also pissed at himself. It wasn't moments after they disembarked after the marines, following an unknown and gamble of a trail did he begin to blame himself. Why had he ever let the cook go off on his own?

Luffy looked as though he might say something, his lips slightly parting while the light found his face under his hat. He was silenced before he could even speak when there was the unmistakeable 'purupurupuru' of a den den mushi. Everyone quickly glanced over to the ship's mugiwara den den, wide awake now on Sanji's counter, regardless if the cook really hated it there, they needed it where they were planning their main operations.

But, there was a different reason they were all staring at it wide. Who else would know that number and be calling them so randomly but also at such a convenient time? Was it Sanji? Could he be calling them to let them know he's alright and okay? Zoro was the first to move of course, it was his fucking lover and his fucking baby and he'd be damned if he wouldn't fight to try and pry Luffy away from it. It wouldn't matter anyway though, the way that the snail-phones worked, they'd all get a listen.

He snatched the receiver off the poor animal, glaring warily down at the device before giving it an experimental greeting. A deep disgusting laughter left the snails lips that definitely did not belong to Sanji.

"Strawhat Luffy..." The voice of the Marine Captain echoed around. "After watching how desperately you tried to save your brother, I assumed you would put up more of a fight with one of your men gone."

That comment didn't go over well and before Zoro could demand any information, Luffy snatched the receiver.

"Where's Sanji?!" He demanded to know.

There was a pause then another long chain of laughter. "That filth has been taken care of, Straw hat. I'm getting tired of waiting..."

Taken care of? What was that suppose to mean? What had that asshole done to Sanji? Well, it would seem that he would continue to fill them in as he laughed again at their silence and lack of reply.

"And rest assured to Roronoa Zoro..." The Captain amusingly rolled his tongue on his r's. "I will take great care of his son."

Then the heart shattering cry of a newborn baby ripped through the mouth of the den den mushi, causing the whole crew to grow pale and sick. Zoro was furious, he snatched the receiver, automatically resulting into lashing insults and threats, branding him a coward and he'd kill him. He'd fucking kill him!

* * *

Sanji jumped up on his cot in cold sweat. He was gasping out, his heart racing and his clothes, dirty and tight by this point, clung uncomfortably to his skin. He closed his eyes, swallowing thickly and pinching at the brim of his shirt and pulling it away, trying to breathe. That dream was to real, every detail of the Sunny was so perfect. He turned his hand, wiping at his eyes with the back of it, at the tears that had been coming since he had been asleep.

Damn he was so shaken up. That baby's cry... He checked his pouting abdomen for Satoru, relieved when the tiny life inside him replied with a soft kick. He must've gotten woken up as well, hearing Sanji's panic. But then he wondered if he knew what he dreamt... if he got to see his daddy? Maybe he dreamt of his voice?

Sanji groaned, running his fingers through his damp hair. Why was he thinking of that asshole? He didn't deserve any thoughts until his ass came and retrieved Sanji. The cook sighed then, glancing over at the emptiness of his cell. Just like the dream had mentioned, no doubt from his constant worry, two weeks had already passed by. Or at least from what Sanji could tell the way he monitored the meals, breakfast, lunch and then dinner. That and enough time to make his shirt stretch a little more from his growing problem.

Down here in the dim light he could only wonder what time it was and how long he'd been asleep. There weren't any words from his neighbor, so he could only assume she was still sleeping. Damn, he was wide awake now though. Unexpectantly, the door at the top opened, shining in its blinding light. Sanji held his breath as a few figures made their way down the stairs huskily. Their boots scoffed a bit, which Sanji had come to noticed was a habit of the man he particularly didn't want to see.

Captain Scarface, or whatever the hell his name was, Sanji refused to give him enough respect to learn his official one, stopped in front of the door to his prison. Sanji was gathering his breath now, sitting on the edge of his cot and staring at him through tired and half opened eyes. What could his shit face want? The only other times he had come down to see him was to laugh in his face, mostly about how long the others were taking to come and find him and of his unfortunate condition. Really, he was running out of material, because these were things Sanji already knew quite well.

How could he be anything but overly aware he was still here and the crew hadn't rescued him yet? Then again, it's not that he necessarily blamed them. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, waiting for them to come? Maybe they finally came to their senses about having a pregnant crew member on their ship and then later a defenseless baby? Either way, Sanji supposed, it was nice while it lasted.

The cook got up from his seat, holding his hands out slightly from his body. These last few days his center of balance had been a little off. He approached the bar, ignoring the way the Captain decidedly cleared his throat expectantly. Sanji slipped his hands into his pockets finally and gazed with his half lid eyes into his shadowed face. What could he really want now?  
"Blackleg Sanji." The Captain said in an awkwardly formal manner. It would seem he had enough brain cells to put together which poster was his at least. "Your crew still hasn't shown up to save you."

Sanji released a deep breath from his nostrils. Captain obvious as always.

"No shit." He spat, eying the guards next to the marine. "I could have told you that."  
Scarface narrowed his eyes. He didn't particularly like that tone, but then again what about this filthy pirate did he like?

"What's that suppose to mean?" He growled. "They aren't coming for you, they'd rather leave you here to rot until we get to base."

Sanji shrugged and lightly chuckled. "You're a shitty idiot. Your first mistake was believing that they would come after me."  
The cook enjoyed the little bit of confusion he could make out on the bastard's face. Taking his silence as motivation to continue, he did.

"You found me alone on a shitty island full of people. Did you ever perhaps think to use your noggin you shitty neanderthal? They left me there. They aren't coming, because they don't know. They aren't coming, because they don't care. Tch, you're shit out of luck."  
If the captain could fume more, there would be steam filling the hull. His face was so red it practically glowed. It was so interesting to watch the way Sanji's lie, about them having left him, made this goody two shoes squirm, thinking his plan hadn't worked.

"That's a load of horse crap pirate!" He yelled, stomping his foot down furiously. "Everyone's seen what straw hat would do in order to save a comrade. He has to come!"

Sanji narrowed his eyes. He wondered if maybe the dumb ass here had already gone about gloating his plan to some other big leagues and now that there was doubt, he knew he'd have a lot to explain. He straightened his back a bit, trying not to smile at the way a small flutter egged him on, maybe enjoying the show.

"Then you know what he want's to be then too, yeah? Can't be a pirate king with some pregnant cook, no?"

The two marine guards apparently exchanged glances in the dark. To them, that sounded pretty reasonable. After all pirates were pretty selfish about their goals and anyone holding them back were usually eliminated. Their Captain though hated to think anything like it. The only reason he had kidnapped this infuriating shit was to hold him hostage and lure the rest of the straw hats out. If they had no interest in him now, that would serve as a problem. He would need to gather some information and fast.

He turned on his foot toward the exit, moving his chin to mutter harsh instructions to his men.

"Skip his meals for the day -"

"Oi!"

"-And take up his little friend."

Sanji took a step ahead, grabbing the bar of his cell and glaring as he made his way to and through the door.

"Leave her out of this you bastard!"

What did Elisa have to do with any of this? She was just as much as a prisoner. Her being here was suppose to be some luxury that he was going to take away? Why couldn't he focus because so many thoughts about having no meals were popping up inside his head? The blonde moved down a few bars to yell at the men as they opened her door. Elisa hadn't been sleeping, hell Sanji couldn't blame her because of the noise of discussion, but none the less she was resistant.

She let out a soft cry as they forcefully pulled her arms back and guided her out of the cell.

"Elisa-chan!"

Elisa flung her hair over her shoulder and looked up at the faces of the guards, looking and recognizing them both. She pursed her lips before glancing at Sanji in the light. She took a deep breath, having made this decision on her own moments before. She put her foot down solidly before back lashing with her elbow, fighting against her captors and smacking a rifle into one of their faces and then to the floorboards. By that time the other had noticed and went to move. She dove down, kicking her foot backward and knocking him into the other and both on their asses, stunned.

Sanji's eyes widen watching the display. Perhaps his occasional daydreams of a belly dancing fortune teller weren't so far fetched. She'd kicked their ass, though argumentatively were normal marine grunts ever that hard, and was now diving for something that fell off his belt. Her hands were clasped in front of her, but it didn't stop her from grabbing a key on a ring and tossing it up in Sanji's direction, watching with hopeful eyes as he caught it without thinking.

Sanji took a half second to glance down at his palm where it lay then back up at her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sanji!"

It wasn't until hearing Elisa's voice echo through the hull once more than Sanji snapped out of his trance, having caught himself staring at that key in pure amazement. How the hell had things been so convenient? Still, he hadn't any time to worry about that shit. He clasped the key and quickly moved to the door, reaching his arm through it to try and attempt unlocking it from the inside.

"Hold on Elisa-chan, I'm coming." He tried to assure her, internally cussing because this looked a lot easier done in his head.

The door swung inward heavily and Sanji sidestepped it and out into his freedom, his eye on the current objective. Elisa might have had a moment of ease confusing her captors but it was certainly short lived. One on the ground had reached out, grabbing her restraint and bringing her down with them, all the while trying to get up to their feet, should Sanji even let them.

He was quick and swift, proving his new adaption to his body was most definitely not holding him back. The Marine's had only a moment to come back to their senses and notice him coming from out of his cell, their eyes widening as they had to ask themselves, how the fuck had the pregnant guy gotten free? It didn't matter though. In a movement his body craved, having missed terribly, Sanji came to a halt, his foot in the air to collide with the face of the first marine.

It cracked in a most satisfying way, sending the poor lad into his comrade and them both out cold into the back of the hull. It was only convenient they hadn't gone straight through and made a hole into the sea, but regardless what ever shipwright called this ship his baby would be crying tonight. Sanji cursed out loud though however, stumbling back at his footing.

"Ah fuck-" He gasped out quickly, realizing his fit of clumsiness, having not done that in forever and perhaps yes, there was sort of a difference with his center of gravity.

"Sanji-kun!"

Elisa though was there to assist, standing behind him and catching him before he could really fall back. It flustered the blonde of course, who immediately regained his balance and faced toward her, laughing nervously, trying to pull his shirt down more to no avail.

"S-Sorry about that Elisa-chan, haven't done that in awhile. Here let me untie you." He tried smoothing things over.

Elisa's eye's were burning into his face though, her eyebrows furrowed in concern but she none the less offered her tied wrists to the cook.

"Should you even be doing that? Sanji you're pregnant and then... then you've been in a cell for weeks and..."

Sanji stared down at the handcuffs, using the same key that had unlocked the cell to unlock them. Really, didn't the marines see the possible problems in having a skeleton key for everything? No matter, it just made it easier for him to break free. The handcuff's were considerably easier to unlock though and thankfully clattered on the ground at their feet. Ah, it was such a relief knowing she was safe now.

He looked up though a tad confused when Elisa had reached and squeezed his arm, staring at him intently. He couldn't help tilting his head a bit in confusing because he hadn't been listening, to focused on her freedom.

"Are you alright?" She repeated again.

Sanji sighed. Really, she was starting to sound like some other concerned people he knew. Or at least, used to know, it felt like he hadn't seen them forever. The blonde hated to admit it but he was actually kind of home sick. Or maybe he was just fucking starving.

"I'm fine Elisa-chan, I promise. Just don't tell Chopper alright?" He cracked a smile in his attempt to sooth her.

It may have worked a little bit, as she dropped her hand, her eyes still gazing over his frame. Then, rubbing her now free wrists she glanced at the destruction done and the marines taking a mighty long nap.

"Now what do we do?"

Sanji followed her gaze and swallowed thickly. Everything had happened so quick and unexpectedly he hadn't gotten a chance to really plan ahead. But now that he was out of the cage all he wanted to do was go up above deck and find some answers. Where the hell where they and where were they headed? Was it possible that he could get this ship turned back around.. though that was practically impossible anyway on the Grandline where directions meant nothing unless you were standing still.

"You stay here, I'm going up." He decided, turning to make his way up.

Elisa looked almost insulted. What was she suppose to do? Just stay up here? She followed him towards the door.

"No Sanji, I'm staying with you. This is dangerous..."

Sanji clenched his teeth a moment. Why couldn't she just listen to him for a moment, this wasn't going to be exactly safe! He paused again and turned to her with a frown.

"Elisa-chan, you can tell the future. Tell me, if I go up there is everything going to be alright?"  
"What?" the word slipped from her lips as she studied his face.

The question caught her a little off guard, she wasn't really expecting it and she hadn't really honed in on her abilities in quite some time, having sent them away to the back of her mind so that she could have a moment of peace without the future's harsh truth. But even in the dim light she could see the concern on Sanji's face. He could hide it from himself, if he so chose, but she could see it. He was nervous and he was scared. Not for himself, but for his precious cargo no doubt. He wanted the reassurance that whatever he did, the future would not betray him and make him regret the actions he was going to choose to take.

Elisa lowered her eyes. She hated this part, she really did. Only because not everything was set in stone and ultimately she would not be able to bring Sanji total confirmation.

"Everything will be fine." She finally said in a concerned whisper, cringing slightly at the relieved sigh of the cook. "But Sanji I'm still going with you. We'll split up if we have to but I'm not staying down here."  
Ah, Elisa-chan's determination was admirable. How could he possibly deny her after she had been such a help to him, not just now but in these last two weeks? He nodded, his instincts telling him to hurry. He didn't know what time of day it was but he didn't want to risk going out during one of the busier hours, when many marines would be about.

They both hurried up the stairs, Sanji first as he opened the door and peeked out down the hallway. It appeared just as it had been the last time he was there, having left the marine's infirmary. Except, maybe something more this time, a certain something that lingered up his nostrils and straight to his stomach. His chief senses were tingling. Had he never noticed before that here, inside the ship on this floor was also the cafeteria?

Luckily though there didn't seem to be anyone among the halls. Elisa, impatient behind him, forced the door wider and glanced down the hall. Both of them had to twitch and narrow their eyes, the bright light of real lights, not those shitty dim bulbs, surprising them. Still, taking this moment, Elisa slipped past Sanji, starting her way down the opposite hall to their side.

Sanji furrowed his brows. Where was she heading off to?! Did she actually know where she was even going?

"Elisa-chan?" He whispered out to her, not about to gather any attention in case these walls were paper thin.

Elisa turned around, still continuing to walk backwards with a grace in her step. She smiled and waved to him and mouthed 'see you later', before vanishing behind a corner. That left Sanji baffled, pregnant and without a plan while still currently stuck in his doorway. He clenched his teeth, exhaling a deep breath through his nose. Well wasn't this shitty fantastic?

He had a few options now where to go. Did he follow Elisa regardless of her request of splitting up, the infirmary, the cafeteria or the final option of the cafeteria. Though, being a hungry cook, a growl from beneath him seemed to make the decision for him and he irritably closed his eyes. God it was like the Marimo was here without even realizing it. Dammit Satoru, Papa was a little busy right now!

* * *

The marine kitchen was large at least, Sanji noted as he made his way inside. Conveniently this place too seemed to be a little more deserted than he would have expected, being so large and what not. There were only a few scattered cooks who were way more concerned with their work stations. If Sanji had to guess from the smells and pin pointing meals from memory, it was probably lunch. Still he walked quietly to the first burner he could that was still on his side of the kitchen and lifted the lid.

He leaned back a bit, letting the steam rise before setting the lid off to the side. He cursed himself for wasting time, but also could not help himself. He picked up the ladle, scooped up a bit of the mystery concoction and had himself a taste. Then, promptly, turned his face to the side to scrap off his tongue. This wouldn't do, it was lacking. Settling the utensil down he took a step back and began looking around this station, surely there were some kind of spices around. It wasn't like he could just walk past this and not attempt, hell forget attempting he would fix this.

However he couldn't help but be distracted by a reflection of the pot. He leaned in close, lightly touching his face and cringing. Fuck being down there in that dungeon did not help him a bit. He looked the rest of his frame down as well, purposely trying to look past the midsection. Sanji absolutely hated not looking best and this was incredibly distracting.

"Oi, the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice from the side brought him out of his daze.

He stood up straight again, moving to slightly stir the soup, really it was minor mistakes like a little neglect that could ruin a meal. He gestured to it with a small nod.

"This could use a bit of paprika, yeah?" He mused, purposely stealing another scoop to drain down the hatch, cause food was food and he needed a happy baby at the moment.

The Marine cook in question just widened his eyes, watching the insane act. Who the fuck was this, strolling into his kitchen looking like a fucking mess and criticizing his food? Though it didn't take that long to make an educated guess. It wasn't a full 24 hour period that the rumor's about Sanji and his unique medical problem spread across the deck. Everyone had heard about the pregnant pirate that had captive. This cook however had not been expecting to see him.

By this point the other cooks had noticed the commotion, setting their burners to simmer or gripping their knives to turn and stroll over themselves. Sanji innocently looked among their faces, sighing before taking a third sip with no regrets. Food was for feeding, at least that's what he rationalized.

"Step away from my soup you filthy pirate!" The cook demanded, looking over to the nearest counter and pulling a knife from the chopping block.

The whole scene was a bit sickening to the blonde. He'd learned to think of his knives as precious and to never be used for nothing more than his beautiful craft, to think that these marine chief's were so quick to bloody their blades, it was quite unfortunate. Still, not unexpected. Sanji aimed the ladle, now empty of it's contents at the mob of chiefs.

"You do not want to do that." Sanji advised, glancing over at the burners again to pick up the lid and put it back on the pot, silently mumbling thanks for his meal beneath his breath.

The Marine Cooks were baffled, lightly chuckling at the action. What was this pirate up to? Was he really telling them to back off with only the threat of a ladle? They were intimidated a little by the glare the blonde wore. The front runner though, who had to have been the top chief in this cook who approached Sanji first, was not about to back down though. He took a step closer, his knife out in front of him in a threatening way.

"I'll say it one more time pirate, back away from the soup- Oi!"

The marine's eyes grew wide as something had happened so fast his tiny brain couldn't process it quick enough. The cook's wrist, having worked with a knife and any other kitchen utensil nearly his whole life, had moved so quick, using the curve of the ladle to his advantage and the frustrated chef's opening to easily knock the knife from his grip, sending it spinning into the air where it landed barely on the counter to the side. Needless to say there were more than a few jaws hanging.

Sanji's glare only seemed to intensify. Hadn't he already given them enough of a warning to get them to comply? Perhaps spending more time with the Marimo was beginning to rub off on him, abling him to create such a dark aura behind him as he glared them down.

"The Paprika." He reminded in a little bit above a growl. "Please."

Then again he turned back to the soup and took the lid off. To think they ever considered crossing the cook when he was hungry, when hormones were surging through him telling him to feed his offspring. It was absolute bullshit.

Still, the head chef stood there for a few more moment's baffled, staring at his now empty hand. It was hard not to be somewhat impressed by the skill to knock that out of his grip, with a fucking ladle no less, but still, what the hell was going on here? He swallowed thickly, unknowingly lightly shaking. This pirate, he could assume, had to be some kind of chief and took food much more serious than himself. He awkwardly nodded, turning to his nearest comrade and asking for the required spice.

Sanji tried to ignore their chatter, watching as the soup swirled with his movements. Then, expectantly after watching their forms move in the distance around the kitchen, held his hand out and graciously took the bottled spice, thanking them politely. Then with a flick of the wrist, adding the amount he desired and set it to the side. All the cooks would be lying if they said they weren't on their toes when he went for another taste, watching as his face shadowed..

It continued on like this for a few more minutes, Sanji requesting more ingredients and the kitchen staff obeying his whim. It would seem that among them he had gained some unusual respect, which he didn't mind one bit. While he added his ingredients, he couldn't help but grin, instructing them and explaining out loud what he was doing and for what reasons, indulging in the fact he had an audience he could share his craft with.

Then, finally, after a few minutes of standing over the burner, he took the bowls he requested and poured out some servings. It wasn't beautiful or perfect, but it would do and Sanji was satisfied. He set the ladle down and turned with his bowl, watching as the cook's he'd served first stood around the center counter and sampled his modifications.

To say Sanji was pretty smug with their awed reactions was an understatement, as he was beaming with pride as he began to enjoy his own soup. He really had done a good job with what he had to work with. A gentle kick to his side was enough to confirm someone else in the room liked it as well. Stubborn little shit, already getting his way from his papa.

When he was done he set his spoon inside the bowl and set it off to the side. Now it was time to get to work and find out what the hell was going on around here. He approached the kitchen staff as they chattered among themselves, completely forgetting the filthy pirate in the room. He cleared his throat though, changing the atmosphere to discuss more pressing matters.

"Where is this ship headed?" He asked, looking to the head chief, the one he'd easily broken into doing his bidding.

The head chef lowered his head, realizing this and feeling like the traitor he technically was. Still, he hadn't had such a meal in a very long time and had learned so much in the short time this pirate had spent in his kitchen. He hated to admit that he enjoyed it and would change from it no doubt. Cooking itself was a very powerful weapon indeed.

"No where." He admitted, rather unfortunately. "We've been roundin' circles off course, waiting to draw out your crew. Captain's even making us thin out rationing to last a little longer."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he had thought a little more of Scarface before but was now realizing the guy was an absolute moron. No wonder he looked so infuriated at the possibility of the rest of the crew never coming. It would have been a huge waste of time. Though regardless if the crew showed up or not that really deserved an award for the dumbest plan he'd probably ever heard.

And to think that he even would put the food rations for his men on the line for such an idiotic thing. Surely he had some major anger issues. Still, that was enough for Sanji to determine there might still be a chance, considering they weren't on the horizon of some marine base. While lost in his thoughts the chiefs had turned back to their discussions anyway and Sanji took his leave, closing the door silently behind him and entering the hall again. Now it was time to continue on his initial goal above deck.

Until of course, the alarm began to sound and his heart nearly stopped. He froze, listening as it shook the ship. The hell could that be unless? His eyes widened. Elisa-chan! Sanji turned around immediately, starting down where he'd walked and back towards the way he'd last seen her. What the hell had he been thinking letting her go off on a ship of Marines by herself? Had he been that lost to his new changes? Regardless he knew where he needed to be, now.


	24. Chapter 24

Rain continued to slap against the outside of the crow's nest windows, much to Zoro's annoyance. He was standing close to the side now, a large massive weight in one hand as he continued to glare out at the sea. He was more than a little angry, if stares were any indication, yet still he kept his voice low and to himself, counting out the current number he was on.

It was apparent he'd been there awhile, his hair messier than usual, the area around his eye a little darker. To the side on the seating was nothing more than empty sake bottles and a spare blanket. Still he was determined. He needed to be here that moment a Navy ship came over the horizon, the moment they would be closer to rescuing that shitty cook again.

Damn, just thinking about the cook had his face softening again, so he scowled. He was beyond worried and a tinge guilty, but felt more inclined to be angry. Because fuck this situation. If he saw that blonde he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew what he'd like to do, but was not exactly allowed to do, so that left him with nothing more than imagination to tone it down.

Across from him on the other side of the crows nest two more of his crew mates sat with mixed expressions. Chopper was holding his eyelids down, freaking out and watching Zoro. He needed to sleep already dammit but was refusing to! Who knew the last time he'd actually stopped to take a break. As the doctor it was really stressing him out. It was bad enough Sanji was missing.. they didn't need an out of commission swordsman as well!

Usopp, sitting next to his friend, let out a sad sigh, pulling himself up from his seat and strolling on over.

"Eh, Zoro..." He started, visibly trembling and standing still when the brute abruptly stopped to glare at him. "I-I can take this watch you know."

Zoro eye'd the sharpshooter down before rolling his head back to stare at the horizon. He began lifting his weight again and counting, starting at one. Usopp frowned and turned back to look at Chopper, who by this time, feeling a little braver since Usopp was on his side, ran over.

"Zoro! This isn't healthy! Don't you want to be fully rested when we find them?!"

His adorable little plea went unheard, the Marimo to focused to respond until of course there was a tug at his haramaki. Then, sighing a bit aggravated, he scowled down at the small doctor.

"S'what you said before. I'm not wasting anymore time. I'll go another shift." Was his resolve.

Chopper frowned though, looking down at the floor. Yes, he remembered now, he had used that argument before against the swordsman, when only days after Sanji had left he refused to sleep. He wouldn't even try to go near their bed room and even when he got lost he somehow knew it's direction to avoid.

In fact the only time he'd probably left the crows nest other than to sometimes eat and bathe, had been to seek Chopper out to awkwardly and poorly ask a concern about the cook being off any prenatal.. Who knew what scenarios and thoughts were going through their swordsman's head? Needless to say everyone was worried for Sanji but also a little for Zoro as well.

Chopper, while sulking, walked back towards Usopp who gave him a supportive pat on the hat. They'd tried at least to offer their assistance. It wasn't their fault Zoro was stubborn. About that time the hatch to the crow's nest opened and Nami's head popped through. Her eyes were a little swollen and no one was going to point out the foundation she'd added to conceal the redness. They were all dealing with this in their own ways.

She gazed over at the swordsman on autopilot and the crew mates that had failed in turning him off and sighed.

"Forget about him, he wont come down even for food. Robin made lunch though..." She said softly, frowning to them.

Chopper and Usopp exchanged a final glance then started on their way to follow Nami down. Chopper hesitated though, turning back to the Marimo.

"I'll bring yours up alright Zoro?"

It was only answered with more silence. Up here, staring at the sea in silence the Marimo was in his own world. It was amazing their voices somehow reached him at all. Except for some reason after the hatch closed and he was alone, he dropped his weight and wandered over to his towel. He wiped down his chest, listening to just the rain again and lifting up a few spare sake bottles to check for anything extra. All empty, damn.

He groaned and stood straight back up again, gazing back out at his only entertainment. The Marimo approached the window again, gritting his teeth. He was beginning to doubt Nami's navigating, were they totally sure they were heading the right way? Though Robin had been so positive this was the way to go... Caught up in his thoughts again, Zoro didn't even realize the hatch had opened until it slammed shut again.

He didn't move however, only lowered his chin in mild respect, as he knew who had come to talk to him this time.

"Zoro..." It was Luffy, his hat lowered down and casting a shadow on his face. "I'm taking watch."

"Oi..."

Luffy glared up at his Nakama. "You aren't helping us here Zoro. Go rest. Captain's orders."

Zoro closed his eyes for a long moment, wrinkling his forehead while trying to fight off a mild headache. At least it was just a captain's order and not another heart to heart 'we're going to get him back' talk. He wasn't sure he could handle one of them right now. Especially considering.. what he was seeing when he opened his eyes again. Had this been before, he might have gotten excited, but for some reason he doubted his sanity on what he was witnessing.

"Oi...Luffy." He started again, narrowing his eyes. "Do you see that ship?"

The statement seemed to pull Luffy out of his current mood, setting him back to an expression of his old self.

"Eh?"

He quickly stretched over next to Zoro and gazed out the window. There was definitely something there through the mist of pouring rain. A ship with a white flag and a blue navy anchor print. But also, there was something more...

* * *

The ship shook and Sanji had to hold onto the nearest thing he could find to stable himself. What the hell was going on up there? Now he was pretty convinced that it wasn't just Elisa having been found, if she had been found at all. He ducked into a random supply closet and watched as Marines in formation ran past him, guns at the ready.

Unfortunately they weren't very talkative and didn't give him any useful information. Still, Elisa-chan went this way and whatever the hell was going on out there, as now he could hear the shots and fires from weapons and yelling of men, he needed to find her. But if there were gun shots and battle... could it be? Or was he getting his hopes up.

Sanji shook his head. No it couldn't have been them yet, else he would've heard Luffy yelling his head off. The cook stepped back out into the hall and approached the door, pausing and just listening to the chaos outside. The sound of gun fire and swords clashing was almost nostalgic, though it made him nervous to think he was about to willingly rush into this to find Elisa-chan. He could feel the anxiety rolling around in his chest.

With his back to the door, he opened it and turned his head to peek outside. It was raining hard and for once Sanji was able to assume the time of day. The crew definitely wasn't here though, nothing more than a pair of unknown pirates making the dumbest decisions of their life and traveling over and onto the navy ship to fight. Didn't they know how to get anything done?

From what the blonde could tell they had even attached lines to run over on from their ship, that was brought up close to the side. Somewhere he could here the marine captain shouting his orders over the noise of the crowd. Sanji's eyes continued to scan for Elisa though, knowing she had to be out there. He checked any other rooms on the way and hadn't found her yet, unless she had somehow found a way somewhere above deck.

As if thinking about her could summon her, the blond spotted her amongst the attacking pirates. His heart nearly stopped and his eyes widened. What was she thinking?! Was she honestly trying to make her way through this chaos and to the enemy ship? Though these stupid colorful pirates weren't exactly noticing, fighting tooth and nail against the marines and failing miserably from what the Cook could tell.

He couldn't just let her try and go onto some random pirate ship on her own. He had to do something, regardless of the way his legs seemed to weigh him down, not wanting him to move. He was conflicted, protect himself or protect Elisa... If something happened to her he wasn't sure if he'd forgive himself, she had been so much help to him.

Sanji rested his free hand on his stomach a moment, taking a deep breath to prepare himself before finally swinging the door open and stepping outside, feeling the rain splash randomly against him. Amazing what you could miss after not seeing it for weeks. No one seemed to notice his entrance outside, to distracted in their own battles.

He had to dodge quick, a spare dagger flinging through the air and finding its way into the wood. He swallowed thickly and took that as a moment to slide out of the way. He weaved the best he could through some marines. He didn't see the captain around, but could hear him, and knew he only needed to go the opposite direction as that. Sanji watched as Elisa landed on the deck of the mystery pirate ship. What was she thinking?

"Elisa-chan!" He dared to shout across the boats, watching as her head perked up and she glanced around trying to find the source.

He leaned against the railing, ignoring as a marine's body was thrown past him into the sea. He raised his hands to the side of his mouth to yell once again, to grab her attention, but his voice immediately stopped, a jerk of his shirt from behind pulling him back. His eyes widened, glancing up and just knowing who had him. The cook's eyes narrowed.

"Think you could get away you filthy pirate?" The Captain growled, glowering at the blonde in his grasp. "Can't even sit still and play damsel in distress can you?"

"Get off of me you bastard!" Sanji shouted, swinging his legs upward and kicking the Captain off him, sending him flying behind and into the fighting chaos.

He only barely managed to get his feet back to the ground in time to land, slightly wavering with his balance. Fuck, that was close. He hadn't even sensed him approaching him, but he supposed on a deck filled with morons it was a little more difficult. Still he stood back up, absentmindedly, trying to tug his shirt down again and stare across the deck to see where that asshole landed. He'd wanted to kick his face in since he got here and that wasn't even nearly satisfying enough.

However, having seen their captain fly across the deck, a little more than just a few of his men got alarmed, looking away from their fights just a moment to see what could have possibly thrown their commanding officer so far. The Captain, flustered and beyond pissed at this point, shoved men closest to him down as stepping stools, making his way to his feet.

"You son of a bitch.." he growled, daring to look into Sanji's eyes. Then he glared at his men, gesturing to them immediately. "Get him! Get that straw hat pirate!"

Because yes Sanji's face was iconic as one of the straw hat pirates. Regardless he did seem to stand out, not only from his particular body shape but the way he neither wore the marine uniform or the unusual dress of these other pirates. Suddenly there were multiple pairs of eyes on Sanji, sending shivers up his back. And every free Marine was on their way.

Sanji swallowed thickly and had to think fast. He began to back up toward the rail, since there wasn't a lot of option in direction courses. He'd have to make his own. He started for the first opening he could to his side, launching himself into the air only slightly so that the heel of his shoe collided with the face of an oncoming marine, sending him down into the wood planks and creating the opening Sanji desired.

He stumbled slightly in the landing, reaching out his hand to hold onto a stair post, skipping up the two steps that brought him to another level of the ship. Sanji had to duct and arch backward, the graze of a bullet inches from his face. At the same moment his leg rose, colliding with the railing of this platform and sending it into the crowd. He hurried up straight again, turning on his heel but abruptly stopping, dodging the swinging of a sword.

If it wasn't bad enough to just have the Marines after him, the add on of some shitty unknown pirate crew, unable to tell friend from foe, wanted in on the game. If the Marines wanted Sanji captured and alive, they wanted the opposite. They were no mach for the blonde either, who easily sent them overboard, but still their expressions when he faced them were quite amusing on their own.

"Sanji-kun! Watch out!"

It was amazing how over the loud atmosphere he was able to pin point Elisa-chan's voice. He couldn't help but turn his head and gaze over, damning himself for forgetting his objective of making sure she was alright, even if he'd forgot just a few moments. She was still on the other pirate ship, unharmed thank god, but her eyes were wide and her face pale, a hand up to cuff at her gasping mouth.

Why did he always have to worry about others over himself? He'd heard Elisa-chan's voice and didn't even think about what she was yelling to him. To look out. That's when he felt it, the sting in his side that he knew wasn't from himself or the pregnancy. His body froze and his heart stopped. He dared to turn his chin and look.

A few inches into his flesh was a dagger, held by the hand of one of these unknown pirates. It was in his side, meeting his abdomen. There was a ringing in Sanji's ears as he gazed up at this pirates face in horror, feeling as the son of a bitch retracted his weapon. Before he could even react he watched as a bullet hit the pirate in between the eyes and the knife fell onto the floor.

Sanji's hand found his wound, feeling his own warm and thick blood oozing through his fingers. He stumbled back, his mind a little hazy as he tried to realize what exactly was happening. He fell to his knees. Shit, this was bad. It was so close to... Satoru! What about Satoru? Could it have reached him? Shit...

He didn't have time to think about it much though as a rough hand snatched a handful of his hair and forcibly made him gaze up. It was scar face, the bastard, smugly smiling as he chuckled out loud.

"Should have just stayed in your cell." He advised, enjoying his win. "Sweet dreams."

Then, lifting the back of his giant weapon he slammed the handle into Sanji's head, releasing his grip of his hair and watching as he fell back sprawled on the deck. Blood was flowing from his knife wound and then starting down from his face, a cut to his temple. Sanji was out cold.

Across the small distance on the pirates boat Elisa-chan screamed. This wasn't what she had envisioned at all. Sanji wasn't suppose to get wounded! She had traveled to the other boat as a means of stealing it while its crew was distracted in that time she had thought.. She turned her face toward the sea. She had thought by now...

"Captain! We have another enemy ship in the horizon." A marine rushed over, jumping over Sanji and handing a telescope to his commanding officer.

"What? Who?" He asked, taking and looking through the device.

Though he didn't even need too. He dropped the telescope, his jaw slightly dropping as he watched a ship traveling through the air towards them. His eyes widened, that was impossible... how? Then he recognized the jolly roger wearing a signature straw hat. Of all the times for them to show up.

"SANJI!"


	25. Chapter 25

"SANJI!"

A bone chilling yell broke through the madness, again grabbing the attention of those fighting. They all recognized the jolly roger immediately, having not lived under a rock for the past few years. There they were, the famous Mugiwara crew, at the railing of their marvelous ship, a mix of expressions. Scar face tightened his grip around his two hand sword.

"Sanji!" Chopper wailed out, tears already starting around his eyes as he could see Sanji's body sprawled out on the Marine ship's deck.

Luffy was silent and livid. He reached up and began to adjust his hat, hoping onto the railing of his ship. He was going to jump over and kick ass if it were the last thing he did-

"Luffy!" Nami grabbed onto his arm, confusing him a moment as he glanced back to look at his navigator.

She was equally upset, having drawn the same conclusion as everyone else when they saw their cook in a puddle of blood, but her grip was as tight as she could manage. She had to get Luffy to help them before he went on his rampage.

"You have to stretch and bring him over here! Now!"

Luffy's eyes gazed back toward his fallen Nakama. It was true, even if they traveled over there, he was in the cross fire. With a low mumble of 'yosh', because Sanji was their main objective, his expression changed to concentration and he stretched his arms out, aiming for the blonde.

Chopper was jumping up and down next to him, yelling random instructions of being gentle and not to grab him anywhere in the midsection. Luffy only nodded, a concentrated stretch on his forehead as he finally latched a hand onto their cook.

"Got him!" He announced and was about to pull him away when there was a flash of green in all their eyes.

Zoro, his swords already drawn, jumped up and onto Luffy's stretched arms. Using them as a bridge, he began running toward the enemy ship, his glare demonic and unforgiving.

"Zoro!" Usopp couldn't help but utter, having watched as he fled into battle with no warning. Then his senses began to pick in. If Zoro was going to go in first into a ship full of enemies, he'd need any backup he could get. The sharpshooter was already turning to his bag and retrieving his weapon. He'd give him all the air support he could manage.

Nami seemed to sense this as well, retrieving her own device and sending dark clouds into the sky. They wanted this over quick, didn't they? Their objective was to save Sanji and burst out of here. Well, at least it was before Zoro decided to settle a vendetta.

Zoro was running as fast as he could and as soon as he reached near Luffy's wrists, past where there was ship instead of water under him, he launched himself onto the deck. Only momentarily did his eye wander to the side, catching the sight that he'd rather not see. The cook's strained and motionless face, his skin and clothes dirty and tainted with fresh blood. Not to mention the locations of the wounds.

Had he lost them? His family? Zoro honestly wasn't sure, but his warrior spirit prevented him from dwelling on it. Yes, he missed Sanji and Satoru considerably, yes he understood the danger that they faced and had suffered, but his anger would not let him stop his new course of action. He was going to make those who decided to enslave and hurt his cook suffer.

So then, in the back of his mind, as he lifted his blade for the first time to come into contact with a grunt marine, he couldn't help but a silent plea to his Nakama. He was trusting them with two of his most precious possessions, arguably pieces of himself now. If he went back, there was no way he'd be able to focus, let alone be of any assistance to the situation. They would have to do what he wished he could, save Sanji. Meanwhile he could only get a sort of revenge and attempt to quench this growing desire for marine bloodshed. Starting with the asshole with the biggest smug grin, who wore a scar along his face that Zoro recognized, as it had been from his own katana.

Luffy's arms began to retract, Sanji in their grasp. Chopper watched with wide eyes. What was he planning to do!? Just yank him back here, he was injured dammit!

"Luffy!" He cried. He was being too rough!

But it seemed the others were already falling into place to provide assistance. Robin was already focused, summoning her strength to create a massive hand from the Sunny's deck, gently and cautiously catching their cook to ease his landing, since usually the landings from Luffy's grabs weren't always pretty. Her giant palm relaxed, moving and letting him roll down her fingers to a waiting Chopper, who was even more mortified at seeing him up close.

It didn't look good, he was dirty and more pale than he could remember. And although it was obvious he had grown in his midsection, he appeared a bit more thin than usual in the face and arms. Chopper immediately assessed the situation, applying pressure to the dagger wound.

"We need to get him to the infirmary now!"

But by the time Chopper had glanced up, Luffy was back on his way to the rail and making his way over. Nami glared and yelled at him. This hadn't been their plan at all. They were supposed to grab Sanji and burst out of there, no time to waste trying to get revenge! Of course, that went down the drain the moment Zoro fled to the enemy ship with swords drawn and Luffy felt his captain duties boiling through him to avenge his nakama.

So Luffy wouldn't be much help at the Sunny at the moment. So desperately, since Chopper didn't want to single handedly move Sanji, he looked between the remaining of his nakama who weren't providing backup aide. Brook was the first to step over.

"Allow me to help, Chopper-san!"

The reindeer practically had tears in his eyes as he frantically nodded. "Brook!" He squeaked in his relief. "Please take his legs and we'll move him quickly!"

Meanwhile, Franky rushed back to the Sunny's steer. If they were going to stay around for a bit, he might as well get closer. He was stopped however by the hand of their archeologist, who urged him with her eyes to look further.

"Franky, head towards the other pirate's ship." She instructed, as her gesture fell to the appearance of a familiar face.

It was Elisa, or so they still knew her as the fortune teller. They didn't know why exactly she was here and what her purpose was, but they recognized her immediately, as she stood on the railing of the enemy ship and waved her arms to gather their attention. Franky gave a solid nod and with a forceful spin to Sunny's wheel, he shifted the ship in that direction.

Zoro's katana collided with the captain's blade, sending sparks flying. He clenched his teeth, applying his strength before pulling away. He could give the captain that much credit, to be able to hold off at least his first swing, but he wouldn't get a second chance. He ignored the way groups of the marine grunts were trapped by plant life in the corner of his eye, or how the rain had suddenly eased up and been focused elsewhere around him. Scar Face had the nerve to wear a smug grin.

He recognized this green haired pirate quite well, as he had seen him in only a flash when he was last defeated. Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, as he could recall from his many nights in the infirmary, glaring at the wanted posters on the wall. Not only had he desired revenge against that annoying blonde, but he dearly wanted to get pay back for the gashes that nearly sliced him into two. So when their swords met again, he could not help but chuckle. If fate desired he fall here, he would go out after having some fun.

"Roronoa Zoro..." He muttered under his breath, looking down at the Marimo, despite the situation's growing tension. "This is twice you've come to that scum's aide. Is it pure nakamaship or... is that your spawn growing inside him?"

Just hearing this asshole dare and speak to him about anything referring to Sanji made Zoro's eye flash white. He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill him if it was the last thing he did. Fuck messing around, he didn't train for two years to be held up like this and certainly not by someone who dared to take apart any weird ass family they were making. So before anyone could process it, he lunged.

* * *

Sanji gasped out, his head digging back into the pillow and his eyes wide. His head was throbbing, no his whole body was, it stung and yet it was numb. He felt heavy and exhausted and he wasn't sure why, the only thing replaying in his brain was the last sights he saw. It was like they had just happened moments ago.

Not even realizing where he was, his hand instinctively went to his abdomen, his breathing quickening as he was on the verge of an actual panic attack. Satoru, how was he? Was he alright? Was he still there? He propped himself up, wincing as he did, on his elbow to the side and gazed down at the blanket covering him. Ignoring the IV plugged deep into his arm, he yanked off the fabric and frantically placed his hand under his shirt. The bump and swell of his stomach was still there but he needed to know, he needed to feel him.

His heart was beating so hard inside his chest, his eyes scanning around so frantically at his body that it was probably the most agonizing few moments of his life. He was clenching his teeth, not even realizing the way his eyes began to water. No come on. He couldn't have lost him!

But then he felt it. The feeling that was just as precious as it had been before, a little stronger too, more than just its welcoming flutter. He sighed in such relief, slightly crying out as he fell back into the pillows. Thank god. He was there. Satoru was there and he had felt him. The cook closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to dismiss the tremble of his bottom lip before turning his face over and glancing around. Where was he?

It took him a moment, but then he recognized it. He was back in the Sunny, in the room Franky had made specifically for them. His arm was attached to an IV and he was even settled in his side of the bed. Not thinking, Sanji rose his hand up to feel at the soreness of his head, a little surprised to find the unique texture of stitches above his brow. He'd really been knocked out then, though he didn't know for how long.

Then there was the green to his side. Just turning a bit to look at him more clearly made Sanji a little nervous, his throat dry. It was Zoro, fully clothed resting sloppily on his side of the bed. The area around his eye was a little swollen and dark, no doubt from sleep deprivation. It was foolish, but for some reason seeing him after being apart for just those weeks made him a little nervous. But also, mad.

So even though he was being all affectionate to Sanji and staying close while he was asleep and recovering, Sanji moved his arm out and gave a solid push to the Marimo, enjoying the satisfying thump as he hit the ground on the other side. Then he moved to sit up again himself. He was back home, he knew that, but he didn't know anything that was going on or what had happened after he'd passed out.

Zoro was quick on his feet, having awoken the moment his thick skull hit the floor. He got up on his knees and looked over the side of the bed, his eye widened, as at first he was just as shocked to see the blonde up and moving.

"Sanji." He said dumbfoundedly, because no other words were coming.

Sanji pursed his lips a moment, then forced himself to scowl harder at the swordsman.

"What the hell Marimo?" He finally stuttered out. "What the fuck took you so long?!"

He grabbed the pillow from the idiot's side of the bed and chucked it at him. Then he turned, moving as if he were going to get off the bed.

"Oi! You're supposed to be resting!"

Zoro had the nerve to dive back across the bed, wrap an arm around the blonde and pull him back, despite hi instant protests. He didn't even waver when the cook turned his chin back to face him down.

"Why the hell did you go and get caught then huh?"

"Oh so it's my fault? Bullshit, wouldn't matter if you had a shitty sense of direction!"

"Sanji, you're awake!" The cheerful tone of their crew's doctor stopped their fusing. Though the positive vibes emitting from him wouldn't last, as his big brown eyes saw the way Zoro held the blonde down against his will.

"ZORO!? Get away from my patient!"

Chopper ran and jumped onto the bed, his tiny arms protesting against the brute. Zoro didn't need a lot of persuasion, though. He growled slightly in his annoyance then slid off more toward the side, crossing his arms. The doctor took the opportunity to start his examination on Sanji.

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Damn, he was so confused about what had happened and to top it all off he woke up to the overly concerned mug of his fiancee and doctor. Not that he hadn't missed it, he was thrilled to be back, but…

"Chopper, what's going on? What happened?" He asked, looking at him worriedly. "When did you guys find me? Is Satoru alright?"

Chopper paused in his check of Sanji's IV, glancing up at Zoro and then at the cook. He tilted his head slightly.

"Satoru?" He repeated. "Sanji... Who is Satoru?"

Sanji could feel his cheeks threaten to flush and he shook his head. Crap, he supposed the crew wouldn't know of their chosen baby name yet, since they never had the chance to tell them, with Sanji never coming back that night.

"It's... um... Never mind, how is the baby?"  
That didn't seem to help Chopper expression. The Cook watched in confusion as his small friend went through a select amount of emotions until settling on very sad, which of course didn't help his already crazy nerves. Chopper's eyes began to water to the point he was wiping at his eyes with a hoof, Zoro having to sit up straighter and ask him if he's alright himself.

Chopper shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry Sanji. I'm fine. The baby's fine too. It's just... It was a little scary for a while. You had lost a lot of blood and were very dehydrated. It was touch and go for a little while, for both of you but... I was able to stop the bleeding and treat the wound." He whimpered slightly, looking up at Sanji sadly.

The cook's chest felt a little empty. It had been that severe? He could not even imagine how that must have been for the others, having just found him in such condition. That and having almost lost Satoru... He protectively placed a hand over his stomach and glanced over at the Marimo, who was watching him closely with that dark gaze. How had Zoro been, he couldn't help but wonder.

"I did an ultrasound just to make sure though that everything was okay. Zoro saw it too. The baby is alright still and growing healthily. You just need to take it very easy while you heal, so you are on bed rest. Doctor's orders." Chopper's somber expression changed to determination. "I mean it Sanji!"

Sanji nodded. He didn't care. So long as Satoru was alright and he was alright, he wasn't going to protest. Though the idea of being stuck in bed for a while doing nothing but be pregnant did make him click his tongue on the roof of his mouth. That oughta be fun…

Chopper finished checking some things, prescribed his demand of more rest to Sanji then left the couple together. It was quiet for a while, nothing but Sanji moving slightly to get more comfortable, his body hurting a little less as Chopper had given him some sweet aide. Zoro still sat up in his spot at the edge, watching the blonde as he moved, observing everything curiously.

"You kept your ring on." He said finally, breaking the silence.

The cook's cheeks did flush a bit at that, his eyes moving to look at his hand. On his finger, in the light now where he could see, was the ring Zoro had given him, a comfortable fit. He hissed slightly, pushing said hands under the covers.

"Yeah well..." He began, slightly pouting. "I didn't want to lose it, is all."

Zoro's lips spread into a grin and he moved closer, spreading himself close to Sanji, lightly draping his arm over his chest and nuzzling at his neck.

"You've gotten bigger since I saw you last too..."

Sanji elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm taken away for two weeks and that's what you notice you Marimo bastard-"

Zoro ignored the pain, leaning up and stealing Sanji's bitter lips.

"You're back now, Cook. That's all that matters."  
Sanji bit into his lip, fighting the surge of hormones wanting to take over him as he took in Zoro's expression. He could read it in his own way, tell the way it was strained with worry and was deprived of rest. He moved his gaze away before leaning slightly against Zoro's body.

"I missed you too, Marimo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely MyLadyDay for Betaing!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following this Alternate Universe, set after this chapter, I have another story called AUP: Extra . It will have small chapters from random times in this story's AU that don't fit in the main story line. I'll be uploading that here as well.

"Zoro... What really happened out there? When did you guys finally find me?" Sanji found the guts to ask, after resting back on the plush of their bed, staring at the ceiling.

It'd been a few hours or so since Chopper left, having informed him of the dire situation they'd been in. Since then, with a few little things mentioned here and there from the couple, it was nothing but silence, both of them lost in thought. Zoro had laid back down beside his blonde for some shut eye, his arm resting across Sanji's chest where his abdomen began to peek.

His face, more affectionately, nuzzled its way against the blonde's collarbone, allowing him to take in more of the comfort of his cook, whom he hadn't seen in so long and could never get off his mind.

His dark eye opened though when he heard his lover's words and he shifted his chin to get a better glance. In all honesty, he had wished Sanji would take this as a win and not pry on the details. However, Zoro knew better. Sanji liked understanding and processing situations before moving on past them, otherwise they would just haunt his consciousness as nothing but what ifs.

"That chick said you'd just fallen when we arrived."

"Chick? Elisa-chan? Is she alright?" Sanji asked with worry.

It made Zoro scowl. Oh of course the cook would try getting up from his bed rest when some chick was mentioned. He held his arm across him still though, keeping him retrained into his embrace, much to Sanji's distaste.

"Yeah she's whatever. Left a few days ago on something Franky made for her. Some bullshit about it wasn't safe is she stuck around much longer... having been wrong before, her voodoo or magic crap is out of whack." Zoro's eye shifted over. "Told us everything that happened to you guys though..."

Sanji's mouth went dry. Great so everyone knew then? Yeah of course he did as well, hell he lived it, but it didn't change the uneasy feeling in his gut of not knowing exactly what was said and told about it. There weren't any secrets to hide of course, but still. He met Zoro's gaze, a slight shiver running through him. Was that glare sympathetic or judgmental? He purposely looked away, not wanting to deal with such a puppy dog expression right now.

So Elisa-chan had already left though? He found himself somewhat sad. For reasons he felt like he owed her a little, even if she thought her predictions weren't true, which a lot of them he could recall were pretty spot on. She had kept his spirit going telling him that the crew was on their way after all. And in the end, wasn't that true as well? Maybe she had just left, feeling guilty at the way Sanji had gotten injured, despite her reassurance that they'd be okay. But really where would he have been if she hadn't been on that ship coincidentally?

A small huff to the side brought his attention back to the Marimo, craving more attention. He narrowed his eyes. Idiot.

"So then..." He began, changing the subject just a tad. "You killed him? That Marine bastard?"  
Sanji watched with mild interest as Zoro actually turned his face away, annoyance painted across it. He didn't like talking about that asshole very much either.

"Yeah, he's gone."  
Sanji made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "Please tell me you scrubbed the hell out of your swords after that."

It made the swordsman snort. "As if I would dirty my blades with that." He mused.  
Sanji raised his eyebrow. Well, the scene he'd imagined in his head was pretty nice, the one with Zoro literally mincing the son of bitch into pieces, but he supposed if Zoro really wanted to, he was strong enough that he didn't even have to make contact with the actual blade. The healed cuts before had been out of warning, or perhaps even mercy.

Silence fell between them again, causing the swordsman's heart to speed up gradually, the memories of that day coming back to him. All he could think of was when the Sunny landed after a burst and his eye had scanned over the deck of the ship, finding and settling on the image of Sanji plastered against the deck in blood. Without even realizing it, his hand moved downward and was massaging Sanji's stomach lightly, making circles with his fingers.

"You really scared me out there cook, the hell huh?" he grumbled again to himself, finding comfort in the emotion that was easiest, irritation. "Tch. How did you let guys like that even hit you-"

He paused his scolding, an awkward feeling protesting against his hand. He propped himself up, his brows furrowing more as he looked at the cook's abdomen. It didn't help that Sanji, who as usual was only giving maybe half a fuck about his complaining, had a knowing smirk. Had that been what he thought?

It would seem there was another someone in the room that didn't care much for Zoro's over protectiveness either, finding it as bullshit as his mother did. But still Satoru, back home, wanted to greet his father in a way he hadn't been able to before. Perhaps he recognized his voice? The Marimo was still for a moment before a grin spread across his face so large, moving closer toward where he rested his hand, but being gentle as Sanji still was bandaged.

"Was that...?" He found the words escaping his lips in the jumble of thoughts inside his mind.

Sanji rolled his eyes. He'd only seen that expression once or twice and maybe or maybe not when it involved the possession of sake. Still the cook was wearing an equally thrilled expression. There was something just warm about seeing Zoro feel Satoru kick for the first time, despite if he'd been feeling it for a while now.

"Alright alright, Marimo." He drew the line when Zoro was totally trying to accomplish some sort of secret knock with his son. "Don't get too carried away and start talking to it or some shit now. Jeez."

"Like you talk to him when you change or sleep?" Zoro shot back, kissing the skin lightly where the pajama shirt struggled to cover the cook's abdomen.

Sanji only flushed and shoved at him to get away, using his hand to push at his shoulder.

"You shitty stalker! I don't talk to him in my sleep!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's cute."  
"Cute!? You asshole, I should kill you."

Zoro was grinning with all his teeth, though. Oh how he did enjoy the view of a blood red Sanji, having to use all his strength to hold himself back from jumping to attack Zoro. Or maybe he just really wanted to jump his bones again? Ohoho, that had him lightly purring. But no, Zoro knew when to be pervy and when to keep it simple. He continued to dance his fingers along Sanji's tummy, a sort of thoughtful expression controlling him.

"Come on cook, you gotta admit you're excited." He said low in his thinking. "Now that you're back, you'll heal then... we'll have a son."

Sanji watched Zoro's expression with perplexed interest while quietly sighing and forcing his face to soften. Damn asshole, always worked him up more than he wanted, but he supposed that was natural. Still, there was something serene in talking to Zoro like this that he wanted to taste. It wasn't often they got to think of the future and the last time they had had been before the navy separation.

"Of course I'm excited bastard, why wouldn't I be excited?" He replied, letting his head rest back into the pillow. "I've always wanted a son. It's more of... being the one carrying it that still gets to me."

He scowled at the low chuckle escaping Zoro, though. Always thinking that he was silly for still worrying about that. Sure, he could just give in and deal with it, hell he already pretty much did, but even if it was the last thing he did he wasn't going to let it be obvious he was somewhat enjoying himself, or had been. If he did that, who knew what was going to happen. The shitty Marimo might be encouraged to try this again down the road.

"I knew you were at least good for something, cook." Zoro grinned. "It really suits you."

Sanji reached out and yanked Zoro back by his hair, flames in his eyes. Like hell it suited him! Zoro, even though scowling and in pain laughed, having gotten the reaction he wanted.

They were interrupted next by the long yell from above deck of Sanji's name however, causing the cook to release him so they could exchange glances with each other before glancing at the door, where they heard movement. It was Luffy, of course, hell it was always Luffy screaming out like that, and he was hurrying down into the hull until he was able to slam the door open wide with a magnificent grin. In between his teeth was a stick of meat and there were a few under his arm.

"Sanji!" He gasped breathlessly, bouncing into the room. "Eat meat, it'll make you feel better!"  
Sanji's jaw slightly dropped. This moron. Was meat his answer to everything?! But even still, bursting into their room with food tucked under his arm? What the hell was he even supposed to think? Zoro was just as surprised, but not so much about bursting in with meat, as much as his logic of the food having any healing properties whatsoever.

"Luffy! Give that back, that's for all of us!" Usopp's yell came next as he ran and stopped in the doorway.

Luffy had already run inside and turned, a mischievous grin wrapped around that stick of meat, daring his sharpshooter to continue chasing him. Which he did. He chased Luffy to the side, mimicing him as he jumped up, his foot hitting the corner of the bed and they literally went in circles and odd pathways around the room, oblivious to those they were disturbing.

Chopper came next, pleading out two both of his comrades that had come before him.

"Luffy! Usopp! You can't! Sanji needs to rest!"  
The chase they began looked more like a conga line by this point. Zoro looked over at Sanji, who had gotten his attention by resting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing tight with a death grip, his face shadowed... With his free hand he lightly tugged at the blanket to cover himself then he turned his chin to gaze at Zoro, matching in his annoyance. He only needed to give him the permission though, which proved much useful.

"Stop them."

Zoro didn't reply, he only leaned forward out of Sanji's grasp and watch. He timed the right moment, when Luffy had jumped back onto their mattress about to jump off and Usopp had just jumped on. He reached out super quick, grasping his hands around one of each idiot's ankles and watched as their eyes widened and they began to descend.

They collided with each other and fell back on the end of their bed. Luffy let out a whine.

"Zorooooo! We were having fun!" He cried, sitting up quickly and gathering the meat back into his lap.

Chopper skidded to a halt from his point in the line and jumped up onto the bed as well. Zoro didn't say much though, only slid off the side of the bed and gripped both his foolish nakama by the collar of their shirts.

"Come on, princess needs his beauty sleep." He grumbled, dragging them towards the door.

"OI! I heard that!"

Chopper frowned, watching them go and looked back at Sanji who seemed still red in the face.

"I'm sorry, Sanji! Are you still feeling alright?" He asked, hopeful that the interruption he wasn't able to stop hadn't bothered his bed rest too much.

Sanji sighed and looked back at his doctor. Yeah, he was fine, but still he had lots of things running through his mind that not even a small event like that could distract him from.

"Yes Chopper, I'm fine." He said softly, smiling to his doctor. "We're both fine." He decided to quickly add.

It seemed to make Chopper giggle.

"Ah! I'm so glad! I'll go get you some water in case you get thirsty alright-"  
"Chopper wait."  
Sanji called out, stopping the doctor before he jumped down off his bed. There seemed to be a bit of urgency in his voice that made Chopper turn slowly and look back at his friend. What was the meaning of this? Was something really going on that Sanji hadn't wanted to discuss in front of the others?

"Something wrong, Sanji?" Chopper's expression went straight to worried and he rushed over to begin checking basic vitals.

The cook nodded his head though, peeling him away to sit beside him and assuring him that yes again he was fine.

"I'm alright, it's just... when I was on the Navy ship something didn't make sense to me."

"Eh?"  
"You see, the doctor there checked me out before they locked me up and, well, I know what they found, you know what they found, but I still over heard him talking to the captain about it. How come when you told me about this whole, weird pregnancy shit, you acted like it was some normal thing that's occurred a lot. Yet the last two places I've been, it's been nothing but legend or unheard of?"

Chopper lowered his eyes, letting out small hums of the beginning of sentences he wasn't sure how to continue. Sanji took this moment to come to the conclusion on his own.

"Is it that rare?"

Chopper fumbled his hooves together. "I was really lucky to find those cases in the book from Robin. I wanted you to believe me so I might have exaggerated. There aren't really any famous pirates with male mothers, but there have been cases of them being born. There just aren't many. I didn't want to scare you away. Just like the people on Elisa-chan's island said, it's more of a legend then anything so..."

Sanji's heart sunk and he tried to relax back into the pillows. His hand found his tummy again and protectively caressed it, these thoughts running through his mind. So it was really rare, just like he knew. Otherwise, he guessed there would be more people comfortable with it and less confusion. But it was frightening that this meant there was still so much unknown about it. Was he really going to be okay? Will Satoru?

"Chopper... am I going to die because of this?"

After all, that legend had come off as a curse right? A long painful nine month death of a pirate's lustful sins or some shit. But for some reason, the cook just couldn't wrap his head around that having a baby and bringing a life into the world would only be for a man's death, they must have greater purpose.

Chopper was just silent and continued avoiding Sanji's eyes.

"The birth process is a little more complex than that of a woman's, of course... After you get to the end of your pregnancy, you'll eventually go into Labor. I haven't been able to find anything to read about how it's been done before so I don't know if there will be any signs... water breaking and stuff like that.."  
"Then how will we know?"

"Well, you'd feel it. But we don't even have to wait until then. If the baby is close enough to full term I should be able to go in and take him out before any of that with no harm done... but I can't guarantee... that you won't have any complications. I'm going to try my best, Sanji! I've been restudying my anatomy and and.."

Sanji patted Chopper's hat and sighed again.

"It's fine Chopper, I was just curious." He said, lifting his face up with a smile. "I know that I'm in great hands and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life."

Chopper lifted his chin, his eyes growing bigger and more moist as the tears began and he frowned. Sanji was so brave! He had just told him the risks that they were going to face, not 24 hours after only just finding out that his baby was still alive and he'd have to be on strict bed rest... How was he able to handle so much with a smile still? Chopper wiped away his tear and hugged his friend.

"Leave it to me, Sanji! But..." He began before pulling away. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Hm?"

"Who is Satoru?"  
It had been bothering the doctor since Sanji had woken up again, having asked where this person was that they didn't know. Was it someone he had met on the ship? The last time he'd made a motion to ask he was brushed off as if it didn't matter, but in the rare case that Sanji went insane and had an imaginary friend now named that... he felt he might need to know.

Chopper's question turned Sanji's smile genuine.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, watching as it brightened Chopper's face. He was so much like a kid that of course it made him excited. The little guy nodded, so Sanji glanced down at his pouting stomach.

"Take a wild guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MyLadyDay for Betaing ! You sweetie!


	27. Chapter 27

Sanji's seventh month came fast with the arrival of some winter weather and calmer seas, much better than how he ended up spending majority of his sixth, tucked away in bed eating snacks off his own personal tummy table. However, due to the weather, the poor blond had to go into the crew's closets even further, borrowing one of the Marimo's largest coats to better handle the weather. Reasons like that made having a brute on the ship useful, but even so, he couldn't help but scowl while fastening the last of the buttons and staring down at his clothed abdomen. A bump in a coat, just great.

He sighed, turning back to his counter to grab the tray of warm drinks. Winter island coming up or not, he was not going to slack up on his cook duties of treating to the ladies… and the others. After he'd spent so much time in the last month off his feet recovering, he couldn't help but feel he still had a lot of time to make up for. Today's first decision? Yummy hot cocoa that was sure to keep everyone warm through this winter spell. First, the ladies.

Opening the door with his hip, he braced himself behind the furred collar of the coat, his cheeks flushing a bit as they were nipped at by the chill. He groaned slightly, because let's admit it, it was cold and the wind kept coming in waves to mess with his bang and he was slightly smaller than the size of a barge, but it didn't stop him from making his way to the library... waddle or no waddle. The top deck was scarce of anyone, unless of course you counted the reindeer who felt at home making and throw snow balls with the other dorks. So basically, anyone sane.

He was careful on his journey there, last thing he needed was slipping and falling on his ass again because that was so funny to a certain bastard to watch him squirm and have to ask for assistance back to his feet. Fuck, just thinking about it again made his face burn. But even so, he made it to the library, still efficiently holding his tray on his hand as he knocked on the door and heard the lovely chime of the ladies inviting him in.

Sanji grinned ear to ear. He did love seeing the ladies of the crew doing what they did best. Robin was sitting back in one of the chairs with her legs crossed, her book open but resting against her chest at the page she paused, giving Sanji her full attention and a soothing smile. Nami was behind her towards the back, her body stretching as she reached for a novel at the top. She let out a small giggle of success at grabbing what she wanted before she turned her chin to glance over at him, granting the pregnant man with a view to her cleavage he couldn't argue with at all.

"Sanji-kun!" She greeted happily, moving to where he stood.

Sanji however started over towards the center table and began to place a warm cup down gently before Robin.

"Afternoon Sanji." Robin purred as she watched him, looking away only to note the page of her book before closing it and setting it to the side, intent on giving the blonde her full intention. "How are you fairing in this weather?"

Sanji set the other cup aside to the other chair where Nami had slid in, letting out a soft chuckle before standing up straight again and looking back at Robin. He tried to ignore the obvious stares accompanied with smiles at his figure, because he had a certain paranoia there was no way they weren't staring at it.

"Born in the north so I can handle the cold, not so much other things I'm afraid, Robin-chan." He admitted humbly in gesture to the coat's struggling buttons. "Figured my lovely Mellorines might be cold as well and the best way to get warm, I assure you, is cocoa."  
Robin glanced down at the warm brown mixture, topped off with whipped creme and chocolate shavings. Nami had already begun to blow lightly at the top before taking a sip contently and thanking their chef.

"Did Satoru have some too?" She couldn't help but ask with a teasing grin. "I'm sure he'd love it."

It didn't take long after Sanji had confided in Chopper over the name of his future offspring did the name begin to circulate around the ship. They were too close of a crew for it to go unheard and ever since they found out the name of their newest nakama, they couldn't help but already bring him amongst the conversations whenever they could.

It made Sanji's chest flutter slightly, in the weird way it made him bashful that he still didn't completely understand. He cleared his throat, tucking the tray under his arm and averting his eyes, saying Nami's nickname softly under his breath in his embarrassment. Dammit, the last thing he wanted to do is talk about the child inside him with Nami-swan and Robin-chan!

Robin chuckled at her crew mates. "Hopefully he didn't taste too much, or else he'll keep you up again tonight won't he, Sanji?"  
Oh god they were fawning over Satoru. It left the cook stumbling on his words. It was still so weird to talk about him so casually like it was an everyday occurrence, even if his presence was an everyday thing lately. It made him edge slightly back into his coat. It was true the little Marimo was kicking him a lot more excitedly these days after they'd both healed, though his space was still becoming limited as he grew bigger. It didn't help it was like he knew when the subject went to him and he wanted to act out.

Sanji was about to finally find something to say when a loud noise from outside along with the yells of his crew caught their attention. Finally! An opening to escape! He turned back to his lovely ladies, apologizing dearly for having to leave so soon, but he needed to make sure nothing explosive was going in the direction of his kitchen.

The girls watched him waddle out. Nami was the first to put her drink down, her expression that she'd painted happily vanished to show her real concern. She shifted her gaze to the archeologist.

"Did Sanji... look alright to you?" She couldn't help but ask.

It seemed like kind of a taboo subject lately, since it was such a big deal letting him rest and get better they didn't even want to bring up the fact that although he spent so much time on bedrest recovering, he still didn't look his usual self. He seemed tired lately, but she supposed that could be because there was no doubt issues getting comfortable and sleeping when you had a child growing inside you... But she wasn't certain that was really it.

"He is carrying a child." Robin took another sip of her drink and glanced back to the book she'd placed down. "It's probably exhausting on him."

"But he just rested for practically a month."

"Nami." Robin called out the Navigator's name and glanced to her. There was a serious tone in her voice that urged her to listen. "Even in resting this isn't something natural for Sanji's body. He is working much harder than us just to do daily tasks, I'm sure."  
Nami's face softened and she lowered her head, glancing back at her cocoa. Stupid Sanji, why did he go to the trouble to do so much and over work himself like that.

"The way you and Chopper always speak, it sounds so dangerous. I wish he'd just take it slow."

"Well, it wasn't called a death sentence for nothing, Nami."

Nami's face went pale and her eyes darted to Robin.

"You don't think..."  
Robin shook her head and chuckled again, opening her book where she left off.

"I'm sure that's not the case, we are all under the best care after all. Chopper and Sanji have their own plan settled, I think we should just leave it to them."

Nami bit into her lip in a pout. How was Robin able to stay so calm and collected when that was the subject? Her heart had nearly stopped when she said that. Talk about crude humor. Still, she nodded her head, taking her glass and settling back in her seat.

"I guess you're right. They're all a lot smarter than they look, I keep forgetting to remind myself that."

Still, Robin's eyes glanced over the top brim of her book. Sanji might have appeared in high spirits but it was true what his appearance told to the others. He seemed together, but exhausted. In her mind, Robin merely shrugged it off to regular pregnancy symptoms. It wasn't a walk in the park by any means, especially not in a body it should never occur. It wasn't nearly the time to worry yet, so she went back to reading.

* * *

Sanji was already yawning again, scowling at the altercation that had happened outside. He had thought right, those morons had gone and gotten hurt again, a certain sharp shooter sliding across deck and nearly running into something that would have cut his nose clean off. He shrugged it off since the doctor had been on the scene already, trying to calm him down from his near death experience, giving him no real reason to stay behind.

The cook had found it so funny, though, catching sight of just Usopp's expression that he'd laughed so hard causing his face to redden and a certain baby to began rolling around in his own excitement, wanting in on the laugh too. Sanji sat the tray down on the counter, as he'd returned to his safe haven and lightly cooed to Satoru to settle down. He was wearing him out.

So much, in fact, that the blonde waddled and sat back down in the plush seat along the dining room wall with a large sigh, just to get some relief. He didn't like feeling or admitting to feeling like a pregnant woman, but yeah he definitely was feeling it now. His eyes looked down at the buttons of the coat that he released, imagining the way they would cry out in thanks since they'd been struggling. It felt nice to roll it off his shoulders, last thing he needed was more weight dragging him down than necessary.

Then he sighed. This was his life now, what a joy. Wasn't so bad, he supposed, at least he wasn't still on bed rest and he could walk... somewhat. But it didn't help that he still felt tired. Damn Mini Marimo inside him, leeching off his energy, or so he imagined, shrugging it off. Unfortunately, he still had a dinner to plan and it didn't help he'd been lacking in attention to a certain Marimo figure in his life after all the drama. The certain someone had begun to act a little more grumpy and bitter about it, which actually was pretty adorable in a yet not adorable way, if Sanji had to admit it. But he didn't and he wouldn't admit it. Ever.

And as if the Marimo's powers of the swordsman were somehow connected to the cook, he appeared on que, opening the kitchen door with an ever traditional scowl. He didn't look too pleased with the events outside, gazing around the kitchen for a certain something of interest only to have his face soften as his eyes fell on Sanji.

He couldn't help but let out a half chuckle that sounded nothing more than a huff at the blond's appearance. At least he seemed comfortable, sitting back on his coat and lounging with his arms lazily to his sides like noodles and his pouting stomach refusing to hide into the confides of his bigger shirt, that was much looser and baggier at the top. It made him look fucking decadent to the swordsman, but that was beside the point and his scowl returned.

"That idiot..." He muttered to the blond who was staring with only mild interest. Already, in their odd way of understanding each other, even though Zoro didn't yet specify, he just knew it was in reference to their unique captain. "He licked and got his tongue stuck to the fucking rudder."

Sanji laughed, letting his head fall back and his eye move to the ceiling. Why could he picture that so well, the fact that one moment Usopp is almost sliding to his death and the next Luffy is getting his tongue stuck to the steering wheel. Zoro joined him in a grin.

"I guess they need like hot water or something." He tried explaining.

Sanji lowered his chin to gaze back over at his Marimo, who despite the cool weather, offered him his coat to brace it alone and go with just another spare they had lying around. He shook his head.  
"Hell no, that rubber bastard will find a way out of it himself." Sanji ran his fingers through his hair.

He would normally just get up bitterly and get the warm water to help his captain out, hell just for the sight of it, but he wasn't feeling very up for it. Instead, he rolled his head on his shoulders before sitting up, even if it made his shirt wrinkle more around his abdomen. It wasn't too difficult to handle yet, dammit. Then he gestured to the swordsman to come closer.

"Oi... Marimo..."

Zoro, hearing he didn't need to escort any kind of water to his captain had already let his eye wander curiously to where his precious sake was stored, the wonder of how easily he could retrieve some in his mind. He sighed though, giving it up because as Sanji couldn't stop him now he'd feel the revenge much later. It didn't stop him from raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior of his lover. Really? Willingly inviting him over?

Well, the swordsman couldn't not indulge the prego cook on his wishes could he? He approached with caution.

Sanji watched as he neared, his arms at his sides coming to life and settling in front of him slightly. He didn't know if it was the colder weather that was making him crave the other's body heat, or perhaps another one of the curses of having more hormones surging through him than needed. So when the swordsman was standing a foot or so away, gazing down at him with that scowl that was fucking delicious, Sanji couldn't help but reach out and grab his haramaki, pulling him forcefully forward.

"The hell cook?!" Zoro snapped, pulling his haramaki back and away from the blonde. "What's wrong with you?"

Sanji's hand only moved to grab at Zoro's wrist and he lowered his face. He was tempted to pull his head back up and yell at the moron for not letting him at least try to be intimate after such a long time without, but he opted not to, looking at his prize. His other hand, not at Zoro's wrist, raised up curiously, curling its way under the waistband of his Haramaki... not helping the thoughts rummaging through Sanji's mind, backed by hormones.

Zoro swallowed thickly, staring down and watching him still with mild confusion, glancing at the hand at his wrist, that was loosening and moving now, then the way Sanji didn't look at him. What had gotten into the cook now? He couldn't help but wonder about his strange behavior, his eyes narrowing slightly. But soon, he would realize.

The other hand, with its skilled precision, spread its fingers out just below the swordsman's thigh where it hovered just a moment before gently closing the gap to make contact, stroking and massaging the clothed area before he made his way up experimentally, his eyes never leaving a certain area of anatomy that seem to be awakening under the dark fabric.

It had certainly been awhile and it wasn't like Zoro could just resist the cooks advances, after all who was he to protest a little intimacy? With the shit they'd been through the last few weeks it was a god sent, he hadn't been close to his cook at all yet here he was being personally teased by the blond bastard. Clenching his teeth while feeling the strokes against sensitive flesh, blood rapidly going more south, his hand instinctively move closer to Sanji's face, caressing his hair then allowing his fingers to fall to his cheek and jaw, signaling his unspoken desire to see his lover's face.

There was a slight hesitation in Sanji's moving, his face almost nuzzling the calloused hand of his lover when he turned his chin upward, gazing up at his face. Zoro wouldn't admit it to it, hell he probably wasn't even aware of it himself, but there was a flush that stained the tops of his ears and across his cheek. It had been far too long and the Marimo was just too delicious to Sanji's growing crave.

Doing what they did best, engaging in silent conversation, a warm grin seemed to spread across the blond's face, his finger still holding onto Zoro's haramaki giving him a single tug back to reality. Zoro wasn't going to say yes out loud in permission. Instead he let out a huff, averting his eyes, the muscle of his neck tensing.

The cook only chuckled under his breath, turning his view down again and bringing his face in closer, noticing lovingly the way Zoro seemed to want to tense. Which admittingly, could you blame the swordsman? No amount of training ever seemed to help him combat just a view of the cook's face so close to his pride. It only further helped Sanji in his current objective, prompting the fabric of Zoro's pants to stretch further with growing desire.

Finally, ready to join in the party, the finger that had protectively hooked itself at his haramaki retreated, the hand as a whole moving under the green contraption and slowly brushing up and against the bare flesh of Zoro's abdomen. Damn bastard could flaunt it, how could Sanji not be dying at the end of the day to do just this, feeling the skin and the ripple that moved through it with the Marimo's poor control.

The other hand, still teasing Zoro just at the thigh, really how desperate could a Marimo be, was left forgotten to its work as Sanji leaned in more, parting his lips playfully with a lick. His nose nuzzled at the pants fly for its zipper, exposing it before coating the metal over once with his tongue and taking the pull in between his teeth with ease. Slowly, so that the sound could consume the silence in the kitchen, he coaxed it open.

After warming itself from the heat radiating from Zoro's flesh, his finger, the one that had playfully hooked itself, was growing a habit as it moved to the nearest belt loop to hold up the garment, his other hand meeting up at the button, releasing it and allowing Zoro's excitement, still bashful behind an even thinner fabric of boxers, free.

Sanji's eyes traced it, watching it like an old friend before pouting his lips outward and kissing it, feeling the way it twitched at the reunion.

Zoro's body stilled, his breath not breaking past his lips as he held it, his eyes closing slightly as he cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure if it was more for the bastard doing his work on him or the way his face burned and his own interests and desires were peeked. A few more kisses later from the cook and already his crotch was begging for more. His fingers vanished into blonde locks, which he lightly tugged while gritting his teeth in resistance.

Sanji wasn't doing this to be sweet though, as he switched from his kisses to the lap of his tongue along the bulge, closing his eyes to further enjoy the sweet sound he mustered from the swordsman, prompting him to continue. He wasn't gonna leave the fabric dry, he wanted him to sing, his pride pulsating endearingly ever time he passed its head.

If there had ever been someone who knew how to work Zoro over this way, it had to be Sanji. But as much as he dearly wanted to enjoy the whole performance, there was an urgency that consumed him through his lust. It was nice that Sanji was spontaneous, but perhaps he was letting his hormones get the better of them, choosing to do such intimate and naughty things here in the open, when the kitchen door wasn't even locked.

A fact that became clear to both of them when the sound of loud running echoed against it, causing Sanji to pause mid lick just to listen, both of them holding their breath until the sound of their rowdy crew outside faded and once more they were safe. Sanji licked his lips of spare saliva, understanding now the crunch of time. Even so his face flushed, a spare moment of sanity coming over him when he decided to beat himself up a little later for acting so impulsive. He wouldn't dare look up at Zoro's reaction.

He wouldn't let it damper the situation though, rising his head to latch yet again with his teeth onto Zoro's clothing, this time the hem of his boxers. He pulled them down, giving full greeting to the excitement he teased terribly. He tightened his grip on Zoro's belt loop, daring them to fall from his grasp. As if he'd let them. His right hand, the one almost forgotten, found its way back to the main event, lightly scratching over his testicles.

Sanji's lips peeled back in a smile, a glorious moan from above him. There wasn't time to enjoy the choir though. He took hold of him, his tongue going back to its craving. He could feel Zoro's anticipation through his twitches, all restraint beginning to vanish on Sanji's tease of taking him inside his mouth, only to further tease him by licking back down. His hand still by sensitive flesh, his thumb lightly applied pressure to the swordsman's treasures.

He accompanied it with the flick of his tongue over his head.

Zoro rolled his shoulder's back, closing his eyes again and groaning.

"Fucking cook... Is this for me or you?" He growled. It would seem Sanji was enjoying himself just as much as Zoro, if not more for the harassment.

It made Sanji grin, they were nothing more but words of encouragement. Returning once more, his tongue greets head, swirling from the left and the right then up the middle in his special spot for reasons that had to be clear from Zoro's voice. He felt the tug of fingers tangling more into his hair but dismissed it, finally granting the Marimo's wishes of taking him inside his mouth.

Even if his bark stung, it was a magical place, Sanji's mouth. Zoro tensed, feeling the damp and warmth take him, something he hadn't felt for so long which was definitely a sin. A tremble circulated through him as he began to suck. He tried unsuccessfully not to notice in the corner of his eye the blond head bobbing at his groin, snarling out at the constant applying and release of pressure on his testicles.

Sanji pulled back, focusing on the head of Zoro's erection once more, aiming his tongue only to torture it. Combined with the occasional light brush of teeth, with the fact it had really been to long since they'd done this, it wasn't long before a jolt ran through Zoro and he was seeing white. He came inside the cook's mouth, who took and swallowed it contently.

The cook released Zoro from him, using the back of his hand to wipe at his lips. His composure didn't last long as he snickered at Zoro stumbling to the side before flopping on the seating beside him, breathing deeply.

"What..." He finally asked, his eye watching Sanji who seemed more concerned on whether or not it was trailing around his mouth and that he didn't look a mess. "Was that all of the sudden?"

Sanji turned, gazing over at his lover before sighing, resting his far hand on his abdomen, 'cause the way his heart had been racing had woken Satoru up. He was a bit out of breath himself. He gave a half shrug.

"I'm sorry, did you not enjoy it?"

Zoro scowled. "'Course I did." He snapped, forcing himself to sit up and closer, fiddling with closing his pants. "Now what about you?"  
It was no secret Sanji had gotten aroused himself while teasing the Marimo and hearing his lovely symphony, but he hadn't released himself and didn't seem to intend on doing so. Sanji shook his head.

"Nah, that was 'cause I forgot your birthday shit head. No take backs." He grinned.

It must have been one of those pregnancy things, as he looked handsome in the light now that Zoro got to see his face again, minus his crotch there. Zoro didn't press on it. Maybe it was another wave of Sanji's self loathing that made him not want it, or perhaps he was still just recovering up to it. The Marimo shrugged it off, settling back into the plush seat, his eye rolling to stare at the ceiling.

"Best gift ever then." he mumbled.

Sanji averted his eyes, turning his head to look at something else. "Yeah well, don't tell Satoru that."

The comment was strange and vague, causing Zoro to look back to his fiance. What was that exactly suppose to mean? He really thought that one day Zoro would tell his son about his best gift ever which included his mom giving him head? Please, he had some class. That was not what Sanji should be concerned about for the future.

Or perhaps he was suggesting that Satoru should be the best gift given to him from the cook? That had to be it. Cause' really he doubted him telling their child bad things about Sanji was one of the cook's main concerns. He half smiled, reaching over and curling his finger in one of the cook's hair.

"Quit worrying so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Myladyday~


	28. Chapter 28

It was only about a week and a half or so later that the kitchen door opened, allowing Zoro to stroll in with the stoniest of stone expressions, his shoulders tightened to keep his posture. It was still a little bit before breakfast, so he was early due to the lack of most of the crew sprawled about in the kitchen, but still late considering he used to come in the same time as Sanji.

The cook looked up from his place at the stove in the midst of cooking, wearing his pink apron in usual Sanji fashion, regardless of the obvious curve in it and the extra mess that lay there from his new found clumsiness. He raised his curly brow suspiciously before scowling.

"Finally Marimo, where the hell have you been?" He huffed, gesturing over to his work. "Get over here, you're supposed to be helping me."

The swordsman growled slightly under his breath, already falling back into the more usual morning routine. Thanks to the specific rules, he was suppose to help the cook out in the kitchen, the least he could do for infecting him with his sperm. However the blond had never actually taken him up on that rule until more recently, the growth in his abdomen proving a little more difficult as it knocked down anything in its reach that Sanji was trying to cook with, thus the mess on his apron.

And even so, that wasn't easy for Sanji to do, to let some neanderthal join him on his side of the kitchen and work with his tools, his life. He supposed, in the long run, Zoro could be the one he trusted them with, if he remembered the proper care of course.

Zoro knew better than to protest his request, though, having already felt the onslaught of the protective crew over the matter in favor of the cook, shooting him glares and cold shoulders until he played along. It hadn't phased him at all until maybe when he wasn't allowed into his room with the cook over the whole damn thing. So, as a changed man, only grumbling slightly under his breath, Zoro moved over behind the counter where Sanji was, lightly placing a hand on his hip, gently holding the cook as he pecked his cheek, grinning triumphantly. The Marimo earned himself a fuck off before he moved past him and took over the stove.

Sanji brushed him off with a silent snarl, mostly because he still hated the flutter he got from the asshole's public displays of affection, amongst which this one really only scaled about a five compared to other occurrences. He dismissed it, forcing a deeper scowl on his face before turning around and sighing out of relief, opening one of the island's drawers and searching for something Chopper had given him, unaware of the eyes on him from around the room.

Zoro kept swirling the cook's concoction the way he'd seen him do before, not sure exactly what it was doing and how it turned to cooking, hell it actually seemed kind of easy just stirring like this, before glancing back over at the blond. His glower softened slightly, his eyes focusing on the small bottle Sanji had retrieved. He recognized it but it made him slightly concerned. It was one of the bottles Chopper always gave any of his little prescriptions in. And because no one was asking as Sanji threw his head back, swallowing some of the pills in one go, he decided he would. He was carrying his baby after all.

"S'wrong cook? Not enough beauty sleep?"

The scorned expression was enough to send any fear out of his mind, the blond having responded normal as ever, a positive sign.

"No asshole, I got enough thank you very much." Sanji hissed, closing the bottle back and tossing it into the drawer once more. "I've just got heartburn like a bitch." He'd lowered his tone in his response while he turned back to the simple task he'd left Zoro in charge of. There was a lady around so of course he didn't want to be too loud when spitting his sailor tongue.

Not that they ever minded. In fact, it was a bit calming in how back to normal everything seemed. Robin peered from over the curve of her mug, admiring her view at the expecting couple. Her usual eerie smile, which only revealed her most unique of thoughts, was already brightening her features this early in the morning. She had a love and hate relationship with igniting the lover's quarrel, but simply this time she could not pass up the opportunity to tease the cook.

"You know, Sanji," she began, setting her mug down, her eyes trailing over the cook who had just withdrawn his arm from nudging Zoro for doing something wrong before willingly giving her his full attention. "It's an old wives tale that the more heartburn an expecting mother has, the more hair the baby will be born with."

Zoro snorted loudly. Now if that wasn't icing on the cake. Especially when the cook's face was just priceless upon hearing that. He could practically feel the mental face palm inside that curly brain. He knew enough already that Sanji had hunches that a clone of his favorite swordsman would come out, so it probably would have hair, most likely green, when he arrives.

The thought amused the Marimo to no end. His baby there, having a head full of hair, similar to his. Shit, it was better than the random baby image he kept getting in his head. He wanted to know what his son looked like already, his patience about becoming a father running thin. Fucking thing was taking too long and the more time that passed the more he found himself accidentally stressing himself out. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder... how genetic were those brows?

There was an awkward expression on the cook's face. He did love Robin's lovely commentary and fun facts, but simply something about this one had him speechless. How the hell-? Did that mean-? His vision went involuntarily green. He did what his instincts normally told him to, as this reaction was one he used often on such an unusual crew. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. This situation just kept getting better and better. He purposely had tried skipping the old wives tale section of the information Chopper had gathered for them.

His eyebrow slowly twitched. That fucking heartburn feeling was nothing but a thorn in his side these days and to think each and every time he was having it could mean...!

"Fucking fantastic. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse... to think there's shitty moss growing inside me... I'm gonna be sick-"

"Wait until he comes out with those ero cook brows."

Sanji's head jerked back to the asshole who was grinning at him from his spot. He was definitely amused by this information. Day by day it seemed like more interesting things were being discovered about this thing, leading up to the prize. Hell, he was enjoying the ride and feeding off the death threats he could just taste Sanji sending him mentally.

"Oi!" Sanji snapped, shoving himself into place at the stove. Suddenly he didn't want an idiot helping him in the kitchen anymore. He only set the knob on simmer anyway, allowing himself to turn and get up close and personal with a jackass. "It'd be the only thing going for him if he turns out looking like you, shit face!"  
"What'd you say?"  
"Fantastic, is he going to end up fucking deaf too?"  
Ah, yes just a normal day in the kitchen. Robin just continued to wear her smile. Her job here was done. She turned in her seat, graciously taking her leave, but ended up almost running into the door as it swung inward, Luffy jumping inside and launching for his seat, yelling his cook's name excitedly off the top of his lungs. He was here earlier today, but with a good reason.

Their orange haired navigator and Chopper trailed in next, seemingly annoyed at the way their captain had ditched them and gone ahead much faster. On any other day it would have been odd to see them all so early and worn, er well at least some of them, but they had good reason to be. During the night they had come across the next island and docked onto it, the group of five, the others that had joined them being Brook and Usopp, had left the ship that morning to do some exploring around the island to get more information about it. They would share it back to the remaining group over some munchies.

Sanji nearly knocked Zoro clean over in his distraction from watching them, heading straight to the fridge to retrieve the chilled drink he announced for his Nami-swan. Unlike the last two weeks or so, they had finally escaped the sudden chill of a never ending blizzard right back into summer weather, which Sanji much preferred. Even if he couldn't spend too much time outside without feeling miserable and the unusual feeling of potentially combusting into flames, minus the diable jambe flare.

Zoro cursed under his breath, pulling himself off of where he'd nearly been impaled against the counter and moving around it, listening to the way the crew immediately went into reunion style, the incoming group going straight into discussions about what they saw and did.

"Ah, Robin, it's so beautiful! They have hot springs as well and shops-" Nami began, already putting something down to the side that she'd experimentally purchased.

"Cotton Candy carts too!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow. A city where cotton candy was served on the streets. Why did that wake up his stomach this morning? Before he could get into more specifics, their captain seemed to take over, standing up with a excited grin to announce their next adventure.

"They're having a festival and we're all going! I'm gonna eat meat!"

"Festival?" Sanji repeated, unsure if he was as excited about that.

Festivals meant lots of people. Lots of girls, which he had no argument against, but lots of people, which made him feel very exposed. Though, festivals usually had main events in the evening hours, with nothing more than lantern light illuminating the way. Perhaps it could work out, maybe. Even though he loved to cook, he was dying to get out and try some food that wasn't his own.

"That's right," Nami began, taking her seat with the drink Sanji had retrieved for her. "And there's a dress code for it too. The people here take tradition really seriously."

Zoro leaned back against the island, watching them all move about.

"Dress code?" He wasn't wearing some damn outfit for booze when there was booze here waiting for him.

About that time the kitchen door was kicked in, causing Sanji to cuss, and Usopp and Brook strolled in, rolls of stunning floral patterned fabric under their arms.

"Everyone~ We are back- oh? You're already here? Yohoho." Brook laughed, setting his things on the table, only to pick them up again at the glare the cook was giving him.

"Yeah, we got all we could need for the outfits. Thanks to Nami's bargaining." He explained.

Nami just giggled slightly, shrugging her shoulders in an innocent manor, like it really was nothing.

Robin approached, reaching out to gently run her fingers over the fabric. It was simply beautiful to her tastes, giving her a warm smile.

"Am I correct to assume we'll be in our very own kimonos and yukatas this evening?"

Usopp nodded. "Yup, all ready to go. Except, uh, Sanji."

The cook hesitated at his spot where he'd tried going back to taking control of his kitchen, setting the table and asking Franky to remove some of his blue prints and notes he'd decidedly brought into the kitchen to work on since early that morning. Reluctantly, he glanced over. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this conversation since the mention about yukatas. There was no way in hell he wanted to wear that. Fuck he felt exhausted just thinking about getting dressed in that and going out on a night in town. They didn't happen to have some kind of delivery service to the Sunny, did they?

"We're probably going to have to alter yours. I can help after breakfast."

Sanji shook his head, standing straight up and ignoring the soft roll inside him. Jeez, Satoru wasn't even out of him yet and he was playing his role of a kid wanting to stay out late. Was this his version of begging his parents?

"Nah, don't worry about it Usopp. I probably shouldn't-"  
"Sanji! We're all going!" Luffy demanded, food already in his mouth, inflating his cheeks as he just reached over to grab already prepared things waiting at the counter.

Sanji's eyes narrowed and he hit the back of his head. "Oi you rubber bastard, did I say you could eat yet?"

"Yeah Sanji-kun it'll be fun! You and Zoro can have some alone time and go on your date~"

His face softened and he ignored the snort from across the room. Ah, if only she truly understood how much of his heart she was breaking by even suggesting such things with the bastard. Still she kept on her award winning cute smile and turned to Chopper who was beside her.

"Besides, Chopper says it's okay. Right, Chopper?"  
Chopper had been sort of silent, a few things on his mind. He had kind of tuned out the enthusiastic conversation of his nakama, since he'd celebrated with them the whole way back to the ship. His new focus was on the medical facility he had found, one with proper equipment that would be perfect for a certain event approaching pretty fast. He jumped slightly at his name.

Wait what was he agreeing to? His eyes caught on quick to the silent stare Sanji was giving him and he swallowed thickly. Oh okay it had to do with Sanji and the festival. His doctor instincts were pressing on him hard to say no. Sanji should be resting instead. But then he remembered what Sanji had asked of him, once when they were alone, unknown to the rest of the crew. For him not to tell anyone how exhausted the cook was becoming. He didn't want anyone to know that he was falling behind.

His words hung on his mouth for a moment, a shiver running up his spine from being the spotlight of attention. Then he just smiled and giggled his usual way, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes of course~! Doctor approved!"

Sanji wanted to rip his hair out. As if that long pause while the two of them had eye contact wasn't totally suspicious. He could feel some eyes on him. Way to put him in a tight spot. One corner, his Captain who he couldn't exactly say no to, the other his doctor who could have been the only one to weasel him out of this. He sighed, giving in.

"Alright I guess, we can do those after breakfast, now clear this shit off my table!"

No one ever questioned the hand that fed them, complying and moving their own plates and silverware that were still stacked so that the table was more properly set. Any way they could help the cook out, they would. Sanji seemed a little touched by it, but not so as it was becoming a habit he actually liked, and turned back toward his better half of the room, his kitchen. There was still some stuff that apparently Luffy hadn't been able to stretch over and steal.

He had planned to walk past the swordsman without saying much of anything, his mind elsewhere, thinking about how much he's going to loathe this measuring so that he too might have a yukata and visit the festivities, but a hand reached out and stopped him, causing the blond to glance up at his lover with narrow eyes.

"What the hell, Marimo?" he hissed, smacking his hand away. "What is it?"  
Zoro just stared down with an indifferent expression, studying him with that single dark eye.

"What was that?" was all he asked, gesturing back to the table silently.

He didn't have to say a word for Sanji to already realize what he had meant, the doctor-patient showdown. Really, having such an observant worry wart of a fiancee was really annoying sometimes. Sanji brushed it off, turning his shoulder toward him. Zoro just didn't need to know some things, there was doctor patient confidentiality for a reason and he planned to use it to the fullest, letting nothing out he didn't approve of.

"It was nothing, shit head." He kept moving behind his counter. "Stop making something out of nothing."  
Little did Sanji know, though, that his words only made Zoro more curious about this untold situation. It was only a matter of how he would be filled in. Either way it was going to happen and soon, he was determined.

"It didn't look like nothing." He followed him there, as infuriating as it was.

Sanji just stopped, glaring up at him. He needed to say something, or at least enough of something to get the marimo off his back.

"Oi, listen here asshole, I'm trying to be nice about this and get all dressed up and shit so we can all have fun tonight, so try not to ruin it with that ugly mug saying something's up. It's not, I've just been a little more tired lately. Honest."

"Promise?"

Sanji pursed his lips. He wasn't actually lying, he was definitely more exhausted. He rolled his eyes, grumbling while picking something up, a grumble similar to the word promise under his breath.

"Now hurry up and help me take this to the table or I'll kick your ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MyLadyDay!


	29. Chapter 29

"Sanji are you sure about this? You don't want to over work yourself-"

Sanji let out a small chuckle, reaching down and ruffling Chopper's exposed head. He'd never miss an opportunity to do so when he was being so concerned and doctorly, not to mention just the fact he was like a walking talking stuffed animal. That really never got old, nor ever made him any less cute. With a soft smile still painting his lips he retrieved his hand again, working on his yukata's sash.

"It's fine Chopper." He explained for the tenth time. But so long as it got his message across and made the doctor feel better, he'd repeat it a million more. "I want to go to this with everyone."

His eyes lowered, his smile ultimately fading. His hand moved lower, cuffing around his body.

"You and I both know it could be my last anyway."

The cold way Sanji spoke so calmly about his future sent shivers down Chopper's spine. He didn't like it, he didn't like anything about this situation at all. Why did something so bittersweet have to happen to those he had learned to hold closest? He was confident in himself, he would try his very hardest to make sure Sanji made it out of this, but even so that slight chance it wouldn't work was killing him.

But not only him, it was killing Sanji. The worst part of it all he couldn't say anything to change his mind that he hadn't already tried. The cook's mind was set. If he was going to die anyway, he'd rather live as long as he can as a host to his child, keep Satoru alive and well as close as he could to full term. Despite the fact room inside him was becoming scarce, the dangers on his organs becoming very real.

"Sanji-"

"Besides, you and me both know, Chopper, that Usopp worked his ass off to get this to fit me so let's just get through tonight, okay?"

The Cook shifted his weight, lifting himself off the bed and daring to glance down at how the fabric moved across his skin. He supposed it was as good as it was going to get. It would be mostly dark now that evening was approaching, so he needn't be so afraid of being seen or called out about it, since random island folk, mostly older in age, always seemed to be able to just tell in some way.

Chopper continued staring up at his friend.

"Do you think this could be the island we stay at for your procedure Sanji?"

"Eh?"

"Like we talked about... Asking Luffy. I'm not sure we will have enough time to find another with a hospital..."

"Now that depends on whether or not Luffy approves of their feasts, yeah? Come on, get going they're probably waiting. You guys can go on first I'll catch up."

Chopper nodded, pulling his yukata over his tiny furred chest a bit before turning and trotting off. Sanji just sighed as he left. He loved Chopper but honestly trying to keep up a face around him was exhausting as hell. He had thought that having spoken to him about their future plans of action that it might relax him, now that they knew the game plan.

It wasn't that hard to understand, Sanji thought bitterly, resting against the wall a bit just to gather himself and give him a reassuring pep talk about why the hell he was doing this again. His had cuffed his abdomen once more, his habit that was never ceasing.

"Look at you, already causing trouble." he hissed slightly, but not in scolding. "Better get used to it. Chopper's probably going to give you check ups every second when you get here."

Sanji took the next few moments of privacy to himself, finishing getting ready since it'd been forever since someone not on the crew had seen him and let's be honest this was Sanji and he valued his presentation very highly. If he was going to be the pregnant freak caught staring the cute ladies in kimonos, he was going to be a handsome one.

The ship up top had become a lot quieter which relieved him. He didn't like to think that he was holding back the crew to their festivities, as he knew how much they enjoyed them. They didn't always need to wait behind for him, sacrifice for him. It was like training them in some odd way to believe this, but they would sooner or later. Wouldn't they?

Except, Sanji seemed to forget that that didn't apply to everyone. Really, what had he been expecting to walk out onto the deck finally, probably prompted by the smell of festival food reaching the ship, to find a green barbarian waiting by the mast. It was getting much harder to escape him and he understood, yeah sure he was carrying the guys child, accepted his proposal, but did he really have to be there always? That was of course if Sanji ignored the feeling that spanned over his chest every time he saw him, like it was for the first time again and he was exposed and ready for slurs.

Zoro's eye had been closed until they heard the disgusted sound of a blond on deck, prompting him to peek over at him. The swordsman didn't much have to change out of his usual attire, his robe basically a more cool and floral color scheme. His haramaki though of course, was never changing, along with his swords. A sinister grin worked at his lips at spotting his baby momma crossing the deck towards him, all dressed up and needing a place to go.

"Dammit Marimo, what part of go on ahead didn't you understand?" Sanji hissed, purposely pulling on his sash a little tighter while approaching. He kept closer to the wall of Sunny though then out in the open where he could easily be caught in the swordsman's grasps. Asshole didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

Zoro huffed, rolling his head on his shoulders to loosen up, not that he wasn't used to staying still for long periods of time. Waiting for Sanji to get gussied up was no different.

"Shut it shit cook, you know what happened last time."

It made Sanji purse his lips just recalling it. Yes of course neanderthal, he remembered what happened. He lived it, he suffered from it. It wasn't a walk in the park. But still he couldn't ignore the Marimo's endearing concern.

"Idiot, what did I say about bringing that up? Don't make me bring up getting on the wrong ship." Sanji lowering his tone as he glared. "I don't need some fucking Marimo babysitter."

"Oi." Zoro pulled himself off from against the wall, his hand moving to hover over his swords, out of pure habit since he obviously wasn't about to attack the mother of his child. "I ain't your fucking babysitter. You and me tonight cook. Nami said there's bound to be fireworks or something, let's go."

Sanji's look of disapproval changed into an expression that read off his feelings. What the fuck was that? It made Zoro's eyebrow twitch, a slight flush to his face cause that wasn't actually easy to fucking say.

"Fine fuck you too!"

"Oh calm your tits Marimo!" Sanji snapped back, failing to resist a smirk. Breaking Zoro's bubble was a talent only few possessed and he loved abusing it. A spazztastic Marimo was an amusing Marimo. He struggled to bring his smirk down to a smile and glanced away from the others face.

"So.. fireworks huh?"

Sanji sighed, running his fingers up and through his hair. He had to admit it did sound a little fun. And he supposed the swordsman had brought up a valid point, the last time he had gone solo out and about away from the ship it ended with their unborn child's life, and his, in danger. It was best to be avoided if he could.

Also, he supposed, it might look better if he were to go on this date with the Marimo, seeing as he was the father of his child, he was the guy he promised to marry. It would look much better and make a lot more sense than his earlier plan of weaseling his face in between some gorgeous women racks.

That and one other reason had been lurking in the back of his mind for some time. The fact this might be one of the last chances he gets to be alone with Zoro and spend real time with him, excusing some of their more recent steamy events they'd shared. Of course this worry was from the most obvious reason, because soon it wouldn't just be the two of them. Right?

Zoro averted his eyes, his brow further furrowing. Why had he even tried! To think he was going out of his way to give into some personal want of spending time with his blond instead of going back to what he had originally planned, as he always did, which was his endurance training. He was willingly letting himself stray somewhat off the goal for those he held close here, but feeling bashful and stupid as fuck for doing it. He only looked up again when Sanji snorted, his smirk softening into a smile.

"Alright fine Marimo, I guess we can do this. But I swear if you try groping me in public again I'm kicking that ugly mug of yours into the sea."

"Tch!" Zoro spat, turning his body away and heading towards the side of the ship, as if he'd let on what he thought about that. "Do what you want cook, forget it I'm going ahead."

It was obvious though, to those who could read the swordsman, even with his permanent scowl of a face, that his words were practically a Zoro equivalent of Chopper's squirming and 'That doesn't make me happy bastard'! Even so though, the blond's eyebrow twitched in return and he glared at the back of the Marimo's thick skull.

"Oi! You asshole, you better wait for me! What the hell did I tell you about using the buddy system!?"

The sun was already hanging low in the sky when the pair got off the ship and headed into the city. Lanterns had been hung up and were already beginning to burn, the sound of festivities getting louder and louder with each step. The two men refused to look at each other, still annoyed from the little scene on the ship but overall over it.

Sanji was more worried for appearances sake, willing it back to his head and reminded himself why he pulled himself out here. He was going to have fun, he needed to have fun. But looking over at the stone cold expression of Zoro, he had to wonder why the hell he thought that would happen with him.

He loved the guy, sure, but he was just standing there like a statue, obediently walking and following the cook around. Sanji shook his head and looked back forward from the place which they stopped. There were people everywhere, in beautiful traditional wear, even some wearing masks. There was a steady rhythm of music too filling the street.

Sanji's cook instincts were swirling inside him and he was dying to go look at the stalls among the street, producing such appetitizing and delicious aromas that were taunting him. But he resisted it, he couldn't fall into what the swordsman probably wanted him to, the way in the corner of his eye he could feel him staring almost expectantly.

But Zoro just shook his head slightly and craned his neck to look back and away, over towards a few kids that were very excited after their win in scooping up a goldfish in one of the carnival games. Not one other member of the crew seemed to be in this part of the crowd, going any which direction, which was quite unsettling due to the couples problem. They were boring as hell.

Sanji groaned slightly, taking a deep breath and glaring over at his counterpart.

"Don't just stand there bastard pick something to do." He snapped, pressing his lips together. Not like his inner child searching for fun was being smothered or anything here.

Zoro looked at him a little confused, shrugging.

"I don't know what the fuck to do here, you pick. I'm just here to make sure you don't get fucking kidnapped again."

"Tch! Some kind of date you are! Stop fucking standing around and come on."

Leave it to Sanji to make the first decision, stepping out from their place as nothing more than wallflowers and angrily stomping down the street. By this point he didn't even care who saw him or what they thought, he was just overall annoyed. The trailing green puppy didn't suit well either. Zoro caught up to him, almost forced considering his expression, and walked with him. This was the last time he takes any relationship advice or hints from Nami.

Though, that wasn't the full reason he'd brought Sanji out here with him, or rather stayed so that they could be together. Yes he enjoyed the company of the blond immensely, but it was that same blond that kept his conscious on high alert. He was overly concerned, kept at arms length, and wanted closure that everything would be alright, or at least what was happening.

The awkward stare down between doctor and patient before hadn't helped settle such thoughts at all. It ignited them. If he could just get his fiancé to open up again to him already, maybe he'd get it. That and he secretly did want Sanji to enjoy himself. It was a never ending reminder the baby thing kind of came from him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, where he had somehow found his eye watching Sanji more than where they were going, when the blonde suddenly stopped and pointed to a row of stalls.

"Look, there. Some carnival games. Go Marimo, go make some kid cry and win us something."

Zoro raised his brow. As tempting as it was, no.

"I don't do carnival games." He explained, looking boredly over at his counterpart. He slightly strained his face. "Wouldn't you rather go eat or something like that?"

Sanji had to resist kicking him right then and there. Yes because the first thing he should think of because he's knocked up is about fucking food! Dammit, just thinking about it set him off in a way it wouldn't, making his cheeks slightly blush at the frustration and his stomach to lightly growl. He'd been purposely putting it off for reasons.

"No, I wouldn't rather go and eat shit face. You go eat if you're thinking about food so damn much."

Zoro rolled his eye, flaring his nostrils. He was being the responsible husband here! Trying to turn the other cheek about his engorged husband's new insecurities and cravings.

"I'm not even! Oi, you're the one that's supposed to be eating for two and shit. No one's going to care if you go eat something, they hardly even notice you they're enjoying the damn festival. They are only going to think you are fat."

Sanji's mouth fell open for a few moments before he closed it.

"You don't fucking think before you talk do you?"

Ignoring another one of the swordsman's shrugs his face softened. This wasn't about being insecure and yes he had noticed that apparently everyone, including the cutest of cute girls that passed in the corner of his eyes probably thought he was just a little over fed but despite that he had a different reason for doing it, as much as he loved festival and trying new foods. It was killing him but yet again Sanji was focused and keen on it.

"It's not that Marimo. I'm trying to save money, alright." Sanji explained, not in his proudest of voices.

That took Zoro somewhat by surprise. The last person he'd ever imagined to be broke or in a pinch about cash would be Sanji. For one he was that witch's bitch, she probably filed his taxes or something. Second unless it was edible or a suit (which he obviously hadn't bought one of those in quite some time) what would he had blown it on. Zoro narrowed his eyes, tilting his head lightly, and then of course asks in his usual gruff, "Why?"

Sanji lowered his eyes, swallowing thickly. "It's for Satoru, that's why. What else moron?"

The Marimo however wasn't sure how convinced he was about this. What did Sanji mean by that? To buy things for Satoru, which seemed the most logical because obviously they would be spending a pretty penny as parents, but it felt like it meant something else. Like instead he was saving it just to give to Satoru, like to leave it to him, a gift from his Mother who had nothing else to give.

Sanji couldn't take the silence much anymore, kicking the swordsman's shin to grab his attention and gesturing his head in the direction of festivities. He put on the most victimized face he could muster, one that made him pout like a little kid that wasn't getting what he wanted, despite being a grown man now.

"Dammit Marimo, I just wanted to come to this shitty thing to have some fun. Now get your ass over there and win our future kid some shit so I can afford to buy some fucking food. Oi! Learn to love festivals too cause your ass is going to millions of 'em with peanut, you get all that?"

It was all he had to say. That face had the swordsman melting in ways he hated but simply couldn't control. He glowered away quickly, unable to stand the.. well.. cute that came with such a flustered cook, looking like a giant kid complaining about a bummed trip to the festival. Really what was this? Not to mention the use of a nickname they'd given to their poor son in the beginning.

"Fine. I'll play one. But that thing," he gestured in the general area of a large handmade toy that was apparently a top prize. "Is not sleeping in bed with us, got that shit cook?"

The cook's face softened quickly, then grew into an enormous grin of victory. He'd gotten what he wanted, a change of subject and now he could laugh his ass off at the swordsman as he tried to win rigged carnival games. Which, he did, a lot, as they played through the night, Sanji laughing from the side lines watching Zoro fail with precision for once trying to land a ring around the top of sake bottles, his sense of direction failing him there too.

Sanji wished he had a video den den mushi the moment the swordsman dared to try the next obstacle of checking a fish in a small net lined with a kind of paper. The rip was hilarious, followed by the surprised Marimo's face seconds before being splashed, the colorful fishes revenge at escaping. Eventually though Sanji had gave in, finding himself with a bag of cotton candy from one of the traveling candy carts. That was a reward to himself secretly after trying that damn game himself, but falling back on his ass for trying to crouch over for to long and silently fuming, but behaving when Zoro helped him up again. Shortly after though the Marimo got lucky and finally won, cursing that luck however, since it wasn't really lucky at all. He just ended up spending way more than he would have liked of the money Nami had lent him for the night just to win it. Some luck that was.

His hair soaken from an angry fit of rage at the fish stall, he proudly smirked and held the toy up high. Fuck yeah he was going to win that for his son, he deserved the best after all. What's another life time of debt to Zoro anyway? By that time it was dark and the streets lined with entertainment had died down, most people heading towards the lake in the middle of the island, where the fireworks were apparently going to be held.

The couple, after fighting a little more since Sanji just had to take the opportunity to tease the Marimo that he'd gotten the wrong prize, eventually headed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyLadyDay beta'd


	30. Chapter 30

They found a bit of space that hadn't yet been occupied by a festival goer. Most people laid out or stood by the lake itself, opting to be more comfortable. This unusual pair, though, went with Zoro's decision to stay on the street, allowing Sanji access to a bench to rest on. Not to mention it was behind everyone else where they could still see the fireworks or make out uninterrupted.

Sanji had rolled his eyes at that, but was thankful for a bench to actually be unoccupied. He hated to spoil an amusing and fun evening this way, being out of breath and downright exhausted. His arms loosely held the toy they'd won to his front, and he leaned over against the brute of the man he loved.

Zoro leaned back against the bench, wrapping his arm around Sanji's shoulder and letting his head fall forward as he nuzzled his hair, kissing the locks endearingly.

"You alright, cook?" he asked lowly, knowing if he said it too loud and someone might actually hear him being worrisome could launch a hormonal cook into a fit of embarrassed rage at any given moment.

"Need me to carry you back to the ship?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, just the thought of the asshole finding an opportunity to carry him bridal style was ridiculous. Besides, even if he had had so much fun the whole night up to this point, the fireworks he'd really wanted to see didn't start yet, and he was in the company of Zoro. Could be their last night just the two of them to do this again, right? It was his goal, he was determined to make it through.

"No you shitty bastard... I'm fine. I just need to rest for a minute," Sanji said lowly, closing his eyes a bit.

He opened them again only when a gentle but calloused hand brushed across his abdomen. There was a slight chuckle from the Marimo, filled with pride.

"He's kicking like crazy isn't he?" he couldn't help but observe.

"Get's that annoying part from you. It's always like this when I try and rest..." Sanji sat up a little bit, allowing Zoro's arm to relax and fall slightly, glancing down at his stomach. "Just wish he'd calm down sometimes. There's not enough room in there for all of that."

It didn't help Zoro's grin from shrinking in the least bit. "Just wait a little longer cook, he'll be out here with us and I'm sure your bladder will go back to normal."

The blond snorted, turning his head and shooting him a glare, taking a deep breath. "Speak for yourself."

On another part of the island, having already celebrated the festivities in their own way, most of the rest of the crew had gathered to see the fireworks as well.

Their archeologist, Robin, dressed in beautiful floral print was smiling softly as she perched herself on a certain cyborg's lap, enjoying the opportunity to people watch. To her, observing the life style of the people, even in minor and casual examples, was just as exciting as unearthing an island history, which no doubt she'd already accomplished.  
Still, her curious and analyzing eyes pulled her away from the crowd once more, past Franky's arm that was allowing him to guzzle cola like nobody's business and to the rest of the crew then to the side, were the gamblers, with Nami amongst them, of course. Somehow, she had convinced some island men along their musician and sharpshooter to join her in a round of some sort of game, involving a cup and dice for 'big winnings'. In the further distance, closer to the food stands, was their captain, practically reaching back to grab handfuls of food every minute to feed his growing appetite.

Next to him, though, sat Chopper, his expression quite troubled and a dark contrast to the fun he was having before at carnival games. It made Robin sigh, lowering her gaze.

She hadn't even really needed to say something, when Franky's eyes snaked over to glance at her. He removed his cola bottle from his lips with a comical pop, gasping out and mumbling about it being super fresh. He set it down to the side, then looked back toward the archeologist. It didn't take a shipwright, though he was one, to tell something was bothering her enough that she could slightly pull down her walls around him.  
Assuming the first thing that came to mind, with the tips of his robotic fingers on his other giant hand, he lightly stroked her back.  
"Hey now, Nico Robin," he said softly, always showing his grin that he couldn't possibly hide when she was looking right into his eyes. "Curly cook is going to be okay, he's got Zoro there for him."

It wasn't odd for Sanji to be the topic of concern lately, since they were all like a family and they all looked out for him. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd found his archeologist this way. But Robin just smiled, shaking her head lightly.  
"No Franky, it's not Sanji this time," she explained. Then with a wave of her hand and a swoop of petals, two arms appeared from behind Franky's shoulders, cautiously and gently wrapping their hands around his face and turning it so that he could see where she'd been looking. "It's our doctor. This whole evening he's looked like he's had something to say."

It made Franky's face soften with a slight pout. He couldn't help but sometimes be jealous of the way Robin was almost motherly over the rest of the crew, he wished she'd take care of him and worry for him the same way. But before he could really say anything else she quickly turned his face back, cracking his neck and chuckling a slight apology to his less than enthusiastic 'ow'.

Robin reached out, with her real hand this time and lightly caressed his cheek.

"Sorry," she hummed amusingly. "They glanced this way."

It was true, the young deer had glanced over at them, a bunch of thoughts rummaging through his mind. He didn't know what he was going to tell Luffy, he just knew that he had to tell Luffy. This wasn't something that could go unheard, Sanji's life was at stake! But so was the trust of his friend. What if Sanji got really upset with him? He'd die if he turned him away.

He sighed, looking back down at his cotton candy. It was perfect, just like the way Sanji made it for him which only made him upset. He didn't want Sanji to die, he wanted to help him! Him and Satoru! Because they all had each other, with one of them gone they would all fall to ruins, wouldn't they? And to think even after they had all just reunited... Chopper whimpered softly, taking another bite.

It was loud enough for Luffy to hear, over the sounds of his own engorging, and he slowly modified his pace, his eyes moving to his tiny friend. With a snap of his arm returning, fresh with munchies, Luffy's gaze went back to the firework display that was about to start, the small figures of men on a raft setting things into play in the distance.

"Chopper," he said sternly, taking a bite of his newest snack. "What do you want to tell me?"

A shiver ran down Chopper's spine. How did Luffy know he had something he wanted to say? Was it really that obvious he was bothered by something? It made him squirm slightly, he was still fighting over whether or not to just tell him what was happening. Instead he would just try and act it off.

He turned to look up at his friend who wasn't even looking at him. He knew Luffy had these moments about him, but he didn't know he was this good.

"Eh? Me? I don't have anything to tell you," Chopper laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head under his hat with a hoof. "I don't have anything to tell you! Why do you ask?"

Truly adorable and naïve. But Luffy wasn't buying it, or so it appeared, as he rolled his shoulder's back and exhaled, relaxing. Out of habit he kicked his foot up to tap the back of his sandal onto the ground, pursing his lips.

"It's about Sanji, what you won't tell me, isn't it?" he pondered out loud, staring at his meal.

How was it he could halt even just for a moment from his feast when it came to his nakama? Chopper was slightly moved, but turned his head away again. He'd broken patient doctor confidentiality before, hadn't he? By making sure Luffy was there every step of the way in the beginning, understanding and realizing what was going on with their cook and problems that may face them.

"Luffy..." Chopper finally spoke, his tone a lot more honest and pained than before, prompting his captain's eyes to finally find him. He watched as the reindeer put the cotton candy off to the side, not even caring if it mixed with the dirt where they sat. "Can we stay here for a while? For Sanji?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Eh?"

It was enough suspense that Chopper wrinkled his nose. He'd asked his biggest question but dammit! He jumped up onto his feet and turned towards him, holding his hooves inward as he pleaded.

"They have such a nice medical facility here and they would have all the blood supply we would need when things go bad! It would only be for a little while until Satoru is born and then we can leave...!"  
"Oi, Chopper, wait a second." Luffy shifted where he was sitting, turning toward him as well. He only heard bits and pieces of what he said anything. "Things go bad? Is something wrong with Sanji?"

Well, what wasn't wrong with Sanji? He was a male in every sense of the world yet for some unexplainable and unusual reason he was able to conceive and carry an actual human child in his abdomen. Granted, Luffy was a perfectly normal male in front of him too who could stretch to great distances so maybe, just maybe Sanji's condition was already forgotten as out of the ordinary.

Chopper lowered his face, his eyes looking away. This was a lot harder to explain. Before, all he had to do was tell Luffy exciting things about their new nakama, but this wasn't the least bit exciting.

"Sanji is a guy, Luffy. Your bodies aren't made to carry children! For a while it was fine, there wasn't any damage and it seemed like a normal pregnancy but... As Satoru grows he's losing space and it's pressing up against..." he paused, trying to pick out his words very carefully, this could be a do or die situation and all hell could break loose if he wasn't careful. "Satoru is smothering Sanji from the inside and he doesn't want me to do anything until it's too late!"

"What!?"  
"It's killing him-!" the reindeer yelped, unable to follow the quick movement of his captain as he grabbed his hoof and yanked him along.

Luffy had just started running. Sanji dying? No way in hell was he going to let that happen. His nakama were back together and expecting a new member soon, he wasn't going to let his ideal family of friends shatter just like this. They had to find him and get to the bottom of this. Did Zoro even know? After all, Sanji only told him of his situation first because he happened to stumble in at the right moment.

Robin pulled her arm back next to her chest, easing back into the cold frame of their cyborg with a sigh. At the same moment an ear placed conveniently where Chopper and Luffy sat vanished. The archeologist had feared something like this might happen. After all, it wasn't called a death curse for nothing. Many men at sea, from what she read and heard -mostly from the helpful Elisa- tried very hard to make dues with their situation and survive, but it was the incapabilities with their own bodies to deliver a full term baby that was their undoing.

They, of course, didn't have the honor of working with such an experienced doctor like Chopper though, so she reminded herself to wash away any doubts. Her light eyes found Franky's who yet again seemed stuck between curious and concerned at her mood. She chuckled softly and shook her head before lifting herself off his lap and moving to her feet. Her gaze glanced over the men exiting the firework platform, but her attention when right back to the cyborg.

"I think it's better we go now, Franky."

The shipwright was admittedly disappointed, but long ago had Franky learned to just trust Robin's better judgment. With minimal whining of how 'unsuper' the night's events unfolded, he joined her to go and gather the others.

It was hard to find Zoro and Sanji right off the bat, considering neither responded to Luffy's yells of their names through the fireworks. Even so, he found his sandals clacking loudly against the street as he approached, Chopper a few feet behind him. He stopped abruptly, catching his breath and staring over at his nakama, gasping out their names.

Zoro didn't seem to phased to see him, not moving from his spot. Sanji was resting against his chest, his hair mostly in the way and quiet. And despite the fact Zoro's hand, from the arm around the cook's shoulder's, actually found itself weaved into his hair, he wasn't fighting or arguing against him, meaning one thing; he had slipped into a soft unconsciousness and gave into his exhaustion. It was an interesting sight to stumble upon, a giant stuffed toy slowly slipping from his arms like a tired out kid.

He'd rolled his head back for a look when he heard them approaching, his face, though it was normally scowling even when relaxed, passive. Almost expecting to eventually end up in this situation, a panicked Luffy and Chopper showing up out of nowhere.  
Chopper's eyes went straight to his patient, totally forgetting the health benefits of a nap and going to the worst conclusion that something had gone wrong and that's why Zoro had a tight hold on him.

"Sanji!" he exclaimed, more out of habit then anything.

Luffy hesitated in his place. He was going to come in running and yelling to get answers, but Sanji being asleep complicated that. Instead his eyes moved to Zoro. As always, he was one of them in the loop, but always the last to get information.

The swordsman knew this too. He looked down at Sanji once more then back up at Chopper and Luffy. The last time he found these three idiots together doing stuff without his knowledge, there was a big discovery from it. Judging from their worried expressions, Zoro could imagine enough. His eye lowered, his jaw clenching.

"Let me guess," the Marimo finally broke the silence, even though it wasn't really silence at all with such fireworks in the background. "He's done something stupid again, hasn't he?"

Their silence was the perfect response and Zoro just sighed. He took a moment, moving his arm and a sleeping Sanji into a position he could scoop him up, because fuck the cook's pride at the moment if he's keeping more shit from him. He knew this would be happening. The cook's subtle hints about the future, but conveniently forgetting to mention himself in it? Zoro was angry, he had every right to be, out in the dark once again, but as he held Sanji close and already began walking past his captain and nakama, he just couldn't find the strength to be angry at the moment. Cook was making it hard to give a damn anymore though, especially when he wouldn't even allow him in.

Needless to say, Sanji was confused when he woke up the next morning somewhat refreshed, but with a lack of Marimo beside him. He hadn't the slightest idea how he got back there, but guessed it didn't really matter as long as things were back to normal. And of course it wouldn't surprise him in the least if Zoro offered an early watch shift and was up in the crow's nest at that very moment. So, not feeling the least bit stressed, he got dressed like usual and headed for the kitchen, hoping he wasn't too behind on schedule.

He froze, though, when he opened the door to find the crew already there at the table having discussed something. Someone had been brave and brewed a pot of coffee, which a few were already enjoying. Sanji's eyes widened. What the fuck was this? Some intervention? It was the only way if he wasn't invited, right? His gaze traced over their friendly features as they greeted him and his attention went to the kitchen island where Zoro sat hunched over. He didn't even glance over at him.

The cook swallowed thickly, stepping in and closing the door behind him in a nervous laugh.

"Oi, if I knew we were having some kind of meeting..." he began, feeling a little uncomfortable in his own skin at all the attention. Suddenly mad crew finding out deja-vu was returning. "I would have prepared something."

He quickly stepped behind his counter, an appropriate place to flee in his own space and act it off as fixing himself a glass of water. The blond looked at Zoro quickly to study his reaction for any indication what the hell this was, only to furrow his brows. Something wasn't right.

The swordsman's eyes had slight bags under them, which would make sense if he had been up all night on a watch, but his consciousness seemed elsewhere, as if he was in some kind of deep thought process. Was he contemplating life? Oh lord, had he finally had his 'holy shit I'm going to be a father' realization? Because Sanji wasn't going to have that bullshit because there is no way he can go back on it all now. Or maybe he just didn't like how he was present in the room yet that dark eye hadn't found him yet.

Sanji looked back up at the table.

"We were just discussing our course of action for the next two months," Robin explained from her place towards the end, settled next to Chopper.

Sanji raised his eyebrow slightly at this, but sipped at his water. They hadn't really ever planned ahead before, but now that there was an impending event they were heading toward, he guessed some planning would be needed. He just didn't understand if it was the whole shitty birth process why he wasn't invited to hear. Unless it's not that, but it had to be! What else would they discuss? Nami didn't have her map out for any directional courses of action.

His eye's moved to Chopper, as the next question came into mind. Why would they even be so interested now at this time unless, a certain someone brought it up amongst other things. Dammit Chopper, he loved him like a little brother or maybe even already an adopted son, but he'd said they could see in a way that really meant they could discuss it between the two of them first.

"Sanji! They agree we should stay. Isn't that great?" he announced with a smile.

Sanji had to turn away not to melt, he focused on his glass and then a glance back at Zoro. "Yeah that's great Chopper. But are you sure it's alright?"

Fuck. So he was right, Chopper told and asked them about that part, but what else did he decidedly share with everyone? Now that he thought about it, if he had mentioned a certain something it would explain such odd behavior in the Marimo- Fuck! Seriously? The cook's heart began to slightly race. Did Zoro know what he was up to now? Why did the very thought of that petrify him?

Luffy perked up from where he sat, crouching in his seat as he dramatically blew onto his coffee that was much too hot for his tastes. He grinned over at his cook.

"Of course! I like this place. They have neat festivals."

Ah, that was right the festival. Why did a part of Sanji secretly feel embarrassed in advanced at the slight chance one of the girls saw him carrying that god awful, not so awful just embarrassing, stuffed toy onto the ship?

Little did Sanji know that his fears had basically been true, except not in the way he had thought. Robin had found out on her own, of course from over hearing, which she felt the need to share her findings with Nami who was also extremely concerned. The rest of the crew found out from an anonymous source for a fee and agreeably, none of them felt the need to discuss it. They just understood, so when the real topic of the morning's discussion arose about staying at the current island for some time, not a single one of them protested.

They talked a little more about arrangements and what not, mostly stuff Sanji tuned in and out of, more concernedly looking back at Zoro and starting on breakfast. In usual fashion, since they didn't really need to be there until they were called for breakfast, they eventually began to disband. Usopp, though, was very helpful, opting to stay behind and clean the coffee cups and pots, as it was their mess and Sanji didn't need the extra work load.

Sanji shrugged it off for now, letting him, and strolling back to Zoro. He moved his hand in front of him and gave a loud snap, pleased with the way it really did snap him out of whatever the hell kind of trap he'd been in.

"Oi, the fuck is with you, Marimo? What happened last night?"

The swordsman looked up at him, a determined expression on his face. Had whatever he'd been discussing with himself have come to a conclusion?

"Nothing, shitty cook," he grumbled, pushing himself up off the counter with a large yawn. "Night shift, gonna nap. Don't have that kid till I get back."

Sanji scowled at him, tempted to throw his dish towel at that Marimo head, cursing under his breath while watching him leave. Unconsciously though he did ball up the dish rag in his hands while he thought. Either Zoro had become an excellent actor or maybe he really hadn't known yet. It made him happy to think maybe he did and he was just accepting it, as there was a very strong pressuring feeling telling him his gut feeling was right, but maybe he was just wrong and Zoro didn't know.

Zoro left the kitchen with a different agenda than what he'd originally told Sanji, though. Sure, he was going to nap and he'd enjoy it of course, but he had something else he'd brainstormed to put together. Even though he knew Sanji enough to know he'd probably never fully let him in about this situation, he wasn't one to go down without a fight. He was Roronoa fucking Zoro, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awesome and magnificent MyLadyDay beta'd XD I gotta say it every chapter she did! Hope everyone's enjoying !


	31. Chapter 31

"Dammit, Cook just get in." Zoro growled, staring determinedly into the Cook's eyes.

Sanji glared at him hard from his location, his legs dangling as he sat on the edge of Sunny's loading dock. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Why had he let Zoro talk him into doing this? It was the most embarrassing thing ever. Even if he was wearing a shirt as well as his trunks to cover himself.

"What the hell are you trying to prove bastard? I fucking told you I can still float; I'm a shitty  _beached_ whale.  _Beach_!"

The swordsman grunted. He had not spent all morning nagging Franky to show him how to set up the swimming net to circle off some ocean for nothing. This was fucking important, dammit, and he was going to make his point no matter what.

"For some guy who's addicted to fucking fish you sure look afraid of the water."

Sanji clicked his tongue, appalled. "Who the hell told you I was addicted to fish? I'm sorry have we ever met?"

Zoro groaned again, dragging his hand across his face. He really hadn't anticipated it to be this hard to get the cook into the water. He thought for sure it was one of Sanji's favorite things, being one with his stupid ocean, so what really was the hold up? Was he that self conscious? Did he truly believe that if he got in he'd sink to the bottom like one of the rocks?

"Come on cook. You heard Chopper say it was good for you or whatever. This'll be good for you, stop being a priss."

Sanji averted his eyes. Asshole had the nerve to even mention exercise around him? Oh how he was tempted to step back inside a little, hot wire the mini merry and run over a certain moss monster in the water. He didn't though for some odd reason, just grumpily scooting closer to the edge, his legs moving deeper into the water.

It had been a long time since he had really gotten to do this, swim in that which made him feel the most at home. It was probably his fault, his insecurities and ability to get into trouble recently keeping him at bay. Could it really hurt if he took a small swim? Surely it wouldn't be enough to overwork himself to just float, right? The Marimo had even gotten the net roping out just so he wouldn't swim off and get lost! That was really saying something.

"Alright, fine." He hissed, straightening out his plain shirt. Then his eyes glanced up, his eyebrow twitching at the bastard that couldn't hide his pleased grin to save his life. "But turn around; I don't want you watching like some perverted ass."

As if watching the cook get into the water was at all perverted, and as if the swordsman hadn't already seen every inch of that body. Even so, the Marimo rolled his eyes, slowly rolling his neck and swishing himself around in the water toward a different direction. It took a few times until Sanji was satisfied he was finally at his version of 'the other way' before he stopped and waited.

Then the cook took a deep breath. He knew he was being dramatic about it, but even so he slowly dipped more into the water. It felt refreshing as ever, calling him in. Surely the anti gravity feel of the gentle waves would relieve some stress. So feeling brave, he held his breath and fell forward, submerging into the water with a splash.

He let the water wrap around and greet his body in their long awaited reunion. It felt so nice, being one with the sea again, even if it made his shirt cling around his skin as it flowed, reminding him of his condition. He hoped, really hoped, Satoru would love the sea like this.

It didn't last long though, as he breached the surface for another gasp of air and two arms moved around him. So Zoro wasn't going to stay turned the other way for too long.

"Oi, the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" Sanji snapped, jerking his head back, flinging water off his bang.

Even so Zoro didn't stop, his fingers curling around the bottom of Sanji's shirt before he forcefully pulled it up and over the blondes head, flinging it off to the side. Luckily it hit the net and floated, because he wasn't gonna give a damn if it started to sink, one of Sanji's favorite shirts that fit or not.

"Bastard." He growled breathlessly, turning around in the others grasp, his face beginning to flush. He felt exposed out in the water. What if someone came to watch? What was this fuck head getting at?

Zoro just stared down at him, a complex expression on his face that Sanji couldn't fully read. His hands moved to Sanji's arms, holding him this way.

"Rest on me if it gets to be too much."

Sanji averted his eyes. Bastard. Always treating him like he was fragile, even if he was in a shit position again. So this is what he was getting at, something like this.

"I'm shitty fantastic. How about you tell me what the hell we're doing out here, yeah?"

Zoro's brows furrowed together more. The usual Marimo, thinking only so much ahead but not really working out step by step what he wanted to say.

"Cook." He began, forcing himself to stare into that blue eye that was glaring back at him. He'd better make this good. "What made you…leave the Baratie that one time?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Zoro?" Sanji spat, retrieving his arms. He knew what this was. So his hunches that Zoro knew exactly what the hell was going on were true and now he had him backed up into a corner. Or rather, the sea. "A fucking Rubber bastard is what. I know what you're trying to do so just stop it. This is fucking sappy even for you and this shit isn't going to work-"

"Then what am I trying to do cook? If you know so god damn much." Zoro tightened his grip though. He wasn't letting him get away, no matter how fucking 'sappy' it made him look, or even desperate.

Sanji gritted his teeth, the swordsman knew he wasn't even about to fight against him in the water so far along in his pregnancy.

"Well let's take a wild shitty guess shall we? We all came to find our dreams and mine was All Blue, thus your green ass dragging me out here. To what? Remind me of what I had to live for? I'm sorry I have someone a little more fucking important to take care of!"

Sanji averted his eyes, lowering his face. Fuck he knew what he was giving up. He knew it meant the end to his dream if he risked his life and died. He wasn't stupid, why did everyone think he hadn't planned this all the way through? Satoru was his life now, he needed to protect him, make sure he had what he needed to be born as healthy as possible.

Zoro squeezed his arm again.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He debunked the blond's theory. He was mad, but it wasn't about the cook's shitty logic. "It's because you were finally doing shit for yourself, right? You're always fucking putting everyone else first, doing what they want, taking care of their needs. Value your life you, moron!"

His words stung.

"You really are the shittiest idiot I've ever met." Sanji lowered his tone. "He's my son, I'll sacrifice anything for him, bastard."

"Mine too shit head. I ain't letting you make that sacrifice alone!"

The cook swallowed his words. What really could he say to that? Zoro had a point, Satoru was his son. But even so he wasn't living inside him...

"You've tried doing all this on your own. Fucking keeping it from me, hiding it, planning things out, putting your life on the line! What am I? Your damn sperm donor? Do you really think that little of me to push my opinion aside?"

Sanji stared down at the water, his legs slowing down slightly on keeping him afloat, several things rummaging through his mind. He wasn't sure what to say. Of course Zoro should have his right to decide, but in the subject of his life he thought he was in control. Then again, he could see still lingering on his hand that shitty ring Zoro had gone and gotten him. It was also promised to another.

Zoro clenched his teeth, inhaling and glancing at the Sunny. So far so good in their privacy. He could feel the way the movement under the surface had began to slow and he reached out, pulling Sanji in closer.

"That old man of yours, he returned your letter, didn't he? What'd he say?"

Sanji's throat was swelling. He knew he should have hidden that letter better. Leave it to the fucking Marimo to go snooping through his stuff, considering it his now as well. He knew he wasn't a cat, but could the curiosity try killing him too? Or at least kick his ass? Yeah, that'd be great. But even so he could remember the letter clear as day, mostly because he was embarrassed the way his hormones had taken over and made him bawl his eyes out just as he did the day he departed the Baratie.

_'Tell them about All Blue.'_

The only words Zeff needed to say in response to the hint that he would soon be some weird kind of step grandfather. But now those words against him, that hurt. He tensed, the water suddenly feeling so much colder and less enjoyable. He could feel Zoro move in closer, caressing an arm across his side, his hand brushing across the sacred part of his body, his face nuzzling closer.

"Do you really trust me to tell him about All Blue? To teach him to swim, Cook? You know everything has a way with fucking with us Marimo's and moving shit around."

Sanji didn't want to admit it, but there was some moisture collected on his face that wasn't from the ocean. He scowled, turning his face away.

"No." He confirmed Zoro's questions, pulling away, biting into his lip. "Fucking Marimo. I didn't want to talk about this... and here I thought I could finally just float on my ass-"

As if on cue there was a shout from above, the shadow of their friends on the edge of the deck, an inner tube over one of their heads as they plunged off the side into the water. Sanji's eyes widened, his hands reaching out to grab onto Zoro as the calm water unsettled, several heads popping out of the water. A few groans came from the side, where their devil fruit crew members, Luffy, Chopper and Brook, who were already decked out in floaties around their waists and arms, felt the effect.

When all splashes cleared, Sanji shoved the Marimo away, turning as something was lightly prodded into his shoulder. He glanced over, noticing the grin on Usopp's face as he let him take the large inner tube, the one Sanji had previously been told by a Marimo was ripped and couldn't be used. Interesting how those kind of events just worked out. He took it willingly, thanking the sharpshooter as he put it around him, leaning against its side. Ah, to have a floatation device that wasn't a Shitty Marimo and he looked seemingly normal from the shoulder's up thanks to it.

Speaking of Marimo, he recalled their ruined heart to heart, or at least the one Zoro had been trying. He spun in his floating donut enough to glance at the swordsman, who was wearing his annoyance on his face and allowing his body to sink enough that he could curse to himself under the water.

His attention on the man didn't last long however at the sound of footsteps on the very dock he'd been sitting at earlier. The blond turned for a better view, his eyes already hearts to see their lovely ladies, dressed in their bikini's, coming closer, fold up chairs and smaller inner tubes under their arms. Sanji clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth. Pregnant and awkward or not he wished he could have served Nami the iced drink she was holding, opposite the floatation device held against her other hip.

She set it down before standing straight once more and lowering her sunglasses. The first person she looked at, the man of the hour, Zoro.

"Sorry Zoro, after Luffy found out where you two were this became a group outing." She smirked, seeming the least bit sorry at all in fact. She then proceeded to set her drink off to the side and climb into her float, so that she was cruising with her skin exposed for a tan without getting really wet.

Robin gestured her hand over her chest slightly, several more appearing and quickly assembling her chair for her. Another hand held her book and drink to which she opened after taking a seat.

"Some fresh air and sun will do well for everybody."

There was the approaching sound of running footsteps next as they all seemingly watched in slow motion as their personal cyborg launched himself off the edge.

"SUUUUPER CANNONBALL!"

So much for Nami not getting wet. Luffy just laughed his head off, even weakly at her squeal. It really was fun, all of them together like this. He wouldn't let that end.

* * *

They enjoyed themselves for a little while, until fusses about shriveling up and being tired got the better of most of them. Slowly they all began to get out over time, going to dry off and back to whatever it was they were doing before. They were pirates, their lives free.

Sanji had gone and grabbed his soaking shirt from where it lay caught on the net, distracting himself so that he wouldn't be one of the first ones out of the water. It was silly, feeling self conscious this far in when everyone was already well aware, but even so he was.

It sucked though because he had really hoped all the commotion would make Zoro forget what they had been talking about, dropping the subject. But the way that the swordsman, who had gotten out first and was idly attacking his moss hair with a towel, was waiting for him, seemed to prove otherwise. He set his towel to the side and offered a hand to the cook, who was in the process of slowly pulling himself out of the water.

Silently the blond took the assistance, moving past him when his center of gravity returned. More towels had been set out from some random kindness in the crew and he took one, silently beginning to wipe himself down, conscious to the stares at him from the Marimo. Usually it was welcomed, but ever since Zoro knew what else was going on with Sanji's body, he couldn't help but feel nervous at the extra attention. It made his skin crawl.

Everything about their conversation was coming back to him. He was alone in the decision making. No wonder Zoro felt so bad. He couldn't do anything, couldn't change the damage that was happening, can't take any pain away or do anything to make it better and now he wasn't even giving him a decision about probably losing his lover too. Was he unintentionally taking away everything Zoro wanted?

But fate was cruel. Sanji knew that and he couldn't stress it enough. Satoru needed to live, no matter what. It wasn't about if he did or not. It was his job as a parent to bring him successfully into the world regardless of sacrifice, wasn't it? There was a flash of memory, thinking of Zeff and his sacrifice to save him. He wasn't his parent then, well technically never one, but still he understood the principle Sanji was trying to stand by.

It wasn't fair. None of it was. None of this was even supposed to happen; he was supposed to continue on the voyage with his nakama to find All Blue and to make Luffy Pirate King. He was supposed to die on the battlefield or hell maybe even old age, not doing something like that. Then that shitty bastard trying to be creative by pulling him into the water to talk about All Blue. What did he know about that?

It was the most magnificent ocean Sanji had ever heard about, his purpose. But Zoro still was right. He'd miss it. All of it. He wouldn't see anyone either after this, he'd just be…gone. Perhaps the blond had never thought really of it before, having been so determined to do anything back at Thriller Bark to save Zoro it never truly set in how much death confused and terrified him. He didn't want to be alone somewhere in the dark while everyone else was here, with Satoru. He wanted to be with his son and his husband-to-be, as infuriating as he was. But again, a voice in his head yelled at him, what other choice did he have?

Zoro was finishing up, throwing his towel over his shoulder and was about to enter the ship when he hesitantly looked back over to the cook. He was just standing there, towel stretched over the sides of his head creating a hood, saying nothing and wearing a blank yet concentrated expression.

"Cook?"

The swordsman took a step forward, his heart racing just a little faster. Why wasn't he answering? It seemed like the worst thing he could have done, grabbing the blond's attention, because whatever wall Sanji was desperately trying to reinforce crumbled and his eye looked to him, all his fears and emotion very real and evident. He took a step forward Zoro, closing the gap in between them, not that it was hard these days, and used him as a support to stand upright.

"I don't want to die…" Sanji whimpered out hoarsely, yet still lighter than a whisper, his face hiding deeper into Zoro's chest. "But I can't lose him either."

The swordsman slowly lifted his hand, his head turning away as his fingers swam through the soft blond locks of the cook in comfort. Feeling him against him, his head on his chest, while hearing such a sincere confession had the hair on the back of his neck prickling. He was sick of this, sick of hearing such ultimatums during something that should be the most joyous occasion of their life.

Why did fate like to fuck with them so damn much? Why couldn't they just be a fucking family without someone getting hurt or giving something up in the process?

"Cook." He focused on keeping his voice composed. Someone needed to be sane here when everything else was going to hell. "We aren't going to lose him and you aren't dying on me."

There was something morbid about it all. The fact they kept struggling to keep the one spawn of their love life had granted with them, all the while life kept putting their child into harm's way. Already they had almost failed; it was no wonder it had began to toil on the cook to the point where he would go to drastic measures on his own life for his child. Working for so long to keep something close safe, what wouldn't he sacrifice?

"How can you know that, idiot? This was a death sentence from the beginning; we should have been prepared for this!"

In came Sanji's anger, which argumentatively he had every right to be. Zoro just shook his head.

"Ugh, you shitty cook! He's not a death sentence, he's our son. Just listen to Chopper. Let him do what he needs to do."

Sanji pulled himself away, the towel on his head moving a little further down, casting a shadow. He sniffed his nose, not that he was fucking crying or anything.

"He wants to deliver him early… but there's a chance Satoru won't even survive. So instead I'll wait until its time and probably too late, and I won't survive. What am I supposed to pick? We gave him life Zoro, we can't just risk it and take it away."

Zoro reached out, snatching the stupid towel off Sanji's head. His expression was dark, because he wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"Pick Life bastard. Live with me."

Zoro loved his unborn child unconditionally, but he didn't falter in his decision. If it came down to it, maybe because he lacked the maternal instinct and bond that Sanji had undoubtedly formed with Satoru, he would choose the selfish path of keeping Sanji. He didn't want to say, oh there could be other mishaps and other chances, but honestly he knew who he loved and who he saw in front of him.

Sure Sanji annoyed the ever loving shit out of him and was nothing but a thorn in his side but he loved him. This was his equal, his lover. And to imagine a life without him was unforgivable. Sure he could still seek his dreams, win his title, live, but what was there to look forward after wards, who was he going to share it with?

He might have his son, but what's to say that every day when he saw him he wouldn't be reminded of his mother, and the fact he'd died for him to live? Would that not be even more a never ending hell? Satoru didn't deserve that burden either, to grow knowing his birth father wasn't there so that he could survive. They owed it to him to give him a real childhood.

Sanji didn't know what to say or what he expected. The look on Zoro's face having to say that, so pained, was enough. He deserved his say. Sanji just nodded silently, glancing around. Why it mattered in that moment if someone was listening or not, he wasn't sure. He ignored the soft roll in his lower abdomen.

"I'll try.." He finally resolved. "But I can't make any promises. Life's a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kumiko-sama-chan for betaing this chapter for me! Much appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

Into his ninth month Sanji was put on strict bed rest - enforced this time. Not that he even felt like getting up and moving anymore. His whole body was in the control of his unborn child, snug in an uncomfortable position in his now limited space, which such tempting Sanjj organs to play with. The cook felt miserable, and no matter how many times he tried to cautiously find a better position to lay in on his bed, he simply could not find it.  
He was beginning to doubt if this pregnancy was ever going to end, unable to really count back on the months that had gone by so quick. He wouldn't have shot down the possibility there was probably a second little shit in there too by now, considering how enormous he really felt.

But he knew better. Chopper had already given him another looksee on Satoru's condition and indeed he was alone in his little cramped bubble. He didn't move a lot anymore, not really a lot of space to do so, but the tiny doctor assured the cook that was normal closer to delivery. Apparently he had also shifted to a head down position, like a baby would in a real female mother would around this time, but it was a little bitter sweet. Where the hell did he think he was going down in that direction? There wasn't an exit there, unfortunately.

Sanji drummed his fingers lightly against the growth. He wouldn't miss this, the part of being the size of a damn ship himself. If and when he survived this it was definitely going to be one of his priority number ones. He didn't want to stay out of shape and a liability to the crew more than he needed to be. Granted though, that was all extreme wishful thinking.

There was a part of him that already knew deep down if he survived and got to see his son he was going to melt. Already he knew how innocent and precious he'd be, unless of course he came out equipped with a scowl and black bandana, and how he'd be wrapped around his finger from the first moment he'd lay eyes on him. He, his son. No, his and Zoro's. It really was a unique feeling that warmed his chest when he thought of that over and over again.

Speaking of god awful black bandanas though, of course, Sanji glanced to the second set of pillows around him to where his other free had rested. He actually had Zoro's stupid piece of fabric there to fiddle and weave through his fingers thoughtlessly. He didn't know why, but having it around when the Marimo was gone in town again like today, really helped cure his 'maybe I'll die, maybe I won't' birth anxieties. It had to be the scent or something though, he figured.

It was a flustering situation though none the less considering the Marimo's idiotic smirk at the fact that Sanji wanted to hold onto something that was his and reeked of his musk. That of course made him want Zoro to fuck off even more but he lacked the energy to actually make him. He just demanded he help him get comfortable here in bed again. Damn he really wished that he and a lot of the others hadn't left him so easily back at the Sunny with whoever was on guard.

It'd be different if they were going for supplies, like rationings or Chopper going to borrow more equipment from the hospital politely and or 'sneakily'. Then they too could finally help prepare for the big day. But unfortunately it wasn't what they were going into town for today. Sanji loved the rest of the crew, they really were like one big family and the best of friends but he didn't understand why it was so necessary they gather things together to celebrate something as simple as his birthday the following day.

Not that Sanji wouldn't enjoy it, it was just that he didn't feel really up to it, these pillows were so comfortable and he just wanted to stay here until it was over with. Could he sleep through an intense procedure like that? Would he really honestly care when at least this peanut was finally getting out of him? Unfortunately for Sanji, bringing up a certain peanut in his head had his attention going back to his expanding figure and reminded him evilly he hadn't eaten very much today.

He didn't feel that hungry, but as a cook he just knew that not eating wouldn't fly. He could at least make himself munch on some crackers or anything at all. Maybe. So, taking a deep breath and leaving the bandana behind, Sanji pushed himself up and was somehow able to get to the edge. It was embarrassing to say he already felt way out of sorts and shape at this point, but he used the beds backboard to support himself up. Instantly he moved to lean against the wall just a moment to catch himself.

He'd wobbled like he was a drunken mess but he was really out of sorts lately, he couldn't not. His body was so sore and painful. The cook took a few moments before composing himself and moving to the door. Luckily he'd already dressed himself earlier before being forced to bed rest. It wasn't always that bad, only when he was embodying a turtle on its shell when he tried to lift himself up. Once on his feet he felt perfectly fine and normal again.

Who was even on deck with him anyway, he couldn't help but wonder. He was still the cook after all, even if on bed rest and if he was getting himself crackers, if whoever was keeping watch on him pleased he could whip something else up. Typical Sanji, thinking about his duties and food even when he shouldn't, like the busy body he truly was.

He left the bedroom, quietly shutting the door as to not alarm any randomly placed ears – should it be the beautiful Robin staying with him here today- and moved up to the stairs. He took a deep breath, sighing as he peered down at them, already mentally griping inside his head about going up them. This whole experience had made him so lazy but he was always exhausted so could he really be blamed? Besides, he didn't feel a right to complain when Franky made this modification from ladder to stairs just for his safety.

The cook didn't make it far up those stairs however, a jolt of pain racking up the side of his body, making him loose his balance momentarily and grab onto the first thing he could, the stair rail. His eyes widened, his hand moving to his abdomen to check it over. What was that? Some kind of PTSD from getting stabbed? That's exactly how it felt, similar to when he got stabbed.

If only it was something that easy. The blond knew better, it was another wave of his pregnancy pains, curtsey of an impatient Satoru. But this wasn't like before. If he had to use the stupid system he and Zoro had created to moderate his pain and tolerance, which included picking a number between one and ten, this was a fucking 8. It was a shame though the Marimo wasn't there, always usually by his side to hear a number to use his right of deciding when enough was enough. The cook, somewhere in his mind between the jumbled pain alerts, wished he were.

The blond's breath hitched, and Sanji found his knees buckling slightly and guiding him closer to the stairs that he just tried to focus on. It seemed impossible, but the sensation was like being smothered from the inside out. His insides were technically loosing space, but were they suffocating? And unlike usual, where it would wear off quickly and be forgotten most of the rest of the day and he could handle it. No this time was different. How many minutes had already passed? Sanji wasn't sure, his knuckles hurting as he held onto the rail for dear life as if he would fall.

But then finally there was relief inside him, the pain fading away but leaving the cook panting and bewildered. He pulled himself up and let go of the rail, looking down at his hand that was trembling in rhythm with his heart. That had been so frightening, what was that? Was it already this soon to being time? He really hoped not.

It was selfish his want to push it off for as long as he could, even if he could only see the benefit of letting Satoru grow and do whatever babies do in the womb for as long as he could. That had been painful and unlike the rest, but there was a small flame inside Sanji still that reassured him he could handle a few more of those right? It was probably nothing, just a reminder he was having a baby. He still had the rest of the month to feel such annoying things dammit!

Sanji knew it was foolish and he was only thinking such things to himself to calm himself down, but it was all he could think about. His hand moved right back to its rightful spot on his bump, massaging it lightly just to make sure that it wasn't something to do with Satoru himself that made such an intense sensation, that he was still there and okay and felt his jerk in reaction. Yup, still there and stubborn like his dad.

But if Sanji felt that constricted feeling inside surely Satoru had to as well. Did that mean he was frightened also? Something about that had him going maternal, cooing softly under his breath to no one in particular before deciding that this was just a random occurrence. He'd given a few minutes to see if they would come again, like some kind of contraction, only to be perfectly fine.

It made the cook chuckle slightly in his anxiety, but still he returned back to his normal mission of getting to his kitchen. His body would need the nutrients, especially if it was having these types of spasms and Satoru would probably enjoy a little something too.

His hand was still shaking when he finally reached the kitchen, the warm sun at his neck soothing him as he went to open the door. It was odd, since if someone had been assigned to stay here and keep watch on him they were doing a bad job. They didn't even know that he was no longer in bed nor had they checked on him. Not that Sanji was so much of a Diva to expect his babysitter to, he enjoyed the freedom, but his curiosity was still untouched.

Sanji received his answer more quickly than he had anticipated from that thought though. His kitchen looked perfectly normal, just a few things off like a table that was in desperate need of a wipe down and dishes soaking in the sink. But that was to be expected as he was the one who really ever noticed those type of things in his kitchen. Still his nervous eye traveled over past his counter and instantly all concerns for the event earlier had vanished, replaced with a strong annoyance that boiled his blood.

"Oi! The hell Luffy?!" Sanji snapped, waddling over there and scowling darkly at the rubber man.

Why did he have to be the one on watch dammit! No wonder Sanji hadn't heard from him about anything! He was snacking on his whole freaking fridge. How did he even get the code to that? Sneaky bastard must've over heard it at some point when the others used the kitchen. Now the shitty captain was just laying back on the floor, fully indulged and in a state of bliss from his nice unauthorized snack.

Luffy's eyes opened from his slight nap, a snot bubble popping as he glanced over at the angry blond glaring down at him and nudging him away with his foot so he could properly close the fridge.

"SanjI!" He said happily at first, before remembering what they were both supposed to actually being doing. "Oi, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
Sanji could feel his eyebrow twitching in aggravation. This guy, he swore. Yes he was supposed to be in bed but had he known that the walking black hole was going to pay his kitchen a visit he would have been up here much sooner. He locked the fridge, reminding himself to reset it later before turning back to his Captain, cursing under his breath at his unique ability. Because after spending a few months already unable to see his feet, he was very envious at how easily Luffy could just bounce back into his usual size after consuming so much.

"I was." The cook pointed out. "But my kitchen senses were tingling. What did I tell you about raiding the fridge you stupid rubber bastard! Your snacks don't leave enough for dinner you know."

Then magically like Luffy had all the pocket's he could ever need in his shorts he withdrew another huge hunk of meat on a stick from his pocket, having the actual nerve to snack on it right in front of the blond.

"No it's okay! Look I didn't eat it all yet."

Yes, Luffy. That made everything okay. It also made Sanji hiss irritably. "Dammit Luffy, No! Give me that- ah." The Cook froze, his hand instantly moving its way back to his abdomen.

The sharp pain was back, perhaps slightly more intense than before, his whole body tightening against it in protest. Sanji hunched over, hugging himself and bracing through it, cursing under his breath in a struggle as his brain tried to understand what it was going on.

Luffy's eye's widened and he slightly let out an anxious laugh at the scene before him, Sanji hunching over onto himself for reasons he didn't understand. He couldn't tell his expression either from the way his hair continued to curtain and mask his expression but the Captain could only assume that it was an awkward attempt at getting the meat back. Slowly he approached the Cook with a step more, cocking his head to the side as he peered down at the scene.

"Ne, Sanji, here take it." He offered out the meat into Sanji's vision. "I'm sorry?"

His voice lingered as there wasn't a reaction he hoped for and he found himself very still in that spot when one of Sanjis trembling hands reached up and clung onto a side of the straw hats open shirt. Next his pained expression became visible as Sanji lifted his chin and gazed up at his Captain helplessly.

It was humiliating to be like this in front of his captain, a man he held unique respect for. It was like he was showing his weakness. But Sanji couldn't help it. A short bit ago when he thought this was nothing and could just bear with it and play it off he'd been a damn fool. He already wanted to kick that past Sanji in the face for even thinking so.

"Luffy…" He groaned out painfully, wincing as he did and his knees bent him more towards the ground.

The captain dropped the meat instantly, knowing to well that was not the problem here anymore. He recognized such agony on his cooks face and his hands moved around him as to keep Sanji up.

"Sanji!" He tried pulling him back up to his feet successfully, allowing him to lean against him. "What's happening what's wrong?!" He felt helpless, his eyes scanning over him and unable to make whatever it was hurting Sanji stop.

Even through his pain Sanji could feel his stomach drop, a realization coming over him. It was happening, this wasn't going away and what he'd been stressing about, what he'd been fearful of for a while was happening. Sanji was going to die. This was the end of the run, Chopper had been his only hope and he's not even here while Sanji's lost in an uncontrollable intense pain. Satoru would be alone here with everyone else and with Zoro and what would happen to him? That darkness that had haunted his mind?

"Satoru…" He stressed the name out to Luffy in hopes he got what that meant, that it was time, but there was something eerie about him hissing out his future sons name in pain when only before had it been said in happier occasions. "Fuck it hurts."

Luffy didn't know what to do, his head perking up as he jerked his chin and scanned the kitchen. No this couldn't be happening when it was just him, he didn't know how to help Sanji, that wasn't his job. They needed someone else, they needed Chopper but everyone else had left the ship. He had to go and find them so they could help Sanji. He attempted to move his nakama back towards the table and chairs only to freeze again, hearing the agony and instead moving them closest to the wall and easing him down.

"Sanji, wait here I'll find Chopper-"the captain began to explain but a tight squeeze to his arm and a glance from agonized eyes, he knew that was no longer an option.

Sanji was glad for that because he honestly didn't want to have to say it out loud. He didn't want to die alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Torchi-Chan for betaing!


	33. Chapter 33

The cook was propped up against his kitchen wall, same wall as the door with his eyes closed. He was trying to focus on his breathing, something he had read before at some point in Chopper's materials, but was ultimately failing, his eyes opening each time Luffy ran back in with his helping. The captain had taken it on himself that when Sanji's intense pain took breaks, which it eventually did and lasted a few peaceful minutes in between, he would run back down below deck and grab any pillows or blankets, using them to make the makeshift pillow bed Sanji was resting up against.

He only had one blanket draped lightly over his frame out of habit; he liked resting with a blanket covering him, making him feel slightly safer. But the more Luffy began to bring in his panic was getting annoying. If this wasn't going to kill him, he'd no doubt smother to death under these.

He slowly, trying not to move and disturb his body too much as it had a soreness consuming it from earlier jolts, sat himself up further in an attempt to flag him down and stop him.

"Luffy!" He called, his voice keeping his ever tone of irritation which was relieving to the rubber bastard. "I don't need any more shitty pillows! Just get in here!"

He took a deep breath like gasping for air. The feeling of being smothered or suffocated from the inside was not a feeling Sanji liked at all and it kept him panting quick for air, as if any second he could lose it again.

Like a worried mother he looked down at himself, even pulling the blanket up a bit just to see like a dork, knowing full well all he'd get would be an eyeful of his oh so sexy frame. However he wasn't relieved to see it there. The star of the show, Satoru, hadn't been moving much and just the thought made Sanji's blood run cold.  
He knew enough that Chopper had said as time goes on and room became less of an option Satoru wouldn't be moving as much, but to imagine him there where he's spent the majority of his life already -okay all of it- and felt the safest, was putting him through this hell too. Could he be suffocating as well? Dammit he needed to get free.

Sanji didn't care what happened to him, he tried to live and survive this but they were absolute fools to think it would work. He was terrified of what lay ahead for him, in the darkness of a cut off subconscious but that was just something he was going to have to fucking deal with and rejoice at the knowledge that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Luffy skidded in once more and tried to catch his balance from his abrupt stop, staring down at Sanji with open eyes and fully alert. His expression was mixed with high amounts of worry, seriousness and a random burst of confidence.

"Chopper will be here soon Sanji." He reminded his cook, knowing it could comfort him. "What else should I do?"

Considering pillows and blankets had already been fetched, that really didn't leave a lot to maybe do for when Sanji died or cutting Satoru out and to safety were in order other than the stereotypical 'boil some water', though he was quite sure that definitely wouldn't help them. His eye hesitantly glanced at his knife set on his counter. No way in hell was he going to ruin his knives by letting them slice through his skin, regardless if he was truly dying or not and hell no he wasn't going to trust Luffy to do it so blindly.

The blond sighed, taking another deep breath and easing back. He'd just have to continue trying to hold on like he always has and maybe, just maybe the crew would return quickly. Sanji lifted his hand up slightly in gesture to the sink, wincing slightly.

"Just get me some water, can you handle that?"

Luffy pursed his lips, jumping over the counter in a rush to grab a glass and fill it up. It was weird doing this in Sanji's kitchen, he wasn't allowed to touch anything usually, but he wasn't going to comment on it. His main objective now was just serving his distressed friend. That didn't mean he didn't continually check back at the door though.

Sanji noticed this, following his gaze to the door. As much as he too desired for the crew to come back in he knew fate wouldn't allow it. It had tried killing him and Satoru time and time again so far, why would it ever do what they needed it to do now? He glanced back over in time to take the glass. He stared down at it a moment, the rare bitter thought of this possibly being his last taste coming over his mind before he sipped at it, his throat that had become strained in his attempts not to yell or cry out in pain was beginning to calm.

Luffy was still staring at the door but finally, with more resolve, looked back to Sanji.

"It's time for Satoru to come out now isn't it?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Which was for the better, hearing nothing but confidence in Luffy's voice was slowly affecting Sanji and he needed that confidence more than anything.

The cook gave a solid nod. "He's probably terrified right now. He's not moving a lot."

And it's my fault. Though he was nice enough to spare himself admitting that out loud. Now he regretted being so stubborn about this and waiting because had they done this at a more appropriate time when Chopper would have been around their chance of survival on both parts would have been better. But of course, in style, anyone would remember and regret their mistakes on their death bed.

"He's not the only one afraid."

Sanji pressed his lips together. Ah yes, Luffy's sudden and random spouts of clairvoyance. He looked up at his captain and could practically feel his respect growing. If only more people understood this part of Luffy, he wasn't the airhead he exactly lead on to be, not always anyway and he knew more about his crew than they knew or shared about themselves.

"Luffy…" Sanji swallowed thickly. "Will you replace me after I leave?"

He didn't put emphasis on what he meant specifically about leaving, but he knew that his friend understood what he was getting at. If he could sense his fear he had to have at least a basic understanding of the given fear besides the obvious pain.

"I won't. You aren't leaving."

"Idiot, you don't know that! I'm just saying after this happens what are you going-"  
"You aren't leaving!" Luffy snapped, silencing the cook and knocking him back off that path of depressing destruction already. Then his face softened from its stressed and worried expression, realizing he probably shouldn't have yelled so loudly. He just looked back towards the floor. "You're going to stay here with us. Chopper is coming and he will take care of Satoru and we'll all set sail again."  
He was really a big kid with such passion and definite motivations, but he never failed to get Sanji's hopes up. He watched him, his teeth clenching as his soreness crept up slightly in warning. It wouldn't be too long until another surge and who knew how many more of those he'd be able to exactly bare.

"Thank you, Luffy." He smiled sadly.

It made him really happy to hear those things and now he was glad he'd made Luffy stay here behind to keep him company to the end. Stupid idiot didn't realize it but he made him feel useful and loved in a surprising way each time he went on his determined 'won't take no for an answer' 'my way or the highway' methods. It's what brought him here and helped him become who he was today. So it was a thanks for so much more, but meeting Luffy's eye contact, he knew he didn't have to say it, his captain already knew.

As much as he liked the awkward and weird heart to heart conversations though, they too wouldn't last much longer. The sharp pain he knew he'd be expecting came back in stronger waves, spreading over his body and causing him to curl his body inward in agony, gasping out as it literally felt the air had been pushed from his lungs. The glass of water in his hand lost balance between his fingers and went to tip, but Luffy's hand went to it quick setting it to the side and out of the way for good reason. Having Sanji soaked as well as in pain was just cruel.

Still, Luffy put his hand comfortingly on Sanji's shoulder, and leaned forward, an awkward one arm embrace over him, feeling the trembles rampaging through his Cook's body and silently watching the tears from Sanji's pain fall on and stain the blankets he'd just fetched for him. This wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to go and find Chopper, but he absolutely refused to leave Sanji alone.

So it was bittersweet when the kitchen door opened and it wasn't their tiny reindeer doctor. It was another familiar face though, which was great because a surprise marine attack would have had them in deep water fast. Sanji lifted his head up quick with high hopes, able to ignore his situation just a moment thinking he'd see a heaven sent Chopper but still there was relief painted on his face, but sad relief.

It was no offense to Zoro, he loved the man despite it was his thinking with his dick that got them in this situation, he just really wanted to see someone with more medical expertise walk through the door. But at the same time the part that was very bitter sweet about it all was the fact that now he could see Zoro possibly one final time. Before Sanji succumbed to his situation and died of course. He stepped inside confused, and his face visibly paled as he saw the scene.

Which admittedly had to be very confusing to walk in on. First there was nothing but pillows and blankets thrown against the side of the wall and among them was his heavily pregnant fiancé who had seen much better days, a cold sweat forming at his forehead and his eyes puffy and strained from what was that… tears? Sanji was hormonal sure but there were only certain occasions he ever gave into it enough to actually cry.

Then there was the hawk glare from Luffy as he looked over, a dead serious expression as he saw him hover over Sanji in a close and assuring matter. Something was definitely wrong, the Marimo's brain cells put together as he took it all in at once. And it wasn't good.

Sanji went to say something, anything, but another yell ran through him and his weight turned on him, causing him to fall back into some of his blankets. Zoro's body automatically moved to surge over and assist him, to see what was wrong but his straw hat captain was much too fast. Luffy was up on his feet as soon as he saw Sanji safe among blankets and was quickly in front of Zoro by the door, his hand broadly on his chest.

"It's time." He said lowly, looking up into Zoro's eyes. It wasn't in an intimidating matter but in a way that Zoro understood to stay still and listen to what he had to say. "Stay with him, I'm going to find Chopper."

Then he side stepped to go through the door but Zoro had his hand, holding him back.

"Wait, I was just with them a while ago, I know where they are I'll find them-"  
"Zoro!" There came Luffy's authority voice again, demanding he step down from his decision, but he turned to talk and enlighten him exactly on the situation. "You have to stay here. He needs you to be here. You can't just leave him alone!"

It sounded to a normal ear like nothing more than a request that Zoro stay back and watch Sanji, but it was something so much more. There was pain in Luffy's words, from experience. What he was really saying was Zoro needed to be here for Sanji until the end, should the end arrive. He can't and shouldn't leave this world alone; if that happens and he should be surrounded by the one he loves the most, Zoro. If he dies it shouldn't be with any doubts in this world that he wasn't loved and Luffy having gone through this with his own brother knew more than anyone else how important this is.

And it's not like he didn't want to be here with Sanji too so that he could know not only from Zoro, but Luffy knew if they were ever going to get a chance at finding and pinning down Chopper to bring him back and help Sanji and save him, Zoro would have to do this.

Zoro was silent a long moment, letting the words sink in before he nodded and let Luffy go, watching him run out onto the deck and jump over the railing before turning back to Sanji.

The cook wasn't yelling or whimpering out anymore, he was very still, but still very present. He was breathing hard, his arms wrapped around his body. Zoro approached him cautiously and bent down to sit close to him against the wall. He watched as Sanji took a deep breath, swallowed thickly, then rose his head to look over at him.

"Always late to the party aren't you, Marimo?" He teased breathless at first, his heart still racing as he pulled himself up and closer to the swordsman, practically laying against him.

The Marimo helped fill the gap, carefully guiding Sanji closer and pulling him slightly into his lap, holding him close. "Least I ain't the latest. Luffy's going to go and bring Chopper back."

As much as Zoro hated being the last to know things he couldn't find himself having much of a voice to complain in this situation. Being nitpicky in his worry he reached over, adjusting the blonds bang.

"What the hell cook, I couldn't even leave you a day? What's happening?"

Sanji bit slightly into his lip, feeling his body trembling and just consciously aware that Zoro had to feel it too. But he looked up at him, cuffing his abdomen in gesture.

"Your shitty kid. Wasn't satisfied with just keeping me awake anymore I guess."

The swordsman was tempted to ask exactly how and what it felt like, wanting to know every detail he could pass on to the doctor as soon as he got in but was surprised when Sanji reached out and painfully grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight and closing his eyes, bracing what Zoro guessed was another surge of discomfort. He could only hold him tightly.

Sanji held his eyes closed, water collecting in his lashes as he bared his teeth. The pains were coming so much closer now and he didn't understand at all what this meant. That was only what, a few minutes at most? Where did that leave him in amount of time to spare? And it only got worse each and every time. So it was now or never, if he had something to say he needed to say something soon.

"I love you." He croaked out, gripping Zoro's hand so tight and forcing his eyes open to stare at nothing in particular, he just had to focus now that he could actually feel, no see the darkness circling in around his eyesight.

Zoro's head fell forward to rest against his shoulder, his own body tensing because how the hell was he supposed to maintain composure during this? When he said it so strained as if he was struggling to even say his last and final words to him. He kissed the same shoulder through his shirt and nodded slightly. He'd be a damn liar if the waterworks hadn't already reached here as well and he attempted a squeeze back on Sanji's hand.

"I know."

"But you're such an asshole."  
"I know."

"He's going to love you."

Zoro let out a huff, sniffling his nose and pressing his forehead a bit harder, trying to hold the most of the cook he could close to him.

"Dammit cook he's going to love both of us. I know it."

But Sanji's eyes couldn't even find a place to focus anymore, and he pulled away just a bit so he could look back at Zoro's eye. This isn't what he wanted. This isn't how things were supposed to end. They were going to be a fucking happy family that lived and traveled on a ship with a bunch of other shitty pirates and things were going to be alright. They were all going to live and reach their dreams, together, supporting each other's goals and desires.

He was going to stare into that ugly mug so many more times and he was going to get his revenge in sparring when this was all over with. He was going to love this man more and grow fucking old with him and they could watch their weird kid grow up and follow his dreams as well. But now even the darkness that wanted to pull him away was dulling his sight of Zoro too, pulling him away.

"I'm sorry Zoro. I tried. Please forgive me?"

There wasn't much after that. He felt himself being pulled into Zoro's chest and his eyes closed. There wasn't much else he could really do or expect then. He would only hope that in the end, as he approached the darkness and let it flow over him and take his consciousness that Zoro would have his opportunity to be there for his son, to bring him into the world and keep him safe. Do what Sanji could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you Torchi-Chan and Kumiko-sama-chan for helping me beta this and reading over with suggestions and what not you guys are the best!


	34. Chapter 34

Zoro's fingers weaved in among Sanji's blond locks and he held him close, slightly turning his head gently towards his chest and letting out a deep sigh. His heart was racing so fast but he was relieved at least now that Sanji had passed out from the pain and wouldn't consciously have to endure it anymore. Unfortunately, chances were high that he may never open his eyes again regardless. That could have been the last time he and Sanji spoke. But still all that was important was that he was breathing.

His gums hurt so bad they could bleed from the way he hinged them shut, releasing all the earlier emotions he could before calming down and finding composure. Luffy was out there finding Chopper, all they had to do now was make sure he got here in time. He had to tell himself they would. They were the crew that always found another way, this wasn't an outcome he was going to easily accept. He only wished Sanji wasn't feeling it alone.

Not really noticing he shifted his arm, his hand brushing against the cook's bump and feeling a tiny but defined kick against it that seemed to restore his energy. Satoru. Lightly he massaged the spot before looking back at Sanji's face. This was his family now, they'd be okay, and he knew it. There was no need to panic and get the sword out to try and save his son now. Zoro should just get everything ready the most he could for when Chopper burst through the door.

First being getting Sanji inside the infirmary where any procedures would be going down. He doubted something happening this fast they'd even risk a run to that hospital they docked here for. If anything someone could run for blood if they really needed it. Right now the cook needed to be on Chopper's operating table.

The Marimo glanced down. Sanji was already up into his lap and in his grasp and he gently shifted him, curling the other arm under his legs and cradling him in his arms bridal style. It made him sadly chuckle in the silence, just at the way an unconscious Sanji curled inward and he felt him against his chest. Idiot, he always bitched about this before cause it was humiliating or something if Zoro held him like this but he bitched even more when he was pregnant and Zoro tried doing this.

The swordsman didn't really see why. He never minded the bump. He actually found it quite endearing. He kissed the cooks forehead though, and cautiously got to his feet. But he supposed Sanji had every right if he really wanted to, to be self-conscious. Soon, as Zoro thought about the future, he wouldn't have to worry about that. His body would go back to normal and they would have a precious prize from his suffering. Hopefully.

Dammit this was so stressful. He knew he had enough training to stay calm in this situation but it was fucking hard and it was killing him to be gentle and not shake the cook away now and make sure he was okay. But he couldn't do that. He adjusted his arms around his sleeping beauty more, ignoring the way his face winced up and his body shuddered against the pain. He waited a moment, for Sanji to gasp out in his unconscious state before starting to walk slowly towards the infirmary door, navigating surprisingly well around the table and chairs until he got there and kicked open the door.

Carefully, he placed Sanji down on the infirmary table and glanced around. Zoro honestly didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He quickly said under his breath stepping over to Choppers table and shifting papers around.

All of this crap made absolutely no sense to him, it was like it was written in a completely different language. His eye scanned quick, grabbing anything with Sanji or Satoru's name, hoping it would read 'how to deliver a baby' with no avail. He spun on his heel to look back at the wall and at the ultrasound machine. It wouldn't help him get Satoru out but he could check and see if he was okay with it, he'd watched Chopper use it enough times.

But that wasn't necessary. He felt his son kick under Sanji's skin, it was like a light request to his dad to hurry and get him the hell out of there. Which he would if he just knew how! Then Zoro's eyes fell on Chopper's equipment. There was no way he'd know what he was doing with those, but a small panicked voice in his head was trying to convince him otherwise. Just a light slice to the top, pull Satoru out and stitch Sanji up right? It was that simple! He could stitch wounds up he'd done it a few times and had it done to him enough times to know the zigzag pattern by heart. He and Sanji could be fucking chest scar buddies if he could just…

"Zoro!" Chopper's squeal came across the infirmary and from the kitchen door, the tiny doctor's eyes wide. "What are you doing? Put that down!"

His tiny friend's demand brought him back to reality and he looked down at the scalpel he held in his hand. Fuck he was losing his shit! But what else could he do, he tried the whole keeping calm thing but it wasn't working especially not when Sanji's body was gasping and panting in pain and he couldn't even tell him if it was enough for him to bare. Any moment Zoro didn't know what could happen and if it would be the last for his cook or for his child.

He dropped it quick back onto the tray though because, fuck, Chopper was here. Finally! He could kiss the damn fur ball all over if he could just so long as he got here. He turned around to watch him quickly trot over, not even paying attention to the mob that was the rest of the crew wanting to get in. A trained nurse Luffy apparently was keeping them away like Chopper had told him to.

Chopper rushed in, forming into his heavy point to get a full good look at Sanji and grabbed his stethoscope. "How long has he been unconscious like this?"

Zoro didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't even have a valid answer to give him. Chopper brushed it off, listing to places on Sanji's chest and then his stomach. Then he moved to Sanji's face. Gently, he turned it side to side then lifted his visible eyelid to look at the pupil.

"Sanji, can you hear me? Saaanji."

Then the tiny doctor unraveled the scope from where he'd let it rest around his neck and back on its hook, moving to where he stored his medications and IV's that the hospital generously had been letting them borrow without even knowing it.

"I'm going to put him on some medications and wake him up. It's time."

"Time?" Zoro repeated but instantly felt stupid for his words. Of course it was fucking time. "What do you need me to do?"

Chopper stretched out the blond's arm, finding and pining a vein for the IV and pushed it off to the side. He grabbed a bottle of something off his desk, wet a rag and placed it under Sanji's nose.

"We need to lift him up so I can give him a spinal." He explained.

"Spinal?"

"He won't feel a thing I promise."

Zoro's heart nearly stopped however while watching how easily the doctor was able to coax Sanji out of his slumber. The blond's eyes grew wide and he gasped out, his focus on nothing in particular but Chopper was there, having prepared for this a long time ago. He gently placed a clear gas mask over Sanji's nose and mouth.

"Oi, is he going to be alright? Why does he need that?"

Chopper looked back at Zoro, his face calm but serious. "Zoro, if you are going to stay in here with me I need you to remain calm and trust me. It's just to calm him down as he comes awake."

The doctor looked back to Sanji, whose eyes had glued to him now, his throat visibly swallowing nervously. It was a heaven sent the doctor was willing and knew how to deal with these idiots. He gently removed the oxygen mask and set it aside, giving a reassuring smile to the cook.

"Welcome back Sanji!" He chirped. "Are you ready to have a baby?"  
Like that wasn't the biggest understatement of the year. The cook lifted his hand and clung onto Chopper's tight, relief washing over him and he could freaking cry. He'd never been so happy to see the doctor. Or maybe he had been once before but that didn't even matter because he was here and he hadn't died like he thought he had. It was a miracle really.

"Chopper, it's time it really fucking hurts and I…"  
"I know, I know it's alright Sanji. Just relax." Chopper explained calmly, looking over to Zoro and gesturing him over.

"Help me get him up we've got to inject him in his back…"

* * *

Outside of the infirmary was silent. No one really knew what to even say, they all had mixed emotions about what was going on. They had just wanted to get things to celebrate Sanji's birthday and cheer him up, they had no idea that they would be keeping Chopper from his patient and risking Sanji's life. It was a very guilty feeling, but also exciting, because soon nine would become ten.

They were just whispering random things, wondering out loud how things were going when the door to the infirmary opened fast and Zoro slid out of it, leaning right against the back of it again and taking a big breath. He closed his eye a moment, then opened it again to meet the whole rest of the crew staring at him expectantly.

Ah, it was only normal they would want an update of some sort but what was he even supposed to tell them? He didn't really remember any of the medical terms Chopper had given him and what not he just… Well here went nothing.

"He numbed Sanji and… Now he's doing the procedure... Sanji told me to leave… Something about his insides… Not to come back inside until there was a baby crying…"

Nami, who had been crying in her worry let out a laugh. Same old Sanji, kicking Zoro out until the end. That had to be a good sign meaning he was okay.

"Does Chopper need a nurse or something though..?"

Zoro shook his head. "If I'm not allowed to see his insides I think he'd rather die than have you see ."

No one could really argue against that. Luffy sensed the tension around the room. He'd had enough drama in his crew to last a life time, he was ready for things to be happy and care free once more. He turned to their sharpshooter and nudged him in his side, forcing him to change his sullen expression.

"Hey Usopp, what do you think Satoru will look like?" He grinned.

It seemed to do the trick, Usopp's face slowly beginning to change and brighten as the creative ideas flowed into his mind. "He's going to be the strongest pirate on the whole grandline of course! Enemies will be able to spot him from miles away with his curly purple hair."  
"Oi, where the hell is he getting purple hair from?" Came an anxious father to be, ignoring the laughter that followed.

"Nah, no way, he's having green hair, I'm calling it." Franky glanced over at Brook and lightly chimed his cola against his tea, as if that automatically made it some sort of bet or arrangement.

They would have discussed more, but there was a shrill cry from inside the infirmary that they'd never heard before aboard the Sunny. The crew burst out into cheers and Zoro never opened a door and slammed it so fast in his entire life.

* * *

Sanji was still down on the table where he'd left him, his face staring straight up at the ceiling as he was unable to move, thanks to the anesthetic that Chopper had given him. His face was pale and there was surgical paper draped across his abdomen.

"What's he look like? How is he? Chopper?" He asked, though his words were slightly drowned out by a very healthy set of lungs.

Zoro's face quickly shot over to where Chopper had changed his desk into a makeshift miniature examination table. His eye widened, his stomach dropping when he saw him. He was beautiful. So tiny, he gave Chopper a run for his money on the scales of absolutely adorable. His face was strained as he cried out, shivering and not caring for the cold real world at all.

"Holy shit…" He wasn't even sure he had said it, just watching and seeing, knowing this tiny creature was his son.

It was an experience he couldn't even describe in words looking down at this little miniature person that he and Sanji had made, that he couldn't have even imagined how he would appear and only communicating with him through small pats and nudges. There was a stupid grin on Zoro's face and all problems, all drama and all stress from the last nine months washed away from him, never to be thought of again.

"Zoro, oi fucking Marimo! Are you in here? That you?" Sanji was straining his head turning it over now wanting a look but Chopper and Zoro's body were successfully creating a wall and keeping him from seeing anything. "How does he look? Is he alright?"

Chopper was checking Satoru over and wiping the fluid away from his face, his eyes and nose, sending a smile back towards Sanji. "He's fine Sanji, he's alright."  
There was a large lump in Zoro's throat but he looked over at Sanji, met his eyes. "Ten fingers and toes cook."

There were a few curses from the examination table, Sanji dreading being strapped and torn away from his baby so soon, or rather the other way around and it was killing him. It was lucky though he was numbed from practically the neck down and didn't have a care in the world for his exposed body. He'd already demanded Chopper check Satoru over first before even trying to stitch him up.

Which didn't take long to do at all. Satoru's cries lightly faded, his eyes frighteningly moving around the room, the bright colors and unknown sounds were so new and foreign to him he didn't know what to be doing.

"He looks so healthy Sanji." Chopper exclaimed again, his voice hinting he might just break out into happy tears.

The doctor looked up at Zoro who was just staring down at his son lovingly before holding Satoru up.

"Zoro come here, it's important now for Satoru to have skin to skin contact and keep him warm. I need you to hold him for me while I take care of Sanji."

The swordsman hadn't the slightest clue what that meant, like was he expecting him to take off his clothing entirely, but Chopper shook his head. Holding Satoru close to him, he reached out and pulled open the part to Zoro's robe that crossed in front of his own chest. Zoro just froze allowing him, watching as the doctor tucked his tiny newborn baby inside, using it like a swing and keeping it close to his skin.

Zoro's arms wrapped around him and he didn't even know what to say. Hell he had just seen his child for the first time in his life a few moments ago and now he was holding him here, feeling the way his body curled inward against his, craving his heat and closing his eyes, several smaller whimpers escaping his throat, his hand, so tiny, reaching out and fisting against Zoro's chest.

Satisfied Satoru was safe in his father arms, Chopper went back to work. He turned around and rushed back over to Sanji to uncover him and his tools and fix him up, not too happy to have waited this long but confident enough he could still handle it and save the day on both sides.

"I know you aren't hogging our kid to yourself now are you Marimo?" Sanji snapped irritably from his oblivious state on the table.

He felt kind of like a floating head would, the way he didn't feel the rest of his body but even if he were one he wanted to see his baby, this was one of the cruelest tortures. Not to mention the asshole swordsman got to hold their kid and have skin to skin contact first! Satoru was his little baby, his little mystery whose been tagging along with him for so long.

Zoro glanced over, his face softening with a smirk. "He likes me better already."

He moved to turn towards Sanji, but hesitated, feeling Satoru shift once more against his chest. "Wait close your eyes we gotta do this right."

"Marimo… I swear to god if I wasn't fucking stuck on this table…"

"Just do it Cook."

He was lucky Sanji was too thrilled and exhausted to be too irritated. He closed his eye obediently, cursing for him to hurry up this wasn't fair.

The swordsman looked up at a clock on the wall. It wasn't yet March the 2nd, the cook's birthday, with at least twenty minutes to spare, but still there was something he really wanted to say. He moved and with his foot, glided the rolling doctor chair over and sat down cautiously, so that Satoru was at the same level as Sanji's eyesight.

"Alright open 'em."

Sanji opened his eye so fast and it found Satoru in less than a heartbeat. His reaction just like Zoro's, his heart melting, seeing him there so peaceful and curled up against his father, who already similarities were apparent. He was perfect so perfect. He longed to reach out and touch him, to curl him into his chest and never let him go. He let out a sound reminiscent of an excited whine.

His eye traveled up to Zoro then, who was very much eating up the reaction, goofily.

"Happy Birthday, Sanji." He dared to tease, already giving Sanji the most unique imaginary images of their wonderful and perfect son with a damn bow on his head.

"You idiot." Sanji sighed breathlessly, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEANUT LIVESS XD


	35. Chapter 35

In his life, Sanji never had an interest with playing with dolls or anything of that sort. He'd always seen girls on the Orbit or the Baratie playing with them and hadn't had the slightest thought about going over among them and playing dress up, or knowing what outfits suited baby dolls best. If only that younger version of Sanji had realized how really fun it was. Especially that day when it changed from a baby doll to an actual living, breathing, adorable son of his own, who was staring up at him with a very memorable scowl as the cook approached with a tiny comb.

"Look at this." Sanji pouted, bringing the comb to Satoru's soft hair. "Messy moss bed head just like your dad. Tch well we'll take care of that, won't we?"

There was a tiny chirp underneath Sanji that made him grin, and with a slight comb back of Satoru's vibrant green hair, much like Zoro's, he stood back up straighter and fetched the onesie from the bed next to his precious little spawn. This was what he lived to wake up to, getting up and ready himself then waking up Satoru, his little man, and dressing him up for the day. Even if the first outfit barely lasted past a few hours.

Carefully, his fingers moved down his chubby tummy, unbuttoning Satoru's pajamas. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a sigh, looking up at his son's innocent yet amused face. He'd be laughing if he could, an awkward half wannabe smile on his face that he just couldn't get down even if he tried.

"Who put this diaper on you huh? This was the Marimo wasn't it?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Gets lost even putting on a diaper, I swear."

Letting his motherly instincts take over in full force, the cook just sighed, recovering his grin at his precious son. He fixed that problem swiftly, changing his diaper before reaching over and grabbing his attire for the day. A certain white and yellow onesie that had a tiny ship embroidered on it, a gift from his father no less.

"We're going to look good today aren't we? You like wearing clothes like Papa?" The cook couldn't help but snort. "Say no, you'd rather walk around half naked like daddy, wouldn't you? Mhm."

He tickled him under his chin with a grin, listening to the snort and babbles that followed. Damn his kid was just too damn cute. Finishing buttoning him up, bundling him and slipping a hat poorly over his hair, because holy shit who knew a kid could be born with so much hair already, Sanji scooped him up and against his chest. He cooed to him lightly with a light hum, cleaning up the mess they'd just made on the bed before taking him to the mirror he'd only really allowed to be hung here post recovery.

Sanji turned Satoru around and snuggled him close, his big blue eyes scanning it until settling on their reflections with a tiny squeal. "Alright my mini Marimo, we look good don't we? Lovely ladies can't wait to see us. You know, Nami-swannnn and Robin-chwannn."

He gently moved his hand to wave Satoru's hand at himself for a moment, his grin softening to a smile before cuddling him close once more and opening the door and stepping outside. Everyone else was probably already up, their breakfast being moved consistently later on some days due to the cook's new morning routine, but no one ever really minded. Who wouldn't be willing to wait at a chance to see the star of the show?

0

Past the stairs, the pair found their first obstacle. Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were sitting on the edge of the ship, contently fishing when their heads perked around, the hatch to the lower decks stairs opening. Sanji had barely made it out onto the deck with his beloved bundle of joy before a rubber body came running at him.

"Peanut!" They all yelled happily in unison, having taken their uncle titles with stride.

There was a slight rumble against Sanji's chest where he held his peanut close. He recognized those voices already, they were of his friends and he too was excited to see them, but Momma, or well Papa, wasn't really one for sharing what was his.

The cook extended his leg out in time, his foot hanging in the air right in front of them and creating what he deemed a safe distance away from Satoru.

"Dammit, what did I tell you shit heads about running around him? What if you tripped and hit him, huh?" He scolded, narrowing his eyes.

The idiot trio was apparently unfazed. Certainly, their captain was at least. Using his ability to get ahead, literally, he extended his neck and let it coil around the cook and peanut, just so he could get a better look.

"Dammit Luffy, are you trying to make him cry again?" Since baby's first time seeing a rubber man hadn't been the best of memories.

"But we want to say good morning and see him!" Luffy grinned in Satoru's direction.

Since of course it wasn't like they all lived on the same ship and got to see each other daily and at each meal or anything. Granted, Sanji understood their excitement – having never wanted to leave him himself. But instantly there seemed to be a fire to his aura as he glared over at Chopper and Usopp, who having seen Luffy invade space, approached closer, then back at Luffy who started this.

Obviously he wasn't going to get rough and show them a piece of his mind when he was holding something so fragile, but he still had his ways.

"You idiots…" He hissed under his breath. "Your poles are going to fall into the water…"

Usopp's tilted his head a moment before looking back at where they'd come from, his eyes widening when he saw their fishing poles nearly bent in half from a big haul. He let out a yelp.

"The fishing rods!" And the three of them dispersed quite nicely.

It made Sanji roll his eyes, looking back and adjusting his bundled baby. His face was still soft and curious, so at least they hadn't upset or him. The mini Marimo wrinkled his nose slightly, creating a minor fuss in his blanket restraint. The cook sighed.

"Sorry bout' that kiwi," he gave him a gentle smile, though furrowed his eyebrows next. Did he like that as a nickname? Shit, calling his kid fruit, what was he turning into, his old man? "Nah let's forget that nickname and how about we just get you your formula, yeah?"

He was sure, to the little baby that was probably the best idea he'd had all morning, even if technically he had been fed about two hours ago by Zoro, who took nightly duties. It was a simple schedule really, they spent the later afternoon together as a family or cuddling, but Zoro took night watches. Either he was up on watch for the crew, so already awake, or had to be the one to get up and serve a certain little prince when he cried at night.

Thus, wrong way diaper when Sanji woke up and took over. He was the morning and first half of the day parent, though he'd rather be there 24/7. Figured the Marimo would need to at least eventually sleep at some point, but at least they also could have breakfast together. Not that he cared about spending time with Zoro or anything embarrassing like that, it was good for Satoru. They had that quality couple time a little in between, when the self-proclaimed auntie and uncles step in.

There was even more crew members inside the kitchen excited to see Satoru. The ladies, mostly, as they already helped themselves to making some coffee and helping clean up Sanji's counters. Without realizing it, something inside themselves had already been awoken that quite admired their motherly cook and wanted to help ease his work load the best they could, even if he resisted it. And if he brought up to much of a fuss about them lifting their lovely hands, all they needed to do was make him look down at the bundle in his arms.

Sanji had learned the hard way that he had that new weakness. Who could say no to such an adorable face such as Satoru's? He greeted them happily, turning the baby in his arms slightly who grumbled once more. It wasn't that he didn't enjoying smelling daddy's shirt on his Papa, that Sanji wasn't too thrilled to be stuck in again, but it was loose without being too loose, it was just that he liked to see his friends and listen to where all these sounds were coming from. He was the center of attention after all, let him see his fans.

The girls smiled in his direction, but knew even if they were in the kitchen first and wanted to see their sweet nephew, there was someone else in the kitchen just as eager to see his little man. The Marimo was already drowsily sitting at the counter, but had twisted his head back around to look as soon as the door open and his lips morphed into a very proud, fatherly grin.

He was the first thing Satoru saw when Sanji turned him around in his arms to give him a better view, and the tiny Marimo nearly squealed like a piglet in his excitement of seeing his dad, the other Marimo. Sanji couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at that, he had the cutest and most expressive kid on the planet, but really? That kind of greeting for Zoro?

Still, Sanji couldn't help but bring his baby to its father, who already had his hands out to grab at his son's feet under the bundle. That bastard.  
"Finally," He teased, looking down at his son's face that mirrored his significantly. "Taking forever like your mom, eh Sato?" They weren't really sure if he recognized his name yet either, but a certain Marimo felt he loved whatever they said, so long as they were looking at 'em.

"His Papa." Sanji corrected, rolling his eyes slightly, but bouncing the baby gently as he watched as he shifted in his blanket restraint. He was a mover too, which was expected of course, knowing his parents. "And we would have been here sooner, if someone knew how to put a diaper on right."

"Oi, I did it just like you showed me to!"

"As if, now come on, hold him a sec, he's been dying to see you again and I gotta get him started on a bottle."

As if Zoro would say no to that. He reached out, scooping his hands around his son and lifting him out of the cook's arm and tucking him into his. There was a slight moment in the exchange where their eyes, happy like their smiles, met but quickly they focused on other things like the real dorks they were.

Sanji didn't even notice the ladies had politely excused themselves so that he could work, he was doing that more and more lately. His attention wasn't only on them now, which they secretly were thankful for, but his new family. He moved over quickly to start on getting some formula thawed from where he'd already premade it. Their routine was like this too.

Zoro stayed at the counter, cradling Satoru and whispering sweet things to him, things that even surprised the cook that he'd be willing to say out loud, then infuriating things about how his 'Papa's' (because he couldn't pass up the opportunity to sass that word) body was very alluring in his clothes. He received a glare, and then a bottle to begin their routine feeding.

He slipped out of the seat, keeping his head upright as he fed him, walking him around the kitchen and cooing at him from under his breath as they had a very interesting staring contest. It was endearing, the way Satoru looked up at his father's face in confusion, most likely at the green color, when he seemed to not be aware he had it himself.

His papa, however, right away started on feeding the crew. It was nice for Sanji, finally losing a lot of his baby weight and definitely the giant hump off his frame that kept him moving at a snail's pace. That and his mind wasn't clouded with the oddest cravings he'd ever mixed together – for once, or rather from now on they could all eat normal delicious meals together that Sanji could plan with a sane mind.

Which everyone really appreciated, the crew life hadn't been changed that much when their cook was pregnant, but in the odd ways that it had been changed, things had gone back to normal. Starting with that stupid do and don't chart on Sanji's wall. Everyone came in the usual suit from their morning activities, each making sure to greet the hungry little baby as Zoro got stuck playing Mr. Mom and giving him a tour of the kitchen he himself often seemed to get lost in.

The poor little guy, it was hard for him to be so cute and awake, being tired right after the first feeding of the day, yawning as he drank and stared up at Zoro until finally just letting his eyes close and sleep take him away. It was easier to do than stare and watch so many colors walk in and out of the kitchen for breakfast. When they'd all be gone, leaving just the expecting parents, Zoro would lift Sato's arm, watching as it fell right back down.

"He's milk drunk."

It'd make them chuckle, he always looked so content and wasted after a feeding that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, like a certain alcoholic they also knew. Sanji moved over, carefully taking his son back from his father. On their ever changing schedule, after milk drunk came the Marimo's daily nap to make up for what he lost in sleep getting up for diaper duties (though Sanji would wake up as well, he just knew how to last on less sleep better.).

"Alright Marimo, see you in a few hours." Sanji would say softly, careful not to wake his sleeping baby as he put him on the little seat Franky made for him that he could sit on his counter safely and be close to him.

He froze for a second, before grinning when he felt an arm wrap around him and kiss at his neck. "We meeting in the crow's nest today, finally?" The Marimo whispered into his ear.

Sanji rolled his eyes. Idiot purposely saying his words and hinting at something else that was most definitely not happening any time soon still. He grabbed his hand and unraveled his arm from around his frame, kissing his knuckle before moving out of his grip.

"Got the green light Marimo, I'll see you there."

0

But just like Sanji had known, it wasn't for sexy times like the Neanderthal probably would have liked.

"Oi, Cook."

Sanji snapped back to reality, turning his head to glare at the bastard staring at him. This was the third time already he'd caught him staring at the hatch to the crow's nest worriedly. It made his face burn softly.

It wasn't his fault! Sure he wanted to get back in shape as soon as possible for the crew, but it was still difficult! He wasn't pregnant anymore, he refused to be the weakest link so that's why he was here, with the Marimo, forcing him to spend the few rare hours of alone time they had to join him in training. Even if he only had the options of light lifting or stretching.

But regardless, that didn't mean that every inch of him wasn't urging him to go find his child and snuggle him, to just see that he was alright. It was killing him, the strong motherly instinct rolling around inside and keeping him from really focusing on what he was trying and what he wanted to do.

"What the hell, Marimo?" He snapped. "What are you trying to do, check me out?"

Zoro just grinned, totally guilty of doing just that. He opted to hold back a bit in training today - as to not piss the cook off who was only able to do a few minor things, so much as he didn't disrupt his scar, which, being covered with them himself he could admire greatly, especially knowing its meaning. That and Chopper had asked him if he'd watch it close to make sure Sanji really didn't screw things up.

Sanji's face softened as he noticed the swordsman's trail of vision and grumbled slightly to himself, lightly tracing his fingers down his scar vertically under his navel. That wasn't Sanji's concern however, it was more the flab that gathered around it and stole his chiseled abs from him.

The Cook scowled back at Zoro, getting up off of the floor where he'd been performing his exercises and approaching the swordsman, watching with perplexed admiration and annoyance as he lifted his giant weight with ease. Sanji unconsciously adjusted his pants before sliding his hands into his pockets.

"How are you not dying to be down there with him? Aren't you worried about him, asshole?"

The shitty Marimo had been more than a little willing to join him in training. Did he not miss Sato like Sanji did? He loved him right? Dammit, there went his after birth hormones, finding the worst out of any stupid situation and making him slightly concerned.

Zoro just shrugged. "He's with the girls, they'll take care of him. Don't tell me you're giving up already are you?" He teased, hoping to inspire the cook back.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Sanji's eyes went right back to one of the windows, focusing on something in his mind. Although Chopper had told him he could start working out and Sanji really did want to get back into shape, it was arguable about whether or not his motherly instincts was going to let him, it'd seemed.

Zoro grunted, swinging his weight and putting it back on the floor before just sighing in a 'here we go' type way again. Damn, he wished for once the cook would go back to love sick gazing for him, but arguably knew he could compete with the little man for Sanji's affections anymore. He felt the same way after all, even if he expressed it in a different way. He kind of just had the strongest urge to go down there and smother the little guy but he was strong about his goal. He was thankful for the opportunity to train again, especially if he could alongside the cook.

"Just go down there and get him cook."

Sanji glanced back at the swordsman, slightly surprised how much closer he was but then scowled at his face. "No I can't, I told you, I'm gonna train."  
"Liar. You don't have to be up here, go back down with him. Give him a hug for me or something."

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"Dammit cook." Zoro lowered his brows. Persistent little shit wasn't he? "You know I'm dying to be down there… But he's not the only one I've been dying to see, yeah?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, seemingly not following. But then, he began to understand. Zoro wanted to spend time with him as well. Was he getting jealous of their kid? He grinned, in a very knowing way and approached him, his hand moving out to touch at the swordsman's burning and toned bicep.

"Oh, I see… You keep trying to send me away to get the baby but what you're really saying is you want me to stay here with you so you can have me all to yourself?"  
There was a flush at the top of Zoro's cheeks but he dismissed it with a huff.

"Dream on cook, go feed him a boob or something." He snapped. Of course Sanji didn't really breastfeed, he was just back to their jabbing ways.

Sanji rolled his eyes, leaning forward past Zoro's face, blowing in his ear, before finally whispering to him with a final pat to his chest. "Don't worry Marimo, just give me a little longer. Soon, it's going to be me and you breaking the sheets again."

Zoro shifted his jaw, averting his eyes to the ceiling. Shit cook better not be lying this time. "Alright, fine."

"Now you stay up here and continue, I'll go get our little guy and start on dinner."

The cook turned to walk off, but paused, contemplating something before turning back around and pecking the swordsman's lips quickly, almost annoyed. It sent shivers down his spine, because he saw just how much it made Zoro grin, and he quickly moved to the hatch, flipping him the bird as he went.

"Later, Bastard."

0

As the day continued, it only got more exciting. Sanji personally loved the little seat Franky made for Satoru, because now he had an audience. The cook had always loved performing his craft in front of those willing to watch and be awed, but there was just something more special about his son watching. Even if he wasn't old enough to even realize what he was watching.

When Sanji would wash his ingredients and turn back around to start and peel them, he could easily just glance over in his mini Marimo's direction, his grin growing as he did. It always granted him almost a cute little awkward squeal from Satoru at being caught watching the blurred colors that made up his papa.

So of course it was only natural that the cook had to stop what he was doing and attack those little feet.

"Oi, you watching me? How am I supposed to cook if you do that?"

He was grinning ear to ear, excited, even though his baby continued to stare up at him almost confusedly. He was advanced for his age, most definitely from what the swordsman referred to as 'good genes', but he wasn't that smart. He didn't know when to laugh, just tilting his head to the side at his mother's words, his head rolling though because he didn't understand how much it weighed.

Sanji chuckled under his breath, moving to sit him back up right and tickling a little under his chin which made him squirm. How could he not love this kid? Was there a time ever that he hadn't loved this kid? Who couldn't love that face, he had a normal resting scowl just like both his parents, but the tiny curl to one of his eyebrows that Sanji related to personally.

Still, he went back to peeling, starting on dinner and when he felt the weird and playful feeling of being watched, he'd jerk his attention back, startling Satoru always at first, but then encouraging him to squeal out and flail his arms around a little, not knowing really what to do with them. Adorable.

He passed out a little bit after that of course, so overworked being cute as a baby, and Sanji was able to get a lot more done. By the time Satoru woke up again, he'd had his daily check up from the guy that felt very soft, whatever soft was, to the touch and the other person he liked just as much as his Papa was in the room with them. And everything just smelt so weird but nice.

"Damn cook, how much longer does this stuff have to cook?" Zoro pondered, looking down at whatever was inside the pot on the burner with a questioning expression.

Sanji, putting Satoru back into his seat after changing him while he was still sleeping, sent him a glare, stepping over and smacking at his hand and putting the lid back.

"A while, asshole. Why the fuck do you care? I told you to eat more before Luffy got your breakfast."

Chopper ignored the babbling couple, leaning back into the baby's vision, watching as he struggled to figure out still what the hell he was. He made a funny face to him playfully, pressing his hooves into his cheeks.

The swordsman joined him, walking over to him and starting to unbuckle the infant from the seat. Stupid seat, he understood why the cook needed it, but obviously he was here with two useful arms. Shouldn't he be holding his son more? They needed much more bonding.

"Tch. I barely ask you for anything. You're the chef, you gonna let me starve?" He scowled, bringing the baby over to his Papa. "Look at this face, you want him to be fatherless cause' you wouldn't help me out?"

"Oi, he wouldn't be fatherless." The cook pointed out.

Chopper turned to look at them, but then back at Satoru, trying to please him with smiles and what not. Both he and the baby had something in common it seemed, they were far to use to the rambling to really pay any attention to it.

"Still, don't you have some more onigiri or something stock piled in the fridge?" Zoro sighed.

Sanji shook his head, pinching at the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "No, I don't, you keep fucking eating everything as midnight snacks. The hell, Marimo?"

Then, the room seemed to go silent, besides the slight babbling from their baby and sound of water boiling. Sanji had just realized what he had said, and so had Chopper glancing up at him with slight interest.

"In fact… You've been eating a lot lately." He lowered his eyes, concentration settling in on his expression.

His eyes moved and met Chopper's, who's now were shocked. He was thinking the same thing. Zoro, however cleared his throat, not sure exactly what they were getting at.

"For muscle mass asshole." He growled out in his defense.

There was an awkward smile playing at Sanji's lips as he looked back up at Zoro's face, almost mischievously. Chopper stepped back, looking up at Zoro's face as well, then scanning down his frame.

The swordsman wasn't appreciating those looks at him, like he was some piece of meat on display. He held Satoru a little closer and turned away. What the hell were they getting at? So what if his diet had changed along with his training routine? Unless they thought that meant… Oh hell no.

"Oi, Cook, I fucking swear-"

"Pee in a cup, Marimo." Sanji smirked at him, reaching over and taking Satoru out of his arms.

"Dammit cook! I ain't peeing in some cup."

Chopper shook his head. "It has been a while since you've had a checkup Zoro..."

"Daddy's gonna go pee in a cup." Sanji teased, shaking Satoru's foot a little as he stared fondly at his face. "Isn't that right  _Daddy_?"

Zoro let out a soft snarl. Really, they were going to play like this? "I fucking swear cook. You piss me off so much."

"Mhm." Sanji hummed, tucking a bit of Satoru's marimo hair out of his face. "Love you too."

_Always Use Protection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copying this from the last Author's Note on Fanfiction.net 
> 
> Thank you, Everyone for being a fan of my fic and reading all the way here to the end! I know that you didn't have to, and I had the shittiest update times ever, but you guys with your favs, follows and reviews of kind words really kept me going and I can't even tell you how proud I am of this story. It was something I was so scared of posting, because I didn't know how Mpreg would be perceived by this community and I'm just so blessed that it wasn't the initial backlash I originally felt it would be. You guys let me express myself and share my story with you and it's been just an awesome ride. I can only hope that you loved the story as much as I did writing it and that you'll join me later on at some point as I continue to write stories for such a wonderful fanbase!
> 
> QuQ now that that's out I'm totally gonna go cry. XD this was my biggest story you know! Thank you to MyLadyDay and Torchi-Chan (who did this chapter btw) for being my go to beta reader's through out a lot of the chapters. If it weren't for you to I wouldn't have been able to finish it even now!  
> And really this time I'd love to hear what you thought of the story now as a whole! Were you satisfied? To answer any questions I think that I may continue writing and updating AUP extra in this world (of course if you guys dont chase me down with pitchforks wanting sequel, that's alright too XD)

**Author's Note:**

> This originally can be found on ff.net, but I would love to share it here as well! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so! Enjoy!


End file.
